A Rush of Blood
by Inhumunculus
Summary: Tensions rise and so does the body count. Who can you trust when your best friend may be a serial killer out for your blood? Blame it on a rush of blood to the head. Rated T for intense blood, gore. Miichi. MiYukki. MAJOR YURI WARNING!
1. Arc One: Above the Influence

Yuuki stood at the front of the classroom with a sour look on her face. It wasn't that anyone had done anything wrong to her or had said anything rude, it was just her nature. Her amber eyes scanned the sea of faces dotted around the room, not pleased with any of them. They didn't look like a bad gorup, but being the new kid in Hinamizawa, Yuuki didn't want to take a chance.

"C'mon Mii-chan!" a schoolgirl's voice called out mockingly in the hallway "You're late! You too, Rena, Ke-chan! Park you bikes and come in!" followed by short and very loud laughter that anyone would recognize.

Yukki turned to the door just in time to see a brown-headed boy, green-haired twin girls, and a small blond girl come into the classroom. Yuuki snorted. "Baka, morons."

"It's not like all of you to be late," Chie-sensei said with a hand on her hip. "Is something wrong? Sonozaki Shion, Mion? Maebara Keiichi?"

"G-Gomen . . ." Shion, the youngest twin, said as the rest took their seats.

Mion, the oldest twin, shifted in her seat, staring straight back at the new girl with green eyes narrowed.

Hanyuu looked up to see Mion's evil glare and a shiver ran down her spine. "Rika-chan? Why's Mion staring at her like that?"

Rika's blue hair moved in a wave as a voice that surely didn't belong to such a young girl responded "Why would you want to ask me?" as she turned to the violet-haired girl.

Hanyuu flushed as she forgot she didn't have to talk to just Rika anymore. She stood and slowly walked over to where Mion was seated. "Mii-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you staring at the new girl like that?"

"She . . . has some kind of balls if she comes in looking like that the first day," Mion said with a straight face.

Hanyuu flinched "Hauu! You shouldn't say such crude things!" she hissed under her breath.

Yuuki caught Mion's glare and glared back, pulling her lip up just enough so the Sonozaki Head caught a glimpse of her teeth. **I don't like her already.**

"Before we start today," Chie-sensei said, "I'd like you all to meet the new transfer student, Yuuki. Her family's moved here from America so make her feel welcome."

Keiichi's eyes lit up. "America? So cool!"

"That's kind of far," Shion added. "Wonder why she decided to move here."

"Ooh! She's so cute I wanna take her home!" Rena swooned.

Only Satoko noticed the sour look on Yuuki's face. "She looks so sad. We should try and cheer her up. She doesn't look that bad."

Hanyuu rushed back to her seat with Rika as they looked back at the girl. Hanyuu mused, "She looks pretty . . . But I've never seen her before" she added worriedly.

"Yes, how will she play into this world, I wonder?" Rika agreed, nodding her head and using a deeper voice.

Mion shifted in her seat again and broke into laughter behind her cupped hand. "She's perfect." She looked back at the girl, smiling with eyes still narrowed.

"Yuuki," Chie-sensei said. Yuuki met her eyes. "There's an open seat in the back right by Satoko Houjou. She's the blonde one with the green dress. Don't worry, she's really nice."

Yuuki moved her eyes to Satoko, who shrunk back in embarrassment.

Yuuki smirked. **And easily scared.** She walked to the back and took a seat, resting her arms behind her head.

Satoshi, Satoko's older brother or "Nii-Nii" was sitting next to them and extended his usual greeting of putting his hand on Yuuki's head "Hello there! Welcome to our class!" he said with a smile.

Yukki's lip rose into a snarl and smacked Satoshi's hand away, throwing his wrist down so that it hit the desk. "A simple 'hey' would have done," she murmured.

"Nii-nii!" Satoko cried she cradled Satoshi's wrist and stared back at Yuuki. "Why'd you do that? He was only trying to be nice."

Yuuki's smoldering eyes held no warmth. "I don't like being touched."

Rika looked back at her book, uninterested as Hanyuu gasped slightly.

Satoshi looked up at her apologetically. "Well sorry then. It's jus' a habit."

Mion watched closely.

"Be sure to break it," Yuuki snorted.

Keiichi leaned over enough so that he whispered into Shion's ear, "I've heard about Americans' rude behavior but that was a little far. Where do you think in America she's from?"

Shion shrugged. "I don't know, but wherever she lived it must have been pretty harsh for her to treat Satoshi like that."

"Are you kidding? Everyone loves Satoshi's little 'head-pats,' " Mion agreed. "She's got guts but who does she think she is?"

"Mii-chan," Rena said quietly. "You're acting a little strange today. Is everything okay?"

Mion turned to see Rena in her usual attire: a cute white outfit with lots of purple bows and a matching hat. "Hmm, me? Yeah, I feel okay . . . it's just I'm not going to sit idly by while some jerk sits by my friends and treats them badly!"

"She's probably just scared," Rena said. "It's a new country and a new school. She's probably not used to everybody. Give her time to settle down."

"Rena-chan has a point, Sis," Shion added.

Mion laid back into her chair, arms crossed "Fine." She glared at the girl again.

* * *

By the time PE rolled around, Yuuki's attitude had not lightened. In fact it had gotten worse. She stepped outside with the school PE uniform and bandages wrapped up to her mid-thighs. She did not run when it was time to, only walk.

When Hanyuu saw the girl walking she also slowed her run to a walk and stayed with her, not asking any questions.

Yuuki shrugged and said in a casual manner, "Hey."

"Hello," she said politely as possible.

"Shouldn't you be up there with your gang?" she asked, purposefully trying to push Hanyuu away.

"Hauu!" she fidgeted a little as she was clearly upset, trying to think of something to say. She wanted more confidence more than anything. That's why she wanted to branch out a little. "Well I wanted to get to know you better—Nipah!"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "'Nipah'? What does that mean? Some kind of slang or something?"

"Uhm . . . My friend, Rika always says it . . . We honestly don't know what it means . . . " she shrugged with a smile.

"Well tell Rika she's weird," Yuuki shrugged.

"Hauu!" Hanyuu stomped her feet in clear displeasure but other wise kept walking.

Yuuki sighed and threw her arms over her head, finger laced together. "I didn't catch your name."

"Ha-Hanyuu Furude," she said quietly, glad she made it this far in the conversation.

"Listen Ram-yuu," she tapped one of Hanyuu's horns. "There are a lot better people to hang out with here than me. Like your buddies, for instance. So why don't you mosey on over to them and I'll see ya around."

"R-Ram-yuu?" Hanyuu's eyes teared up a little as she self-consciously felt her horns. "It's Hanyuu . . . Yuuki" she said, trying her best to ignore the insult. She wanted to say more like how she did want to see her again, but she was just so scary and mean! She ran back to her group, not willing to branch out from Rika anytime soon.

Yuuki blinked, her expression softening only a little. She shook it off and continued walking. "Can't take a joke. People here are really a trip. They take everything too seriously."

* * *

Afternoon classes ended a couple hours later and it was time for the club(1) meeting. Mion, being the club leader stood up and loudly told everyone the day's game would be . . .

"Baseball! The opposing team may come from a school that's a friend to us, but that doesn't mean we'll let them win! I have an extra-special Punishment Game (2) for the losers today! Now let's kick some butt!"

"Alright!" Keiichi exclaimed, punching the air. "We're totally gonna whoop tail!" everyone else stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "What? I heard Yuuki say it." He grew concerned when he noticed Hanyuu's teary eyes at the mention of the new girl's name. "Did something happen?"

Hanyuu just cradled/hid her horns as she sat by Rika. "Ram-yuu . . ."

Rena blinked. "What does that mean?"

Satoko balled her hands into fists. "Did Yuuki say that to you?"

Rika looked up and waved her arms in front of her defensively. "Um, of course she didn't!"

"Rika-chan," Shion said, "if she did then say so. We'll make sure she never does it again."

"That's right," Keiichi added. "Friends always stick together."

Hanyuu couldn't help but feel a little bit better.

* * *

Yuuki grimaced as she shot another dose into her arm. It hurt like fire, but it was mandatory that she take the shot. Removing the needle, she stuck a band-aid on the puncture and stuffed the medicine into her bag. "another day over," she sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. When she passed the classroom she was surprised to see the people she had been next to still in there. They looked like they were having a pretty good time too. She paused by the door and watched.

"Mii-chan, could the game wait until next week? I don't think Hanyuu's in the position to play batter today."

"Wha? There's no way we can . . ." Mion trailed off as she saw Hanyuu tie the rag that was around her bento over her head, making an odd bandanna. She knelt down to look at Hanyuu. Rika was right. "We'll have to forfeit," she said sadly.

Yuuki swallowed hard, hating to be the cause of their little forfeit. **I shouldn't ruin everyone else's fun**, she thought. **That's not cool.** Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the classroom door, drawing everyone's attention. "Hey, hey," she said in a calm voice.

"It's not the same without everyone," Rena argued. None of the group was paying attention to the newcomer and Yuuki couldn't blame them.

Yuuki cleared her throat and walked into the room, keeping a decent distance from the gathered group. "I couldn't help overhearing you conversation . . ." she looked over at Hanyuu and bit her lip.

Hanyuu didn't look up. It looked like she couldn't hear anyone. Mion got into a defensive position and Rika motioned for Satoko to stay by her and Hanyuu. Satoshi encouraged her to as well.

"Yes?" Mion said, trying not to sound like she was about to kick her in the ribs.

Yuuki held up her hands in surrender, "Cool down, Chica. I just came in to apologize." She looked past Mion and stared directly at Hanyuu. "If it's all the same with you."

"What's she trying to pull?" Shion whispered to Rena. The red-haired girl shrugged.

Mion blinked "Chica?"

The gang looked at Hanyuu, waiting to see how she would respond to Yuuki's proposition.

"It's okay," she said softly, holding her bandanna in place.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Mion demanded stepping in front of Hanyuu again.

"For you to stick a drumstick in your mouth and call it a day," Yuuki retorted. She pushed past Mion and knelt down in front of Hanyuu, softness in her amber eyes. "I want to apologize for what I said to you. I hope you're not angry . . ."

Rika smiled. She was a new person in this world.

Hanyuu looked up slowly with a confused look on her face. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because I flat out insulted you!" Yuuki laughed. "Nice to know you don't hold grudges. Put 'er there." She extended a fist out to the purple-haired girl.

Hanyuu's eyes widened as she backed away into the corner even further. "Hau, Hau, Hauuuuu!"

Rika grabbed her shoulders and held her gently. Anything to make her calm down.

Yuuki blinked in astonishment. "What's the matter? It's a hand, not a shark. It's how people in my hometown say goodbye to each other. See?" Yuuki took her other fist and bashed the two together. "Just like that."

Satoko "oohed" in fascination. "What kind of goodbye is that?"

"The homey goodbye," Yuuki said. She held her fist out to Hanyuu, determined to make things right.

"They have odd customs in America, don't they?" Rena said to no one in particular.

Mion and Shion both nodded as Hanyuu blinked and extended her own fist, looking up at the girl in wonder.

Yuuki touched her fist with Hanyuu's and smiled. "There. See? Not so bad huh?" The American's demeanor changed when she decided she had overstayed her welcome. On her knees, she wattle over to a bar of parallel desks and pushed herself up on to her feet. She did a two-fingered salute and took her leave. "Don't play too hard!" she said in goodbye.

Hanyuu got to her feet and removed the garment from her head.

"You feeling alright?" Rika asked quietly.

"M-Much . . . I think I'll try to meet people and branch out more often," she concluded with a blush.

Mion stood in awe. "H-Hey!" she called out, reaching for her.

Yuuki was already in the front office when she heard Mion's call. She looked over her shoulder, a warning look on her face. "Help you, Cous?"

Mion's face dropped. "What did you call me?" **The baseball game will have to wait.**

"You know," Yuuki said, turned around, hands in her pockets, "Cous. Homegirl. Sis. Pal. Any of these synonyms help?"

Keiichi, Shion, Rika, and the rest all peeked out of the door, eager to see the confrontation between their club leader and the transfer student from America.

Mion's eye twitched. "I know you're trying to be a friend, but before I ask you something I need you to get one thing down," - the ponytailed girl put her hands on her hips as she ranted – "My name is Sonozaki Mion, Club Leader and eldest of my class, and heir to the Head of the Sonozaki Family." She crossed her arms and smiled, "Not 'Cous', 'Homegirl', or 'Pal', and the only one who calls my 'Sis' would be my sister, Shion, who I know is watching so get back in the classroom!"

Shion grimaced and shrank away into the room, the others following. They had hung around Mion long enough to know when she was being serious.

Yuuki watched them depart and said, "Hey you can't order them around like that. They can decide for themselves."

"I know" she smiled and shrugged. "If they're really interested, they'd make a stand." She laughed openly "I'm just messing with them. We both know this school is pretty small so they can still hear us if they could hear us back there." She chuckled again. "I like you. I'm glad you came here." she tilted her head to the side. "Would you mind helping me, Hanyuu, all of us with something?"

Yuuki did a double take. "I'm sorry . . . am I being punked?" she started looking around the school, opening random doors and shutting them when she found nothing. "I know there's a camera crew somewhere . . ."

From her position by the door, Satoko raised an eyebrow. "Camera crew? What's she talking about?"

"What does she mean by 'punked'?" Keiichi shook his head. "Americans are weird."

"Punked? And why would a group of school children have a crew of cameras?" she looked at the girl as if she were insane. **Try to change the subject. Maybe she'll come around. **"Do you want to help us? We could really use you!" she said in an almost singsong voice.

Yuuki did another double take and chuckled, laughing. "I'm just waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come and say 'You just got owned!'" The girl stood to her full height. "That's a good one! Help you? Weren't you the one glaring at me when I first got here? Or was that your Yang? I don't know, maybe she's you're Yin. Twins confuse me!"

Shion's jaw dropped. "She did not use that stereotype!"

Mion's eyes narrowed. "Yin and Yang? That's the **best** you could come up with?" she exploded. "Leave my sister out of this! And who's Ashton Kutcher? It's 1983!"

Yuuki hid her blush. "How do you know? You may be stuck in a parallel universe or something and not know it!"

Keichii looked at everyone around him. "Are we sure we want her to be on our team? She sounds a little . . ." he twirled his finger by his head. The group couldn't help but nod.

"You're not kidding," Rika mused to herself.

Mion took a step back. Who exactly was this girl? "Are you okay?" she asked, clearly as worried as the rest of the group.

"Umm . . ." Yuuki put her fingers to her lips in thought. "Yeah!" she breathed with a smile as she put her hand on her chest.

Mion blinked a couple times and her mouth became a tight line. Something was wrong with her . . . seriously wrong. "Could you get a good night's sleep for us when you get home?" she finally added as she walked back to the classroom. "I think you're sick."

"Hey! Where're you going?" Yuuki asked following Mion back to the classroom. "Thought ya wanted to ask me something, Sono!" The blonde sat on a desk and chuckled into her shoulder. She ran a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair and fiddled with her crimson barrettes.

"'Sono?'" Mion crept toward the others, wary that if she went anywhere near the American her head would start spinning. "Is it just me . . . or is that not the same girl I was glaring at this morning?"

"I'll say," Shion agreed in a whisper. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"Maybe she hit her head," Rena suggested. "It could have been during PE today."

"All we did was run," Keiichi pointed out. "We weren't playing dodge ball or anything so I don't see how that's possible."

Rena shrugged. "It was just a suggestion, Keiichi-kun."

Hanyuu leaned toward Rika "Do you think she has the syndrome?"

Rika was quiet then answered "Is she trying to kill us? Then no."

"What do we do with her?" Mion asked the group.

Yuuki suddenly grimaced and held back a groan. Her head throbbed and the punctured spot on her arm pulsed with a dull pain. She inspected the band-aid on the underside of her arm and hissed. "Geez, I should have used a better bandage and more pressure." She pressed her thumb down on the band-aid, hoping to staunch any prolonged bleeding. Momentarily out of her medication's effects, she said, "I'm sorry all. My meds kind of make me like that." She clenched her fist repeatedly and kept the pressure on the injection site. "They should have read me the fine print."

Rika's eyes shot open.

Hanyuu held her hands in front of her, concerned, "What kind of 'meds' do you take? Hauu."

"Do you have a death wish?" Mion snapped. "You used a needle in school?"

"Do you know what kind of trouble you can get in if the Principal or Chie-sensei catches you?" Keiichi added.

Yuuki looked from one face to the other, mildly annoyed. "Would you all relax? It's not like I'm shooting meth or anything." She withdrew a fresh bandage from her bag and ripped the old one off. It was stained with dark blood, a pool of it still on her arm. She swiftly placed the new band-aid over it, making a point to apply as much pressure as possible.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked, his eye on the bandaged puncture.

"Yeah," Yuuki nodded. "It's nothing. A daily routine."

"If it makes you bleed . . . why do you do it?" Rika asked, trying to be innocent.

Mion stared at the girl, fists clenched as memories of a bad dream flooded her mind (3). Hanyuu looked worriedly at Mion, wondering what was going through her mind.

Yuuki blinked, slowly removing herself from the desk. "Okay, you guys are really being stupid right now. I have a medical condition. That's why." She looked at Mion, serious and sober. "Look, if you have something you want to ask me then say so or else I'm outta here."

Mion swallowed hard, shaking loose the gory nightmares. "Sorry for the trouble, but you got real balls, kid. Wanna be in our club?" She didn't know any other way to phrase it.

Yuuki grinned at Mion's choice of words. "Now you're speaking my language!" Though she didn't mean the club membership. "Up high!" She raised her hand.

Mion grinned deeply, high-fiving the girl easily. "Just don't bleed everywhere," she joked. "You know, you're alright."

Yuuki laughed, relaxed. "You too. Well, nice to meet . . . some of you." She nodded her goodbyes to the group before her amber gaze rested on Hanyuu and she extended her fist. "No hard feelings, home-slice?"

Hanyuu shook her head rapidly. "Oh no – none at all!" She was at a standstill on whether or not to bump the blonde's fist.

"Coolio," Yuuki saluted and walked out of the door, stumbled some in the hall, but otherwise made it out safely.

"Certainly is a weird one, isn't she Maebara-kun?" Shion asked.

Keiichi nodded. "Without a question."

"I wonder if it's common for Americans to behave like that," Shion said. "What kind of condition do you think she has?"

"Beats me." Suddenly an idea struck her and a Chshire smile spread across her face. "**NEW TASK!**" Mion shouted, putting her foot on the nearest desk and raising a clenched fist. "Find out why the Yuuki is acting so weird! Satoko!" - she pointed at the girl - "This should be easy for you."

A Cheshire smile crossed Satoko's face. "Sounds fun . . ." She giggled mischievously.

"Anyone who hasn't figured it out by the end of this year's Watanagashi(4) is going to get the worst Punishment Game ever!" she added, hungry for a good Punishment Game. "Club Dismissed!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the group said as one.

Oh she loved this job. She jumped down from the table and briskly went to grab her things. "You coming Shion? I'll meet you at the bikes."

Shion nodded. "Coming, Sis! Let me get something really fast, okay?"

"M'kay," Mion shrugged.

Shion waited until she was the only one in the classroom and secretly went over to the far corner of the room, removing a floorboard to pick up a razor-sharp dagger. "Very soon, Sis. I'm not going to be beneath you anymore. I'll become the Head of the Sonozaki clan and you will know what it feels like to be second-rate."

"YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Mion's voice rang from outside the school. "Or do you have a ride from Kasai you weren't telling us about?"

"Coming!" Shion called. She hid the dagger and placed the floorboard back, running out just in time to meet her twin. "Sorry."

"We were about to leave you! Come on, Sis!"

"Coming," Shion said. She got on her bike and pedaled after her sister, though she kept her eyes on her sister's back. **Very soon . . .**

**

* * *

**

**AN: For those of you who haven't seen Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni . . . I feel sorry for you. I didn't necessarily have the attention span to edit beyond spell check so it might be cruddy. **

**1. The Club is just a little gathering of Mion, Shion, Keiichi, Rika, Rena, Satoko, and Satoshi after school. Kind of like a play date. They just play card and board games for a little bit then retire home afterwards. Their meetings are held every day after class.**

**2. The punishment games are the consequences that happen to the loser after he/she has lost. Normally they are very embarrassing and are meant to humiliate and degrade them. **

**3. For a while, Mion has been plagued by violent dreams in which she is being killed or she is killing other people. One of them just happened to involve a needle similar to the one Yuuki uses. **

**4. The Watanagashi or Cotton-Drifting Festival is an annual celebration that occurs in Hinamizawa. **


	2. Overdose

The next day after school, the club met again in the back of the room, their desks pooled together in one big clump. "Yuuki?" Mion called the girl who was about to walk out of the classroom. **Not even a goodbye? But then again she's been acting weird all day. **

The blonde turned on her heel. Dark circles were under her eyes and her skin was as pale as moonlight. She didn't look well at all. "Yeah?" her voice croaked.

"You want to hang out with us? Too bad if you don't cause you're one of us now!" she taunted playfully.

Yuuki sighed, her droopy eyes half-closed. "Sorry. I have . . . to do something in the gym. Maybe another time." She looked around at the many faces. "That okay with you?"

"It's your call guys," - she sent a look at Satoko reminding her of the traps they all knew she had set and the others - "want to let our newbie go?"

Satoko put on her best poker face. "If she has something to do, Mii-chan, then let's let her do it." **Either way she's not going to escape! **

"I agree," Keiichi said. "It must be something important." His eyebrow arched slightly.

Mion shrugged and for a brief moment smiled darkly at Satoko, flashing her general "well done" face as she turned back to Yuuki. "I hope you get to have some time to spare to come see us tomorrow," she said honestly. She leaned her full weight on a desktop.

Yuuki smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks, guys. You know, you're about the most decent people I've met since I've moved to this place." With a friendly wave, she walked towards the door; happy she had found good friends so quickly.

Mion felt a twinge of guilt pulse through her form. She looked at Satoko, looking for any kind of hint to what she should do next.

Satoko raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Now?" Apparently, Yuuki's little comment had not fazed her in the slightest.

Mion sighed and looked to the others for objections. Hanyuu shook her head wildly as if begging not to.

The small blonde girl looked up at Mion, clearly losing patience. "You're call, Chief," she mouthed.

Mion nodded once to Satoko and wondered what would happen to Yuuki. "Nothing personal - **WELCOME TO THE CLUB!**" she shouted down the hall.

Satoko grinned evilly and pulled a clear string next to her. A trap door opened in the ceiling and Yukki was showered with a downpour of spoiled milk and rotted garlic. The stench is what hit her first and she nearly doubled over. It was only when the clumped milk and tainted garlic began to seep into her clothes did she cry out loud and march back into the classroom, fire blazing in her eyes. "**What the bloody heck? **Why did you . . .?"

Mion pointed at Satoko and was promptly socked in the ribs. Satoshi saw this and softly jabbed his sister's shoulder blade.

Yuuki's eyes darted from one face to another, glaring daggers. With a supreme amount of effort, she willed herself to calm down. "Okay," she said, doing her best to reign in her fury. "Okay. I probably deserved that. I forgive you guys, but I don't want to be a part of your club anymore nor do I want to have anything to do with any of you. If you had pulled a stunt like this in my old neighborhood . . ." her voice trailed off, leaving all of them to wonder about their fates. She left, shaking old milk and garlic peelings from her hair.

Mion looked back at Satoko uncertainly. "A little much for her first day, don't you think? Keiichi!" - she knelt down to his ear - "You're good with this kind of thing. You're up to bat!" she hissed in his ear and shoved him out in the hall toward the upset girl. The rest of them crowded around at the door. "You're going to miss out on Old Maid," she called out good-heartedly.

"Who gives a crap!" Yuuki retorted. She noticed Keiichi behind her and she whirled, mouth twisted into a snarl. "Go. Away."

Keiichi hesitated. He didn't want to deal with an upset girl who might have the power to beat him down and steal his wallet. Taking a deep breath and remaining at a respectable distance he stated, "We're sorry. It's a Club initiation. All of us had to go through it. Satoko just went . . . a little overboard."

"You're doggone skippy she went overboard!" Yuuki retorted. Keiichi winced. "The only reason I don't hit her because she's still a kid. But if any of you try to pull a stunt like that again, I'll make sure you wish I had never moved here." As if to solidify her point, she crushed a whole piece of garlic in her palm, the foul juices slipping through her finger. She turned on her heel, heading for the showers before she went home.

Mion looked back at her comrades, speechless. Her shocked wavered when the boy dared to return to the class. "Keiichi!" Mion whined. "I thought this was supposed to be your area of expertise!"

"Hauu," Hanyuu agreed.

"I never said it was!" Keiichi retorted. "You jumped to the conclusion and fed me to the sharks!" His irritation deteriorated and he took in a breath. "Look, I really don't think it mattered who talked to her. She would have probably said the same thing."

Rika nodded. "I'm starting to think that too. Satoko, you should have toned it down a little bit. I don't think that was fair."

Satoko recoiled. "Don't blame me for that!" she said in defense. "Blame Mion! She's the boss!"

"It doesn't matter who's responsible," Mion said, mildly annoyed. "Point is we were all in on it so that makes us all responsible. But right now that's the least of our worries. Something's bothering that girl and I'm gonna find out what."

Rena furrowed her brow. "I don't think you get it, Mii-chan. She doesn't want anything to do with us!"

Mion laced her fingers under her chin, a Chesire smile cracking her face. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Yuuki arrived at school early the next morning and she couldn't help feeling exhausted. It had taken her a while to get the rancid smell out of her clothes and hair; she must have taken at least five showers and scoured her clothes at least twice that amount. She counted her blessings that she was finally able to wear it again. The schoolhouse was nearly deserted with the only signs of occupation being Chie-sensei. She smiled - the less people the better. Making her way to the gym, she quickly changed into a pair of knee-length shorts and a ratty, much too large, tee shirt. The Curdled Milk Crew may have disrupted her physical therapy yesterday, but they won't do it this time. The blonde walked over to a set of weights a picked up a three-pound with minor difficulty.

"Nope, not there yet," she decided and rebuked them for two pounds. Satisfied, she steadily lifted them above her head, held for five seconds, and steadily brought them back down. She repeated the cycle five times.

"Hauuuu," a small voice cried from behind the door to the weight room.

Yuuki yelped in surprise and the weight flew from her hands. She barely moved out of the way in time to avoid them from crushing her foot. She toppled and collapsed to the ground, annoyed. "Who's there?"

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! I'm sorry!" Hanyuu ran out to help her up. "We didn't know her trick would be so dirty. Please forgive me for not stopping her! Don't be mad! I'm also sorry for sneaking in here. I just couldn't help it."

"Stop. Stop. Don't touch me." Yuuki shoved Hanyuu away as she crawled on her hands and knees to the weights rack. With medium difficulty, she pushed herself up to her feet and turned to the horned girl with a stern look fixed on her face. "I already told you that I want nothing more to do with you all." Flexing her arms, Yuuki picked up the weights and turned her back to Hanyuu. "So if you don't mind - even if you do mind - go away."

Hanyuu lowered her head, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry." She started to tear up again. "I thought that if I came alone . . . you would listen,"she confessed.

Yuuki sighed. "I already told you **we're** cool. I just don't like people sneaking up on me." She began to go into another exercise, slowly punching out in front of her. Hanyuu noticed how Yuuki's wrist suddenly went slack, but said nothing about it.

"Wait, b-but then you just said that . . . Hauuuu!" she put her hands to her head in confusion.

"I don't like everyone else in your little clique," she clarified without breaking concentration. "I have no grudge against you."

"Hauuu," Hanyuu said, clearly upset. She wished she brought Rika with her; she definitely did **not** have enough courage to be alone and stick up for the whole club on her own. "They're really not that bad, Yuuki . . . Satoko just likes traps . . ."

The blonde snorted. "So I found out. Do you know how many showers I had to take to hide the smell? I thought I was going to wash the skin from my bones!"

"Sumimasen," Hanyuu apologized on Satoko's behalf. "She didn't mean it. Hauuu."

"Why do you always say that?" Yuuki put down the weights and stretched her bandaged legs. "Is that like a secret club word or something?"

"No. I guess it's like my version of Nipah," she said, not really thinking about it. "Rika says 'Nipah' when she's happy. I say it as a general interjection, I guess." She shrugged.

"You don't say." Yuuki looked over at the clock on the opposite wall and began to walk to the bathrooms. "I'm going to go change for class." She extended her fist. "See you inside."

"Oh . . . okay." She extended her own fist, still unsure of how this would all pan out.

The first thing Yuuki did was request a new seat, somewhere near the front and far away from the Peanut Gallery in the back. "I have vision problems," she fibbed. "So its kind of necessary."

"Of course," Chie-sensei nodded. "You should have told me sooner."

Yuuki shrugged her apology. Chie-sensei pointed to an open desk near the window and the blonde sat down.

"Hey," Satoko's voice called from the back.

Yuuki growled and chewed the inside of her cheek, her anger steadily rising. "Uh-uh. I'm not turning around."

"Hey."

She shook her head. "Mm-mm."

"Hey."

"I don't see you."

Hanyuu couldn't help but chuckle. When Satoko wanted something, she got it. And Yuuki's annoyance only made it more entertaining.

"Yoo-hoo!" Satoko threw a piece of paper at Yuuki, hitting her in the back back.

Yuuki snarled, not sure about how much more she could take. "Tough it out," she chanted to herself. "Tough it out."

"Hey!" Another scrap of paper came flying, harder this time.

That was the last straw. She could take a lot of torment, but that little girl was just downright a nuisance. Yuuki turned around fully in her chair, fire blazing in her eyes, and a tight snarl on her lips. "What? Okay, what? What is so doggone important that you keep calling me?"

Rika slowly put a hand on her shoulder "Satoko . . . I really don't think she wants to talk. Yuuki . . . she just wants to apologize . . . please just listen to us."

"Why should I?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not have to listen to a single word you say. In fact, I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now." She turned back around and sat at her desk, apologizing to Chie-sensei for her outrageous behavior and promising it wouldn't happen again.

"Sorry," Satoko said as she sat back in her chair. Her pink eyes darted to the side to glance at Mion. "Plan didn't work, boss."

Mion crossed her legs and drummed her fingers on her desk. **I wonder how long it'll take for her to have a positive mood swing? I can't wait 'til I can get a hold of her for a good long-deserved Punishment Game!**

Halfway through lessons, Yuuki's arm twitched, the same arm she had used to shoot her medicine. Taking a peek, she peeled away the band-aid and her eyes shrunk when she laid eyes on the purple-blue bruise over the puncture wound. She pinched it slightly, hissing at the sharp pain lancing through her veins. A sort of pale gunk oozed out from the puncture and she knew it was infected. "Not good!" She looked up and drew Chie-sensei's attention. "Can I go to bathroom?"

Chie-sensei nodded. "Sure. Just be back soon."

"Got it." Yuuki snatched something out of her bag and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom, shutting herself in one of the stalls after making sure she was completely alone. She removed the soiled bandage and wiped away the pus with a square of toilet paper. "Rats! This isn't cool!"

Once Yuuki was gone, Rena looked up from her work and leaned over to Keiichi, whispering, "Something really upset her. Did you see the look on her face?"

Keiichi shook his head. "No. Did you, Mion-chan?"

Mion nodded. "I think I know what it is: something's wrong with her injection spot. If it's infected or bruised, she might be having a reject to the medicine or whatever she put in her."

Rika looked at Mion in astonishment. Had she remembered?

"What should we do?" Satoko asked, suddenly concerned. "Should we tell Chie-sensei?"

"No." Mion said flatly. "I'm going to try something and if I don't come back with her, then tell her . . . tell her . . . Chie-sensei? Could I be excused please?"

Chie-sensei met Mion's gaze. "On what reason?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Restroom." She gave her sensei a look that told her it was urgent.

Chie-sensei's brows furrowed in worry. "Alright. You may go."

"Thank you, Sensei," she said with a small bow as she grabbed something from her bag and ran out as well.

* * *

Yuuki splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. She still looked terrible: her eyes were bloodshot, skin pale, her hair looked like a mess. She groaned as her vision blurred and she pounded her throbbing forehead lightly. "Get out of there." Her legs suddenly became weak and she dropped like a stone to the tiled floor, trying hold on to what shred of consciousness she had left.

Mion stepped into the restroom. "Hey, Yuuki?" she patted her back pocket; happy she brought disinfectant and new bandages. "You're supposed to change the needle once in a while. You should know that. Here, let me help you," she said with soft eyes and a promising tone. When she dropped to the ground, Mion panicked and ran for her full speed. She caught the girl just before she hit the tile floor and propped her up against a stall door. "Just what are you taking?"

The blonde glared through glazed eyes as she tried to pull herself up. "No . . ." she muttered to herself. "Not going to get me!" Yuuki gently pushed Mion's shoulder, but threw up immediately after. She grimaced, dry heaving. "Did I take . . .? Oh no!" She reached behind her and groped around blindly for the small glass bottle. She smelled it and immediately panicked. "Drugs? Where did I get drugs?"

"Drugs?" Mion panicked and gripped Yuuki's shoulders. " Yuuki! Stay with me! Yuuki! It's okay. It's alright. Drink some water . . ."

Yuuki continued to throw her guts up in the bathroom and each spew left her drained. She was losing fluid fast and she knew that was potentially dangerous. The blonde held her stomach, sweat rolling down her forehead and neck to drench her shirt collar. "Get away from me! Don't need your help!" More puke.

"Yuuki, hold still! Yuuki! Hanyuu!" she bellowed as she swore under her breath.

Back in the classroom, the horned girl's head flew up in recognition "Sumimasen, Chie-Sensei!" she said with a bow before running full speed to the restroom before the teacher could stop her. "Mion! You called- me - Hauu!" she looked around at the filthy bathroom floor. "Yuuki? Is that . . .? Hauuu!" she ran toward the heaving blonde, falling to her knees beside her.

Yuuki welcomed Hanyuu's presence and smiled weakly. "Would you both . . . relax? Just . . . give me a minute." She threw up a couple more times before crawling over to the sink. She pulled herself to her feet and swished water around in her mouth, clearing away the taste of stomach acid. Her upper body fell forward and her forehead crashed against the damp mirror. "I got this."

Mion leaned up against the wall, but still kept at a close proximity. She wanted to help but was at a standstill on what to do; helplessness had overpowered her.

"Hauu. Hauuu. Hauuuuuuuuuuuu!" Hanyuu shrieked. "What do we do?"

"Calm down," Mion ordered. "So you took," – she didn't want to say in front of Hanyuu – "something besides your medicine by accident? Shouldn't you see a doctor to get that out?"

"The only one who's going to be seeing a doctor is you if you don't back up out of my face," Yuuki growled. She looked over at Hanyuu and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry you had to see me like this. Not exactly the kind of impression I wanted to give." Yuuki shook her head and looked in the mirror. "Whom am I kidding? They probably think I'm a junkie!" she mumbled to her reflection.

"'Junkie?'" they both asked in sync.

"Where are you from again?" Hanyuu asked, "This is 1983!"

"I know that!" Yuuki screeched. "It's slang! Get it?" Without any rational reason, Yuuki punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces. She grimaced as the individual shards of glass bit into her hand, rivers of blood splashing over pale skin.

Hanyuu's eyes widened with fright. "Hauuuuuu." she slowly turned around and scrambled toward the classroom.

"No you don't!" Yuuki tried to run after Hanyuu, but her legs crumpled and she fell on her side. She curled up, frustrated, and began screaming, tears pouring from her eyes. "Don't!"

Mion's eyes widened as she saw how truly badly this girl wanted to keep the incident a secret. "Hanyuu!" she turned and ran out of the restroom, hair emerald trailing behind her, and caught the girl before she entered the classroom "Hanyuu."

Hanyuu Furude stood where she was and turned to face Mion. One look at the older girl's face and she walked back towards the bathroom, unafraid and fists at her side.

Yuuki took in one deep breath after another, holding on to whatever scrap of sanity she had left. She had really made a name for herself now: Drug Addict, Psycho Maniac. There were more, she was sure, but she didn't want to think about them. All Yuuki wanted to do was regain control of herself and get as far away from the school as possible. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Hanyuu got to her knees and crawled straight toward the girl, a red in her eye. She didn't even flinch as the glass shards bit into the soft flesh of her knees. She hugged her. "I forgive you," she said gently. "For everything. It's alright. You were meant to be in this world and you will play a monumental role. You are very special and are forgiven."

Yuuki attributed Hanyuu's words to part of the drug's side affects. She smirked, still not sure why she was being forgiven. She didn't even do anything! "Thanks." Pulling herself from Hanyuu's grasp, she crawled to the bathroom door that led outside and pushed it open. She was immediately hit by the harsh sun but shook off the blinding rays. With supreme effort, she pushed herself to her feet. Her voice was hoarse from screaming as she said, "I'll see you guys later. Don't wait up." She took careful steps and succeeded in walking away.

"Everyone else will worry," Hanyuu said looking straightforward, not getting up. Mion wasn't sure if she was talking to her or Yuuki. Nonetheless she didn't bother to ask. Licking her dry lips, Mion ushered Hanyuu back to the classroom but remained behind to at least clean up some of the soil. It was decided that Mion would give Yuuki a few hours to calm down and then try to help her. **The only problem is**, she thought as she wiped up a particular disgusting puddle of puke, **how? **

**

* * *

**

Yuuki traveled along the dirt roads, keeping to the trees. She didn't want anyone to see her - especially now. Her feet had grown tired and her legs buckled just beside a telephone pole flanked on either side with tall, crisp grass. **Maybe I should rest here. Just for a little while. ** Something in the back of her mind said that if she did, she may not wake up, but she didn't care. That's why doctors had those electric shock things. She shut her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

**AN: I made this on shorter than the last chapter. So . . . yeah. It was originally over 8,000 words, but I wanted to section it off. I thought an 8,000+ words chapter might throw you guys off. One chapter climax at a time.**

**Obviously Mion has no clue what to do with people who have accidentally taken a whole 5-ounce bottle of Speed. I found that kind of funny. **

**The reason why Yuuki's not having a euphoric high is because she has an allergic reaction to the drug and her body is trying to reject it, however she is having delusions and small bouts of psychosis. **


	3. Light In the Dark

"**HANYUU'S MISSING?**" Mion shouted, outraged. She had not returned from the bathroom for five minutes before another friend had run away.

"Yeah, and so is Yuuki!" Rika added worriedly.

Mion tried her best not to roll her eyes. **I know that. I watched her leave! **

"How could that happen?" Keiichi asked, slamming his hands on his desk. "Weren't you with them?"

"Uh . . . well, see, the thing is . . ." Mion stuttered nervously. "Yes, I was. But, you see, the thing is . . ." **Oh, do I tell them the truth?**

Rika bit her thumb nervously. Two disappearing girls - one a new transfer student and the other a god of all Hinamizawas - who may have the ability to break the never-ending cycle of June 28. She clenched her fists, the individual points of her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. **This is bad. **

"Do you have any idea where they might've gone?" Shion asked. She looked her sister dead in the eye.

Mion rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully. Truthfully she had no inkling where the pair may have gone. The couldn't have been together - Yuuki had left on her own. She bit her thumb. "They might have tried to go home . . .?" she suggested uncertainly.

Satoshi suggested, "Maybe, Hanyuu went to see the Manager for some medicine . . . wasn't Yuuki sick?"

Satoko looked at Mion expectedly. "She was sick?" her voice lowered to a whisper. "Mii-chan . . . did it have to do with the . . ." She held out her arm and pretended to give herself a shot.

Mion shook her head, biting her lip. She didn't want to tell Satoko the details. "She took something she didn't mean to," was her final verdict. She looked worriedly at her sister, Rena, Keiichi and Satoshi, her expression hinting that there was more to the story.

"We need to find her," Keiichi stated, taking the clue. "Hanyuu, too. If she's sick then we need to get her some help. Mion, did you see which direction they went?"

She shook her head no "I only saw Yuuki, not Hanyuu. Should we split up? We could cover more ground that way."

The other twin nodded. "Satoshi, Satoko, come with me. We'll search for Hanyuu. You, Keiichi, Rika and Rena look for Yuuki since you saw her last. We'll all meet at the dump."

"Right!" the group responded as one.

Mion led her group to the bathrooms and out of the back door where Yuuki had gone. They were shocked to discover the surface damage done to the bathrooms, but Mion didn't have the time or patience to explain. She was still trying to get the smell out of her memory. The group did a quick scan of the schoolyard before returning for their bikes and pedaling off in that direction.

Mion, Rika, Rena, and Keiichi went to the clinic first to check. Reasoning dictated that that would be the first place Yuuki would go. To their misfortune, they found that no one was there but Hanyuu did drop by.

"Looking for a new transfer student," Coach Irie said once questioned. An all-too familiar look crossed his face as he went into total swoon mode. "She had the cutest little determined look on her face too!"

The group sighed. No one was going to take them seriously.

* * *

Yuuki stirred and opened her eyes, vision blurry. She must have been out for a while because it was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. She grimaced at the harsh orange light and rubbed her eyes in her shoulder, feeling to drowsy to use her hand. **I better get home, **she thought lazily. **B****ut . . . No, better not. I don't want Mom or anyone jumping to conclusions. That would be bad. **Yuuki tried to get up, if only to escape the heat of the sun, but her limbs felt like lead, making it more difficult to move than ever before. She cringed as every muscle cramped from even the slightest twitch. "This has to be a side-effect," she mumbled to herself. She didn't know - drug avoidance was her main concern in her old town. She whimpered once more. "But does it have to hurt . . .?"

"Hauu!" a familiar voice rang out from the surrounding grass. Hanyuu trotted at full speed up to the blonde and collapsed by her side. Her thin, pal arms coiled around her sore neck in a zealous hug. "Yuuki! I found you!"

The American winced. "Not so loud . . ." she whispered. "Let go! That hurts!"

"Gomen nasai," she said softly as she relinquished her hold on her. They sat for a few minutes, listening to the cicadas hiss around them in surrounding trees. Hanyuu's gentle sigh broke the monotonous silence. "I wish I could pick you up but I don't think I'm that strong," she said embarrassed. "I could've taken you to the clinic."

Yuuki chuckled in her throat. "What does it matter? Where am I going to go? And in any case I wouldn't let you. My pride would have stopped you. I would have gone on my own." She moved her leg ever-so slightly and grimaced. "But I don't think I can walk right now."

"I bet you I can!" a familiar male's voice said from behind the pair as well as the smell of bike tires.

Yuuki growled. Why did everyone have to talk so loud?

Satoshi knelt down next to her, speaking as quietly as he could, "Listen, it's okay. I know you're confused right now and I never really introduced myself. I'm Satoshi. That's Shion, and my little sister Satoko. We promise we're only here to help. We don't want to hurt you." Satoshi looked in her eyes and smiled as he gently ruffled her blonde locks. "You feeling okay? Tell us where do you live and we'll drop you off."

Yuuki tried to push herself out of Satoshi's grasp. She still hadn't forgiven them yet. "Get away . . . from . . . me . . ." her speech was broken as her tongue became numb. The overwhelming feeling of drowsiness returned and Yuuki wanted nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep with the fading sunlight warm on her back.

His pink eyes filled with hurt, but her smiled anyways. "Okay. I understand," he said slowly. "We just want to help you. Can you let us?"

Yuuki didn't speak. She felt like she was going to throw up again. Or pass out - whichever came first.

"Shion?" He needed a girl's opinion.

The Sonozaki girl furrowed her brow. "We promised everyone we'd meet them at the dump, but I don't think she can move. I agree we need to get her to the clinic and have Coach take a look at her. But I think we need some more help. I'll go and bring everyone here. Make sure they don't run away again." She gestured to Yuuki and Hanyuu before pedaling off.

Satoshi sighed and propped the teenage girl against the telephone pole while Hanyuu sat beside her. Satoshi kept in close proximity while he put down his kickstand.

Yuuki closed one eye in pain. "You . . . don't . . . have to . . . stay . . . here."

Hanyuu just smiled, ignoring the suggestion. She tenderly patted Yuuki's arm before saying, "Just rest, you loony!"

Yuuki would have liked to say something witty, but her eyes went wide and she turned just in time to throw up. She dry heaved, spitting out the nasty taste of stomach acid. She was too tired to even be embarrassed. **Darn it. How long is this going to continue?**

"Hauu . . ." she exclaimed. She glanced over at Satoko and Satoshi, silently pleading for one of them to help.

**This is scary,** Satoko thought. She had never seen anyone be this ill before and it frightened her. She edged over to Satoshi and grabbed his hand.

Satoshi looked up and smiled, patting Satoko's head. "It's alright."

Satoko blushed.

Yuuki threw herself back against the tree and sighed, running her hands through her head. She felt horrible: her chest was heavy, sweat rolled in thick drops down her face, and her body ached all over. **How could I have taken drugs by mistake? **Yuuki questioned. **Why were they in the house? How did they get there in the first place? None of this makes any sense. **

Hanyuu put a hand to Yuuki's forehead. She was burning up. "I bet I could still make it to Irie-sensei. Yuuki . . . the whole club went looking for you . . . we were all worried sick. Even Satoko came. We want to look out for you. What can we do?"

Yuuki flinched at Hanyuu's touch, but relaxed. What was she doing? **Everyone . . . was worried about me? **She looked back at the trio, taking in their faces all at once. A soft smile touched her lips, touched that she could experience that level of friendship so soon. "Thanks - gah!" The girl's body began to twitch violently and her eyes went wide. Cold shivers bled up her spine and she curled in on herself in an effort to keep herself warm.

"Yuuki!"Satoshi cried. "What's wrong? Are you okay? We're right here. What do you want?"

**Of course I'm not freaking okay!** the blonde shouted in her mind. **I-I think I overdosed . . .!**

"Guys! I found them!" Mion jumped off her bike even before it stopped and rushed over to the group, the others not far behind.

"Hauuu!" Hanyuu sighed, thankful Mion was here.

"Yuuki, talk to me. Are you okay?" the other Sonozaki twin questioned.

Yuuki's breathing became erratic and she started coughing, leaving her throat dry and raw. Eventually, a splatter of blood appeared on her hand. Her eyes widened. "Rats . . ."

"We need to get her to more than just the manager," Satoshi said slowly as he got closer to her. He kneeled in front of the blonde girl and lowered his voice. "Your body will get rid of most of it until only a couple grams are left in your system. You shouldn't be bleeding, not yet . . . I don't want to be nosy so I won't ask but we'll do everything we can to get you to the best hospital we can, okay?"

Mion's breath caught in her throat. How did Satoshi find out?

Yuuki glared up at Satoshi. **How could he know? Better skedaddle. **She rolled onto her knees and, using the telephone pole as support, got to her shaky feet. Mion and Satoshi attempted to give her a hand, but she pushed them away. Pride wouldn't let her accept help. Yuuki didn't need any help. As soon as she got the drugs out of her system, she was going to find out who brought it into the house in the first place. She only hoped she was mentally prepared for that task.

Hanyuu clutched a fist-full of Yuuki's clothing and looked up at her sadly, silently pleading for her not to go.

The blonde stared into Hanyuu's eyes before brushing her hand away and resuming her stumbling walk. She didn't need to burden any of them with her problems - no matter how warm-hearted she felt at their assistance. **Keep on keeping on,** she thought solemnly. **Like always. **

* * *

Mion decided the best thing to do was to go home. She it was a bad idea to allow Yuuki to wander off on her own - especially when she was so sick - but regardless their help would not have been accepted. **Stubborn Americans**, Mion snorted. "C'mon you guys, lets' go." She was immediately met with questions, but waved them off. "If she wants to do things by herself then let's not force ourselves into it. A new country, a new town; she needs time to let it all sink in. But here's the condition"- her emerald eyes shone dangerously - "if she appears to be worse tomorrow, we'll take her to the clinic. Agreed?"

"Hai," the group agreed reluctantly.

Shion wrung her hands together. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to be wandering around like that. She threw up, Mion. Multiple times. She coughed up blood." Her green eyes narrowed and she asked in a dark tone, "What kind of medicine is she taking?"

Mion had no reason to hide the truth. Though still mindful of Satoko and Rika, she led Shion away and told her upfront, "Drugs," she said in a hushed tone. " As in narcotic drugs. She took it by accident. She thought it was something else. How she got it, I don't know. She didn't say much about it."

Shion more or less freaked out. "What is she doing with drugs?" she shrieked. Satoshi, Keiichi, Rika and the rest rushed over immediately, hungry for details and the truth. Shion paid no mind to their presence. "Doesn't she know how dangerous they are?"

"I know! I know!" she reassured. She tried her best not to pay attention to Satoko's questioning stare. "She had no idea that it was drugs. She thought it was her medicine. She wouldn't have taken it if she knew -"

"Whether or not she wanted to take it is irrelevant!" Shion continued. "Point is, she has and depending on the amount she could be dead within the next few days. For all you know she could have been lying about medication and has just been shooting drugs the entire time! How much was the dosage? How much, Mion?"

"I don't know!" Mion cried. "She kept shoving me away. I couldn't ask or anything! I'm sorry!"

"Was there a package? A small bottle? Anything?" Shion was face to face with her sister, eyes blazing. "If there was, it's probably still at the school."

"There was a bottle!" she remembered, putting her fist in an open hand. "It was really small and full of clear liquid. That must have been the drug. It must still be at the school. If we hurry, we may be able to get it and find out exactly what it is she's taking."

All nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Yuuki only took a few steps before a realization dawned on her. "I left my bag at school!" she exclaimed. "I need to get it. I just hope it's still open." She walked as fast as she could, praying that she wasn't too late.

* * *

"It's locked!" Hanyuu said from the outside of the school, pulling forcibly on the door handle.

Rena sighed in defeat. "Then that has to mean they already cleaned up the bathrooms too. It's not going to be there even if we break in and look."

"So now what?" Keiichi asked, glancing at the people around him.

Shion growled in frustration. "Forget about it. We'll interrogate Yuuki tomorrow about it. Then," - her voice got dark - "we turn her into the police."

"No." Rika stood for the first time in a while and confronted Shion. "She just transferred and she made a mistake. Leave her a few days to recover and then we'll tell Ooishi."

"And what if she shoots more during that time?" Shion challenged. "That'll only make it worse for her. The worst they're going to do is hold her overnight and most likely place community service or bail. Trust me, Rika, it's for her own good."

"Shi-chan, are you feeling alright?" Satoko asked. "You seem a little . . . different today."

Shion glowered. "I'm fine. I just don't find drugs appealing." she turned her back to everyone, bringing her hand up to her neck and scratched. "Or the people who use them."

"Satoko-chan's right, Shion. You're starting to scare me. Me," Rena repeated.

A loud crash interrupted the group, followed by a muffled grunt.

They all jumped as they turned in unison. "Who's there?" Mion demanded. She pulled out her airsoft gun and crept close to the source of the crash. "Answer me!" she barked.

From inside the classroom, Yuuki shook stray shards of glass from her hair. Luckily she didn't get cut this time. She was kind of surprised: with the way she was messed up right now it was a miracle she was still conscious. Her eyes adjusted to the orange light of the afternoon and she located her black and white backpack beside Chie-sensei's desk, untouched. The girl sighed in relief. "Thank you," she muttered.

The group ran toward the broken glass window in a panic. "Who is it?" Mion's eyes slowly went very wide as she felt a sharp pain in her mind, memories? **Nightmares?**

Rena clenched her fists, remembering smashing the windows out of her old school. She shook the memories away. She had said goodbye to that life long ago and she was never going back. "Hello?" she called to the shattered window. "Whoever it is, we're not going to hurt you."

Rika gasped as she saw Hanyuu leap through the window. "Hanyuu! What're you doing?" the small girl barked.

"Yuuki?" Hanyuu called softly as soon as she landed in the classroom. There were signs that someone was there and the fact that Yuuki's backpack was gone hinted that she was there. "Y-Yuuki?" she called timidly. There was no way to prove that her hunch was right. Someone may have just broken in to steal whatever they could find. "Hello? Are you there?"

The blonde turned just as she slung her lightweight bag on her shoulder. "Hanyuu?" she raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" the horned girl sighed, relieved, as she ran toward Yuuki. Her arms coiled around her waist and she hugged tight. "You look much better! I'm glad you're better!"

She stiffened, a dusting of pink on her cheeks. "Okay. Not a big hugger. Backing away would be nice."

Hanyuu didn't move. "You have got to get out of here," she warned. "Unless this world is a place you don't wish to live in . . ." her voice aged and her eyes slowly began to light up red in the center.

Yuuki blinked, backing away. "I must still be hopped up on that stuff," she said, shaking her head. "I just came to get my bag. Chill." She brushed past Hanyuu and walked up to the window - only to be met by the rest of the group. She grinned sheepishly, "Hey all. What you doing?"

" . . ."

"I'll take that as 'you better run now'. Okey-doeky." She turned on her heel and headed for the front door, pushing it open with ease. She quickly joined the group and looked at the shattered window. She whistled. "How much money you guys got?'

"Not much," Rena said softly.

"Don't encourage her!" Mion bellowed. "What the hell were you doing? Couldn't you wait until tomorrow to get your bag?"

"Are you still talking?" Yuuki asked. She looked over at Shion, perplexed. "How?"

"How what?" Shion's eyes narrowed. **I'm still not going to trust you.**

Yuuki didn't bother paying attention. "How can you stand to listen to that? Her mouth's like a bad refrigerator: it won't stop running!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better Yuu-chan!" Rena interrupted before Mion could come up with a vulgar comeback.

Yuuki blinked. "A nickname? On the second day? Geez, I must be doing something right!"

Rena scratched the back of her head nervously. "So what are you doing over here?"

She held up her bag strap. "I thought it was obvious. I forgot I left my bag." Her eyes narrowed and she took on an air that could only be seen in bad "good cop, bad cop" movies. "What're you all doing down here?"

". . ." Rena looked away, rubbing her arm. She had wanted to go home a long time ago.

"Ah, pleading the Fifth, huh?" Yuuki dropped her bag to the ground and pulled out a small flashlight. She held it up to each individual face. "We can do this one of to ways, see," she said in her best Italian Mafia voice. "We can do it my way or we can do it the hard way, see? Which is it going to be?"

The whole group looked at Mion for dragging them over here. "D-don't look at me!" she shouted. "Look at her!" she pointed at Yuuki. "We just came here because we were worried about you!"

"How did you even know I was going to be here?" Yuuki retorted. "Are you stalking me?"

"Mion, let's go," Shion said, taking her sister's arm. "The bottle's gone. If she wasn't a crack-head -"

"Say what?" Yuuki growled, grinding her teeth together. "Run that by me again. Go ahead. Say it again!"

"Crack-head," Shion repeated. "Druggie. Want me to continue? I have more."

"You have one more time," Yuuki warned. She had put down her bag and cracked her knuckles in warning. "I dare you. One more time!"

Mion slapped Shion across the face, disgusted by the ridiculous argument. **She wasn't there to see Yuuki in such pain. She has no idea . . .**

The younger twin clutched her afflicted cheek, feeling the tender skin. "What the heck, Sis?"

"Have you been listening at all, Shion? It was an accident and you need to take responsibility on yourself once in a while!"

Shion nearly laughed. "Responsibility? What did I do? I wasn't the one shooting drugs -"

"That's it!" Yuuki started forward at a fast pace, but was failed when her legs buckled and she crumpled to the ground. "Darn it!"

"You sure?" Mion asked, venom dripping from the question. "Because Yuuki is being a lot more reasonable than you! I think we all just need to go home. It's been a long day. A lot has happened. But not before you apologize, Shion." she and Hanyuu helped the American back to her feet.

Yuuki blinked as Mion helped her to her feet. "Why'd you do that? You didn't have to stand up to me. It was justified. She just jumped to conclusions. It's fine."

"She was wrong. And even if she was right . . . and you **did** take those on purpose . . . I still wouldn't let **anyone** talk that way about you." she shrugged nonchalantly. "It's rude."

Yuuki smirked. "You know, you are way more twisted then I thought." She extended her fist. "Homey."

Mion let a smile unfold across her face as she proceeded with the odd American greeting and put her own fist to Yuuki's. "And it's Mion." She couldn't help but correct her.

Yuuki laughed. "You're coolio! I like you!"

Mion smiled. "Well thank you - you're not half bad yourself!"

The blonde grinned and clapped her hands together, her mood lightened. "So . . . does anyone have any room? I don't think it's cool if I go home right now. You know . . ."

"I don't think my dad would mind. Mind," Rena added slowly, scared that Yuuki might shoot her down.

"Hey, I'm not choosy," she spoke up. "I'll take anything about now. Thanks!"

"My name's Rena Ryuugu." she said with a smile. "My house is this way."

"Okay." Yuuki turned back to the remaining group. "See you guys tomorrow. Sorry if I - oh snot! I completely forgot!" she suddenly roared.

The whole group jumped at her outburst.

"What? What? What is it?" Rika asked.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Yuuki went to the busted window and studied it worriedly, running a hand through her hair. "We need to fix this. Not just fix it - replace it! Oh, this isn't good!"

"You just figured that out?" Hanyuu chuckled softly. "It'll be alright. We'll all pitch in and help- next time use a window . . . home-slice?" she attempted.

"That's what I did!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Uh, okay. Uh, Hanyuu you, uh, g-go and get some glass preferably about that size." she pointed to the window. "Take Rika with you. Twins!" She pointed at Mion and Shion. "Go get some, uh, rulers and measuring tape. Keiichi, bring me the glue! Satoshi, take Satoko home before she passes out."

"We don't know how big that is," Rika started.

"-But we'll try!" Hanyuu finished with a smile.

"Don't call us Twins! I'm Mion!"

"You look alike! You sound alike! And you even smell alike!" Yuuki countered, counting each one off her fingers. "You're twins!"

"We never said we **weren't** twins . . . just don't call us that!" Mion hopped through the window "It's what names are for . . . and when did you **smell** us?" She rummaged around for a ruler.

Keiichi blinked. "Why do we need glue?"

"Because it's more inconspicuous than tape," Yuuki explained. "Can you imagine walking up tomorrow and seeing a whole mess of tape on the freaking window? Focus, man."

"Yuu-chan, glue will make the cracks seem even more apparent." Rena said worriedly. "And you might cut yourself on the glass. Glass."

"Do you have a better idea?" Yuuki asked. "If you do say it. I'm all open for suggestions."

Rena shook her head. "Go to bed and get money to make buy a better new window."

"But then it'll be too late!" Yuuki stood to her full short height and said in her best matter-of-fact tone, "My plan is to get this window fixed **before** anyone finds out. Twins, you find that ruler yet? Keiichi, why're you just standing there? Go into the room and find some glue!"

Keiichi didn't have to be told twice.

Mion came out with the ruler and play-hit the American in the back of the head "Don't call us 'Twins!' Why not tell the truth? It'll be fine."

"Aye!" Yuuki rubbed the back of her head. "Tell the truth? . . . Yeah you might be right." She looked back at the window. "I just don't want to leave a perfect way for bandits to come in and jack something, you know?"

"We don't have bandits!" Rika laughed.

"How would you know? You can't tell if someone's a bandit just by looking at them."

"The only crimes we have had in the last five years would be the Dam War and the Watanagashi Festival . . ." Shion said slowly. "There's nothing else," she said in a tone that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"That's it?" Yuuki asked. "One crime each year? Oh we blow you suckers out of the water!" she laughed.

The group looked uncomfortable. No one really wanted to talk about this anymore . . . But they were all thinking about it.

"There wasn't a single day where a window was broken or a house was shot up. Or someone was stabbed to death," Yuuki went on. "Well, that's what you get for living in LA, I guess. But you eventually get used to it." She paused, noticing the distressed looks on everyone's faces. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Let's just go home, Yuu-chan. Chan," Rena requested quietly shaking away horrid memories.

Yuuki blinked. "But the window."

The group was silent.

"What're you not telling me?" she asked in a serious voice. "I may be cynical, but I know a rat when I smell one."

Rena looked down at her hands.

"Hauu!" Hanyuu hid behind Rika while her voice dropped several octaves. "The curse of Oyashiro."

Mion flipped some strands of hair out of her face as she got busy patching up the window with some wood.

"The curse of who?" Yuuki asked, eyebrow raised. She looked over at Mion and Shion and gladly offered her assistance. "Need any help?"

Rena answered in a serious tone "The god of Hinamizawa and the Cotton-Drifting Festival or Watanagashi."

Mion was almost done but asked her to hold up the board while she reached in her back pocket for something to hold the wood up. Her eyes widened when she found nails. Her eyes drifted to a hammer on the side of the building. She felt sick and glanced at Shion to see if she was catching any of this- or if Mion was going insane.

Shion stared at her blankly, eyes dark. She knew, but she didn't want to say.

Yuuki scoffed. "I don't know about you guys, but there's only one God and His name is not Oyo-whoever. And there's no such things as curses." She held the wooden block in place, but bit her lip. She wasn't all too good at keeping heavy things in place. Her eyes widened as her arms began to waver. **Not now!**

Mion picked up the hammer, feeling sick and approached the wooden plank, nail in hand. **Hold it still.** It hovered by the corner of the board . . . then over Yuuki's fingers . . . the board . . . her fingers . . . the board . . . her vision blurred. She hit the nail into what she prayed was the board.

Yuuki's arms dropped and so did the board. She stood there, arms hanging limply by her sides, the nail lodged into the side of the building. She looked up at Mion, "Sorry."

"No . . . No problem . . .It happens . . ." She looked at the nail. She hit it so far . . . That would've really hurt Yuuki . . . She blinked a few times.

Hanyuu looked at Rika while she whispered, "She remembers." Hanyuu gulped as she recalled another world where Shion took Mion's identity and went insane, driving nails through the fingers of Keiichi, killing Satoko, and Mion, then falling to her death from the side of a building. "Hauu!"

"Nah, it was my fault." Yuuki panted for a couple seconds before testing her arms, raising them up and down slowly and opening and closing her hands. "I . . . haven't been truthful about why I take medication . . ."

Everyone looked eager to know.

"Really?" Mion said slowly, concerned and making sure her voice didn't carry a hint of sarcasm.

"I have a disease that literally robs me of my strength," Yuuki admitted sadly. "The simplest tasks: raising my arm, jumping. I can't do any of it. I can for a little bit, but not long. That's why I dropped the board. That's why I fell when I tried to run after Hanyuu . . ." she tilted her head to the sky, eyes closed, her depression setting in like it normally did. "I've been like this for a while . . ."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Keiichi asked.

"What could you have done? And in any case you dumped rotten milk on my head the second day I was here. Not exactly something to inspire trust."

Mion deeply desired to make a smart remark about how she joined the club and it happens. "We said we were sorry, Yuuki," Mion said, readjusting the board to try again.

"I know," she replied. "And I forgive you. But don't do that again. In my old neighborhood, you do that to someone and you're hanging off of the flagpole - by your neck . . ." Her face darkened. "I've seen it happen . . ."

Hanyuu's eyes widened. Rika thought vaguely that it was no coincidence that Yuuki was in this world perhaps it could be saved. Rena walked up and helped Mion with the large piece of wood.

The blonde shook her head. "Sorry if I'm scaring you guys with all these ghost stories. I'll stop, I promise." She met Mion's eye. "Sorry I dropped the board. I didn't exactly take my medication, y'know."

Keiichi bit his lip. "People were hanged in your old town? Just for pulling a prank?"

"Oh don't worry, most of them didn't die. They stuck their arm through the noose and that prevented them from suffocating."

Hanyuu shuddered. Mion nodded, seeing as how that would be logical. Rena looked into Mion's eyes.

"Mii-chan?" she said worriedly. Mion looked back to see a look that asked, "Do you remember too?"

"I remember, Rena," she said softly, voice darkening as she nailed the board into the wall.

Yuuki saw the forlorn look on Mion, Shion, and Rena's faces and suddenly felt bad. "If it was too graphic for you guys I'm sorry. All you have to say is for me not to share anymore and I'll stop."

"No – it's fine, Yuu-chan!" Rena said, trying to be happy, but she remembered thing she wished she forgot too. As Mion finished, Rena suggested that they go home again.

"Okay, I need to swing by my place and pick up some fresh clothes and the like." She looks back at the others and waved. "See you all tomorrow, k?"

Mion put a happy face on and waved "Sure- You'll be at the club though, right?" she said with a wink.

"Will do!" she walked faster to keep up with Rena.

Rika looked at Hanyuu then Mion. "I think we'll go too. It's getting kind of late and you guys have everything covered, I think. Saraba, bye!"

"Saraba!" Keiichi, Mion, and Shion said at the same time.

Shion's face darkened as Rika and Hanyuu jogged away. "You would have done it, wouldn't you . . .?"

"I don't know," Mion said honestly. "She didn't do anything. I . . . Shion," she looked to her sister, "I'm scared. What if I did?"

Shion did the unthinkable. She slapped her sister, sending her crashing into Keiichi.

"Mion!" Keiichi exclaimed, holding her shoulders.

Her shadow fell over the pair as she loomed above them. "Head of the Sonozaki family can't be scared. Fear makes them weak. You need to conquer fear to be strong. If you had done so the Yuuki would have just had to deal with it. Better to control her." Her eyes narrowed. "Sometimes I wonder if Onibaba-san had made a wise choice in picking the next head."

"S-Shion . . ." Mion held her cheek, dumbstruck. "What's gotten into you?" She tried to stand but her head was still reeling.

The other twin didn't reply but simply stare disapprovingly. "You're slipping, Mion. Lose your footing and you may never get back up." She began walking away, leaving Mion alone to think about what she had said.

"What's . . . What's going on?" she asked herself as she stared at the ground in disbelief.

Keiichi grimaced. "I don't know. But Mion, I don't think you should go home tonight. Go with Rika. I think Shion just gave you a warning." His voice quieted. "A very dangerous warning."

Mion nodded.

**

* * *

**

**AN: These chapters keep coming faster and faster, huh? **


	4. Friends Like These

Chie-sensei pulled Yuuki aside when she entered class that morning. "Are you okay?" she asked kindly. "You left rather suddenly yesterday."

Yuuki chewed the inside of her cheek, wondering if she should tell Chie-sensei the truth. **What if I do? It's only going to go downhill from there. No, some secrets are better left kept. **She nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I had an allergic reaction to some medicine and had to leave. I'm okay now. Sorry for not telling you."

She smiled, although it appeared that she didn't wholly buy the excuse. "Glad to hear it." She began to walk back to her desk when Yuuki's voice stopped her.

"Chie-sensei," - she shuffled nervously - "did you. . . happen to see the window by any chance?"

She nodded, a small frown creasing her forehead. "It was hard to miss," she commented. "Whatever bashed it in must have used an obscene amount of force."

**You're not kidding**. The blonde girl fingered her elbow.

"What about it?" Chie-sensei walked up to her student, hands on her hips. "Do you know who did it?"

Reluctantly, the blonde nodded. Might as well come clean about one thing. "I did . . ."

"And me," Hanyuu quietly chimed from behind her, raising her hand. She couldn't let Yuuki take the fall all by herself. Technically, she broke in too.

Yuuki turned and quickly hid Hanyuu behind her. **What is this horny lunatic doing? **"No, it was all me. No one else helped. The school was locked and I left my bag here and I needed to get it. So . . . I broke in. I'm sorry, Chie-sensei." She bowed. "Gomen nasai."

Mion stepped in and threw an arm around Yuuki's shoulders, putting her full weight against her. "But we're going to replace it," she promised, holding up a finger. "Once we have the money. Okay, Chie-sensei?"

Yuuki whirled on the pair of girls, baffled. "You guys had nothing to do with it. You got here **after **I did. And if you do a fingerprint analysis on the glass you'll see that it's mine. Let me take the heat for this. It was my fault in the first place."

"Calm down, all of you," Chie-sensei hushed. "I appreciate your honesty, all of you, but that does not excuse what you did. I'm going to have to hold you after afternoon classes today, Yuuki. You're lucky I'm not going to call the police. What you did was nothing less than vandalism and not to mention against the law."

Yuuki lowered her head, her hair shielding her eyes. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

They waited until Chie-sensei was gone until they jumped Yuuki with congratulations.

"Told you!" Mion barked, rubbing her knuckles against Yuuki's head.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Was it?" Rena said hopefully.

"You just had to try and everything would be alright, nipah!" Rika chimed.

"Hauuu~ stop crowding her!" Hanyuu tried in vain to push everyone away, but to no avail.

Yuuki edged away from the overwhelming group. She was glad that she was getting all the attention, but too much at once was a little overwhelming. She smiled though, touched to know at least someone cared for her and her safety. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I might as well own up to something!" Her good-humored laugh soon devolved to sarcasm as she crept slowly to the back of the classroom. "Hanyuu . . . can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?" Her tone said that it was urgent.

"Um . . . okay . . ." She walked away from the group but not without giving a glance to Rika. She still wasn't comfortable with branching out. "What is it, Yuu-chan?" she asked in a fearful voice. She didn't know what to expect.

"You know how I accidentally took drugs yesterday?" she asked in a quiet voice. She didn't want to blab her secret to the entire town."I found out who they belonged to." She took in a breath and tried to fight her throat from closing. She still couldn't believe it herself. "They were my brother's. I caught him smoking crack when I came home, but then he went off on me and accused me of stealing his drugs. I tried to get away from him but . . . seeing as how I can't . . . run . . . he got me and . . . well . . . " she lifted the right corner of her oversized gray T-shirt and Hanyuu was able to see the fresh purple and blue bruise on her right hip.

Hanyuu's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and fear. "Hauu! Why did he . . .?" she couldn't think straight.

"I already told you: he thought I stole them," she said putting her shirt down again. "He was high; people aren't themselves when they're high. So . . . he beat me . . ." She sat down heavily in one of the desks, hear heavy. She was still trying to accept the fact that her brother was doing drugs!

Hanyuu's voice lowered and she made sure she was facing away from the group as her eyes shone red. She put a hand on Yuuki's head and toyed gently with her fair hair. "So you're the one who is abused in this world?" she muttered to herself, not raising her eyes. Her voice got deeper as she continued, "Yuuki, it will be alright. Just . . . watch your back. This world grows more and more peculiar with every passing minute and it's not easy to predict where danger will strike form next."

The fair-haired girl blinked, looking up into Hanyuu's red-tinted eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" She touched the girl's forehead, bewildered by her voice level and starng eye color. "You don't have a fever, but maybe you're throat's sore."

"I'm fine!" Hanyuu looked up with easy-going eyes and a smile, all benevolent malice cleansed from her face. "I hope you're okay though, " she said quietly, rubbing her elbow and upper arm, worriedly. "I don't like seeing my friends get hurt."

"Yeah, I will be. But what about you? Are you okay?" she leaned down so that she and Hanyuu were at eye level. **What's up with that voice and freaky eye color? Is this girl for real? **

"Just figure out if you want to stay in this world or if it's too scary for you," she said, eyes flickering red and then returning back to normal. "Okay?"

Yuuki didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry . . . am I still high? Must have breathed in some of Paul's marijuana smoke. There's only one world, Hanyuu. And whether we want to stay in it or not is not for us to decide." She laughed lightly. "Though we can dream." Chie-sensei called the class to order and Yuuki bumped her fist with Hanyuu's as she picked her way to her seat. "See you later."

"You're not high," she commented softly as the fair-haired girl sat down. Hanyuu hung her head, her violet bangs shielding her face. "This is real. Can you believe in this? Hauu." She walked back to her desk.

* * *

When work was actually given out, Yuuki had resorted to asking help from the Twins. "How is this not difficult for you two?" she inquired, whining. "I feel like my head's about to explode!" she massaged her throbbing temples.

Mion laughed lightly. "Mine too- Keiichi . . . mind helping us out a little?"

Keiichi looked up and moved his desk over to them. "Sure." He took one look at Mion's work and went off. "No, no! You did everything all wrong!"

"Well you don't have to be so blunt about it!" she shouted.

"Better than beating around the bush," Keiichi retorted. "Erase everything and start over."

"GRRR! Fine!" she erased everything on her paper with clear anger and looked back up at him, annoyed. "Now what, hot shot?" eyebrow twitching and a vein popping out of place on her temple.

Keiichi ignored her rapid change in mood. **Must be her time of the month. **"Now look at the problem - wait. I thought you were doing math. Why do you have a science book?"

Mion slowly looked down at her book, fighting her embarrassed blush. "BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" she retorted, slamming her hands down on the desk before stomping off to get the right book.

Yuuki laughed, enjoying the show. "A lover's quarrel huh?" she waited until Mion was out of earshot before saying, "She's going to make you a fine wife someday, Keiichi!"

He turned red and his palms instantly became sweaty. "W-what? No, it's not like that!"

"Why you so red, Keiichi?" Mion asked, new book under her arm as she sat down. A Cheshire smile cracked her face. "Thinking dirty thoughts again, you old man?"

"No," Yuuki answered for him. "Unless him thinking about marrying you is a dirty thought!" she laughed in her throat at the joke. Keiichi was scarlet.

"WHAT?" Mion went a little pink in the cheeks as she turned to Keiichi with a face that said, "She's kidding, right?"

Keiichi didn't answer.

"Hey, y'all had grown," Yuuki continued with a shrug. "If you want to date that's cool. I can set you up if you want." She opened an eye and smirked.

Mion swallowed. "Uh . . . I uh . . . Um . . ." she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, not knowing why she couldn't say, "NO WAY!" like she had so many times before.

"Cool," Yuuki said, leaning on her desk. "Then it's settled. Let's make it Saturday just before sunset. You two choose the place and we'll get everything set up for you. What do you say, Keiichi? Want to ask Mion out on a date?"

Keiichi looked up at Mion, tongue-tied.

Mion didn't know what to think. The drum of her heart was drowning out her own thoughts. "Um . . . you know . . . I think we should get back to work . . . what do you say?" she said, turning seven shades of red. She quickly sat down, her head in her hand. All she wanted was to drop the conversation.

Yuuki grinned evilly and sighed. "Ah, young love."

Keiichi plopped his head down on the desk, shocked.

Mion put her head in her hand and excused herself to the restroom. She didn't come back for some time.

Yuuki didn't think much of it and chuckled. "Poor fools . . . what can you do with love anyways? It'll only turn around and bite you."

"I couldn't have agreed more," Shion said looking in Mion's general direction. "Love is a weakness. Nothing good can come of it. The head of the Sonozaki family shouldn't expose herself to weaknesses like that." She returned to her work in silence.

Yuuki blinked, uncertain of what to make of Shion's little speech. "Uh . . . yeah."

Mion returned, droplets of water dripping down her cherry face. "So how do you do this, Maebara?"

* * *

"Alright! I, Sonozaki Mion, call this club meeting to order!" Mion slammed her foot on the nearest desk and punched the air after the class had ended.

Everyone gathered around her except for Yuuki. "Detention, remember?"

Mion's face dropped. "Today we discuss how to fix the window while Yuuki serves her detention." she lowered her head "You're sacrifice shall not be in vain!" she shouted, arm extended as if she were a knight holding a sword, promising to avenge a friend's death.

"Slow down there, Chica," Yuuki said, hands raised. "And you're not mad about what I said . . . you know . . . about you and . . ."

"Huh?" She lowered her arm. "What are you talking about?"

"You know the - oh!" Yuuki nodded, grinning okay. "See you guys later then. Hanyuu, what you saw this morning. Secret, okay."

Hanyuu nodded rapidly.

Yuuki gave a final wave and departed, making a pit stop into the bathroom. She found a vacant stall and took out a needle and her correct medicine. She winced, licking the blood from the puncture. "And we're good."

Rena offered to sell some of her "treasure" in order to get some extra money, when Mion pulled out 2,000 yen and slapped it on the desk. "I've been saving it."

Satoko's eyes widened. "Whoa! You've saved all that from yesterday, Mi-chan?"

Mion shrugged, laughing at the little girl's naivety. "Nah. I've been wracking this up for a month."

Keiichi's eyes softened. "You don't have to be the only who can pay. We can all pitch in."

Hanyuu and Rika came up with 525 yen and put it on the table.

Keiichi pulled out 250 and Satoko put down 130. "Sorry," she said. "Kind of low on money."

"I have 230," Rena said.

"PERFECT!" Mion said, counting. "I'm sure this is more than enough. Yuuki'll be so surprised - Wait . . . we're still 500 short," she said, recounting.

A handful of yen suddenly landed on the table and Yuuki smiled, hands on her hips. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

The group jumped up and hugged Yuuki, laughing.

"Yuu-chan!" Rena chided playfully. "You weren't supposed to know!" she laughed, upset the secret was out.

"Then you guys should keep your voices down," the fair-haired girl laughed. "You all know how big Mion's mouth is!"

Mion made a face at her before bumping her fist and laughing all over again.

Yuuki only grinned, but stifled a sharp gasp when Rika accidentally brushed her bruised hip. She recoiled, drawing back from the group hug. "Ow. Ow."

"Sorry!" Rika said slowly. Her tone was not one of surprise. "Did I hurt you?"

Yuuki closed one eye and straightened up, waving off the awkward moment. "Nah . . . I'm okay."

Satoko furrowed her brow and pointed at Yuuki's right side. "Yuu-chan . . . why is your hip blue?"

A moment of silence ensued, no one willing to say anything. Yuuki withdrew from the group and looked away, not knowing how she was going to explain.

"Hauuu! Hey, Satoko! Um, how about we go and get that window? Everyone? Let's go!" Hanyuu muttered frantically; anything to distract them.

Yuuki pulled down her shirt to cover her hip. "I'm still on hold. Chie-sensei thinks I'm in the bathroom. I need to get back before she notices I'm gone."

"Okay," Mion said slowly, eyes still on Yuuki's hip. **That's not an accident. It's too dark to be. **

Yuuki bit her lip as she paused by the doorframe. She gripped the wood tightly. "Mion . . . can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Uh, sure."

Yuuki led her into the hallway and stood in the shadows, fingering her bruise tenderly.

"What is it?" Mion asked, ready for the worst. She stayed in the light shining through the classroom, face half-hidden in shadow.

Yuuki took in a deep breath and pulled up her shirt, revealing the bruise once more, but pulled her shirt up more so that the whole face of the affliction showed.

Mion eyed the mark with distaste and fury. "What happened to you?" she asked, her face darkening.

She swallowed hard. "My brother. He thought I stole the drugs."

Mion lowered her head, her emerald bangs shielding her eyes. "You know that's child abuse," she said remembering everything in other worlds, wishing they'd leave her alone instead of plaguing her mind.

"Not exactly," Yuuki countered. She couldn't believe she was defending him! "He was just high. He was smoking marijuana when I went in. He didn't mean to. It was . . . an accident." **Was it? **

"Do you think so?" she dared to ask. "He didn't 'accidentally' take drugs and you didn't 'accidentally' get beaten. You- I understand but didn't he have to work to get that?" she looked away. "I really hope I don't offend you by any of this . . ." **I'm getting too personal too fast. **

"Yes, he did," Yuuki said, ignoring Mion's offense. "Look, it's just been really hard since we moved here. He's probably just stressed. I don't know where he got them or when he started using, but he didn't mean to hurt me. Honest. He's too good for that."

"Alright." She didn't want to fight. All she did was hug Yuuki around the shoulders, taking care not to hold too tight. "If you ever need any help - we're here, okay?" she dropped her arms and began to slowly walk back toward the class.

Yuuki blinked, touched by the other girl's loyalty. "Mion . . ." She took a step forward.

"Yeah?" she said, turning around.

Yuuki walked up to her and hugged her back. "Thanks . . ." she smiled. Her grip on the girl grew tighter. She hadn't hugged someone in a long time. It felt nice.

Mion smiled back and returned the hug.

Yuuki broke off the embrace and stepped back, melting back into the darkness. "Enough 'Broke Back Mountain' stuff. Can you not say anything to the rest of them? I mean, I don't want to worry anyone."

Mion paused. She didn't like secrets, but nodded. "Sure- no problem." she said.

"Hey, I'm serious about this. Shake on it." She extended her hand.

"Okay," she shook Yuuki's hand.

"One more thing. Just to make sure you're not going to backstab me." Yuuki took out a piece of paper from an office desk as well as a pencil. "I promise not to tell anyone about any bruises, cuts, and or internal organ damage that the subject Yuuki may receive. In any way shape or form. And If I do break this promise, may my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandchildren be cursed tenfold." She then made two Xs at the bottom of the page as well as writing down, "Mion's blood. Yuuki's blood."

Mion blinked in confusion and started to laugh out the corner of her mouth. **She's not serious . . .**

Yuuki put down the pencil and withdrew a red pocketknife from her pocket. "It's sterile so you're okay." She flipped open the blade and gazed at her reflection. What she saw disgusted her - she was pitiful.

"Uh . . ." she backed away from the knife, uneasy. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"If you don't keep your promise then . . . then . . ." She trailed off, unable to think of a good threat.

"I don't want to cut myself though."

"Why? You afraid of blades?" Yuuki withdrew the knife just in case.

"More like recent fear of blood," she admitted.

"Oh, hematophobia," Yuuki said, recapping the blade and stuffing the knife back into her pocket. "Okay. I can respect that. Then cross your heart and pinkie promise."

Mion did as she was told, not making any comments. It was better than seeing blood run.

"Good, you promised. No backing out, right?"

Mion nodded, her expression grim.

"Thanks, pal." **Pal. That sounds nice. **

"Oh, Yuuki, I was just coming to look for you," Chie-sensei suddenly came up behind the girls and they both jumped in surprise. "You can leave now. Oh. Mion-chan. Are club activities still going on?"

"Yes, ma'am," Mion nodded. "We were going to wait for Yuu-chan . . . If that's alright."

Chie-sensei half-smiled. "That was thoughtful of you. You're lucky to have found such good friends so quickly, Yuuki-chan. Well, I just want to let you know I'm going to be leaving soon. So I think it'll be a good idea if you wrap up."

Mion nodded and went into the room. "We'll be waiting outside, Yuu-chan."

"Gotcha!" Yuuki called. "Let me just get my stuff, okay." She was halfway down the hall when she was suddenly stopped by Chie-sensei's voice.

"Yuuki, what is this?" She held up the contract unsigned contract, waiting.

A cold chill bled up the blonde's spine. Crap! "That? Oh, that's just nothing. It was part of the, uh . . . What was it . . . Punishment Game! that Mion had come up with. And -"

"Yuuki," Chie-sensei interrupted. She approached the girl and stared her dead in the eye. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Yuuki shook her head, pulling her shirt down. "No, Sensei."

"You know you can trust me with anything, right?" she pressed.

"Sensei, I'm fine," Yuuki said. "I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to worry about me. I can handle it. Have a good evening." she walked away, leaving her teacher to wonder and worry.

* * *

"Yuu-chan!" Rena called happily. "You came!" She waved from her spot on the playground.

Yuuki grinned as she hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder. The rays of the setting sun hit her skin hard, but a cool breeze dissipated the abominable heat. "Of course," she said, inhaling the smell of grass. "After all you guys have done for me I thought it was the least I could do."

"Alright! Today's game was going to be survival against Satoko's traps . . ." – Mion glanced at Satoko – "although we took Yuuki's previous experience into account and we decided to think against it."

Satoko pouted. "Aw! And I had everything set up too!"

"Well . . ." She looked up at Yuuki, shrugging. "Feel like surviving?"

Yuuki raised both eyebrows sarcastically. "I just survived a drug overdose yesterday. Do I look like I want to survive?"

"Okay, okay," Mion waved. "Relax. Don't get your pants in a bunch. Shion, want to explain the rules of today's game?"

Shion shrugged and snorted. "Just because we're tins doesn't mean we can read minds. I don't know what game we're playing."

"Alright! Today's game is – Cowboys and Indians!" Mion finished punching the sky with cowboy hats and feathers. "Looser wears these home! Plus a tribal outfit." she raised her eyebrows and looked at Keiichi, hinting that it wasn't a male outfit.

Yuuki was already into character. She took a feather and stuck it in her hair, giving off a sharp Indian yell. "Good thing I'm Cherokee, huh?"

"I guess." Rena said, putting a hat on and making a gun with her fingers.

Mion put a feather on frantically and let out a sharp yelp "TRAITOR!" she pointed at Rena as she saw Keiichi put a hat on too. "All traitors!" she laughed and yelped again.

Yuuki yipped again and stood beside Mion, "Me, Chief Red Horse. Paleface man takes Indian land."

"You certainly get in character!" she whispered to Yuuki. "Yes, Red Horse . . . What we do about Paleface?"

"Peace must be made between Paleface and Red Man," Yuuki continued. "Paleface must learn Red Man ways. Who Paleface chief?"

Rena shook her head. Satoko decided it would be best to be a cowboy. She shrugged. Hanyuu ran over to Yuuki with a feather in her hair and Rika was still deciding sides.

"Me ask question. Paleface invited to Red Man camp. You shall learn our ways. Princess Tiger Lily" - she gestured to Mion - "shall guide you to camp. If Paleface not come by sunset," - she turned down her thumbs - "burn them at stake."

Keiichi blinked in confusion, trying his hardest to keep up with Yuuki's language. "Uh . . . Red Chief . . . accuse Pale Man of . . . land stealing - oh, what're you saying?"

Satoko laughed manically. "Well we all know who's not Paleface Chief!" she taunted. "You're not getting the language right. Sorry, Keiichi, but you're not a very good cowboy. Nii-nii, do you want to be Paleface Chief?"

Satoshi shrugged "I guess. Paleface glad to be invited to Red Man camp. Paleface tries to learn ways of Red Man."

Mion stood upright, awaiting orders. It was nice not to be in charge of something.

Yuuki raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Chief Red Horse goes to hunt for gathering meal. Brave Violet Haze" - she pointed to Rika - "go with Chief. Princess Tiger Lily led Paleface to camp. Chief asks Paleface Chief help with hunt."

Satoshi laughed and nodded "Paleface Chief come with Chief but ask what we hunt?"

Rika glanced up "Brave Violet Haze . . . (I like that) . . . go with Chief and help," she said, picking up a feather and giving Hanyuu a high-five.

Mion grinned evilly. She liked the idea of Indian boot camp.

Yuuki walked off a couple of paces and grabbed a pair of sticks. She crossed one stick with another and pulled it back, "Buffalo be running through plain. Good meat. Your Paleface Braves help Princess Tiger Lily gather berries and crops to accompany meat."

Mion walked over quietly and hinted "It dark, Chief . . . we have to hurry if we get little ones to sleep." Or – "Let's not hunt – fire's a bad idea out here."

Yuuki sighed, saddened the game was over. "Okay, time out. Game's over. Princess Tiger Lily wants to be a dud and ruin the fun." She grinned evilly.

Mion glared at Yuuki. "You traitor." her eyes portrayed as the group glared at her . . . all but Satoshi, who still had the same happy-go-lucky smile plastered on his face. "No fire."

Yuuki leaned in. "Translated that means 'Pack your bags and go home'."

"I think that might be a good idea," Rena said, removing her cowboy hat. "It's getting late and I have to get home before dinner gets cold."

Satoko nodded. "Yeah. Nii-nii and I get to help make sushi rolls tonight."

Yuuki stomach gurgled. "Sorry. All this talk about food is making me hungry. I don't mind postponing."

"Hey! What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Mion roared at Yuuki.

"C'mon, Rika. Let's go home" Hanyuu smiled. Rika mused, "Mii," in response as she followed Hanyuu up the side of the hill, dropping their feathers.

Yuuki shrugged. "Just took everyone's responsibilities into consideration. Is that a crime?"

Keiichi nodded. "Yeah, I may as well go too. I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" he trotted over to his bike and began to pedal away.

Mion sighed, defeated. "Spoil-sports."

As everyone else departed, Yuuki, Mion, and Shion were the only ones that remained. The blonde turned to the twins and asked, "Hey, you guys think I could stay over?" **I don't want to risk having my skull bashed in! **

Mion looked up and shrugged, knowing why she would ask. "Sure, why not?" she smiled happily. "What do you think, Sis?" she turned to her sister, who hadn't even taken part in the activity.

Shion glared. "I don't want a drug addict in our -"

"I am not a drug addict!" Yuuki screeched. "You know what, I might as well just go home and be beat like a cheap rug for all I care than listen to your sharp tongue."

Mion stood up. After glaring at her twin Mion called out, "Yuuki, wait."

She didn't stop walking. "No! If I don't come to school tomorrow take over as Chief."

Mion ran up behind Yuuki and grabbed her arm, when Yuuki panicked, Mion hugged her to get her to calm down. She didn't think about her brother grabbing her before abusing her. "Yuuki . . . it's okay. You can come to our house," she said soothingly.

Yuuki pulled out of Mion's grasp reluctantly. "I don't want to be insulted before I go to sleep. I'll take my chances with the crack-head brother and the work-a-holic mother. I appreciate your hospitality, but no thanks."

Mion glared at her sister when Yuuki was out of sight. "Shion!"

Shion didn't even bat an eyelash. "Let the tough American go, Mion. Like she said, she'll take her chances."

"SHION! WHAT THE HECK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? You're not the same sister I know! What's wrong with you?" Mion demanded, approaching her sister.

Shion slapped Mion, hard, and stood over her as she cringed on the ground. "If you're going to be this soft then step down as the Sonozaki Head. The clan doesn't need to be lead by a weakling like you."

Mion stood to her feet, unfazed and unafraid. "What has gotten into you? Do you have the -" her eyes widened in fear. "Do you have the syndrome?"

Shion scowled. "No. Just something you don't have: common sense."

Mion's lip curled. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Dust yourself off," Shion said calmly as if the argument never happened. "Grandma doesn't like to see you dirty."

"I thought you hated Grandma-" she cut herself off. It was in another world. **Which was the real world and which was a dream?** She couldn't tell anymore. She stood up and dusted herself off, keeping a step or two behind her younger sister just in case. She couldn't be too careful.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well, things are starting to heat up. I'm sorry it's not as detailed as some of my other chapters. As i said, reviews and comments are welcome. Thank you for viewing. **


	5. Killer Unmasked

The next morning, Yuuki didn't come to school. Mion instantly attributed it to Shion's cold attitude towards her and made a mental note to chide her younger sister later. Chie-sensei held onto the contract and bit her lip, knowing she should have done something. "Mion-chan, may I see you privately?"

Mion looked up. She wring her hands nervously, knowing exactly the reason why she was being called. Hanyuu touched Mion's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. The green-haired girl smiled and squeezed back before joining Chie-sensei in the hall. "Yes ma'am?" she asked innocently. **Play it cool. Act like you don't know anything.**

"You and Yuuki-chan are close, weren't you?" she said, doing her best not to sound too worried. "I mean, you two are pretty good friends?"

Mion spaced out a little and shrugged. "She was mad yesterday . . ." **That's it. Make it believable.**

"Did she say why?" Chie-sensei pressed.

"Shion called her a name . . . I'd rather not repeat it and she went home with her brother." She inwardly winced. **Total lie. She's not going to buy it.**

"Mion," Chie-sensei put a hand on the girl's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "This is very important and you're not known to lie. Tell me truthfully, did she say anything to you concerning her safety?"

"No - Chie-sensei . . . where did you get that?" her eyes drifted down to the unsigned contract in her teacher's hand. She already knew. **I have to come clean now . . . I don't have any other choice.**

"Yuuki dropped it," Chie-sensei said. she handed it back to Mion and crossed her arms, awaiting an explanation. "You two were going to make a blood contract. What is going on?"

"Well blood or not . . ." she said quietly. "You must have already read that I can't discuss this matter with anyone but her."

"Mion, please!" Chie-sensei said a little rougher this time. "What's more important? Keeping a promise or seeing Yuuki one more day?" She took in a breath and let the words tumble off her tongue. "Is she being abused?"

"Chie-sensei . . ." Mion said softly. **I made a promise though. I pinkie swore.**

"I know this may be hard, but please Mion. Think about what you would be doing for her."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mion said stoically, although her teacher's words tore at her heart. "I don't have a clue what's going on. I thought it was a game, but apparently it's not. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help to you." **And the award for bold-faced lying to a teacher goes to Mion Sonozaki. Stand up and take a bow.**

Chie-sensei sighed, frustrated. She had done the usual tactic of being gentle, now it was time to get serious. "Mion Sonozaki, would you then mind telling me what was in that glass bottle I found in the bathroom?"

Mion froze. So she found it. That's why they didn't find it when they looked the other day. Still, Mion didn't break. She made a promise and she was true to her word. "I don't know. It could have been anyone's."

"I don't think anyone in the class has shown signs of injecting narcotics, Mion," Chie-sensei countered roughly. "I gave it to Dr. Irie and he told me what it was." Chie-sensei tilted Mion's chin up and looked into her eyes, her own hard. "Have you or any of the other older students been using drugs?

"No!" Mion snapped, jerking her head away. "None of us are doing drugs." She bit her lip and bowed her head. **I'm sorry I broke our promise, but you may be in danger. **"None of us here . . . anyways. Yes. She's being abused. Her brother has come into possession of multiple drugs . . . and Yuuki mistook some for her medication. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Chie-sensei didn't know what to say. "What? Why didn't you tell me this before? Is she alright?"

"Yes. She's fine. She said she's a little nervous about the move. I think that's why her brother's taking drugs. Please let them settle down a little, Chie-sensei. Whatever happens - Yuuki is not a drug addict!"

"Mion, Mion calm down, alright," Chie-sensei said, taking her shoulders. "I know you're scared. I know you want to defend your promise, but if Yuuki's brother is abusing her then we can't ignore it. I'm going to go call the police."

"Sorry I'm late!" Yuuki cried as she walked hastily into the hall. She looked a little worse for wear, if not tired at the most, but nothing that would hint at any drug consumption or abuse. "I had a 24-hour flu. Sorry I didn't call and tell you."

"Yuu-Yuuki!" Mion said, shaking. She turned back to her teacher, her emerald eyes stone hard. "**Nothing** is wrong, sensei. Nothing is the matter. I told you nothing and . . . and . . . Don't call anyone. Give me by the end of the month. She'll be fine. I swear it. She's been staying with us. SO she probably went to Rena's last night."

Yuuki looked from Mion to Chie-sensei and back. "What're you talking abou - **YOU TOLD HER? **I can't believe you! Why would you do that? You pinkie swore!"

Mion straightened up, doing her best not to intimidated by the onrush of questions. "It was all I could do to prevent her from alerting the officials about this," Mion explained in just as harsh a tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where you were and from what you told me yesterday - I didn't know what to think or do!"

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother?" Chie-sensei demanded, wanting to know the truth. "I would have helped you."

Yuuki turned to the green-haired girl. **She's told her about him too? **"You know, you are not good at keeping secrets."

"What would you have done?" Mion countered loudly. "Wait until he bashed in your skull because he was high?

"I was going to call the cops," Yuuki exploded. "But do really want to see your brother being dragged away on drug charges almost a month after your dad divorces your mom and makes you move across the Pacific Ocean?" She cut herself off, mentally kicking herself.**Way to go, loud mouth! Why don't you blab to the entire town while you're at it!**

Mion was quiet, shocked. So that was the reason she was acting so cold when they first met. "Yuuki . . ."

Chie-sensei was speechless. "Yuuki . . . I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't give me your sympathy," Yuuki said stoically, hurt. "I've gotten this far without it. Sorry, Chie-sensei, but I don't feel very good." She walked away heavily, feeling like a fool for blabbing her secret so easily. She thrust the front door open so forcefully that it ricocheted back and almost hit her. Her destination was under a sakura tree outside, knees clutched tightly to her chest and head down, almost as if she were crying.

Mion stood very still as she fell deep in thought.

Chie-sensei took in one deep breath after another. "I had no idea it was that bad . . ."

Mion walked into the classroom to stare blankly out the window, unsure of how to process the truth. **Now I can't really blame her for pushing us away. With all that's happened in such a short amount of time, she must scared to death. I understand now why she doesn't necessarily trust us. **She frowned and clutched at her chest, her heart shattered.

Keiichi noticed Mion's odd behavior and casually walked up behind her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Mion, are you okay? What happened? I heard Yuuki's voice."

Rena looked at her friend, worried. "Mii . . .?"

Mion didn't respond but just laid her head against the window. Sunlight smothered her gentle face whiting it out from view.

"Mii-chan?" Rika asked quietly.

Hanyuu bit her lip. **Things have spiraled out of control. And so soon too.** "What happened? Hauu."

Chie-sensei sighed and walked back into the classroom. She licked her dry lips and said, "Mion, if you want to go home early . . ."

Mion suddenly looked over at Rena. "Can we talk? Alone?" Her expression indicated that it would not be wise to turn her down.

Rena blinked, confused, but nodded. "I guess . . . Mii-chan?"

She left the room, bringing Rena with her. "You remember . . . don't you?" she asked bluntly but quietly. It wasn't about Yuuki, but memories.

Rena fidgeted, nervous, she knew what her friend was talking about. "N-not really. It's all kind of . . . blurry. Are you saying you remember?"

Mion nodded. "The other worlds . . . where . . ." she shuddered. "We all die. And one where Keiichi . . ." she lowered her head.

The blue-eyed girl gulped. "Mii-chan . . . stop. You're scaring me."

Mion nodded slowly, going deep into thought. **Is that going to happen again? Please tell me it won't happen again! Something's different with this world: we remembered and Yuuki came. Things aren't the same as before. **She trembled. "I'm scared, Rena . . ."

Rena nodded, her head downcast. "Me too . . ."

"But you really remember though . . . right? Then it really happened?Do you think the others remember . . .?"

The other girl backed up only to bump up against the wall and slide down into a sitting position. "I-I do . . . I don't want that to happen again . . ." Flashes of her holding all of her friends captive in the classroom flitted through her mind and she wiped at her eyes.

"I don't want it to happen either . . ." she said, recalling switching places with her sister and helplessly watched as Shion killed everyone around her. "Shion's scaring me, Rena . . . She has that look in her eyes." She lowered her head. " . . . That some bloodthirsty look."

Rena's head snapped up at the mention of Shion. She stood and gripped Mion's upper arms. "Shion has it? Do you know when she started? Has she made any threats to anyone? If we can prevent another disaster like that -"

Mion was thrown back at Rena's sudden aggression, but followed where she was going. "Maybe this can stop!" she finished, eyes sparkling with realization. "She started to act odd after Yuuki got here. So that would be a few weeks. We could be wrong though - how do we stop this from happening again?"

"Stop Shion before she does anything to Yuuki," Rena instructed. "Keep her away from her until we get some help. We don't know how fast the Disease has advanced, but we can't afford to take any chances." Her voice darkened. "Who knows what she might do."

At that exact moment, Shion stepped into the hall and all talk ceased.

Putting on her best poker face, Shion said brightly, "Hey guys. Everything okay?"

Mion's heart stopped. She couldn't believe she was suspecting her own sister! "Hi . . . Shion." Mion said, donning a fake smile.

"You seemed a little down in the classroom," Shion continued, "and I wanted to make sure you were alright. Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, I'm, uh, a little down, yes," she stammered. **I can't let her know we're on to her.**

Shion walked over to her and placed her forehead against her sister's. Mion froze, senses on alert. "Hm," Shion hummed in thought. "You don't have a fever. You're not even a little hot."

Mion backed away slowly, afraid of what Shion may do to any sudden movements. "It's probably just anxiety. I have a lot on my mind right now. Sorry to worry ya, Sis."

Shion shrugged, though she didn't look entirely convinced. "If you say so. By any chance did you see where Yuuki went? I made an appointment for her with the Coach. You know, to see if there are still any more drugs in her system." She smiled so sweetly that Mion felt like she was going to throw up a bucket of pink glitter.

Rena froze, sensing a trap. She gripped Mion's wrist and squeezed.

Mion sensed the trap right off the bat as well. She shook off Rena's hand, trying to keep her cool. "I thought she went home, Shion," she said, acting like she didn't know.

Shion looked slightly hurt. Did she suspect the lie? "Odd. I thought I saw her run into the yard. I'm going to go check." She turned around and began walking towards the exit. Rena bit her lip so hard that it bled.

Mion clenched her jaw tightly. "Rena, stop her! If I try again she'll suspect us more."

"Uh, Shion!" Rena called out to the other twin. Shion looked over her shoulder. "Mind if I go with you to Irie? For emotional support and all. Mion, why don't you come too? I bet it'll make Yuuki feel better. She trusts you, right?" she raised a brow, hinting for Mion to take the suggestion.

"Sure!" Mion agreed. "Mind if we tag along, Sis?"

Shion smiled. "Not at all! I think what Rena said would be very good for her."

As soon as Shion turned her back, Rena whispered, "She's not leading her to Irie. Mion, do you think she . . .?"

Mion nodded. "Just keep your eye on her. I'll keep Yuuki away from her."

Rena nodded. When they exited the school, they caught brief snippets of a soft song and paused enough to listen to the music.

_"I pile soil onto your corpse_  
_Even if that was forbidden_  
_In the bliss of your innocent gaze_  
_There was an incompletely hidden temptation."_**  
**

"It's English," Mion noted to herself.

_"Why do sins exist?_  
_Why do punishments exist?_," the song continued.

Rena blinked, awestruck. "Yuuki's has a beautiful voice."

Shion nodded. "I know this song." She approached cautiously, singing the next few stanzas:

_"Hone no saki wa amari ni mo shiroku_  
_Mugen ni tsuzuku yami o sasotta_  
_Nani mo kamo ga azayaka ni miete_  
_Sugu ni kiete shimau"_**  
**

Mion gasped slightly, Shion could sing too! Good thing she knew this too because Shion was getting way too close to Yuuki.

_"Anata no omoide ni kagi o kakeru_  
_Sore ga sokonawarete ita to shite mo_  
_Kuruoshii aijou no okusoko ni wa_  
_Osaekirenai shoudou ga atta_," Mion harmonized with the two as she approached, trying to get to Yuuki first without looking suspicious.

Yuuki looked behind the tree, her eyes red. It was clear she had been crying. She looked from Mion to Shion, glared, then returned her eyes to Mion.

_"Because those who have sins are giving up_  
_Because those who have punishments yearn too muc_h," she sang back.

Mion smiled, touched, and repeated the chorus while getting to her knees to look Yuuki in the eye, hugging her shoulders. "Hey. It's okay."

Yuuki smiled, screwing her eyes shut. She hugged Mion back. "I'm impressed. You would have been made head of the choir at church!"

Mion laughed lightly. "I don't really sing often . . ." she blushed a little, embarrassed.

"Hey, all you did was enough to get me on board. Trust me, you would have made it easily." Yuuki opened her eyes and glanced at Shion. "What're you doing here? I don't want to hear another one of your crack-head jokes."

Mion gulped and whispered in the blonde's ear. "Yuuki, be careful with her . . ."

Shion looked away, rubbing her arm. "I wanted to . . . apologize. I was being too judgmental. I didn't know the whole story."

Yuuki's red eyes blazed. "You heard? Even though it wasn't your business?" She rose, using Mion's shoulder as a crutch.

"Well, it was kind of hard not to," Shion replied, laughing lightly. "You practically yelled when you said it."

"What do you want?" Yuuki growled, turning red. "And I want the truth."

"I made you a doctors appointment," she said bluntly. "Dr. Irie will see if you have any more . . . amphetamines in your system."

Mion stood to her feet. "That's enough, Shion."

"What're you talking about?" Shion asked innocently. "Look, I scheduled her in for three. If we leave now, we can make it."

Rena walked up to stand beside Mion. "She's lying."

"Yuuki, stay behind me," Mion said flatly.

Yuuki looked back from Shion to Mion. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Shion said. She took Yuuki's arm and pulled her to her side.

"I wish I knew," Mion confessed. "All I know is that Shion **will** kill someone before the Watanagashi. It's happened before and it looks like she'll do it again. Yuuki. Get away from her."

"Where's your proof?" Yuuki challenged. She moved so that she acted as a barrier between the twins. "How do you know she will? Has she killed people before?"

Mion cringed. "Knife . . ."

Shion's eye visibly twitched, but showed nothing beyond that. **What did she know?**

Yuuki, confused, pulled out her pocketknife and held up in front of her. "This? She'll kill with this?" she scoffed skeptical.

"Knife . . . in her back pocket," Mion pointed vaguely in Shion's direction. "Hanyuu found it the other day - under the floorboards. That knife's only meant to kill. It killed Satoko last time and now it will kill me. Right . . . Sis?" she said, heartbroken, as she looked up at her twin.

Inside, Shion was panicking. She had thought those memories were illusions, but if Mion were remembering them too then they had to be real. "I didn't kill anyone!" she barked. "Why would I kill? You know me better than that, Mion."

"The syndrome." She'd start naming the people she's killed, but Yuuki was here and it was imperative that she didn't think Mion was crazy.

Yuuki looked from one face to the other. "Wait, is there something you guys aren't telling me? Does your family have some kind of disease or something? Rena." She looked to the shorthaired girl, but received no answer.

"It's a long story . . . but there's something called Hinimizawa Syndrome and it's linked to Oyashiro along with the Watanigashi festival. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get away from her! She's going to try and kill someone! Look!" she said, crushed. "I'm sorry, Sis. Hold still." Mion lifted a long lock of her sister's hair and pulled down her collar, revealing that her neck was indeed red and bleeding. It looked like she had been scratching at it for some time. Mion's eyes went wide as she jumped backward, trying to avoid any wild swipe that might come from her sister.

"Whoa!" Yuuki fell backwards, frightened. "What happened to her?"

Shion pulled her collar higher on her neck, hiding the blood. Her voice was dark, "You don't miss anything, and do you, Mion?"

Mion's lip curled as she wiped away tears. "Shion, were you **ever** going to tell us? Why didn't you say something? Yuuki, get away from her! She's unstable!" tears streamed down her face but she still spoke clearly. "The syndrome causes you to attempt to either kill ones close to you or kill yourself. Usually by clawing out your own throat." Mion felt sick. Why Shion? "Why are you trying to kill me now?"

Shion grinned and held her hands up in mock uncertainty. "I've always been beneath you, Mion. Even when I was born Grandma was supposed to strangle me until I stopped breathing. I've seen Grandma and I've seen you and there is no way you could ever be fit to become Head of the Sonozaki family. You're too weak, too ruled by emotion and as such you need to be replaced by someone who actually knows what they're doing. You can blame it on the Curse or . . ." she pulled out the knife she had hidden and scraped it lovingly against the blood on her neck, "you can blame it on a rush of blood to the head!" She leaped, knife primed to cleave Mion's skull in two.

Yuuki's eyes shrank and all noise ceased, save for the sound of her rushing heartbeat. What was going on? How did all of this happen? Why did it happen? She recalled Hanyuu's warning, _"Watch your back. If this world is too scary, you can back out."_ **She knew . . . She knew this would happen!**

Shion knocked Mion down and sat on her stomach, the bloodied knife pressed to the soft flesh under her chin. "You know the expression, 'Paint the town red', Sis?" - Shion said the word like it held no meaning - "Well, I plan to do just that - using your blood!" She slit Mon's skin and watched as crimson blood ran out.

Yuuki glanced back at Rena, her senses as sharp as a tack. "Rena! Go get Chie-sensei! Get Hanyuu! Now!" Rena forced herself out of her trance and charged back to the school, praying that all three of them would be alive when she got back.

"Help!" Mion cried. **Yuuki, get out of here. She can't be hurt. It's only a matter of time before Shion goes after her!** "Yuuki, get out of here!" she cried. "Shion! Stop this! You don't know what you're doing!"

* * *

"Hauu!" Hanyuu cried from her position by the window. The other schoolchildren had surrounded her, eager for a look of the fight. **This is bad! This is bad!**

As Rika looked out of another window, expression grim but not surprised. "It's happening again. So Shion kills Mion . . . Huh."

* * *

Yuuki stood, frozen in fear. What was happening? Why was it happening? First her parents divorced, then she moves across the ocean, and her brother gets hooked on drugs. She bit her lip until it bled. **It's too much too fast! Why are these things happening? What did I do wrong? Why didn't Hanyuu tell me sooner - why didn't I believe her? **Mion screamed again and Yuuki was brought back into reality. All this time the Sonozaki girl was trying to help her - trying to understand her - and all she did was push her away. **She saved me when I needed saving. **The fair-haired girl clenched her teeth as white-hot anger boiled her blood. **Now it's time for me to return the favor! **She crashed into hard Shion's gut, knocking her off the other Sonozaki twin. The knife slid against her shoulder and the blonde grunted in pain as she and Shion became a tangled mess of limbs and blood. "Mion!" Yuuki yelled as she dodged a swipe of the knife. "Run! Get some help!"

Mion was fazed. Paralyzed. This girl . . . **Saved me? **"Not without you!" Mion cried out. "It's me she wants! She'll kill you if you get in her way!"

Yuuki rolled off of Shion and scuttled away a few yards. She clutched her wounded shoulder, hot blood oozing in between her fingers. "Exactly. She doesn't want you to be Head or whatever. I need to make sure you survive long enough to become it. Think of this as payment for all the times you've tried to help me. Run! Find help! I'll hold her for now!"

"Yuuki . . ." Mion gasped. Was she serious? She clenched her fists. "You idiot! You don't have to do this for me! I don't want to see you hurt on my behalf. Please, for both our sakes, get out of here!"

* * *

"She might have a chance if we help her, Rika ," Hanyuu suggested as she wormed her way to the other girl's side. When she heard Mion scream, she couldn't sit still any longer. "I'm not going to just sit here and watch this happen all over again!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Rika shut her eyes in annoyance. "You and I both know Fate cannot be changed. Yuuki was unlucky enough to be caught in this twisted game of fates. And now she must suffer the consequences of her participation."

* * *

Yuuki tried to stand but was tackled by Shion, who pinned her wrists to the ground. She glared down at her maliciously. "You were a nuisance the first day you arrived here. I've worked too had and too long for you to screw it up for me now!" She smacked the blonde across the head with the blunt of her blade. Yuuki's eyes widened when glimpses of her brother's punches flashed across her mind.

"Yuuki! You don't have to do this anymore!" Mion's legs wouldn't run, much less walk. It was all she could do to remain standing. "Please!"

Hanyuu ran down the length of the yard as fast as she could. It wasn't like in horror movies where the sky would be bleached with red and everyone would scream in a panic. It was a normal a spring day as ever with the sun beating down gently on her back and the smell of grass in her nostrils. Even birdsong sounded; as if the world was oblivious to the horrific scene taking place.

Shion sneered at her sister. "There you go again! Suck it up, will you? Death is a natural part of Life, might as well get used to it now. She got in my way and she'll pay for it. You know, your hair is looking a little long, Yuuki. Why don't we start the cut at the chin?" Shion dragged her knife across the blonde's neck, a line of blood following in its wake. Yuuki screamed and screwed her eyes shut. What had she dragged herself into?

"Yuuki!" Mion dropped to her knees, feeling as spineless and helpless as she had so many times.

"Shion!" Hanyuu called as she stopped beside Mion. She panted and stared hard at the other twin, a pinpoint of red in her otherwise violet eyes. "Listen."

Shion pulled the knife from Yuuki's skin and glared spitefully at Hanyuu. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Child of Man, what did you seek from this world?" she asked simply, her voice like that of an adult.

Shion didn't seem fazed by the change in tone. "Power," she said darkly. "Bloodshed. Revenge!"

"I am not human," Hanyuu confessed. "I am one who stands above man. An existence that forgives man's sins. Man cannot forgive sins of man. I, however, can forgive those sins." she paused. "I can forgive thee."

Shion spat. "I don't want forgiveness! I want to see her die!" Yuuki screeched as the dagger plunged into the bicep of her left arm and was swiftly pulled out, an arc of blood trailing in its wake.

"Do you wish to live? After you kill your friends? Child of Man, drop the knife!" the little girl ordered. "Stop hurting others of your kind or kill yourself off. You mad filth."

Shion's fury doubled at the insult. She screeched and plunged the dagger in and out of Yuuki's arms, slicing through skin and bone as easily as if they were butter. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to be forgotten. She wasn't going to disappear! **I won't be left in the background like I have for so many years!**

"Yuuki! She's gone mad! Get out of there!" Mion charged toward the two and kicked the knife out of her sister's hand, sending it flying into the crisp grass. Shion retaliated and grappled with Mion, but Mion swiftly kicked her in the head, momentarily knocking her unconscious. The girl took advantage of the opportunity and locked her arms around Yuuki's upper chest, dragging her away as fast as possible back to the school. She had to get her somewhere safe - somewhere they could all be safe.

Hanyuu and Rena both offered their assistance. The horned girl picked up Yuuki's legs and did her best to carry them while Rena did her best to open the front door. Her blood ran cold when no one would come to unlock it.

Yuuki cringed in pain as Mion's skin pressed against her arms. "Mion, let me go! It hurts!" She bit her lip as agony coursed through her veins. "Mion, stop, this hurts! Let her kill me! It hurts so much!"

"Don't you dare!" Mion set Yuuki down, inspecting her wounds with an amateur's eye. Hanyuu stood beside them, watching. "Too many of us have been sucked into this twisted game and I'm not going to let you become a pawn. Just hold on a little while longer, Yuu-chan, okay? I promise you everything will be alright."

Hanyuu nibbled the inside of her cheek in thought. **She's lost almost half of her blood. It won't matter how badly you want to keep her alive, Sonozaki; she was cursed to become a piece in the game when she first met all of you.**

Yuuki cringed as the thing touched her blood-soaked arms. "How many . . . times do I . . . have to . . . tell you? There's no . . . thing as . . . curse . . ." Her eyes began to droop and her voice became quiet.

Mion shook her awake, her heart pounding a million miles an hour. "Yuuki, hang on. We're going to get you help and then . . . we'll be alright. Rena, what's taking so long? We need help!"

"They won't let us in!" the short-haired girl snapped in a frightened tone. She banged hard on the door, calling for anyone who might come and rescue them. "They won't let us!"

Yuuki shivered and her skin began to pale. "Mion . . . I'm cold . . ."

Mion hugged Yuuki instantly, being careful not to touch her hurt arms. "Hang on, okay? What do you mean they won't let us? We need help, dang it!"

"They're taking precautions," Hanyuu muttered under her breath. Louder she said, "They purposefully left us out here with Shion, thinking it will be too dangerous for us to go inside. For all they know we all might have the syndrome."

Mion swore. "But we **don't** have it! That's just it! Shion's the only one who's infected. Rena, check every door, every window! Try and find a way in! If not, at least tell Chie-sensei to call Irie or Ooishi! Tell her to just help us!"

Rena nodded and sped around the side of the school, anything to escape the slaughter.

Shion laughter suddenly echoed through the yard and Mion coiled her arms protectively around Yuuki's shoulders. Hanyuu frowned and took a step in front of the hunted pair.

"Well that was pointless!" the deranged girl cackled. She licked a line of blood running down from where Mion kicked her. The bloodied knife was once more secured in her palm. "You should have taken the opportunity and killed me when I was down. Would have saved you a whole mess of trouble. How about I give you a choice to lighten the load: either come with me peacefully, Mion, or I kill you in front of your little friends. To be honest, I'd pick the second one - who knows what seeing their friend die might do to their psyche." She chuckled in her throat.

Yuuki's amber eyes drifted up to the girl holding her. She placed her hand on Mion's arm, silently pleading for her not to accept. "Mi-Mion . . ."

In her mind, Mion swore. **What do I do? Either way, I die, but I don't want my friends to see. They've been through enough already. **"Hanyuu, keep Yuuki safe," Mion gently laid Yuuki on the grass, her eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry."

Shion looked back at the pitiful blonde. She adopted what could have passed as a soft look. "I'm kind of surprised. You would come all this way, bleeding to death just to save her? Never knew you had such stamina. I stabbed you pretty good too. It's a miracle you're still breathing."

"Shut up!" Mion barked. "You don't have the right to talk to her!"

"No, it's okay," Yuuki said softly. Flexing her abdominal muscles, Yuuki sat up on her knees, her bloodied and useless arms dangling at her sides. She met Shion's eyes and said, "I'll go all the way for my friends. Mion's one of the few people who has cared one iota about me since my parents split. I'll be banished to the Fire if I'm going to let her die at the hands of someone like you. That's a promise!" Using all of her strength, Yuuki forced herself to her feet and stared, panting, getting into a fighting stance. "Come and pick on someone who can fight."

"Yuuki . . ." Mion couldn't help but be amazed by her heart.

Hanyuu smiled to herself. **Very foolish or very brave? I can't tell which one suits her more.**

Shion laughed, surprised. "Look at that. You still have some life in you." She whistled when she felt for a pulse. "Not much, though. I'll tell you what, Yuuki, if you can beat me, I'll let Mion go. **But only if you beat me in time**. You look like you're at the end of your rope!"

Yuuki opened one eye and gritted her teeth. "I won't show weakness. I'm going to beat you, Shion. I-I am going to save Mion's life. I bet my own on it."

Shion rolled her eyes. "Enough talking," she complained. "Time for some screaming!" she charged, knife at the ready. Yuuki counted, timing when Shion would hit her. Smarts were her only way out - and pure dumb luck. She moved to the side, allowing Shion to pass her by. Yuuki moved away from Mion; if she kept away from her so would Shion. "Is that the best you can do?"

Hanyuu rolled her eyes in mixture of annoyance and sheer delight. "Foolish Child of Man. You have no chance of surviving!" she said down to Yuuki. "Yuu-chan - I'm impressed by your bravery but you can stop now." Hanyuu stepped in front of her and . "You filth. Come, Child of Man! Run your blade through me!"

Yuuki did a double take. "Hanyuu . . . Get out of here! Are you mad?"

"I've waited long enough in the shadows!" she yelled in a voice that could not belong to such a small girl. "And by the way, Yuuki, you were never high. When you saw me before," she smirked. "Come at me! Shion!"

"She'll kill you! Run!" Yuuki dropped to her knees as Hanyuu mercilessly squeezed her wounded arms.

"Will you be satisfied if you kill your god, Shion? Come at me!"

Shion did as she was told, swinging the knife wildly. "I won't be second-rate! I won't disappear!"

Yuuki panted hard before allowing her body to crash hard against the soft ground, her blood seeping into the soil.

"Yuu-chan!" Min cried out. She rushed to her friend's side and pulled her close until she rested comfortably in her arms. "Yuu-chan, stay with me."

Yuuki couldn't hear anything. "Mion . . . are you okay? I can't hear you. Are you there?"

Mion reached out and grasped Yuuki's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm here . . ."

Yuuki squeezed back. "I'm glad . . . you're okay. . . " she said quietly.

"I'm a survivor . . ." Mion breathed. She couldn't think straight. She was getting dizzy. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Yuu-chan . . . are you okay? I need to know."

"No . . . But I will be soon," she promised guessing what she asked.

Mion's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?" Her heart ripped in two and hot tears coursed down her cheeks. "Yuu-chan, don't. Please. I can handle a lot, but not that . . . Don't go . . . Okay?"

"I won't . . ." Yuuki said. Her body suddenly went slack against Mion; she had lost too much blood. "I'll always be here." Through blurry eyes, she looked back at Hanyuu. "Sorry . . . didn't believe . . . you." She drifted into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

AN: Anyone want to take a stab at the song title? **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	6. Nirvana

Mion looked around her. Everything was pitch black and icy cold. Where was she? "Yuuki? Hello?"

"I'm sorry but you didn't make it."

Mion's eyes widened "Hanyuu? What - What do you mean I didn't make it?"

"You didn't make it." The small horned girl phased in front of her and stared the older girl in the eye. "You died in that world. Shion killed me - then you. Yuuki is still alive, though not for long: Shion stabbed her multiple times in the back. She looks worse than Swiss cheese now."

Mion crossed her arms and swore viciously. How could this have happened? **Yuuki was safe with me. What did I do wrong?**

Hanyuu chuckled. "But don't be sad - neither did your sister."

Mion's eyes widened even more. "Shion . . . Shion died?" She looked around her, searching for her sister. "Shion? Shion!"

Shion appeared a few feet away, sitting crouched over on the ground, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Bright tears dripped down her face and there was sorrow and regret in her eyes when she saw Mion. "I'm sorry . . ." she said in a whisper. Her sadness doubled as memories of her crimes flooded her mind. "I'm sorry."

Mion smiled softly and approached Shion, sitting on her knees beside her. "I forgive you, Sis. It was the syndrome . . . it happens to all of us." she hugged her sister tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright. It's okay."

Shion hugged back, burying her face in the sleeve of Mion's shoulder. She cried fiercely into her, her heart heavy with guilt. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . ." she chanted.

"Shh. I forgive you." Mion stroked her sister's hair. "Shion . . . what happened? After I died?" **I have to know.**

Shion mumbled into her shirt, "I scratched . . . my throat. I clawed it out . . .Yu-Yuuki . . ."

Mion hugged Shion even tighter. "What? It's alright. I'm here," she said.

"She . . . mercy killed me," Shion admitted. "She took my knife . . . stabbed my skull. Made it quick." Her arms shook violently as she cuddled against Mion for warmth.

"I wonder if she'll survive, but Hanyuu said she wouldn't," she mused. "But no matter what, it's okay. You're my sister – I could never hate you. So please, calm down. It's alright," she chanted "It's alright."

Shion didn't. She cried double-fold into her sister, her wails ringing loudly in her ears. "I'm sorry. I'm the weak one. I don't don't deserve to be head as much as you do. Why didn't Grandma kill me when I was born?"

"So you could live," Mion said, patting down Shion's tangled hair. "The world wouldn't be the same without you!"

Shion shuddered and sniffled. "Then the world really won't be the same. We're both gone from it."

"Haven't you learned yet?" she looked down at her twin, smiling lightly. "It won't matter if we're dead. It's a curse. We'll keep coming back."

Shion looked up, gripping Mion's shirt tightly. "But if we do . . . then who is the one who will do the killing? I don't want to do it anymore, Mion. I'm tired of it." She hugged her.

"It's okay. We just all forget and it happens until we all can stop the killings. Natural Disasters take our place if we don't kill everyone. We all die. And we all hate it" Mion looked down in depression.

* * *

Yuuki blinked, fighting the darkness spotting at the corners of her eyes. She wasn't all too sure what happened. She had been unconscious for a little while - no more than five minutes - and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the knife sliding in and out of Mion's back. Yuuki cried out, but only succeeded in drawing Shion's attention. The crazed girl had unleashed her fury on the blonde, stabbing her viciously in the gut and chest as well as in the back. It was by some miracle that Yuuki was able to snatch the knife and slip it between Shion's ribs, successfully puncturing her internal organs. Even Shion knew that she would not survive with her degree of injuries and begged Yuuki to kill her. The blonde was reluctant - she had never killed before - but she saw the pain and regret in Shion's eyes and shut her own as she slammed the knife deep into the girl's skull, burying it up to the hilt. Yuuki fell back, saddened by her act. Now, she lay on her back, breathing heavily and deeply, doing all that she could to stay alive one more minute.

"Mion." She sat up limply and shook Mion's shoulder. "Mion . . . come on . . . Shion, she's . . ." Her voice cut off as she felt no pulse in Mion's neck. "N-no . . . Mi-Mion. You cant! You . . . promised!" Tears fell down her eyes and she crashed against the green-haired girl's neck. "You . . . promised . . ." she suddenly coughed, blood gushing from between her teeth. "Then . . . I'm following . . . you . . ."

* * *

Hanyuu saw a new cluster of white smoke in the corner of the room and cringed. "Another person has died."

Mion stood. "Shion . . . I think its Yuuki. " she started to walk toward the person who was coming to form from the light in awe. "I'm sorry . . . Is it really you, Yuuki?"

The blonde rested on the black void, her eyes closed. She was cleansed of blood and clad in a simple white mid-thigh length dress. She cringed and opened her eyes, "Mion . . .?"

"Yuuki . . .?" Mion clasped her hands around her mouth, "Is that you?"

She tossed her head, dazed. "What's going on? Where are we? My arms . . ." she held them up and inspected them curiously. "They aren't sliced up . . ."

Mion's eyes filled with tears as she nearly tackled the girl in a hug. "Yuuki! I'm sorry!" she began to chant just as her sister had to her moments ago, "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Yuuki asked as she sat up, holding Mion in her arms. "What did you do?"

Mion slowly said, "We're dead, Yuuki . . . We have to wait for the others to die. You're part of the curse. When you come back with us, you're memory will be gone and you'll start all over from the time when you moved to Hinamizawa. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Yuuki didn't know how to react to this. She sat there, unmoving and unwilling to talk. **I'm trapped in this? I'm dead? My memories will be gone. Well, I guess that's not completely a bad thing - anything to forget what happened. **

Mion slowly released Yuuki. "I'm sorry." She curled up into a ball and rested her head on her knees.

Yuuki stared down at the ground, her nails scratching the darkness beneath her. "So am I. I don't know what kind of world will be waiting for me next. Will I be happy and have it all ripped away from me? Or will it be worse? I can't tell."

"It all depends on you. And me. We will still be us and meet in the same way..." she explained softly. "The only thing that changes is who has the syndrome. It will still be Hinamizawa. With all of us. It's just . . . I want to know how you got into the loop this late in the game. I mean . . ." Mion went on muttering to herself. "I'm sorry."

Yuuki lowered her head, her teeth grinding together. "I think there's more to the story . . . Hanyuu."

"Hauuuuuuu!"

Yuuki met her with serious eyes. "What did you leave out? Why did you warn **me** but not everyone else?"

"Hauuuuuu. Because you were new. I thought you would be able to stop it. I guess I was wrong. Hauuuuuuuu," she apologized.

"Stop what? You're giving me half of the pie. Explain everything. Was I supposed to be some kind of hero?"

"A little . . . maybe . . . I don't know. You were supposed to be, yes. You were supposed to survive and save Mion and Shion. **That** didn't work though . . ."

Yuuki gritted her teeth, fuming. "Save them how? Shion was off her rocker and if Mion hadn't risked her life to save my own she would have probably ran for help! I would have saved one of them, but not both. It wouldn't have worked like that! How could it? Look at what** I** have to deal with: My parents had just split up. My brother was on drugs! I overdosed! My mom was never home - always working! Not exactly a recipe for a hero! In my opinion you're more touched in the head than I was when I was high!"

Hanyuu sighed. "I, I, I. Is that all you can say? Is yourself all you can think about? You were handpicked to help and save these people, but all you can think of is yourself and your problems." She met Yuuki's eyes, her own tinted crimson. "Everyone has their problems, Yuuki Enomoto!"

The blonde grimaced. "Don't use my last name! I don't have one! I don't belong to anyone!"

Hanyuu kept pressing her attack. "That's why I picked you - I thought you might be able to fight under all of that- guess I was wrong." She spat, disgusted. "You have another chance, American, and I'm giving it to you. But if you complain once more about how screwed up your life is over the doomed fate of an entire village then so help me I'll blast you Kingdom Come!"

"And I'll keep having chances until I do something right, huh?" Yuuki had pushed herself to her feet and had already started backing away. She was sick of fighting - that's all she had been doing since she arrived. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

"My, you catch on quick," Hanyuu smiled, satisfied. Her eyes grew soft once more.

Yuuki shook her head. "That's not my definition of a hero. A hero isn't supposed to make mistakes. You want someone to save them, find someone else because I'm not cut out for that job." She turned on her heel and began walking, her destination aimless.

Yuuki's path went on as if forever. Her confusion only started when she came back to Mion and Hanyuu. "Huh? How can you walk away from something and still come back to it?"

"Walk around the world," the demon girl said.

"Small world," Yuuki muttered, glancing around.

Mion pulled her legs closer to her and whispered, "I'm sorry . . . Yuu-chan."

Yuuki crouched down and sat in front of Mion. "Why do you keep saying that? I told you it was my fault, didn't I? Hanyuu was right. I should have fought against all of my problems and gotten to know you guys better. That's how I could have prevented this. I could have spotted Shion's odd behavior sooner before it exploded like this."

"This is all my fault," Mion muttered, "not yours, okay?" she wanted to make that clear.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "How is this your fault? What did you do to make you think this was your fault?"

"I kept annoying you and almost forced you to stay with us and in the club . . . "

She shrugged. "So? I wouldn't exactly call you annoying. Now constantly finding spiders in your room - **that's** annoying!"

Mion couldn't help laughing. "You really think so...?" she sat up "I should have noticed Shion's odd behavior earlier. I've known her all my life- I should have seen it coming." she glanced at her sister and went to sit by her. "Shion? Are you okay?"

Shion licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah. I just don't want it to happen again."

Mion hugged her twin, wishing she could tell her that it's all right for the rest of her life and that she didn't have to worry about being absorbed into any more murder games.

Shion hugged back, reveling in her sister's warmth. She remembered how they used to hug each other like this . . . before they were caught up in this mad game of reincarnation. Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes and her breathing became ragged. "I'm sorry. Why can't it be like it was before?"

Mion said nothing just hugged her sister, praying her thoughts would somehow be conveyed. "I don't know, but I do know one day it will stop. One day."

**"Let your arms enfold us. **

**Through the dark of night. **

**Will Your angels hold us, **

**till we see the Light?**" Yuuki sang softly. She approached the twins and sat on her knees next to them, a light smile on her lips. She had no idea why she was singing - but somehow she deemed it appropriate. They may be in a temporary situtaion - but they still needed faith.

Tears dotted Mion's eyes as she smiled back.

**"Hush.**

**Lay down you troubled mind**." She opened an arm to Yuuki. The blonde got down on her knees, placing Mion's thin arm around her shoulders.

**"The day.**

**Has vanished and left us behind."**

**"And the wind,"** Shion began softly.

**"Whispering soft lullabies.**

**Will soothe.**

**So close your weary eyes."**

**"Let Your arms enfold us,**" Yuuki sang.

**"Through the dark of night,"** Mion harmonized.

**"Will your angels hold us,**

**till we see the Light?"**

**"Sleep,"** Yuuki continued. She grinned as she remembered when they first sang this song together.

**"Angels will watch over you.**

**And soon, beautiful dreams will come true."**

Shion's voice was soft and beautiful:

**"Can you feel**

**sprits embracing our soul?**

**So dream, while secrets of darkness unfold."**

**"Sleep.**

**Angels will watch over you**," Hanyuu whispered to herself, smiling a little. Shion had killed her but Oyashiro still lived on in the world. She wondered how Rika would react when she found out. Oh well. She focused on listening to the beautiful melody, indulging in the limited peace she had. After a while she approached the group.

**"Let your arms enfold us,"** she chimed, young voice sweet.

Yuuki turned to Hanyuu and grinned, holding out her fist.

**"Through the dark of night.**

**Will Your angels hold us,**

**till we see the Light?"**

Hanyuu blushed at her kindness, performing their usual greeting. The twins smiled lightly, adding their own stanza,

**"Watch us as we dream tonight."**

Yuuki suddenly felt strange. Her body was beginning to sink lower and lower, almost to the point where she may be falling. She looked at Mion, eyes wide, and cried out when she felt her body slip, almost like she had walked off the edge of a cliff. She reached out, hanging only by her arms, and tried to get a hold of Mion.

Mion's eyes widened. "Yuuki!" she grasped her arms and tried pulling her up, only getting her head above the darkness. "Shion! Help me!"

Shion grasped Yuuki's other arm and pulled, but to no avail. Her fingers kept slipping from their grasp until she was hanging only by their tips. The blonde looked up, "Hanyuu! What's going on?"

"Hauu!" she stomped her feet. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Yuuki held on as long as possible. Sweat dripped down her neck and her fingers burned. She couldn't hold on any longer. "Mion . . . I'm sorry. I can't hold on!"

"Yuuki," Hanyuu said with tears in her eyes.

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Hold on!" a voice echoed outside. Was that Satoshi? "Yuuki. Can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan," Mion said with a sad smile. "Looks like you're not meant to die yet."

Yuuki's amber eyes widened. "Then what about you? Come with me! You can't die too! Break the curse and come back!"

Mion smiled slightly, tears dotting her eyes. "I can't. No one's found me yet. Tell them I'm sorry and so is Shion."

Yuuki's fingers slipped another centimeter, but held on longer. "No! I'm not going to lose you a second time. You're my best friend!" She gritted her teeth as she resisted the pull.

"You're my best friend too," Mion's grip loosened a little on fair-haired girl. "That's why I don't want you to be dead. Live, Yuu-chan!" she smiled again. "That would make me happy." A single tear ran down her face and landed on Yuuki's cheek. "I'm sorry I can't come with you. But if you stay here . . . you'll die and forget everything."

The tear slipped down her cheek, almost like it was her own. Her heart snapped then, breaking into millions of pieces. "Mion . . . please! If you at least come into the world then I can find your body. You can repossess it! Shion too! Hanyuu." she looked at the horned girl, hoping there was something she could do.

Mion cried, trying harder to grab Yuuki's wrist. "Where we were. I'm by the school house again- Find me! I don't want to be the one who disappears! I'm not a ghost- I can't posses bodies!" Mion almost laughed. "Yuuki. You can't stop this world's curse."

Hanyuu shook her head sadly. "I can't stop this. I'm sorry, Yuu-chan."

Yuuki slipped further and her heart started racing. "Mion . . . Mion! MION!" She fell, her hand stretched out as if the green-haired girl could snatch her back. The chill wind whipped past her, her speed picking up rapidly. She clamped her eyes closed, tears floating up behind her. "I'll find your body! I promise! Count on it!"

"I believe you. I trust you, Yuuki! I know you'll be okay," she pulled her hand close to her heart, praying Yuuki would be alright.

**

* * *

**

**AN: I do not own the song. It belongs to Secret Garden and not me. I plan to post one arc a month and I'm getting close to finishing this one. This one will count for July's and the next arc will be for August.**


	7. Living Sacrifice

"Yuuki, Yuuki? She's coming to!" Satoshi shouted happily. Keiichi, Rika, and the rest crowded around Satoshi at the hospital bed, eager to witness their friend's awakening.

The blonde crumpled her face, opening her eyes slowly. The images of a white room and people were blurry but gradually came into focus. They were shouting things, but Yuuki couldn't make out what they were saying; it was all garbled. Finally, Satoshi's face came into view and Yuuki half-grinned, not knowing whether to swell her heart with joy at the sight of her friends - or break down in tears because she was alive and Mion wasn't. "Satoshi . . . what're you doing here?

"Making sure you're okay!" he sighed happily, patting Yuuki's head, mindful of her weakened state.

Yuuki looked away, glancing at all of the other faces. "Satoko. Rena, Rika. Keiichi. Geez, you guys sure are loyal, huh? Like dogs."

"Nipah!" Rika cried happily. "Welcome back. We thought you were a gonner for sure."

"You need to be more careful," Satoko added. "You could have been killed, you moron. Is that normal for you Americans?"

"We saw what happened," Satoshi lowered his head, ashamed. "We're sorry. We should have helped you when we had the chance. When Rena found a way in, the fight was about over, but . . . you were the only one there. Mion, Shion, and Hanyuu . . . were gone. All that remained of them was their blood." He bit his lip, blood-soaked memories returning to mind.

Yuuki's eyes snapped open before shining with a layer of tears. She gripped the crisp blanket sheets hard, trying to keep her flood of emotions inside. "Mion . . . Shion . . ."

The whole group lowered their heads. "It's called Hinamizawa Syndrome. Shion had it . . . and we still haven't found Mion."

Rika sat down in a nearby chair, cradling her chin in her hands. "That's how it works. Every year, one person dies and one goes missing." her lip curled, remembering the past worlds. **I really thought this one would be the end. **

"No, I know where she is," Yuuki sat up, looking at the layers of bandages on her arms. "She told me. By the school. Down the hill. She's there." suppressing a groan, she swung her legs out of the bed and stood. The blood rushed down from her head and for a moment she thought she might pass out once more. "We have to find her."

"No." Satoshi grasped her shoulder and tried to get her to lie back down. "You're still hurt."

"How could Mii-chan tell you where she is?" Rika said slowly. She swallowed. "She's gone."

Yuuki used Satoshi as support to remain standing. "So was I. I saw her. Shion and Hanyuu too. I tried to get her to come with me but she said she couldn't. I promised her I'd find her body and that's what I'm going to do."

The group was silent, not sure what to make of this bizarre information. Rika jumped up from her chair, knees trembling. "Hanyuu . . . Hanyuu's dead?" The small girl surged forward, stopping in front of Yuuki, on the verge of tears. "Usoda! She just said she was . . ." Yuuki stared down at her, amber eyes smoldering dully. It was clear that she wasn't lying. Rika looked down, her hair hiding her eyes in shadow. Fluorescent tears slipped down her pale face. **Baka . . . Baka, Hanyuu! **

Yuuki dared a couple steps and placed a calm hand on Rika's soft head, toying with her violet strands. She wanted to say something, but no words formed on her tongue. It was okay - this moment didn't call for words. She removed her hand and took one shaky step after another, making it to the doorway. She leaned against it, breathing heavily. "I'm going to find Mion," she vowed. "With or without your help. I made a promise . . . to my best friend." She hung her head, her hot tears dripping onto the ground. "But I'd be a fool to do this all on my own. I need an answer: will you help me?"

"I will," Satoshi said, stepping forward. "Who's coming?"

Rika grit her teeth and shot her head up, red-tinted eyes shining with tears. "I'm coming." She said the next bit quietly, most likely to herself, "For Hanyuu . . . and both Mii and Shii-chan."

Keiichi clenched his fist, wounded heart hammering against his chest. "Me too. For Mion . . ."

Rena bit her lip, fighting away her own tears. "I should have gotten help sooner. I owe Mii-chan that much. I'll come."

"Well said," Satoshi said with a tender smile. "Where is she?"

Yuuki stumbled into the hall, determined to make it out and right her wrongs. "I already told you." She placed a hand on the wall and slid it down, a blood trail painting its pearly surface. A drop of sweat plopped on the tile flood, like rain. "She's by the school. That's where I was - where we all were. I remember it all. I protected her . . . from Shion." She took a fresh step and crumpled to the ground, drained and exhausted.

"Yuuki!" The group cried out. Satoshi ran over and tried to haul her up by the shoulders. "Here, let me carry you," he offered.

Yuuki gritted her teeth and shook her head. "No. I didn't survive just to be beaten now. Do me favor though," - she smiled wryly - "help me up. I can still walk."

"Keiichi. Come over here and help me," Satoshi called out, taking Yuuki's right arm and slinging it over his shoulders. Pink dusted his pale cheeks as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist. Yuuki didn't seem fazed.

Keiichi dropped down on one knee and put Yuuki's left arm around his neck, coiling his arm around her. "On three. One . Two. Three." They both lifted and Yuuki stuck out her feet to steady herself, though both boys still held her up. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. That's what we're here for." Keiichi smiled as they went off down the hallway, everyone else following behind.

* * *

Yuuki led them into the night, stumbling more than once, but refusing to be carried. "I can handle it," she said stubbornly. Within an hour, they arrived at the school grounds and Yuuki fought a wave of nausea - she could still smell the blood and the reeking stench of Death. "Here. This is the place." She tentatively took a step forward and wobbled. She went down, roughly landing on her knees, pearls of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Yuuki! Take it easy," Satoko warned timidly. She was uncertain about what to do at this point. Things were happening so fast. "You're still really hurt."

Rena came up beside her and attempted to help the wounded girl up. "Tell us where she is. We'll go get her."

"No . . . I'll go with you even if I have to crawl there!" she took in a deep breath and crawled on all fours like an animal. She was not ashamed to be reduced to this pitiful state. "I made a promise."

Rika stepped up toward the schoolhouse with caution, looking ahead at the darkened building. She could see vague shapes in the patchwork of trees and grass, though it was difficult to make out what they were. A stray cloud buckled beneath the light of the moon and her eyes widened as she saw clearly what those shapes were: the beaten and bloodied body of Mion Sonozaki. Mion had been cut across the back, seemingly stabbed multiple times, blood everywhere. Of Shion there was no trace. Rika landed on her knees, twisting them beside her so that she sat on the ground. The small girl felt nauseous and couldn't look at Mion's body for any more gruesome details. She couldn't believe it. They found the body. "I-I found her!" she half-said, half-screamed in a shaky voice.

Yuuki came up behind her, eyes smoldering with an unnatural fire, but it was a benevolent one. "I did it." She didn't stop crawling until she was touching Mion's body, her heavy breathing caressing the corpse's gnarled hair. "Okay. I found it. I found you, Mion. Now what? Huh, now what? You didn't give me the next step. What do I do now? What do I do now?"

Satoshi lowered his head and didn't dare to see the bodies for himself. It would have been too much. A tear slipped down his cheek, a herald of many. **Shion-chan . . . **

Satoko looked away and buried her face in her brother's shirt, crying her eyes out, traumatized. "Nii-Nii!"

Keiichi's legs shook and his eyes went wide. "Mion . . ." He hid his face as tears slipped down from his eyes.

Once the initial shock had passed, Rika clumsily crawled forward and looked up at Yuuki. "Yuu,"- she swallowed hard, fighting the lump in her throat just so she could utter these painful words. "Yuu-chan . . . she's gone." She shut her eyes, shoulder's shaking. "Mii-chan's gone . . ."

"No!" Yuuki threw herself against Mion's back, her forehead pressing deep into her mutilated skin. "Sh-she can't! I saw her! She was in front of me! Shion too! So was Hanyuu! Mion, tell me what to do next so you can break this blasted curse! That's why i came back, isn't it? Why are you just sleeping there?" Yuuki had rolled over the Sonozaki girl's body and found not so much as a scratch on her soft face. It truly looked as if she were asleep. "C'mon! Get up already! You're our club leader - leaders can't die, dang it!" She smacked her over and over, crazed grief taking possession of her body. Rika merely sat by and watched.

Satoshi looked up at Rena, who was still running over to the group. "Get help! We found her!"

"Yuuki, I'm sorry," Mion repeated.

"Hauu," Hanyuu's voice came from behind Rika. The small girl resisted all urges to tackle her companion in a grisly bear hug. There would be time for their reunion later. **Even though we've been together for over a hundred years**, Rika thought, **I still feel sad whenever she's taken from me. **

"You couldn't help it, could you?" Rika asked in a reserved voice.

"They just wanted to say goodbye!" the horned girl countered with a pout.

"Can't you at least make them ghosts until the Watanagashi?" Rika questioned. She frowned as she witnessed the wavering form of Mion come into view, though her image was extremely transparent. she lowered her head. "All Yuuki is talking to is a memory; that's not even the real Mion . . ."

"Hauuuuu," Hanyuu thought to herself.

Yuuki clenched her fists, fighting back tears. "Baka . . ." she whispered as she perched over Mion's raw face (she had slapped it so many times that someone might have thought she was stung by a horde of bees. "You didn't even tell me the next step on how to get you back. You idiot. Moron. Oaf. Imbecile!"

"Yuu-chan," - Mion reached out and wrapped her ghostly arms around her neck, being careful not to cause her any more pain - "I can hear you now . . . but I can't feel you . . . can you feel me, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuki's tears doubled and she gripped Mion's arms. If this was a memory - then she would keep it alive. "Why . . .? Why can't you tell me how to bring you back? You're killing me, Mion. Literally."

"Because I don't know how . . . Yuu-chan . . ." - Mion's eyes watered - "Every time this happens . . . there is an equal number of people who die to who disappears. I didn't want to disappear . . . not again," she said softly, hurt that Yuuki was so depressed. She tightened her grip on the blood-drenched girl.

Yuuki's eyes fell then snapped open as if a thought had struck her. She had just said a very important clue. "An equal number . . . Mion you're a genius." Mion pulled away slightly, confused. What had she said? "Shion and Hanyuu died and Shion isn't here. They couldn't find you to begin with . . . All that's left is . . ." Yuuki began to craw away without an inkling of where she was going. Rika sat by and watched her leave, doing nothing in her power to stop her. "Those are the rules, right?" the fair-haired girl continued. "One dies another disappears? Hanyuu died - I need to disappear." Satoko bit her lip, worried.

Mion disappeared without even so much as a goodbye. Rika said to Hanyuu, "Finally the memory fades."

Hanyuu fidgeted nervously, stomping her feet in a sort of tantrum. "Hau auu! You're just going to let her go like that? What happened to breaking Fate?"

"Hanyuu," Rika said in a serious tone. The other girl quieted herself. "You and I both know that Fate cannot be changed. We've lived for too long to realize that. What I said before, it was charming, but it was nothing more than a dream. And the funny thing about dreams is that sooner or later you have to wake up."

Yuuki continued her sluggish trek, inching along on her belly (her legs had given up a long time ago). She was curious as to why Rika didn't seem to care about her sudden leaving, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered is that this nightmare would end. She could smell water up ahead and she smiled sadly. "That's where I'll disappear." Yuuki lay by the swamp waters, exhausted and breathless. Every muscle in her body hurt and her throat was dry and hoarse. She wished she could just sleep and not be forced to endure this any longer. Her hard breath rippled the murky water and her hand dipped beneath its cool surface. "This is it . . . I'm done. I've completed the curse." Her eyes closed and she listened to the sound of her fading heartbeat for the last time.

Satoko stood frozen behind a tree, clueless on what to do. "Yuu-chan . . ."

"Yuu-chan."

Yuuki cracked her eyes open only a little and she bit her lip at what she saw. Mion's reflection shimmered in the glassy waters of the swamp, looking for all the world like she had lost her dog. It was a pitiful expression she wore. "Please," she begged, voice sorrowful. "Don't disappear. That'll only make things worse. I know you want to break the curse, but . . . I don't think there is any breaking it. We haven't been able to for quite some time and I doubt that your sacrifice would do anything. You came back because you're a strong person and I'm sure there are other ways to end this. But it doesn't have to be this way." Her bottom lip quivered as she reached out with her hand, but her fingers didn't even break the water's surface; she was trapped. "Please, don't do this."

"Dreams can come true, Rika," Hanyuu countered, doing her best to stall Yuuki while she still could. "That's why people work hard to achieve their goals. I know you must have given up hope long ago, but please, believe just a little while longer. Believe that we can pull through this, but that won't happen if Yuuki disappears . . . The cycle would only start over again . . ."

Rika's eyes drifted upward and she squinted against the bright glare of the moon. "Don't," was all she said. "Yuu-chan . . ."

"Hauuu!" Hanyuu cried happily, but her demeanor changed as she glanced behind her and into the darkness. "Yuuki! STOP!"

Rena jogged over to Rika, who had stood to her feet. "What's wrong? Where's Yuu-chan?"

"Yuuki," Rika started, eyes shining with determination and rekindled hope. "She's going to try and complete the curse by disappearing in the swamp."

Rena swore and clenched her fists. "Don't let her!" She charged into the darkness, calling the blonde's name. "We can't let her do this!"

Yuuki opened her hazy eyes slowly. "Mion . . . I need to complete it." Sluggishly, she moved her body, centimeter by centimeter towards the edge of the water. Mion's memory barked every bribe in the world, ever promise, every vow, but nothing deterred her friend from what she had in mind. "Need to . . . disappear . . . escape . . ."

Satoshi got to the swamp first and panted hard. His eyes widened when he saw Yuuki with her hand halfway into the river. His heart sank. "Yuuki!" he ran faster to the blonde American. "Snap out of it! You can't disappear!"

"WE WON'T LET YOU!"

With one last inch, Yuuki slipped into the swampy water, air escaping her open mouth and nose and water rushing in to replace it. She wanted to fight against it, but willed herself not to. **I need to complete it. Those are the rules . . .** She sank lower and lower, eyes closed. Everything was slurred together and all she could hear clearly was the rush of slushy blood pumping through her veins.

"YUUKI!" Satoshi called out frantically, reaching for her. His fingers barely grazed her skin before she vanished completely beneath the swamp's unforgivinf waters. "Don't—no . . ." Tears filled his eyes. "The river's too deep to find her . . . she really disappeared . . ."

Rika inwardly gasp and nearly dropped to her knees. **No . . . this can't be true. Hanyuu . . . tell me this all a lie. You told me to believe but how can I when she's gone?** "Usoda . . . Usoda . . . USODA!"

Satoko came out from behind the tree, fidgeting nervously. She didn't know what to say; it was all her fault. "Nii-Nii . . ." she tentatively took one step after another, chewing her bottom lip.

Satoshi looked up, saddened that his sister had to see it. "Satoko . . ." he extended his arms toward his little sister. "Come here."

The little girl collapsed in his arms, crying hard into his chest. "I'm sorry, Nii-Nii!" she cried loudly.

"Shh. Shh. Why are you sorry?" he asked in a soft tone, cradling his sister.

"I let her go, Nii-Nii!" Satoko gushed, her voice loud. "I saw her and I didn't stop her! I'm sorry, Nii-Nii!"

Satoshi hugged his little sister tightly. "It's okay, Satoko," he pet her head, lovingly, forgivingly. "You were scared. It's okay. I forgive you."

Keiichi gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into a tree trunk devastated. "Why? Why did she have to do that? Idiot!"

"She didn't understand. She wanted the curse to end . . . She had no idea . . . " Satoko said slowly. "She thought that if she wasn't found . . . she would break Oyashiro-sama's curse . . ."

"It doesn't work like that!" Keiichi roared, fury dominant in his tone. "We've seen it so many times to know it doesn't!" He dropped to his knees, gripping the muddy earth. "Dang it . . ."

Satoshi froze and looked up at the other boy. "You . . . remember?"

"For a while now," Keiichi admitted. His hard eyes lifted. "What about you, Satoshi? Remember how you killed your aunt and ran away?"

Satoshi's lip curled. He would have liked to forget what he had done, but the past always came back to haunt him. He gripped Satoko's frail body tighter. "Satoko . . . I'm sorry I left you . . . I'm so sorry."

"Nii-Nii . . ."

Mion's brow wrinkled in disapproval. "After all that . . . she . . . she still dies . . .?" Mion hung her head on Shion's soft shoulder. "But . . . she fought so hard . . . I thought . . ."

Shion hugged Mion's shoulders. "She was doing what she thought was right." Her voice broke. "But it was the wrong choice . . ."

Mion buried her head into her sister's shirt. "No . . . She . . . can't . . . I tried to stop her, Sis. But she still did it," Mion's voice was thick, trying to choke back her tears. She couldn't think of anything logical to say. "Tell me why she did it," was all she came up with.

"She thought it would break the curse . . ."

Mion cried more. "That moron."

"What would you have done?" Shion asked quietly.

Mion nestled her head against her twin's shoulder. "I don't know . . ." she admitted.

Shion closed her eyes. "Then she's gone now . . ."

"No . . . I can't accept that!"

"You have to," Shion nodded.

"Hinamizawa will die again . . . and we'll start over. I don't want it to replay over and over again!"

". . ."

"Dang it!" she cried again.

Shion hushed her sister, rubbing her back soothingly. A soft smile played at the corners of her lips. "Would you like to see her before you forget?"

Mion looked into her sister's eyes, wondering if what she said was an illusion. "Shion . . .?"

Shion led Mion back to the water, walking around its glassy edges as if they were out for a pleasant stroll. They took special care not to have their presence felt by any of the others, although they did steal a final glance at Satoshi and Keiichi. Their footsteps pounded down the dewy grass as they went and Shion stopped when they reached a particularly excluded area overgrown with cattails and weeds. "She's in there," she said, pointing to a break in the vegetation.

Mion shuddered, but otherwise didn't hesitate. "Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" She dove into the water, which didn't even so much as ripple, but the splash was heard. "Yuu-chan!" she called out under the surface, searching for her.

The blonde looked up from her spot on the riverbank,shimmering beads of water dripping endlessly from her ghostly skin. She smirked. "You didn't tell her I was sitting right here? Not a very good sister in my opinion."

Shion crossed her arms, voice stoic, "I thought she'd be smart enough to see you, but I guess the days' events have had a tough impact on her psyche. Let's see how long it'll take before she actually sees you."

Mion came to the surface, gasping for breath though she no longer needed it. She hung her head. "I found her body . . . She's pretty be-" she saw Yuuki sitting on the shore, waving at her. she suddenly felt like an idiot. "Yu-Yuu-chan!" Mion surged toward her.

Yuuki half-smiled, but not happily. "No, go ahead. What about my body?"

"Unrecognizable. It's beat to hell and back," she said flatly. She gritted her teeth together. "Why . . .? Why did you do that? The curse will just continue!" Mion cried in the middle of the river.

The blonde's eyes held no pity. "Would have been helpful if you explained to me every detail before hand." She extended an arm to her. "Pull yourself out of the water."

Mion couldn't believe it. "You would really sacrifice yourself? Just like that?"

She sighed. "With everything happening around me I was willing to try any escape. Might as well be something noble."

Mion shook her head and got out of the river. "Baka" She started to hum. **"Let your arms enfold us . . ."** but stopped.

Yuuki glared. "Enough. I'm through with hoping. I hoped that if I threw myself in . . . I would brake this curse. Instead I just doomed myself. If singing some stupid song brings your comfort then go ahead, but I'm not going to listen."

"Sorry." Mion said. "Unsure of what to say. Her demeanor changed when she heard Yuuki's anger. "You shouldn't have thrown yourself in! You moron!" Mion cried. "You idiot!"

Yuuki gritted her teeth and stood fluidly, as if her disease no longer plagued her. She turned her back and parted the weeds, meaning to leave. "Go ahead. Curse me. I've heard enough of it. Do want to know why I didn't show up at school that day? I overdosed again, Mion. I took my brother's drugs and used them. I passed out and didn't wake up until the following afternoon. Everyone has a secret and I just told you mine." she walked away with a quick farewell to Shion.

"I'm ready for the world to be wiped clean," was all Mion could say. "End this. Oyashiro, end it!"

Hanyuu appeared beside Shion. "There's nothing I can do. All of you have been pulled into this game and you will keep playing until you finish it."

Mion sighed, looking up at the sky in frustration. "So one more will die and one more will vanish **still**?"

"Until all of you are cleaned from the slate," Hanyuu nodded. "Those are the rules."

Mion wanted to bang her head into a tree. "This. Sucks."

Hanyuu lowered her head and smirked. "No one said Life was easy."

"I'm **dead**! And it still sucks!"

Hanyuu laughed. "Think about your sin, Sonozaki. Do you know what it is?"

Mion paused. "Arrogance?" she guessed. "Lying?"

"Among others," Hanyuu admitted. "And you will keep exercising your sins until you decide to change. Only then will you break the curse."

**Bull.** "The curse will stop when we all remember and no one dies."

"Then you won't be able to save Yuu-chan," Hanyuu said. "What is there for her to remember? She did nothing wrong. Just a hapless victim trapped in a series of mad worlds."

Mion's lip curled. "How long do I have . . . before I forget?"

Hanyuu's face darkened. "The next 12 minutes."

Mion swore.

"I'll leave you to do what you wish with your time," Hanyuu said. "Just know, I don't plan on bringing Yuuki back into this. She will arrive at our school, but you must resist the urge to get involved with her after that."

Mion flinched. "But- Fine. I'll give her the cold shoulder . . . Unless she just attaches to me," she smiled at the demon.

Hanyuu didn't find humor in the possibility. "If being a friend means anything to you, then you would do your best to push her away. For her own safety."

"You tell her that."

Now it was Hanyuu's turn to smile. "Why should I when I'll leave the task up to you?" in an instant, she was gone.

Mion swore- "Yuuki!"

"She ran off that way," Shion pointed behind her. "Don't take too long."

* * *

**AN: Here's a slight paragraph that didn't make it into the final cut - I didn't know where to stick it and it interrupted the flow of the chapter - but I managed to save it and store it away. For all of you KeiichiXMion and SatoShion fans out there - this one's for you!**

"I'm sorry," Mion's voice echoed by Yuuki and Keiichi's ear.

"Mion?" Keiichi glanced around, looking desperately for her. "Where are you?"

Yuuki rose up, glancing down at Mion's body. "You're here! Tell me how to get you back! Please!"

"Keiichi... I'm right here," the voice echoed in the woods "I want to talk to you... Kei-chan."

Mion sadly told Yuuki. "I can't... There's no way I could... No one's trying to bring me back... And it looks like it's too late anyway"

Keiichi jogged off a few paces, still glancing around. "Mion, where are you?"

"Here." She held out her arms, seeing if he could feel them, or if he would walk through them.

Keiichi paused looking around. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her! "Mion . . ." he held out his hands as bait, waiting to see if Mion would take them.

Mion extended her hands and placed them in his, seeing if he would feel them. "Kei-chan. I'm right here. I swear," she said in a calm voice.

Keiichi felt something cool touch his hands and the hair on his neck stood on end. "Mion . . .?"

Keiichi shivered again, his shoulders cold. "Mion. It's you." He grinned as tears of joy flowed down his cheeks.

Mion smiled at the boy. "Yeah... it's me, baka. Am I really that cold?"

Keiichi laughed softly. "You're cold. And I can't even see you."

"Do you NEED to see me?" Mion asked with a chuckle, as her other joined her, making a transparent outline of Mion, (just as Rika would see Hanyuu).

Keiichi nearly fell back. "MION!" He rushed forward, meaning to hug her, but his arms faded right through her body like she was just air. "Wha . . .?"

Mion looked away, running her hand up and down her arm... "I'm sorry... I'm dead... Seeing my body I thought you would have figured that out..." she approached him and made a fist with her hand. "Baka." She playfully hit him on the head the way she did when she was alive, only this time, she had to stop her hand from going into his skull.

Keiichi blushed. ". . . Mion . . ."

Mion blushed too and looked away, feeling silly. "I'm sorry."

He walked up to her and put his arms around her ghostly shoulders. "It's okay . . . I forgive you . . ."

She shivered at his touch and blushed deeply. "Kei-chan." her eyes watered. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat and said slowly, "Do you remember what Yuuki said? In the class when I was helping you?"

She gulped, "Not really... it was a lifetime ago..." she said with a chuckle... honestly not remembering.

"For the record . . . I would have asked you out . . ." he admitted.

Mion blushed scarlet and started to cry happy tears.. "Why did it have to end like this? For the record..." she straightened up "I would have said yes."

Keiichi grinned and held her tighter, cheeks red. "I'm glad . . ."

Mion closed her eyes and leaned into the nonexistent hug, wishing desperately that she had a body so that she could hold Keiichi, so that she could wrap her arms around him and comfort him in some way.

Satoshi swerved around to see the boy looking around him, as if trying to find Mion in the air. "Keiichi... calm down... There's no way she could-"

"Satoshi . . ." Shion's calm voice whispered in his ear. The sensation of arms around his torso came to him and goose bumps prickled his skin. "I'm sorry . . . for how I acted. Please . . ." Shion buried her face in his back. "Can you forgive me?"


	8. Farewell

The blonde sat upon a formation of stone in the wood, the water mostly gone from her. The first rays of morning came and she watched them coldly. **Is this going to be the first of an eternal sunrise? Am I going to wait here morning after morning watching the world and Time move on while I won't change? **She smiled sadly. **That might not be so bad. Now I can successfully say I blow Peter Pan out of the water. **

"Yuuki," Mion fell in the woods but felt no pain. She looked at the pale blue sky, her heart sinking. "Less than 12 more minutes . . . that's all we have . . .Yuu-chan!" she called out one more time in a blind panic. She had to find her. She needed to see her as a friend . . .** Just one more time.** "Yuuki!"

Yuuki glanced behind her, a sour look on her face. "What do you want?" **This chick doesn't give up. **

"Y-Yuu-chan," she said, hurt. "We only have 12 minutes. With everyone . . ." she stood up and wiped her face off.

Yuuki laughed bitterly. "If you mean to make threats then try something that actually might hurt me."

"It's not a threat!" she yelled, almost in tears. "They're all going to die . . . and then we will be reborn into the time where you transferred. We will remember nothing. And we will die again. You will live on . . . and live a normal life . . . without us. I don't know how . . . but-"

"So what's the problem?" Yuuki asked nonchalantly. She glanced over her shoulder. "That sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me."

"And I cannot be your friend!" she cried bitterly. "We cannot talk to each other. And I'm going to try my best to make sure you aren't involved this time . . . So you won't have to do this again. I thought this might make you happy," she added bitterly, heart broken.

"Oh it does." She slid down the rocks and stomped up to Mion. "That means I don't have to worry about being diced to shreds by your psychotic sister or any other of your freaky friends!"

Mion bit her lip so that she wouldn't make a rude comeback. "If you want to say anything in this world . . . now would be the time." Yuuki didn't say anything. Mion, heart shattered, turned and started to walk away. "I'm sorry. If things work out, this won't happen ever again." She started to hum to herself the prayer they sang together to try and keep her calm, but her voice broke even when humming but she kept the melody going as she walked aimlessly, hoping to spend her final moments in this world in peace.

Yuuki sighed and watched Mion's retreating back. If she really wasn't going to remember then . . . "Thank you!"

Mion froze in place. "W-what?" she almost choked.

"I said thank you," Yuuki repeated, a little calmer this time. "Through all the stuff that's happened . . . I found your friendship refreshing. I hadn't had that in a long time."

Mion almost fell to her knees, but caught herself. After a few deep breaths, she calmed herself. "Same to you, Yuuki. I'm sorry it can't be like this in the next world." she sniffed and tried to walk again, but to no avail. Her legs wouldn't do as she wanted. "I wish I could just stop the curse now!" she cried. "I hate this! Knowing I've killed my friends . . . It's unbearable!" Her knee gave in and she fell to the ground and swore. "I'm sorry . . . for everything, Yuu-chan."

Yuuki walked up to her and kneeled down, putting her arms around her shoulders. "I forgive you . . ."

Mion felt weak. "Thank you,Yuu-chan." She leaned her head against the girl's shoulder.

Yuuki shut her eyes. "You're welcome." Her hold tightened on her. "I don't care if I don't remember. As long as you and everyone else are there then that's all that matters. Sorry if I snapped at you."

"B-but I have to ignore you in the next world!"

"Like I said: as long as you're there . . ."

Mion hugged Yuuki back, doing all in her power to indulge in their friendship while she still could.

"Will you at least say hi?"

"Will glaring work?"

Yuuki chuckled dryly. "Why don't I just smack you upside the head?"

"You can try!"

Yuuki laughed again. A pause ensued before she said, "Will you remember me if I don't remember you?"

Mion nodded her head. "I'll try my best," she promised. "No guarantees."

Yuuki smiled, content with her friend's answer. "That's good . . ." Her transparent body began to fade as the morning sun rose, it's light obscuring her image. She began to dissipate in a myriad of sparkles, each breaking off into a different direction, flowing with the pull of the soft wind. She was vanishing. "Sorry, Mion. Looks like I'll be going first . . ."

"N-No!" Mion extended her hand and bit her lip, changing how she looked at the situation. She hung her head, but did not linger on it. "Alright . . . I'll see you when I see you . . . okay? Try to remember . . . please . . ." Mion begged at the last moment, her arm decomposing as well.

With the last formation of her hand, Yuuki clasped Mion's and held on. "I'm not going to let go this time. No matter how much you let go of me." Her blonde strands faded out of existence and so did most of her body. Only her amber eyes remained visible before a flash of white light swallowed her whole.

Mion inhaled sharply in surprise at Yuuki grabbing her hand and smiled gently at her as the light consumed her. "I'm - I'm coming," Mion said, leaning forward, decomposing slowly. "Keiichi . . . Where are you? You're coming . . . right?" she muttered just before a light came behind her and devoured her.

**

* * *

AN: Short chapter. I know. But I made it as sad and worthwhile as possible. Thank you for viewing the first arc! So for there is a total of three so only two more to go. If I'm being too angsty and you want me to add one thing or another then I'll do as you request. My stories are for the people and what the people want they get. Just no yaoi, yuri, or anything of the fornication persuasion. Kissing is as far as I'll go and even then no French stuff. That's just nasty. Otherwise it's blood and guts galore! **


	9. Arc Two: Puppet

Yuuki glanced around nervously at the many faces that lined the room, fiddling with her twin garnet barrettes stuck in her hair. It wasn't her first time being in a new school, but it was unnerving nonetheless. Quickly regaining her composure, she stood to her full short height and tried to look as if she were not being thrown to the sharks.

Mion sat back in her seat, mildly interested. "Who's that?" she asked Keiichi. "She looks," - she squinted her eyes, analyzing every detail of the new girl -"familiar." **How is that possible? I've never seen her around here before. **

Keiichi looked at Yuuki curiously, half-smiling at her wavering brave front. "That's the new girl. She just transferred here and from what I hear from California in America."

"Huh," Mion said leaning back in her seat. "An American, huh?" She pursed her lips, unimpressed. "With that blonde hair she kind of reminds me of Takano!" she said with a mocking smile.

Shion smiled friendly when Yuuki spared a passing glance at her. "She doesn't seem like Takano," she said with a smile. "Her eyes are too warm for that."

Rena smiled too, her blue eyes trained on the new student. "She looks nice. Maybe we should invite her to sit near us."

Something in Mion's veins told her not to, but she shrugged it off. "If she wants to," she waved.

Yuuki took a set a couple desks down from Satoko and sat down. "OW!" She jumped up, rubbing her backside, and blinked when she found a tack pointing up in her chair. "What in the world?" she muttered.

Satoko snickered to herself and smiled her trademark toothy grin. "Sucker!"

Mion put her head in her hand and peeled her lips away from her teeth. "You don't spare anyone, do you, Satoko-chan?" she chuckled.

Yuuki looked around the room, trying to look for anyone suspicious. Her eyes scanned the row containing Satoko and her eyes narrowed on the blonde girl, who tried in vain to hide her guilt. Yuuki leaned on the girl's desk and held up the tack in front of her eyes, a gentle smirk on her lips. "You know, next time, don't leave your tacks lying around." She dropped the thing on Satoko's desktop and sat back down.

Mion cocked an eyebrow, deeply impressed. No one had had the nerve to stand up to Satoko and not be stark-raving mad. She drummed her fingers on her desk in thought. "I like her!" she proclaimed, although something was racking at her head not to get too close to the girl. **Forget it – she's awesome! **She smiled intimidating at the new girl, as if saying, "I like you. You'd make a great challenger." Either way, she was impressed.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, uncertain of the strange-green haired girl. Regardless, she smiled her greeting and returned to what she was scribbling in an old composition book.

Rena did her best not to be hypnotized by Yuuki, but to no avail. Her "I'm taking them home with me!" drive was powered to full max. She swooned as a stray beam of sunlight bounced off the new girl's white gold hair and shimmered in her smoldering amber eyes. "Hauu! She's so cute! I'm taking her home with me! I'm taking her home!"

Keiichi raised his brows in playful disgust. "That doesn't sound creepy," he said sarcastically. "She's about our age, Rena-chan."

"Aw, let her have her fun!" Mion snickered, nudging the boy in the ribs.

"Sorry we're late!" Hanyuu cried out as she and Rika entered the room. A few heads turned at the newcomers but the attention didn't last long. Yuuki only raised her head for a brief moment, but paused when she saw Hanyuu. She stared, mystified, the girl's image passing in slow motion. **Have I . . . met her before?**

Hanyuu made eye contact with Yuuki and visibly flinched. "Hau," she murmured. "Just watch, Rika, she's going to call me Ram-yuu again!" she sat down, trying to cover up her horns, looking exactly like she did the first time, much to everyone's confusion. Rika sat down next to her and patted her back.

"Don't worry," she said. "Now you know what to expect this time!" The young priestess snickered to herself.

Yuuki shook herself out of her trance and smiled at Hanyuu before getting up and walked over to her. "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but are those real horns?" She inspected them in fascination.

Rika elbowed the demon-girl in the side. "Shush. We're not supposed to remember, okay?" she snarled.

"Hauuuu," the girl noticed Yuuki's patient gaze and whimpered. "Hauu!"

"Hanyuu," Rika snapped in a hushed tone, "she hasn't done anything to you - calm down."

Hanyuu listened to what she had to say and blushed pink, covering her horns. "Hauu, um . . ." she looked at Rika; Hanyuu sure was a bad lair.

"They sure are!" Rika finished for her with a cute blush and tilt of her head to the side. "Nipah!"

"Hauu," Hanyuu braced herself, trembling. **Here it comes!**

Yuuki's expression softened when she saw how frightened Hanyuu was. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I was just curious. They are? That's so cool!"

Hanyuu froze, eyes wide. Was this the same girl? She removed her hands and looked up at Yuuki through her bangs. She looked the same, but something seemed . . . different. "Really? You really think so, Yuu-?" She cut herself off. "Hauuuu." She had to watch it or else Yuuki might remember and get involved. **I don't want that. It was too heartbreaking last time. **

"Yeah!" the blonde continued, not noticing the break in Hanyuu's sentence. "I've seen a lot of things in my day, but nothing as righteous as that! Oh, so cool . . ." She looked over her shoulder and noticed the impatient look on Chie-sensei's face. she laughed nervously. "Well, I got to go, kid. Bye." She smoothly made a loop around the group and sat down, a light smile on her face.

Hanyuu blinked. She's different... Hanyuu smiled nervously back until Rika elbowed her under the table. "Weren't we supposed to ignore her?" Rika questioned.

"Hauuu," Hanyuu sighed and nodded. "That's right. I almost forgot myself. We need to take extra precautions not to get her mixed up in all of this again, but . . . I don't know what the others will think if we try to convince them. We can't lie. I don't like lying, Rika."

Keiichi followed Yuuki's path with his eyes before giving his verdict in a hushed tone, "She's nice." Rena nodded. "Mhm. Not many people have done that before. Maybe we should invite her to have lunch with us. What do you guys think, think?"

Mion nodded in agreement. Rika and Hanyuu looked uncomfortable but agreed. They would regret that mistake.

* * *

The hours passed without incident and pretty soon it was lunchtime. Satoko squirmed as Shion tried to feed her a slice of pumpkin. She stared at the orange slice as if it were her worst enemy. "No! You know how much I hate it!" the little girl squealed.

Shion sighed. "Don't be such a baby," she said. "Pretend it's something else and eat it."

Satoshi laughed at the little spectacle. "Satoko, eat your pumpkin. I thought you liked it," he said, distracting her.

Satoko clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. "No, I'm not gonna - ack!"

"Got it," Shion said triumphantly as soon as she placed the pumpkin in Satoko's whining mouth. "See, not so bad, right?"

Satoshi laughed and high-fived Shion.

"Hey! Your name's Yuuki, right?" Mion called out with a smile.

Yuuki looked up from the manga she was reading and made eye contact with Mion. "Yeah," she confirmed.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" Mion offered, gesturing to a vacant seat across from her and next to Rena.

Yuuki shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure." She sat down at and closed the cover of her manga. She extended a hand towards Mion. "Yuuki. Just . . . Yuuki."

Mion found it unusual that she was unwilling to share her last name, but tossed it aside. It was probably something embarrassing, she reasoned. "Mion Sonozaki," Mion said, extending a hand to shake hers. "Pleasure to meet ya. This is Rena Ryuugu and you've already met Rika and Hanyuu Furude."

"Yeah, hi," Yuuki replied. She settled down in the appointed seat and stretched, the individual bones of her spine cracking. "Man, I'm exhausted. I feel my brain's about to explode." She placed her arms on the desk. "How do you handle all of this book stuff? It's like I stepped into an alternate universe or something. I don't get one scrap of it."

"Eh," Mion shrugged as she bit into a piece of sushi. "You get used to it. What do you need explaining? I'll help you."

"Everything!" Yuuki exploded over dramatically, plopping her head down on the desk. "Too much?" she murmured into the desktop.

"A little," Mion nodded.

Yuuki shrugged and stood up. "Eh, I'm no Dakota Fanning. I'll go get my stuff." When she returned with her bag in hand, she pulled out a sheet of notebook paper that contained the day's math exercises. She handed it to Mion and waited.

Keiichi, you're good at this, right?" Mion said after a while of scrutinizing the assignment.

Keiichi took the paper and scanned its contents with an expert eye. "To a degree," he admitted. "It's algebra."

"I know that," Yuuki mumbled. She extended her hand to retrieve her paper. "I don't want to work on it now, though. Time to relax. Everything is a balance."

"What are you, some sort of dojo sensei?" Satoko joked with a side chuckle.

"No," Yuuki said. "Before I left home I was taking a health class and that involved mental health. Keep everything in a balance: emotional, physical, and social. At least I do my best to try, not that I can say I'm all too good at it."

Hanyuu looked up, impressed. **If this Yuuki is a much wiser one than the last, then maybe we have a chance this time! But still, I don't want to drag her into this again . . . but it's too late. She's already a pawn in this chess game and there's nothing I can do about it. **

Mion cocked an eyebrow. Something was warning her not to get to close to this Yuuki, but she ignored it. This girl was okay by her standards and she saw no reason not to take her under her wing. "Alright!" she proclaimed, making the group jump. "Who here has any objection to Yuuki being in our club?"

The blonde blinked. "Club?" **When did I sign up for anything?**

Satoko spat out a mouthful of gooey pumpkin (without Shion and Satoshi knowing) and second the motion. Shion nodded her approval as well as Keiichi and Rena.

Rika's eyes widened dramatically when Mion made the suggestion.

Hanyuu fiddled with her thumbs . . . **It's gotten too far already. Hauu! This is bad!**

Satoshi rose his hand to the level of his ear. "I don't object!"

Mion said "Yes!" she cleared her throat. "Our club tries to counter the increasingly complicated actions of society, and through either prosperity or adversity, our activities are predicated on the belief that no matter we that no matter what happens, we must always follow our-"

"I think that what Mion is trying to say is all we do is sit around and play games," Satoshi interrupted.

Yuuki threw her head back and laughed, putting her hand over her eyes. "Why didn't you just say so? Sure. I'll join. Mind if I even bring some of my games to the table. They're really fun."

"Sure! Just let me make one thing clear- the competition is fierce and we never play anything lame like, House," her voice lowered into a lower, more serious voice. "So if you suck at card games, you're going to hate it."

Yuuki chuckled in her throat before standing and looking Mion in the eye. "Then I guess you're going to hate my guts by the time this is over."

Mion smiled darkly. "We meet after school. Come- if you're not scared that is."

Yuuki circled Mion and kept eye contact as if they were in a showdown in a ghost town. "I'll be there. Watch it, girl. There's a new sheriff in town." She made a gun with her fingers and blew on it before winking and turning away.

Mion blinked, utterly confused. "Huh?" she looked at her group, and it occurred to her that she was the only one who didn't understand her reference to a western movie.

Yuuki walked out into the hall, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. When she was alone, she walked outside and quickly located a trashcan. Her stomach did a flop and gurgled loudly. "I know you're hungry," she said. Her fingers idly brushed away some of the rubbish and found a half-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Beggars can't be choosers." She dove for the sandwich, devouring it quickly, and rummaged around to see what else she could find.

"Hauuuuuuuu," a voice came from behind the American.

Yuuki jumped and went down, knocking over the trashcan on her way down. It was the same girl she had seen before. Turning red, Yuuki spat out the sandwich and quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "See, what had happened at first was . . . uh . . . I dropped my lunch down a sewer, by accident. And, uh, I couldn't reach it because it was too far down. And I didn't have any cash . . ."

"Yuuki. It's okay," the girl reassured her. "I have some extra cream puffs . . ." she offered, extending a hand down to the bewildered girl. "I'll make you lunch everyday if you want! Nipah!" she attempted her friend's phrase.

Yuuki blinked, bewildered. "You don't have to do that for me. As far as you know I'm a stranger. I don't deserve that kind of hospitality." She pushed herself up and walked away, hoping to get rid of her dumpster diving evidence in the bathroom. "I appreciate the offer though. Thanks."

"Yuu-ch- uh, Hauuuuuu," she shook the thought loose. "I want to . . . Rika won't let me make her lunch because Satoko makes our bentos. I want to make you one," she held out a cream puff.

Yuuki's stomach growled something wicked, but she held back the urge to snatch the pastry and swallow it whole. "No, it's okay. I don't want you to ruin your lunch because of me. I'll pick up some money at home and get something. Thanks again, though." She walked back into the school and entered the bathroom, passing by a small blue-haired girl on the way. Yuuki averted her eyes and began scrubbing furiously at her hands.

"Do you know that girl's name?" she said in a low, almost adult voice.

Yuuki looked over at the girl, confused how she could have such a deep voice for someone so you. **Wasn't her voice higher? **"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think any of us look familiar?" she pressed.

Yuuki almost laughed. "No. Why would you? I just got here. I might have seen you around town somewhere if that's what you're getting at." She turned off the water and shook her hands, removing excess drops before drying them on her shorts.

"So you don't remember. That's good." she said low voice, unwavering as she left the room.

Yuuki stared at her retreating back, confused and unsettled. "Was there something I was supposed to remember?"

**

* * *

AN: Average-length beginning for the second arc. This one's going to be more bloody homicidal/suicidal than the previous arc, but hey, I'm game. **


	10. Hungry

"So how about we play some Old Maid?" Mion suggested as school was ending, raising and lowering her eyebrows.

Everyone voiced his or her approval except for Yuuki. "Sorry. I don't know how to play . . ." against her will, her stomach growled softly.

"Rena . . . you can help Yuuki, right? Well, basically . . . here . . ." she dealt out the deck of cards, giving everyone a signal to act like you don't know which cards are which. The group tried to hide a collective snicker. They weren't going to hold back for anyone.

"Yuuki, pick up your cards. Do you have two of the same card?" Mion picked up her hand of cards, and picked out the pairs she had and threw them onto the table. "If you do, throw them onto the desk. You want to get rid of all your cards."

Yuuki's eyes lit up. "Oh! Okay. I got it." Almost instantly, Yuuki threw down five pairs. "How's that?"

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. How could she have learned so quickly? It took Keiichi at least three months before he grew wise to their games.

Mion's eyes widened. "Whoa. Good hand. You're not as blonde as you look."

"I resent that!" Satoko bellowed openly.

"The rest of the game goes as follows," Mion continued, ignoring the little girl's outburst. "You pick a card from someone else's hand without looking and add it to yours. You're out of cards so you're out. Looks like Yuuki win this round." **How is that possible? I know **all **the cards!**

The new girl laughed and leaned back in her chair, grinning. "Looks like I'm the new sheriff in these parts."

Rena was amazed. "Wow. You're really good for someone who doesn't know the game."

Keiichi examined the cards curiously. "Huh? That's impossible. This game must be rigged. Mion, what kind of cards are you using?"

Mion looked at the cards again and shook her head, laughing. "Sorry, kiddo. You just through down some of your cards, you only have one set that matches!" she laughed again and re-explained. "A pair is like: two sixes or two jacks not a seven and a two! Want to try again, **Sheriff**?"

Yuuki blushed with embarrassment, but then blanched as her belly gurgled softly. "No, that's okay. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a minute, k?" Her stomach roared its approval at the excuse and she hit it lightly. "Nobody asked you," she hissed and zipped away.

The group looked up, confused. "Who leaves in the middle of a game?" Satoko asked. "I was on a roll!"

Rena shrugged. "Well, when you gotta go you gotta go!"

Rika narrowed her eyes, staring at Yuuki's retreating back. "Somehow I think there maybe more to it than that." She looked to her right and gave a slight nod. "Hanyuu."

Hanyuu nodded in response. She excused herself for a brief moment and retrieved a bento from her bag and left the room. She located the bathrooms and left it outside the door along with a small note taped to the top:

"してください." ("Please.")

Yuuki slipped away into the school's kitchen and started rummaging around. Her eyes went wide when she found the mother load of refrigerated food. It was as if a supermarket exploded in the frigid chamber with food literally bursting out at the seams. "Jackpot!" She grabbed the thing closest to her, an ear of ivory corn, and set to work devouring it. Her mouth crackled with flavor she hadn't tasted in a long while and she couldn't help but almost break into tears. "Oh my goodness, happy birthday to me!"

Hanyuu sat herself back down in her seat, exchanging side glances with Rika. "I hope she eats it," the horned girl said quietly. "She looked starved to death!"

"Where we you going with that bento?" Rena asked in a curious tone. "Did you want to have a little snack? You could have just asked and we would have let you eat it here."

Hanyuu shrugged. "Gomen. I'll remember that next time, nano desu!"

"It's alright," Shion said without looking up from her cards. "You must've been hungry seeing as how it's not with you."

Hanyuu blushed, but it wasn't from Shion's comment. "Yeah! I eat a lot! Like, almost enough for **two** people!"

Everyone laughed. "Then it's amazing how you stay skinny," Satoko said. "Otherwise, when you came into class, you'd be sitting next to everybody!" She cackled manically.

"That's so mean, Satoko-chan!" she shrieked, blushing. "Hau au au!"

A loud bang interrupted the crew as well as cry of worry. Their heads jerked up and turned in the direction of the door, ears primed and ready to receive even the slightest rustle.

"Uh oh," Yuuki's voice carried. "Oh, that's not good . . . Ow! Is that supposed to do that?"

The group stood up but only Mion had the sense to rush into the kitchen. **What did that oaf do?**

Yuuki threw handful after handful of water on the wildfire that was the stove. She didn't realize it was on and when she spilled that cooking oil . . . "Someone's getting fired!" she yelped as the flame lashed out at her, like a flaming whip. She crashed to the floor, scooting as far away from the blaze as possible. "Oh wait, that would be me!"

Mion panicked as her emerald eyes beheld a volcano burning at the stove. She ducked inside the doorway as a tongue of fire licked at her skin. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" At the opportune time, she rushed toward the flames, turned off the gas, and looked for an extinguisher. To her misfortune, there were none.

"**PANICKING!**" Yuuki barked. She located a bucket of potatoes, dumped them out and filled it to the top with water. With a mighty heave, she threw the water hitting the flames - and Mion in one shot. Yuuki stood there, dumbly, the bucket in her trembling fingers. "My bad . . ."

Mion blinked slowly and stood in shock of all the water dripping off of her. She didn't utter so much as a sound.

Slowly, Yuuki put down the bucket. "I'll . . . just go now . . ." Cautiously, she stepped over all of the spilled food and water, slipping past Mion and charging out of the door, never to return until the following morning. "Oh, I'm dead."

Mion cracked up laughing. "**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" she doubled over with giggles. "That was **PRICELESS!**"

"What's going on here?" Shion asked. Her jaw dropped when she saw the mess in the kitchen. "Mion, what did you do?"

Mion held up her hands, inclining her innocence. "I didn't do anything." She stepped out of the kitchen, despite Shion's barrage of protests, and followed Yuuki. "Hey!" she called out in a friendly tone.

Shion grabbed her sister's shoulder roughly. "This isn't a game, Mion!" she yelled in her ear. "We need to get this cleaned up fast!"

"Hold on, Sis!" Mion pushed past her. "Yuuki!" she ran out the door, looking for her. Her expression fell when she didn't see so much as a glimpse of the new girl. **Hm. She must've gotten scared and run off. Not much on the courageous side. **

"Mion!" Shion quickly caught up to her. "She's gone. Come on, we need to get this straightened up before we all get in trouble!"

Mion looked around, knowing Shion was right. "Fine." She didn't want to fight - it was too late in the afternoon for that. "Let's go." She turned back toward the school.

* * *

Yuuki looked back but for only a second. Oh, she would get it tomorrow! But she would get it at home is her mom found any hint of food on her! She looked around and found a drinking fountain back near the school. On careful feet, she tiptoed back to the school and gave her teeth a quick scrub, washing away the evidence on her tongue and being careful to erase any food specks in her teeth. She wiped her mouth of water and said, "It was good though!"

"Oh she's going to murder me!" Yuuki dry heaved over the toilet bowl, staring at the half-digested food worryingly. She had thrown up promptly after arriving home and it was against her mom's rules to eat anything without her permission. It was part of her control game that had lasted for nearly five months already. Quickly, Yuuki tried to flush it away, but froze when she heard an impatient tapping on the floor. Mom was home!

"Yuuki! Where are you?" a voice rang out semi-happily as she started up the stairs.

The blonde girl's hair stood on the back of her neck and she felt sick all over again. This wasn't going to end well. She stifled a shriek as she felt her mother's presence at the doorway, staring at the rank puddle of muck in the toilet. Any sudden moves and she may not live to see the next sunrise.

"What did I tell you about eating?" the mother asked in a sugery sweet voice.

Yuuki cringed. She knew the answer to that, but she learned long ago to hold her tongue. She yelped as she was roughly yanked towards the door by her hair. She was so close to her mother now that she could smell the booze on her breath. "What have I told you about eating?"

Yuuki cried out as her mother's hand slapped her across the face repeatedly while her voice shouted profanities. She knew how to handle a situation like this: disconnect and wait until it's over. She became numb to the beatings and waited until her mother walked out of the bathroom before scrambling to her own room to cower behind her bed. She panted hard and prayed for when he mom would be passed out drunk and she would be free from the beatings - for a time.

* * *

Mion scrubbed the kitchen, making sure it was spotless, erupting in fits of laughter every so often, then composing herself. "Hoo, I wonder where she went? I hope she doesn't think we're mad?"

"A-a-a-and done!" Mion said, standing up, swerving her eyes around the kitchen, satisfied. Her expression dropped as her mind returned to the girl who had taken flight from the burning inferno. "Hey, Shion?"

The other twin wiped her brow and sighed with exhaustion. "Yeah?" she acknowledged.

"Do you think that Yuu-chan looks a familiar?" Mion asked, looking over her shoulder. "If only a little?"

Shion hummed in thought as she swiped the damp mop across the shining tile floor. "I don't think so. We might have seen her around town, but I don't think anything before that. Why? Do you know her?"

Mion looked down at the floor. "I feel like I should. I don't know how, but . . . I just feel really bad. It's like . . . Nah, forget it," Mion sighed and put away a collection of soiled cleaning rags with a weighted heart. It was clear that she was unhappy with her lack of memory. **Which is strange . . . I can normally remember things really well. All except this . . . . **

Shion pursed her lips and decided to lighten the mood. She smiled gently and gave Mion's weary shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Why don't we gather everyone up and call it quits for today? I think you're tired. And if you're up to it, I'll even treat you to some ice cream. Sound good?"

Mion couldn't help but smile at the offer. Sometimes she wondered how she was so lucky to have a sister like Shion. She sighed and tapped her fist to Shion's forehead, smiling. "Thanks, Sis."

* * *

Yuuki waited until her mom was asleep on the couch before slipping out of her room. This was a risk in itself because her mother had brainwashed her into believing she could hear even the slightest footstep.

"I could smell your rancid stench coming a mile away," is what she always said. "And I'll always be there to catch you by your scrawny little neck."

Licking her lips, Yuuki stepped as heavily as possible to lessen the noise. She considered it a miracle when she got as far as the living room down the hall. She craned her neck to peek around the wall edge and stifled a sigh of relief when she saw her mother passed out on the beat up old couch, a half-empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. There were no glasses. A heaviness settled over Yuuki's heart as she scrutinized her mother's features. She used to be so beautiful with nearly flawless peachy skin and vibrant amber eyes; her strawberry blonde hair was always neatly kept. Now she was the exact opposite: her skin was drained and blotchy and her eyes had sunk deep into their sockets, the light they once held long gone. Her hair was tangled and had lost much of its color, now it was nearly all gray. the once beautiful, caring mother that Yuuki remembered from her childhood was gone and dead - and the girl knew she was never coming back.

Yuuki resisted the overwhelming urge to weep for her mother. There was nothing she could do about it now. All she had was right there with her mother (shelter, food, water, clothes) and if her mother was taken from her then so was her way of life. She was trapped, eternally, and deemed the daily beatings a small price to pay for all those necessities. Getting down on her hands and knees, Yuuki crawled her way to the garage, not bothering to put on even so much as a pair of shoes. As far as she was concerned, if she still had feet she could still walk. Stealing glances at her mother, she unlocked the door and turned the nob just enough to allow a small crack to appear. She inched the crack wide enough to accommodate her skinny frame and slipped through. She then scrambled to her feet and navigated her way to the back door, but not before being caught by a rake and hissed as the pale flesh of her leg was sliced open.

"I can't worry about that right now," Yuuki said to herself. Her fingers fumbled with the sliding door and successfully managed to break it open. She didn't hesitate one second and took off running down the road, hoping to reach the school before it closed, a crimson blood trail marking her path. At least there she would be safe. "Gotta hide. Gotta hide!"

She scrambled up to the front door and pulled with all her might and was nearly knocked backwards when it flew open. Someone was still inside, she determined. Hopefully it wasn't a teacher - that was the last thing she needed. "Gotta hide. Gotta hide. Gotta hide!" She padded silently down the hall to her homeroom class and found that it was still open. It was someone from her class; hopefully someone she could swindle into not telling her secret. Biting her lip, she got down on all fours and crawled towards the farthest end of the class where the shadows of dusk melted together. There, she sat, hugging her knees close, and waited.

* * *

"I feel like I owe her something," Mion continued as she and Shion walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. Everyone else had gone home, leaving the Sonozaki twins as the only inhabitants of an otherwise vacant schoolhouse. The oldest leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed under her chest. "It's as if I promised her something . . . and it was important!" Mion explained. The last of the fiery sunlight bounced off her hair and glowed in her eyes. "Why can't I remember?"

Shion gripped Mion's shoulders and stared in her eyes. Now she was beginning to get worried. "Mion, calm down. What is there for you to remember? You just met her!"

"But I feel like I met her before!" Mion countered, almost yelling. "I don't know how, but I do. I feel like I made a promise. It was really important! I think it was to **not** forget! I don't know!" She heaved a frustrated sigh as she grabbed a handful of her hair and sat down, her knees close to her chest. "I don't know what's going on, Shion . . ."

Shion kneeled in front of her and placed both hands on the side of her face, forcing her sister to look up. "Are you okay?" She inched forward and touched their foreheads. "You don't feel like you have a fever . . ."

"I'm not sick," Mion grumbled. "Just a lot of Déjà vu." She dropped her hands wishing she could retain a memory she wasn't sure even existed. Frustrated, she tilted her head against the wall and closed her eyes, drained.

Shion gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and a pitiful hug (she couldn't fully get her arms around Mion's shoulders). "You're probably just tired, Sis," she decided in a soft voice. "We should go home. It's been a long day."

"Maybe . . . Hey, Shion? One more thing," she said as she stood up, using her sister for support.

"Yeah?" Shion still kept a steadying hand on her. She wasn't entirely convinced that Mion **was** just exhausted.

"Do you think there are other worlds or universes just like this one?" Mion scratched the back of her neck nervously, now knowing how crazy she sounded. Still she had to try . . . and make sure.

Shion scratched her head in confusion. **Where did this come from? **"Mmm . . . I believe anything's possible. What's all this about, Mion? Are you saying that you met Yuuki in another universe?"

"Maybe. I don't really know. I just have all of these really bizarre figments of memories. And all of them concern her. Some of them are happy, but most are very sad and . . . filled with blood . . . And like you said, she **just** moved here." Mion sighed and gave a sharp, sarcastic chuckle. "I sound pretty crazy right now, don't I?"

"No!" Shion assured. "No, not at all. It sounds a little farfetched, but like I said, anything's possible."

Yuuki crumpled her face in confusion as she listened to the conversation. "Another universe? She's off her rocker. How can that even be po-?" She groaned a massive headache hit her. She crumpled to the ground, fingers gripping her throbbing temple. It was odd to get a headache out of the blue, especially one this severe - and she immediately remembered when her mother smacked her head against the bathtub. Her eyes went wide as the pain increased tenfold and it was all she could do to control her cries of anguish.

"Okay," Mion said, not hearing the groan outside the door. "It's just . . . I swear we were . . ." Mion titled her head to the side as she thought, **Best friends? **Her eyes widened as she doubled over in complete agony, hands to her temples, screams tearing her throat.

"Mion!" Shion cried as she gripped Mion's hands. "What is it, what's wrong?" A loud cry erupted from the classroom and Shion turned her head towards the noise.

Yuuki was on her knees, her hand gripping her skull tightly. Her own cries pierced high and loud as red coated her vision. What was going on? Did she develop a blood clot in the brain? Her eyes shot open. **If that's true, then I might be dying!**

**Dang it - what **was** this? This had never happened before!** "D-dang it . . ." Mion murmured through a haze of . . . **What are all of these . . . pictures? Photos? What?**

Yuuki slammed her fist into the wall, trying fight down her panic, but to no avail. **I need help! This is serious! I need help!** "Help!" she cried out, hoping whoever was here would hear her. "Help me!"

Mion's eyes snapped open, trying to catch her breath. Shion . . . what was she doing with a knife? Mion paused then shook all thoughts loose when she heard the banging on the wall outside as well as the desperate cry. Grief struck her hard and for no apparent reason Mion began to cry. "Yuu-chan . . .?" She wobbled to her feet, but didn't stay balanced for long. She collapsed to the ground, a prisoner to the onslaught of . . . **Memories?**

Shion ripped away from Mion's side and followed the sound of the pounding to the classroom. She looked around and found Yuuki crouched over on the ground, purple bruises all over her body, her leg bleeding profusely. She crouched by the blonde girl's side and placed a hand gently on her back. It was all she could do not to panic. "Yuuki! What's wrong? What happened?" She touched one of the bruises tenderly. **What happened? **

Yuuki hissed and jerked away from Shion's grasp. She hit the wall and smashed her forehead against it, tears of anguish and confusion gushing from her eyes. "**MAKE IT STOP!**"No sooner had the words left her mouth had the headache stopped and she crumpled to the floor, shocked and confused.

Mion trembled relentlessly and her breathing came hard and fast. She didn't bother getting back up. "Yuu-Yuu-chan?" Mion said slowly, holding her head. **Knife . . . Threw herself in the swamp . . . Blood . . . What happened to us in the last world?**

Shion placed a cool hand on the side of the blonde's face She didn't miss how the girl winced at her soft touch. "You're covered in bruises. You're bleeding. What happened to you?"

"Call an ambulance . . ." Yuuki whispered, heedless of Shion's questions. "I think I have a blood clot."

Shion gasped. She knew how severe blood clots could be. "What . . .?"

Yuuki's heart hammered wildly against her ribs. She couldn't think straight, each thought mixing and blurring with the other. the only thing that was clear was that she received some help. And fast. "Go!" Yuuki barked. Shion rushed away to the faculty lounge.

Mion turned her head towards the classroom door as Shion rushed passed her. That was Yuuki's voice she heard. Yuuki was here and . . . was covered in bruises and bleeding? Her heart clenched in her breast and she shakily crawled into the classroom. "Yuu . . . Yuu-chan? You here?"

The blonde turned her panicked eyes to meet Mion's gaze. She swallowed hard, fighting her fear. "Mion . . .? Why-why are you and your twin here?"

"Cleaning . . . up after club," she said. On hands and knees she crawled over to her friend, wincing at the sight of the bruises on her body. There was even a small pool of blood trickling out of her slit leg. "What happened to you? Did you get into an accident?"

Yuuki hung her head, her long locks shielding her eyes in shadow. "You could say that." She winced as her leg spasmed, pressing against a bruise. "Hey, Mion . . . do you -?"

"Remember?" she guessed, tilting her head backward so she could breathe easier. "I think I do. What happened just now . . . I saw things I wouldn't want anyone on earth to see - not even my worst enemy." She closed her sparkling emerald eyes. "They were horrible. What happened to us. What Shion did. What **you** did. I don't know what possessed us to act that way or what possessed Shion. She and I have always been relatively close. What do you think has gotten into us?"

"A curse," Yuuki stated matter-of-factly. She made eye contact with Mion and stared hard. "What do you call it around here? When someone dies and someone disappears? I remember that bit and I'm disgusted with myself for it. I should have tried harder!" She slammed her fists down and winced as a fresh bruise formed on her delicate skin.

Mion let a single tear fall to the ground. "It doesn't matter now," she said honestly. "That was then and this is now. We're fine now. We don't have to worry about Oyashiro-sama's Curse or disappearing or dying. We're safe now and that's all that matters. It won't happen again."

Yuuki felt a painful twinge at the sight of the tear. "How can you be so sure? How do you know if we're safe? If **I'm** safe? I can't be safe anymore and I never will be!"

"Yes, you are," Mion said, gripping Yuuki's shoulders as the girl thrashed about, clutching handfuls of her fair hair. "You're safe now. no one will hurt you! Believe me, your brother won't hurt you anymore!" She felt insane. She just wanted to go home. She didn't want to remember anymore. Those look in Yuuki's eyes as a dark void swallowed her . . . Shion's insanity-laced eyes . . . She didn't want to see anymore.

"Brother?" Yuuki calmed down, if only a little. "I don't . . . have a brother . . ."

Mion blinked. "What?" **That doesn't make sense. We came back before . . . now that I think about it. Nothing was missing from our lives. We all had the same things like before - Why would it suddenly change now? **

Shion charged back into the room, stomping loudly. She had already informed the two girls the paramedics were on their way. "Sis? Are you okay?" She crouched down next to her, taking her face in her hands.

"I'm okay . . . I think . . . Just scared . . . That other world . . ." she looked up at her twin and hugged her. "We died, Shion," she whispered in her sister's ear. "You killed me."

Shion's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. "What . . .? Why would I? I would never . . ."

"We died in the other world," she repeated, crying. "I'm scared, Shion . . ."

Shion held her sister, rubbing her back comfortingly. "So am I . . ."

Yuuki turned her head and looked down, envy burning in her heart. **Why can't I be loved like that? Why does Mion have parents **and** a sister that loves her when I don't? **"I wasn't beaten by my 'brother' . . . I don't even have one," she said slowly, if only to gain attention. Her heart quickened and her mind immediately set up wall after wall. **What am I saying? Don't let jealousy shatter your whole world! She'll kill you if you tell! **

"Then who was it?" Shion asked, arms still coiled around her distraught sister. "This is important." **I sound like Chie-sensei!**

Yuuki shook her head, fear twisting in her gut like a serpent. "No . . . can't tell . . ."

"It's okay. I told last time . . . too," Mion shifted in Shion's embrace until she faced the girl fully. "It's fine if you don't want to tell us. If you ever want it to stop . . . Just tell me or- or anybody, okay? We're here for you."

"I **do** want it to stop!" Yuuki howled. She gripped the floor, her nails catching on the wood. "I've always wanted it to stop! They didn't always used to be like this! Why can't things go back to the way they were?"

"Then tell us!" Shion pressed.

"I can't! She'll kill me!"

Mion gently pulled out of Shion's arms and crawled over to Yuuki, bringing her close. "It's okay. We'll protect you. **Nothing** will hurt you - I swear it," she promised. "You just have to trust us. Do you want it to stop?"

Yuuki collapsed in Mion's arms, her face buried in her chest. She nodded, but couldn't help but feel that maybe this was how it felt to have a sister. For once in a long while she felt safe. "Yes . . ."

"Then tell us," Shion said as she inched over to the pair. "Tell us and we will protect you. Everyone in this town is linked. We will protect anyone who needs protecting. We will not let **anything** hurt you." She stroked the blonde's hair.

Yuuki flinched under Shion's touch, like before, but gradually relaxed. "I can't . . . she made me not tell . . . She said if I did . . . she'd kill me . . ."

"We'll protect you."

"She'll kill you too!" Yuuki looked up at the green-haired girls, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's crazy, Mion! She'll do it!"

"I think we can handle ourselves . . ." she said trying to hide a little smile. She added a small wink to Shion.

"Don't . . . I don't want you involved." Yuuki gripped Mion's shirt and lowered her head, her forehead crashing against Mion's chest. "I don't want you to do that . . ."

"Yuu-chan," Mion said softly as she stroked her hair. "This may sound insane . . . but I feel like I have to repay you. In that other world where . . ." - she swallowed hard - "**you** got involved. I remember wishing I hadn't gotten you involved. And promising you I'd help you if you were in trouble." She shook her head, listening to herself in disbelief. What was she saying? She sighed. "I'm going to be involved this time, regardless of the peril. No more waiting. Whenever you want it to stop, tell me and we'll make her leave."

Yuuki cried harder. "You can't. Don't you understand what I'm saying? She'll kill you! And I'll die . . ." she added quietly.

Shion patted the girl on the back and made sure she did it gently. fortunately, neither of the twins heard her last statement. "We want to help. We all do. You'll be fine."

Yuuki closed her eyes, touched at the girls' loyalty. "I don't know what you can do . . ."

Mion smiled and even gave a choppy laugh. "You'd be surprised."

A knock suddenly came at the door, causing all three girls to jump. Shion went to look and saw that the paramedics had arrived. They came in and were immediately floored by the number of bruises dotting Yuuki's body. They gently got her to her feet and put her in the ambulance and drove to the hospital, Mion and Shion riding with her. It didn't take long for them to arrive and in no time, Dr. Irie, or the Coach (he was the coach of the local baseball team, the Hinamizawa Fighters), was there to give the twins an unsettling diagnosis.

"I have good news: she has no blood clot," he said with a smile. "So you can rest easy on that."

Both girls sighed, relieved.

Then he shifted back into his seat. "Although it is quite apparent that she is being hurt, whether intentionally or not. Also, she's considerbly underweight. A girl of her height and age should have a body mass index of at least 18.5. Hers is 16.5."

Mion flinched. That didn't sound too good.

"Has she been eating at all?" he asked, concerned.

Shion lowered her head. "Hanyuu did take a bento once, but never came back with it. I'm guessing it was for Yuuki, but I don't know if she ate it. Now that I think of it, she hasn't really brought any lunch since she came here."

Irie licked his dry lips and cleaned his glasses, unsatisfied with the answer. "This isn't good for her. I would attribute it to the move - as I understand it she just recently came from America - but I hardly believe that that's the case. I marked down too many bruises to deem it accidental."

"She did say that she wanted help," Mion added, rubbing her arm, "but couldn't tell us who was hurting her. It's a woman because she kept referring to her as 'She'. Coach," - she looked up and met his eye - "I think it might be her mother."

The Coach reached into his front pocket to take out a pen. He tapped it in thought against his thigh. "Well, you **thinking** it's her mother isn't the same thing as it **being** her mother. Do you see what I'm saying?" He sighed. "The Child Protection Services can't do anything about **thinking**. But it's clear something is happening to her. Let me call them over. And report this." He turned in his swivel chair to take the phone. "Believe me, I'll do all I can to help."

"Coach," Shion said, "can we see Yuuki? We want to make sure she's okay."

"I don't see a problem with that," he said glancing at the girls while his fingers dialed the number. "You are her friends, right?"

They nodded.

"Go on ahead."

* * *

Mion stood and rushed into the room where Yuuki was suspended from the ground on a bed by the window. She chewed her lower lip as her eyes scanned the extent of the damage done by her mother. The fair hair girl sat on the bed, looking out of the window, with her shirt hugged close to her chest. Her heavily bruised back was exposed to the twins and for a moment they thought that purple was her natural skin color. Her spine and ribs were heavily prominent and they could faintly hear the gentle mewling of her stomach. The coach was right - she was in bad shape.

Mion walked up to her and did her best to be as optimistic as possible. "Hey, Yuu-chan!" she said with a smile and wave.

Yuuki nearly jumped at the sound of Mion's voice and immediately turned her back and threw on her shirt, hiding the bruises. "Hey," she said nonchalantly, as if the bruises didn't exist.

For Yuuki's sake, Shion played along and pushed the severity of the situation to the back of her mind. "How you feeling?From the sound of it, you don't have a blood clot!" She sat down in one of the nearby chairs and folded one leg over the other and smiled sweetly.

The blonde smiled a little, but there was no happiness in her amber eyes. "Yeah, good thing for that huh?" she returned to stare out of the window, the orange rays of the sun setting her face ablaze. A light breeze swirled in from the open window, ruffling loose strands of her flaxen hair.

Mion shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. Shion tapped her foot against the floor, uncomfortable with the sudden silence.

Yuuki licked her lips and swallowed. "So what'd the doctor say?" She already knew the answer.

"That it's obvious you're being abused," Shion said quietly. "He's calling Child Protection Services to look at it." It wasn't in her nature to lie.

Yuuki jumped up, startled. Her whole face was contorted in panic and worry. "What? You're kidding right? Tell me this is some kind of a joke!"

Mion shook her head. "No." She noticed Shion moving, ready to back her up if Yuuki wanted to make a run for it. "This is serious, Yuuki. If you feel like you need to protect your mother then -"

**Rats! They know? **The blonde paced back and forth around the room. This wasn't good. If the Services came to her house then she was really going to get it. Her mom would not be happy. And her whole way of life would be nonexistent! "Tell them they don't need to come," she barked, worry in her voice. "I lied. I did this to myself. I'm clumsy. I fall easily and bruise easily. I ran into a couple of doors. This is my fault. I'm not being abused."

"Yuu-chan," Shion said from behind her. Yuuki yelped in surprise, but Shion gently touched her arm, telling her she meant her no harm. "You don't need to hide anything from us. We want to help you - in the best way we can. We'll work something out; you can stay with us for a while if it'll make you feel better. We just don't want you to be somewhere where you might be hurt." She slowly took the blonde girl's hand. "We all care about you."

Yuuki clenched her fists. She knew what they were trying to do and she appreciated it to the depths of her heart, but she couldn't think about giving up on her mother. **I have to believe that she can come back. **"Shion, believe me I want all of this to be over, but I have to believe that things can go back to being the way they were before. This may all be temporary and any day now it could be over. If hurting me is the small price I have to pay to live at home then I can pay it."

"Yuu-chan!" Mion gripped the girl's shoulders and whirled her around to face her. "She's brainwashed you into thinking that. No matter how you look at it this isn't okay! You're starving to death! You're black and blue! If this continues you're going to wind up dead!" Mion cried out as a powerhouse fist connected hard with her jaw. She fell backwards and onto the ground, cringing. Shion leaped to her sister's side in an instant.

"You don't know anything!" Yuuki screamed as she hid her fist. "This will all go away and you'll see everything will be back to the way they were before. I don't need you to tell me what will and will not happen. I can shape my own future and I don't need you breathing down my neck about it. I hate you, Mion Sonozaki! You never were and never will be my friend!" The fair haired girl charged out of the room, running with all her might, not caring who tried to stop her. She could handle whatever came to her. She was tough enough to handle anything and everything - at least she hoped so.

**

* * *

AN: I added some comic relief in the beginning so that we can lighten things up before transitioning into the more serious stuff. **


	11. Mistake

Yuuki fell to her hands and knees on the side of the road, sweat pouring down her face. Her legs trembled as well as her arms and her head swam. The lack of food had taken its toll, cutting her energy level by more than half. The only way she was still alive was because her body had started eating itself alive. She was barely running off what muscle she had left. She upturned her head towards the sun, wincing as its heat bounced off her face. It was uncannily hot for June, she thought, but she deserved it in a sense. Being burned would be a small price to pay for the pain she must have caused Mion.

**Mion . . . . **

Pearls of tears swelled at the corners of her eyes. She had broken one of the world's most sacred relationships and it would only take a miracle to mend it.

**I really hurt her. I hit her! And I said we weren't friends. She was only trying to help me and I repay her by saying we weren't friends? **"What kind of person am I?" She collapsed fully to the ground, buried her face in her arms, and cried herself to sleep.

She woke a few hours later to the amber light of late afternoon. The sun's heat had baked the ground and Yuuki discovered the tops of her arms had been toasted to a tender pink. Absently, she licked her arms in an effort to cool them, but it brought her little comfort. She would always carry the scars of her sin.

Standing up, she took a look at where she was: she was standing at the base of an ancient stone staircase surrounded on either side by a line of trees. "That's weird," she said to herself. Walking up to the stairs, and looked up to see a shrine of some sort at the top. "It's some kind of temple." A light breeze played across the scenery, ruffling the crisp leaves as if they were an angry bird's feathers. The wind brushed passed her singed arms and she shivered. It felt as if someone were gently stroking the wounds. Yuuki turned a whole 360 degrees and saw that she was completely alone. She clenched her fists and steadily began to climb, mindful of her footing. **I don't have anywhere to go. If I go back home, Mom will kill me. I can't run to Mion - she hates me - and Shion's just as bad. I don't want to drag anyone else down with my problems. I'll just stay here for a while. **

The ascent took longer than she had anticipated and more than once the fair-haired girl had to take a breather. In a way she considered it a bonus - it would take a while for anyone to come up to the temple and it would give her enough opportunity to make an escape if she had to. By the time she actually made it to the top, it was nearly dusk. Yuuki took another 360 turn to make sure she was in complete isolation. The last thing she wanted right now was human contact. Satisfied with her new position, Yuuki took a seat on the warm gray flagstones and laid down, closing her eyes. There would be time to look for shelter later. All she wanted to do was rest and immerse herself in what she could undoubtedly call safety.

Rika walked out of the shrine with a forlorn look on her face. Something had been troubling her for quite some time she had hoped that a retreat to her family's shrine would help ease her anxiety. No such peace would be found. She looked up into the pale moonlight and started when she discovered she was not alone. Her maroon eyes narrowed as she recognized her friend's features. "Looks like she was doomed from the start," she said in a mature voice. "Mii! Yuu-chan!" she called from behind her. She smiled almost happily and trotted up to the older girl.

Yuuki bolted upright as a shiver bled down her spine. She was discovered. It was all over. "R-Rika!" she stuttered, sitting on her knees. The blonde licked her dry lips and tapped her nails against the flagstones, thinking. "You-you shouldn't be out here. What're you doing here?"

The little girl stood in front of her, innocence painting her features. "Mii. Why is Yuu-chan stuttering? Why is Yuu-chan out here so late?"

Yuuki nibbled the inside of her cheek. This child was good. "I asked you first. Shouldn't you be at home? Aren't your mom and dad be worried about you? Do they know where you are?" Yuuki paused as the questions rolled off her tongue. She never thought she would be able to say those words again. She smiled inwardly. They sounded nice.

Rika lowered her head, a small frown on her lips. "Well, you see, I don't have a mommy or daddy," she said almost sadly. "They both died a couple years ago and I've been living on my own ever since. This was actually my family's shrine and it's sort of like my home."

Yuuki's breath caught in her throat. She had no idea that was the case. Rika always acted so carefree and optimistic. She would never have guessed in a million years that she was an orphan. "Aw, I'm sorry," Yuuki said in a gentle tone. "Don't you have anyone else to take of you?"

Rika shook her head, no.

Yuuki sighed and averted her eyes, uncertain of what to do. **In a sense, she's just like me. I disowned my mother a long time ago - I don't even have a last name. I don't belong to anyone anymore. **Yuuki cautiously stood to her feet - she still lacked necessary energy - and gave Rika's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I want to help, but I don't know what I can do. I think it's very brave of you to survive on your own and I admire that. You're a much better person than I am." The fair-haired girl tenderly brushed her knuckles against Rika's chin. Rika blushed and Yuuki smiled lightly. "I didn't mean to trespass. I'll just leave." **But where I'm going to go I have no idea. **She turned on her heel and prepared to walk down the stairs when Rika padded in front of her, blocking her path.

"Yuu-chan can stay if she wants," she said, continuing her use of the third-person. "She's not trespassing if I don't want her to." Taking a step towards her, Rika reached out with one of her hands and gently grasped Yuuki's wrist. Her brow furrowed in pity. "Yuu-chan has been burned. I can take care of it. I'm sure I have some medicine that will take away the sting. Does it sting, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuki nodded. And itched too. It was all she could do not to scratch at the already damaged skin.

Rika smiled softly and began tugging the older girl away from the stairs and towards the shrine.

* * *

"There!" Rika yipped as she spread a green salve over Yuuki's arms, her petite fingers working smoothly and precisely, as if she was used to dealing with sunburns on a daily basis. "All better!"

The blonde withdrew her arms and inspected the creamy salve with a curious eye. It did soothe her itching and the burn, almost to the point where it didn't feel like there was a sunburn at all. She nodded her thanks to the little girl and placed both arms at her sides. She didn't want to disturb the salve if she could help it. Yuuki scanned the interior of the shrine and was in a way impressed with all of the nicknacks scattered around its interior. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Rika stood and walked over to a small wash basin at the far end of the room. Placing her hands in the cool water, she scrubbed the remaining salve off her fingers. "Is Yuu-chan okay?" she asked, still in her little girl voice. She didn't want to transition just yet.

Yuuki looked over to Rika and stared at her back, her blue hair a darker shade in the limited amount of light (Rika had lit a few candles around the room beforehand). "Yeah," she said. "Now that I don't have to scratch at my arms." She smiled nonchalantly and turned her arm over for a brief inspection. "I really appreciate what you've done. No one really would have done anything like this for me."

The smaller of the two paused for a brief moment, but continued just as quickly, drying her hands on an old dish towel. "Mii-chan would have," she said. "So would Rena and Satoko. We all care about our friends and want to do the best we can to take care of them."

Yuuki started at the mention of Mion's name and turned her head away, staring into the flame of one of the candles as bubbling wax melted down the body. "Maybe . . ." was all she said. Her attention broke away from the candle as Rika came to sit next to her, her maroon eyes glowing orange in the fiery light.

"It's true," the little girl continued. "I'd do anything to help my friends and I know they'd do anything to help me." She met Yuuki's eyes and smiled. "The same applies to Yuu-chan. We all want to take care of her and look after her. We all care about her. Nippah!"

Yuuki blinked away tears that threatened to spill out. No one had said those words to her for a long while - they sounded so beautiful. She tilted her head back and breathed in deeply, taking in the musky smell of summer. "You have no idea how much that means to me. But . . . I think not everyone feels the same way."

Rika cocked her head to the side, her long locks rolling off her neck. "Mii?" she mewed in confusion.

"I did a bad thing, Rika," Yuuki confessed. Her heart trembled as her pain and guilt rushed back. "To Mion."

Rika narrowed her eyes. **Is Yuuki the one who has the Syndrome now? If she harmed Mion then this could slide downhill very quickly. **"What did you do?" she asked innocently. "Is Mii-chan okay?"

Yuuki shrugged. "I don't know. She's probably crushed because . . . because . . ." She took in a shuddering breath and braced herself. "Because I told her she wasn't my friend and I punched her. I told her I hated her."

Rika cringed. "Why would you do that?" she questioned. "Did Mii-chan do something to you? She didn't mean it. Mii-chan's a really nice person who loves her friends -"

"She didn't do anything," Yuuki interrupted. Her eyes were once more on the candle. "I don't want to go into details. I was scared and I punched her and said that we weren't friends anymore. I said I hated her. Then I ran away and ended up here."

Rika relaxed, somewhat. Mion was still safe. For the time being. The little girl pulled her legs out from underneath her and brought them close, hugging them to her chest. "Did Yuu-chan do it on purpose?" she asked. "Did Yuu-chan want to hurt Mii-chan? Does Yuu-chan not like Mii-chan anymore?"

"Of course not!" Yuuki barked, insulted by the notion. "I would never do anything to deliberately hurt Mion." Her demeanor changed and her mouth became a fixed, tight line. Something was on her mind and troubling her. "I was just . . . scared, I guess. She was only trying to help me. But after the way I treated her I don't think she'd ever want to see my face again." She sighed and rubbed the back of her aching neck.

Rika blinked sadly and stared at the dancing orang and blue flame in front of her. "Mii-chan wouldn't do that. Her heart can take a lot of things, but she keeps it all inside. She's probably hurting over what Yuu-chan said and did, but Mii-chan will forgive you, but that can only happen if Mii and Yuu-chan still want to be friends. She may not always express it, but she cares for her friends. She won't let anything stop her from doing so. Not even if it would cost her her own life." The little girl's memory turned to a scene from a past world where Mion was willing to take a bullet for her friends - even at the risk of dying and not being able to see them again. "Mii-chan is very brave."

Yuuki nibbled the inside of her cheek in deep thought. "You say that she takes care of her friends," she said, eyes fixed on the motley of shadows dancing across the wooden ceiling, "but does she always take care of herself?" She didn't wait for Rika's opinion before answering her own question, "In my opinion, she isn't in the best mental condition." Her voice lowered an octave. "And I don't think I am either."

Rika tilted her head in confusion, though there was an inkling of what it might be. "Mii? Is Yuu-chan sick?" Still retaining her innocent facade, she relinquished her knees and stood on them, inching close to Yuuki. She tenderly felt the blonde's forehead. "Yuu-chan doesn't have a fever." Something in Yuuki's heart twinged and it was all she could do to keep the floodgates of her emotions from swinging open. No one had shown this kind of concern in a long while. Rika sat back down and looked for all the world like a sad, lost puppy. "Maybe Yuu-chan's head was hurt from being in the sun too long. Maybe she needs to cool off for a little while."

Yuuki leaned back on her arms and nodded. "Yeah, maybe that's it. When my arms were being roasted, my brain got a little fried too. Yeah, maybe I was dehydrated and got hallucinations." Laughter escaped her chapped lips. "Boy, that was crazy, all of that talk about other worlds and remembering things that didn't happen. What a riot!" She gently laid herself down on the cool wood floor and closed her eyes. "If you ask me, Mion's the one who's touched in the head!"

Rika's ear twitched and she narrowed her eyes, her childish mask fading. **If Mion is remembering the other worlds then I may not have as much time until the Cotton-Drifting as I thought. **She clenched her fists. **Darn it! **"Did Mion say anything about these worlds?" she asked her voice deeper than it should have been. "Specifically places or events that happened?"

Yuuki scoffed and propped herself on her elbows. "Don't tell me you believe in that stuff?" she snorted. "I mean, I'm all for little kids and their imaginations, but personally I think Mion's a little too old for that. If anyone, I think she should get her head checked."

"This isn't a joke!" Rika barked roughly. "And don't you **dare** talk about Mion so lightly. You've already screwed up your friendship with her. Do you wan to make her your worst enemy while you're at it?"

Yuuki held up a hand in surrender. She had never seen the little girl so upset before. Rika was always so happy and carefree. Seeing her like this frightened her to the least."Okay, okay," Yuuki said. "It's not a joke. Fine, I'll play along. She didn't say much. All I remember is her saying Shion had gone psycho and had killed her. That's all I know, I swear."

Rika frowned, unsatisfied with the answer. "What do **you** remember? Anything about having a dagger duel with Shion? Disappearing into a swamp? How about rescuing Mion from Shion? any of those ring a bell?"

"Why're you asking me all of these questions?" Yuuki yelled just as loud. "You act like you know what Mion was talking about. All of that is nonsense! It didn't happen. She dreamed it up or something like that trying to get attention. Or maybe she's having delusions. Who knows! She might be going crazy for all I know!"

"I **do** know because it's all true!" Rika snapped. She jumped to her feet and sized the older girl down, her fists clenched by her sides. Yuuki fell onto her back and stared up at the small girl as she continued her rant. "All of what Mion said was true! It happened, although I'm not entirely convinced you remember it yourself. I remember everything that has happened up until now and I would give anything to forget it. But I can't not until this Curse is broken." She reached down and grasped Yuuki's collar, pulling her close with the strength no child her age should possess. "You have been caught in this like all the rest of us so don't you dare for a second think that you can weasel your way out. None of us have been able to escape the Curse's hold - we've tried for years! You didn't appear for no reason out of the blue. I don't know what purpose you serve, but I can guarantee that you hold some value in this. Now I will ask again: do you remember anything? And don't try to lie, because I will know and I'll put you through a misery no one on earth can every compare to!"

Yuuki panted hard as she stared into Rika's eyes. With that long speech and by the sheer glint in her irises, the blonde could tell that she wasn't lying. All of it might in fact be real. "Okay, okay!" she cried, turning her face away. "I don't remember much! All I remember is seeing red. Lots and lots of red. I don't remember anything else, I swear! Please, Rika, you've gotta believe me!"

Rika frowned, but couldn't help feeling disgusted with herself. She had managed to bring an upperclassman down on her knees with only a few harsh words. Yuuki was really, truly afraid. The little girl tilted her head down and softly placed the trembling teenager on the floor where she promptly scrambled away into the surrounding shadows. "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan," she apologized, adult voice not wavering. I didn't mean to frighten you. As you can already tell, I'm sensitive when it comes to these sorts of things, so bear with me. I would be most grateful if you could forgive me for the harm I must have caused you." Rika got down on her knees and bowed, her forehead almost touching the floor. "I'm sorry."

Yuuki blinked, amazed and awed at the same time. After what she had done, Rika was still able to humble herself just to say how sorry she was. The blonde swallowed hard and crawled towards the younger girl until they were less than a foot apart. She, too, bowed with her forehead pressed to the wood beneath her. "I forgive you, but I should be the one apologizing. What I said was cruel and disrespectful to Mion and I shouldn't have done it, especially in front of one of her closest friends. I'm sorry, Rika."

Rika stood to her full height and closed the distance between her and the older girl. She tenderly placed a hand on Yuuki's head and softly ruffled her flaxen hair. "I forgive you, Yuu-chan. I know realize you didn't know any better." Her eyes softened as well as her tone. "Everyone makes mistakes. If you are up to it, I'd like to ask you a few more questions about what you remember. If you're up to it."

The blonde raised herself so that she sat on her knees, still keeping her head down. She nodded. "I'm more than willing. Ask me anything you want."

"You said that you saw nothing but red," the other stated, placing a hand to her chin, thinking. "That must have been your blood. When you challenged Shoin in an effort to save Mion she nearly sliced your arms off. You must have remembered that above all else. Maybe because it was one of the more traumatic events that occurred."

Yuuki swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say to that. Her mind was screaming - praying - that all of this information was a dream and that any moment Rika would laugh her head off and say, "I really got you!" But she knew that wasn't the case. Rika wasn't known for playing those kinds of tricks (that was Satoko's job) and the sheer tone of her voice was enough to solidify that everything she was saying was true. Yuuki licked her dry lips. "Rika . . . ."

"You're still confused about a lot of things," she said matter-of-factly. "It all hasn't come back to you yet, but if you remember some the rest will follow. It's like when you don't know you're hungry, but then you eat something you find out that you're starving." Her head lowered until her eyes were smothered in shadow. "That's how you got into that fight with Mion, isn't it? Someone is hurting you."

Yuuki's head snapped up and she resisted the urge to coil her fingers around the girl's throat. "What do you know?" she hissed. **I don't care if she did threaten to torture me before - I'm not going to be taken away. It'll be the end of everything. **

"A lot," Rika confessed. "Probably more than I should. I know that you are dangerously underweight and that someone is intentionally hurting you. The reason you left during club activities: it was to sneak away and find food, wasn't it? Hanyuu told me that you even went as far as digging through the trash just to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Rika met Yuuki's eyes. "You're afraid, aren't you? That something bad will happen if you try and get help."

Yuuki's head swam; she didn't know what to say! "How do you know all that? I never told you anything! What're you not telling me? Give me answers. Explain all of that trash talk about other worlds and how you know what's going on with me."

Rika smirked, shadow swallowing most of her childish face. "It's all because of the curse of Oyashiro!"

"I don't believe in curses," the blonde stated flatly. "They're the same as fairy-tales - they're all pure imagination. Come on, Rika! Your name means 'science'. Give me something hard-fact. Something believable."

Rika grimaced. "You want something more concrete? Fine. Your memories. Mion remembering other worlds. Memories of **dying** even though you're clearly alive. If you don't want to call it a curse, then call it Hinamizawa Syndrome."

Yuuki gulped and clenched her fists. That sounded familiar. "Is that some kind of local disease?"

"Yes. Everyone in the village has it, although its in a mild, dormant form. It is lead to believe that if someone decides to leave Hinamizawa, the Syndrome takes full effect and the person begins to suffer extreme paranoia and as well a varying range of phobias. In its final stages the infected person kills the ones close to them under unreasonable explanations. Most claw their own throats out shortly after," she explained. "Strangely enough, the murders always have an equal amount of people in a ratio to who disappear and those who die. In better terms, if the infected person kills one person then the infected person disappears. If two people die, two people disappear. It's what we call 'being demoned away'."

Yuuki's nails dug into the wooden floor, splinters sticking to the soft flesh underneath her fingernails. "How is that possible? It's curable, isn't it? Isn't there some sort of vaccine or . . .?"

Rika shook her head. "No such thing. Though there have been efforts to find one. However, to get back to the real matter, I seem to be the only one who remembers past worlds - all of them - not only the previous one. You," - she pointed to the girl - ",somehow are now involved with us. You were in the last world but no others. It confuses me," she confessed. Her mouth became a fixed line and a cool draft whispered throughout the shrine. "Would you like to know what happened to you?"

The blonde bit her lip, unsure if she would like to know what happened. **I'm sure it's going to be a sad and twisted tale, but if hearing it will make me remember more than I have no other choice. **"It can't be any worse than the nightmare I live in now." Candlelight danced in her amber eyes. "Go ahead, tell me."

Rika smirked. "Very brave or very foolish; I don't know which one describes you most. You, in the last world were abused by your brother. You weren't able to do much with your body - to an extent you were disabled - and had to take medication via injection. You accidentally took a vial of drugs that your brother had acquired and overdosed." - She nearly laughed at the distraught look on the blonde's face - "Don't worry, you lived, but Shion, who had caught the syndrome, lost her mind and tried to kill her own twin, Mion, to gain power as the next heir to the Sonozaki family. You tried to save her, but Shion was too much of a match. She killed Mion successfully and then clawed out her own throat soon after. From what I saw you mercy killed her after she begged you to end her misery.

"You passed out from blood loss and at one point almost died, but you came back." Her voice lowered to almost a sad tone. "But you lost it soon after and committing suicide by falling into the Onigafuchi Swamp, thinking that would stop the non-stopping repetition of June 1983." She chuckled dryly. "And yet here we are once again. I don't remember entirely how I died in the previous world, but I do know the Curse took its time-erasing effect when a freak earthquake occurred. Most if not all of the people here were killed in the aftermath. The next time I opened my eyes, there you are - standing at the front of the class, shaking like a leaf."

There was no initial reaction when Rika's tale was complete. Everything was still, down to the soft breath of the wind outside. However, Rika was in no big hurry. Let what she said sink in and they would handle the shock later.

"And all of that," Yuuki muttered in a quiet voice. Disbelief colored her features, "is true?"

The young priestess nodded. "Every last word. Yuu-chan, I don't want you to brood on what I have told you tonight. What's done is done and there's nothing we can do to change that. All we can do now is look forward and hope that things will turn out for the better this time around. I'm not going to give up on breaking the Curse and I know you won't either. I believe in you, Yuu-chan. For now, get some sleep. I'll make breakfast in the morning and then we'll see about fixing your mistake with Mion." She smirked. "We're lucky it's a weekend - we have a busy day tomorrow." Rika walked across the room and headed for the door, blowing out what candles lined her way.

"Where're you going?" Yuuki asked. She settled down against the wooden floor, pulling up a spare blanket Rika had loaned her. She didn't bother to blow out the candles.

"Outside for a little bit," the girl answered, opening the sliding door. "It's too stuffy in here. I'll leave the door cracked open so it can air out." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, her innocence returning in a heartbeat. "Don't worry. I won't be long. Nippah!" Rika darted across the smooth porch, her aqua strands shimmering like water in the moonlight. Her footfalls soon became inaudible and Yuuki closed her eyes, resting her cheek on the cooled wood. She closed her eyes steadily while nightmares spawned by Rika's recollection plagued her dreams.

Rika glanced over her bony shoulder and sat down on the porch, her hands resting in her lap. Her voice once more returned to that of an adult and she said, "Hanyuu, I don't think we can beat your Curse this time around."

"Hauu?" The horned girl whined as she appeared beside her best friend. "What're you saying? Why would you think that? After all this time you decide now that you can't do it, nano desu?"

"Yuu-chan changes things," the other girl said stoically. She got up from her seat and walked calmly to the side of the shrine where a box of aged wines lay concealed. Her lithe fingers picked up a half-full green bottle and popped the top off (she had already opened it before hand). It's pungent smell swirled under her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose. Honestly, she had no idea why she decided to drink this rancid liquor. Something to take her mind off things, she speculated. She reached down once more and pulled up a plastic cup decorated with a pattern of blue lines and pink flowers. After pouring some of the wine into it, she walked back and joined Hanyuu, sipping, bored, on the rank stuff.

Hanyuu mewed in disgust. The horrible part about she and Rika being connected was that she tasted everything Rika tasted. "Hau auuauau!"

"What're you complaining about now?" Rika barked. Her cheeks were already painted with intoxication. She hadn't had wine in a long time.

"That stuff is disgusting!" the spirit criticized. "Why do you drink it, nano desu? Why?"

Rika scoffed and suddenly perked up, an idea forming in her head. "If you don't like it now, you won't like it just a little bit!" Raising the glass to her lips, she poured the alcohol down her throat, drinking it fast so that the taste wasn't that strong.

Hanyuu nearly fell over. "Ha aaagh! You're mean, Rika! I go through all that trouble just to bring you to another world and this is how you repay me? Haaaauuuuu . . . ." The little girl's cheeks flushed until they were candy apple red and she collapsed on her side, as if she passed out.

Rika snorted. "Tch. Don't be so dramatic. Now you know better than to complain." She turned her head so that she was looking straight forward and watched the moonlight play across the lackluster flagstones, deep in thought. "Whatever confidence I had before on breaking the curse, making a miracle happen - it's gone now."

Hanyuu sat up, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yuuki's sudden appearance changed things," she continued when Hanyuu didn't voice a question. "Before it was all clear and easy to see: Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoko, and I were the good guys, with the occasional appearance of Satoshi, and Takano and the organization 'Tokyo' were the bad guys." Her grip tightened on the empty cup in her hand. "But now I don't know who's good or bad. For all I know, I might be housing my worst enemy at this very moment . . . and at any second, she could kill me." She raised her head and stared at the bright pearl that was the moon. "This is a strange world and it's ruled by our worst enemy - unpredictability."

Hanyuu lowered her head, unsure of what to tell her best friend of a hundred years. And the truth wasn't an option. "Rika . . . ."

**

* * *

**

**AN: I wanted to focus on Rika with this because I don't think people give her enough credit. Oh, and can anyone find the little "Macbeth" quote in there? I'll give you a hint, it's near the bottom. (Warning, it might not be an exact quote). I don't know for sue if that stuff Rika sometimes drinks IS actually wine. I just saw the crate and the bottle in her room in Rei and put two and two together. I could be wrong. Oooh! Hanyuu's hiding something! Rika go get the wine!**

**Hanyuu: Hauaauaauauaauuuuu! **


	12. Earthquake

Rika watched with a mixture of horror and diluted shock as Yuuki wolfed down nearly every tasty morsel within her reach. It was still early in the morning, but Rika had gotten up before sunrise and had prepared breakfast for the two of them (under Hanyuu's supervision to make sure the little girl didn't decide to torment her taste buds). The blonde had instantly awoke at the smell of the boiling miso soup and rice and stood beside Rika while her underfed belly whimpered. The younger girl snorted as she sent Yuuki to at least clean up a little bit before breakfast. Easier said than done as the older girl kept a respectable distance from the cooking food. She only obeyed when Rika threatened to withhold the meal from her. **She's like a devil - give her an inch and she takes a mile! **When Yuuki did return, cleaned up as bet as she could, Rika had already placed the meager spread on the ground next to their unmade futon mattresses. It might have been small in anyone else's eyes, but to the starved teenager it was a feast fit for a king.

Rika raised an eyebrow and chuckled in her throat. "Slow down!" she cried, "or you're gonna choke. Are you at least **tasting** the food?" She highly doubted it. Her thin hands shoveled in every grain of rice and every last drop of miso soup as if she would never consume it again. Rika furrowed her brow, but only briefly. **Which very might be true. **

Yuuki pulled the bowl of empty soup from her lips and smiled, eliciting a satisfied sigh as the hot stuff slipped down her throat. Her tongue sloppily licked up what droplets clung to the corners of her mouth and she sat back on her arms. "It's the best food I've ever had," she commented. "You're a pretty good cook, little girl."

Rika blushed at the comment. She couldn't fully take the credit for her chef skills. It was Satoko that taught her in the first place. She grinned bashfully and crumpled her shoulders towards her neck in embarrassment. "Mii, I can't say it's all because of me. Satoko is the one who taught me." She delicately placed a small chunk of rice behind her teeth and chewed thoughtfully, almost in a way someone of royalty might. "She taught me a lot of the things I know. Nippah!"

Yuuki blinked in surprise. If she recalled correctly, Satoko was the little blonde imp that got her with the thumbtack on her first day of school. She had not really warmed up to her since then, but it had been better than at the start. Knowing that she had taught Rika how to cook made her consider that there may be different sides to the cheeky child than she was letting on. "No kidding," the teen commented more to herself than Rika. "I can definitely say that she isn't just a trap-laying brat."

Rika grimaced and fought to gain control of her annoyance. "Satoko-chan isn't a brat," she screeched. "She's really nice and has been my best friend for a long time. She may not always show it, but she cares about everyone deeply. Planting those traps is just a hobby of hers; we don't always take them seriously."

Yuuki held her hands up in surrender, just like the previous night when Rika had attacked her. If there was one thing she learned form their conversation, it was to never under any circumstances get on Rika's bad side. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know you and her were so close. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Rika nodded her forgiveness. "It's okay. Under the circumstances of which you met her, I'm not surprised you didn't like her right off the bat. But if you get to know her better I'm sure you'll like her eventually! Nippah!"

Yuuki laughed and laid down on the wooden floor, hands tucked neatly behind her head. "Key word there is 'eventually'! But if you say so." She sighed in complete peace and satisfaction. She had endured a night free of any beatings or torturous chores and had even received a free meal (which was rare because the only way she got food at home was if she completed all her chores before school started - and even that was rare no matter how often she met the deadline)!

Rika put down her rice bowl and chopsticks and stared down at her guest. Her ruby eyes scanned her body expertly, making mental notes of every bruise and scrape she could. Yuuki's legs were spattered with at least fifteen bluish spots and her peeling arms were no different (Rika had instructed her to scrape off the salve and Yuuki noticed that most of the pink was gone, but the skin had already begun to flake). At least ten ran the length of her upper and lower arms, some almost in a perfect row, as if her assailant intended to mark her in such a manner. Yuuki's overall appearance was not something Rika would wish on her worst enemy: her hair had paled and looked as if it hadn't been washed in some time. Her skin was pale and was slick with layer upon layer body oil. Deep circles rimmed her eyes and her teeth were a little on the yellow side. The teenager's frame held no redemption. Her skeleton was clearly visible beneath her sleeves of skin and clothes. Heck, even blood vessels and veins popped out at various areas of her body. Rika clenched her fists and chewed the inside of her cheek as she wondered who would be so heartless as to let a nice girl such as Yuuki deteriorate in such a grisly manner. "I need to get her some help, no question," Rika stated in a hushed tone, her womanly voice breaking through.

Next to her, Hanyuu's ghostly figured nodded. "She's just like Satoko from back then," she reminded, referring to a world where Satoko was heavily abused by her uncle. "That almost didn't end well. If we can get her to someplace away from her mother then -"

Rika's head shot up. "You know who's doing this to her?" she barked at the spirit next to her. Her rashness died as she remembered who exactly she was talking to. "I forgot. You're Oyashiro. You know everything."

Hanyuu fiddled with her thumbs as if she were internally fighting a difficult decision. Without her permission, the words tumbled off her tongue like a waterfall. "Rika . . ." She caught herself and lowered her head, thinking that there might be another time - a better time - in which to reveal her secrets. "Maybe you should call Mion and Shion-san and set up a meeting place. Didn't you promise last night that you would help Yuu-chan patch things up with Mion-san?"

Rika nodded, recalling her promise vividly. "I did. And I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did. It would be easier on my part, though I can't say that Yuu-chan would be thrilled to the proposition. She later told me that she thinks Mion hates her because of what she did, but if they were to just happen to meet then . . ." a sly smile cracked her lips as she leaned forward and poked Yuuki's thinned cheek. Hanyuu made herself scarce. She didn't want Yuuki to see her in her true, specter form. That would spawn a debate she was not willing to have. "Yuu-chan," Rika called playfully, poking her again.

Yuuki opened an eye lazily and pursed her lips in mock annoyance. "What can I do for you?"

Rika leaned back on her knees and tilted her head to the side cutely. "You can take a bath if you want, nano desu," she offered. "I can show you where it is and then you can get all cleaned up for when we go into town today. I have to get some things for dinner tonight," she explained. "I can give you shampoo for your hair and a warm, fuzzy towel to dry off in." She blushed pink. "And if you want, I even have some razors for you to shave with!"

Yuuki's jaw dropped as soon as she heard the word "razor". Why would this little girl have razors? She was too young to shave! She looked like she hadn't even hit puberty. "**You** have **razors**?" she repeated, voice heavily laced in disbelief. "You're what, eight? What the heck do you need razors for?"

Rika looked up into the teenagers amber eyes, confused. Did she really look that young? Her expression stoic and professional she stated, "I'm thirteen," in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yuuki squinted and turned her head to the side, unconvinced. Undoubtedly, Rika wanted to grow up fast if she lying about her age this early in life. "You lie," she muttered, crossing her arms under her chest. "You look way too young to be thirteen."

"It's true!" Rika argued, thrusting her head forward like an angry cobra. "I've hit puberty and everything. I've even gotten my period!"

"**EWWW!" **Yuuki howled crumpling her face in disgust. "Too much information! Too much information!" That cemented it. No one in their right mind would joke about having their period - no matter how old they were. Plus, the fact that Rika would be so bold about it, to say the least, frightened her. Coughing in her fist, Yuuki turned crimson from the odd topic and stood up straight and tall, the energy from breakfast pumping vigorously through her body. "Okay, I believe you. You're thirteen. Where can I bathe?" She shouldn't have been so abrupt, but manners didn't manner anymore - she didn't need to know **that **much about Rika and it only made her feel all the more dirty.

Rika pointed the way and followed Yuuki just in case she got lost. Seeing as there were very few rooms in the building it idn't take long until the pair located the bathroom. Yuuki smiled to herself at how properly kept it was. It was if Rika had learned everythig necessary for living on her own at such a relatively young age. Thanking her gracious host, she turned on the water to a steamy hot and took in a deep breath of the boiling vapor. It joyed her so much to be able to smell it again. Rika bowed her head in a polite manner and promptly retrieved a fresh, white towel and an unused razor. When she returned, Yuuki was already in the bath with the curtain drawn to shield her from prying eyes. Rika left the necessities beside the tub and promptly left to pad silently down the hall. Hanyuu appeared by the little girl's ear and watched her closely.

"Where're you going?" she asked in a gentle voice. By the sheer expression on Rika's face, Hanyuu could tell she meant business. She placed her ghostly feet on the wooden floor when her beloved priestess stopped in front of a polished dial telephone. Then it clicked. "You're gonna call Mion-san?"

Rika picked up the receiver and proceeded to methodically dial the number. It was a good thing she memorized the Sonozaki's number by heart; it saved her precious time. She held the receiver to her ear as the dial tone sounded; Rika tapping her nail to each ring. One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Four . . . Five . . . . The young priestess narrowed her eyes. Were the not home? If that was the case then she would have to try the direct approach.

"Moshi moshi," a teenage girl's voice greeted on the other line before the sixth ring. "Sonozaki house."

Rika sighed inaudibly. Luck was on her side this time. "Mii, it's Rika," Rika introduced from her end. "Is this Mii-chan or Shi-chan?"

"Oh! Hi Rika," the girl greeted casually. "It's Shion. What's up?"

Rika was quiet for a minute, debating whether or not she should be blunt and get right to the heart of the matter or beat around the bush. She really hadn't given this much thought. She nibbled her lower lip, perplexed.

Shion breathed into the receiver and lowered her voice to a sort of sad tone. She could tell when something was bothering one of her friends; call it a sixth sense. "Is something the mater?" she asked, concern lacing her gentle voice.

Rika clenched her small fist, the individual points of her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm. Shion was already onto her - there was really no point in holding back now. "No, I'm okay, but . . . Yuu-chan isn't. Shion-san, she's really skinny and it looks like she hadn't taken good care of herself." She pouted. That was putting it mildly. Yuuki looked like a wreck! "She has bruises too. Lots of them. We need to get her some help."

Shion balled her free hand into a tight fist as she recalled the previous day's events and the ill-fortunate ending. Even now she continued to beat herself up for not making a better effort to bring her to safety. She had to be honest with Rika. "We tried yesterday," she admitted in a sad tone. "Onee and I took her to the clinic and had Coach look at her and he said the exact same thing. Mion and I went to see her when Coach called Child Services, but she completely freaked out and ran away." She took in a sharp breath as her heartstrings quivered. "She punched Mion and deliberately told her they were no longer friends. Onee was heartbroken."

Rika lowered her head, her choppy bangs shadowing her eyes. That sounded like a logical scenario. "Is Mii-chan okay now?" she asked, concerned about the other twin's well-being. If she didn't have the heart to see Yuuki then there would be no way for them to make up.

Shion looked over her shoulder to a closed off room, seeing her sister's silhouette just through it. "I think she was better than yesterday, but . . . she's still pretty crushed. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before and all she wanted to do was help her. But fear can be pretty powerful too. She still has a bruise from where Yuuki hit her."

Rika scratched at her cheek. Shion's account of the struggle was heartbreaking to say the least. She knew that once Mion put her mind to something she stuck with it and the small girl knew that she would stop at nothing until Yuuki was safe. However, being new to Japan and clearly taken advantage of by her mother - the one person who was supposed to protect her - her caution had turned against her. Rika couldn't believe how Yuuki couldn't see how lucky she was to have found a friend in Mion Sonozaki. "Mii, Yuu-chan told me what she did and she deeply regrets it. All she kept saying last night was how sorry she was that she did such a thing to Mion-san. Shion-san, Yuu-chan thinks Mii hates her and doesn't want to see her again."

Shion chuckled dryly. "What a coincidence. Onee said the exact same thing, but . . ." she looked over at Mion's silhouette and lowered her voice to a whisper, "does Yuu-chan really regret being so cruel? I mean I understand that she was scared and everything, but still . . ."

"Hai," Rika confirmed. "She really wants to work things out with Mii-chan. She wants to be friends with her again."

Shion couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Perhaps then Mion could stop moping around. It was starting to scare her. "I'm very happy to hear that, but how? We can't just stick them in a room and let them make up . . . can we?"

"Don't worry," Rika said. She was glad to finally come to this part of the conversation. Now she could start working on the plan. "I have an idea. I'm going to take Yuu-chan into town for a little bit today." Shion could practically feel the girl's smile. "Do you think you and Mii-chan could just happen to be there around the same time as us?"

Shion blinked but soon her face spread into a Cheshire cat grin. That was all-too perfect - and all-too classic! "Why, sure," she agreed, leaning against the wall. "I guess I can just so happen to bump into you. Any place in particular where we should meet?"

Rika thought for a minute then snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head. "Your uncle's toy store!" she exclaimed. "Mii-chan likes it over there, right? You can say that you want to get her something to cheer her up and I'll convince Yuu-chan to come into the store with me under the impression that I want something." Rika smiled to herself. That sounded all-too perfect and realistic. There was no way she would ever have a hard time brining Yuuki with her. It was foolproof. **Have Satoko top that! **"Yuu-chan's taking a bath right now but it shouldn't take longer than maybe half an hour. How about we meet in an hour, okay? Nipah!"

Shion nodded. "Hai, sounds good. It shouldn't be too hard to get Onee out of the house. It's not in her to sit still for a long time. And to make it sound more convincing, I'll just say that our uncle wants her to help out a little at the shop." She winked and held up a finger. "Don't worry, Rika. I've got her wrapped around my finger. I just hope this works," she added in an almost sad tone, but her pessimism didn't last long as her quirky personality took control. "What am I talking about? Of course it will. I'll see you in about an hour. Bye."

Rika waited until Shion hung up to put down her own receiver. She sighed, smiling. "Well that went better than I thought. Yuu-chan shouldn't be too long now and then we'll be off." She placed her chin in the crook between her thumb and forefinger, pondering. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we got her some new clothes while we're out. What I've noticed is that she's been wearing the same rags for about a week straight now." She blushed, beaming. "I'll think she'll really appreciate it!"

Hanyuu grinned and patted Rika's head approvingly. "You can be really nice when you want to," she said, wishing that Rika would have such a sunny disposition all the time. "I'm sure Yuu-chan will be ecstatic. It's been a long time since anyone has done anything like this for her, nano desu." Hanyuu mentally slapped herself as she let the comment slip from between her lips. She didn't want Rika to get the idea that she knew more than she was letting on, but there was no stopping it now.

Rika's eyes narrowed suspiciously. What did she know? **Does she not trust me? Even after all this time we have shared together? Whatever she's hiding must be of great importance for her to keep it from me. **"I've gathered that," she said solemnly, almost as if she didn't take any meaning in Hanyuu's words. "She's been treated badly and I feel very sorry for her, but that's why once we get her and Mii-chan back together we're going to help her whether we have to drag her all the way kicking and screaming!" She chuckled a little as the scene played in her head.

Hanyuu, too, had her own rendition of such a situation and joined in her humor. "I better go," she said once her laughing fit had calmed. "If Yuu-chan comes and sees me then it's all over. I'll still be nearby in case though, okay?" It was a habit of hers that she stayed in close proximity with Rika, like a form of security blanket. Hanyuu's presence always made her feel - to a degree - safe.

Rika nodded. "Hai. You'll see. Everything will turn out fine. Nipha!" She turned on her heel and padded down the hall as soon as Hanyuu's ghostly figure wavered from view. The little girl couldn't help but feel light-hearted as she stopped by the bathroom door and she gave a big, cleansing sigh, breathing in the heavy scent of warm water vapor. Nothing could go wrong. "Yuu-chan," she called while tapping her fist against the door. "Are you almost done? You can meet me outside if you want. I'll want to get to the market soon, okay, nano desu?"

"Okay!" Yuuki's voice called from behind the door. "I'm almost done so I'll be out soon. Ten minutes tops, k?" She scrubbed the fresh towel through her cleansed hair, smiling in satisfaction. She had almost forgotten how good a hot bath could be.

Rika voiced her agreement and walked outside the shrine, putting on a pair of pink sandals as she stepped onto the porch. Before retreating to the beautiful outdoors of the June day, she grasped a small pouch chock full of yen. since the death of her parents two years ago they had left her a large inheritance and would periodically withdraw money for necessities. And today was definitely a necessity. Holding the pouch close to her, she slipped silently outside and stood in the sun-drenched courtyard, dancing delicately on the flagstones. She looked up at the bright blue sky as a stray wind blew past, ruffling her long, azure strands. She ran a hand through her waving bangs, drawing them regally behind an ear. **Why does today feel so different? I feel like something big is about to happen, but I don't know if it's good or bad . . . .**

"Rika? You okay?"

Rika turned fluidly at the sound of Yuuki's voice and nearly fell backwards at what she saw. The girl that stood before her was nothing like the one that she had seen only a few minutes ago. This girl had beautiful, long golden hair that caught shards of sunlight off the ends. It looked healthy, gorgeous, and nothing like the grimy, dirt speckled hair from before. Her skin was like tanned ivory with a dusting of pink around her cheeks and shoulders, most likely from the heat of the bathroom steam. And her eyes shone with a new radiance, one that was an amalgamation of happiness, gratefulness, and hope. It put a new layer to her character that Rika had never seen before and even though the worn out rags still clung to her frail body she was, overall, beautiful.

Rika quickly regained her composure and trotted up to stand before this new and stunning Yuuki. She almost didn't know what to say; she was speechless. Beaming, she settled on, "Mii! You sure know how to clean up well! Nipah!"

Yuuki smiled with humble pride as she reached down to pat Rika's soft head. "You too," she commented, referring to the girl's simple yet cute attire. But then again, Rika didn't really need to make an effort to be adorable. "Do you know what you need to get from the market?"

Rika nodded eagerly as she padded a couple steps ahead of the teenager, guiding her to the top of the stone stairs. She turned on her heel and looked over her shoulder, her hair sweeping up to frame her face. "Yep. I'm planning on inviting everyone over for dinner tonight," she announced sweetly. "I think we all need a break from the hard work we do in school." She grinned and shrugged her shoulders close to her neck, beaming. "Nipah!"

Yuuki was about to inquire more about the unexpected dinner party when an immense shaking struck the ground. Her whole body went cold as she realized what it was, seeing as how her hometown was plagued with them for a long while. "Get down! It's an earthquake!" The walls of the shrine trembled under the quake's power and various objects clattered to the ground. Yuuki's instincts took control and she dropped like a stone to the ground, her hands securely over her head, eyes screwed shut.

Rika wasn't so equipped with such basic training. She glanced about her, panicked, her mind muddled with a million thoughts at once. She had never actually experienced an earthquake before and it scared her to death. "What . . .?" Rika turned in an attempt to run (she didn't know what else to do) and twisted her small ankle, falling to the ground, screaming, as her foot crunched and exploded with pain.

"Rika!" Forgetting all other precautions, Yuuki leaped at her and stood on her hands and knees over her small body, making a shield of sorts over her. She knew the risks in exposing herself in such a manner during an earthquake, but Rika was hurt and there was no time to make it to safety. Her whole body quivered in fear (she had never been all-too fond of earthquakes - they scared the heck out of her!) but she held firm, determined to cover Rika for as long as the quake endured. "Make yourself as small as possible!" she barked over the noise of a million things crashing together. "I'll protect you!"

The earth stopped shaking a couple seconds after Yuuki's statement was complete and Rika almost laughed with disbelief. So that was an earthquake. And since she survived it, a rush of euphoria swept throughout her small frame and for a brief moment, she no longer felt the pain in her ankle. "You idiot!" she cackled with crazed glee. "How could you-" An aftershock hit and Rika immediately slammed her mouth shut, her euphoric rush dissipating within milliseconds. She curled in on herself until she was completely under Yuuki's body, trembling almost as much as the earth beneath her. And for the first time in a long time she mewled for her mother. The aftershock was over as quickly as it had come and Rika opened her eyes tentatively, looking behind Yuuki's forearm at the damage surrounding her. A couple ancient trees had fallen, their aged trunks snapped to splinters. Thick blankets of leaves clothed the flagstone ground and a soft breeze scattered them helter-skelter. Much to her relief, the shrine still stood, perfectly intact.

Rika sighed, her tender eyes still trained on the minimal damage around her. "Yuu-chan," she called, still noticing that the teenager's shadow was still on her. "It's stopped. You can get up now."

Yuuki didn't answer, much less move. It was as if she was robbed of her speech and paralyzed. Rika attributed this to the abruptness of the quake and closed her eyes, chuckling. "Yuu-chan, it's okay. It's over now. You can -" Her words died in her mouth as something warm and wet splattered onto her cheek. Her eyes went wide as more drops rained down on her making a diagonal path as Rika slowly turned her head to face her protector. "No . . ." Yuuki shook violently and her eyes were screwed tightly shut.

**

* * *

AN: I'm sorry about the puberty information on Rika. I just read that she was either 12 or 13 and it only made sense. Believe me, it was disgusting for me even to **write **the blasted thing. I felt like I was going to hurl. Not really. A little RikaXYuuki moment for a second there, but not much. There's more where that came from, folks!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	13. Regret

Yuuki quivered as searing pain burned at the back of her mind. Her teeth were clenched and they chattered against one another, but it wasn't cold outside. A stream of red dribbled down her chin and continued to rain down on Rika's tender skin. A river of crimson flowed down from her hairline as she opened one eye carefully, as if even the slightest movement may be her last. "R-Rika . . ." she croaked out, lips barely parting. It even hurt to speak.

Rika stared up at her, wide-eyed. What was going on? Why was she bleeding? Frightened, she backed out from underneath the wounded teenager and looked around. Her pupils shrunk as her eyes caught a familiar stone pillar lying, shattered, on the ground - speckles of blood spattering its smoothed surface. The little girl started to shake and nearly lost her footing as she took a step back. So this was the horrible disaster she sensed only minutes before. "Yuu . . . Yuu-chan!" she called out, scared and in disbelief. She ran forward and fell to her knees in front of the girl, the soft skin scraping against the rough flagstones. She reached up with both hands and grasped Yuuki's head as gently as possible. It was all she could do to keep her mounting fear in check. "Why-why are you hurt?" **This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a good day. Nothing ba was supposed to happen!**

Yuuki didn't reply right away - she couldn't. Everything around her seemed muddled and unclear, as if she were looking through a grain filter. It took all of her might just to make out Rika's basic shape; she almost seemed like a shadow. She winced as another wave of pain wormed across her brain, a series of . . . memories? trailing in its wake. She had seen glimpses of these "memories" before - back when she was in the school with Mion and Shion - but these seemed crisper and more defined. They . . . reminded her of the questions Rika had asked the night before about saving Mion and being slaughtered by Shion. **All of that really happened? I wasn't just dreaming? Mion . . . .** She screwed her eyes up in sheer agony and collapsed on her side, curling into a tight fetal position. A pool of garnet seeped from the back of her head, staining her beautiful golden hair.

"**YUU-CHAN!**" Rika cried as she took the girl's head in her arms. She pressed a hand to her injury in an effort to staunch the flow, but she wasn't sure if she was helping Yuuki or might be harming her. Her heart clenched with fear as her friend crashed her head against her chest, nearly lifeless. "Yuu-chan, hold on. I'm going to get you some help. I promise!" Tears decorated the corners of her eyes as the reality of the situation sank in. **If Yuuki dies again . . . . No! I'm not going to sacrifice her. I'm not going to sacrifice anyone! **"Hanyuu!"

The horned girl was at her side in a heartbeat, thin arms coiled around her neck in relief. "Hauu! Rika, I'm so glad you're okay!"She hugged harder and snuggled her nose into the nape of the other girl's neck. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" Rika barked, throwing the spirit off her shoulders. "But . . . Yuu-chan needs help . . .!"

Hanyuu's eyes drifted down to the blond girl and she nearly fell backwards, shocked to the core. Never before had she seen that extent of head trauma. She wrinkled her nose against the strong scent of blood. "Haauuu! She . . . Did she top you from getting hurt?" **If Yuuki hadn't been there to protect her, Rika could be dead right now . . . . **Despite the dire situation, Hanyuu smirked. **Very brave or very foolish; I don' know which one describes her most. **

"What're you laughing at?" Rika demanded in a rough voice. She held Yuuki closer to her, if only to secure herself that she was still alive. "She needs help! Hanyuu, please rewind Time long enough so that I can save her!"

Hanyuu was immediately floored by the request. What was Rika thinking? Sure, the spirit had the power to perform such an act, but that would be pushing it. For once, she had no control over this situation. "Hauu auu! I can't, nano desu! This was a natural disaster. I can't do anything about this!"

"Hanyuu!" Rika pleaded, eyes swimming with desperate tears. "I'm begging you, let me save her! I made a promise to get her and Mii-chan back together. She can't die now while their friendship is broken. Who knows what Mii-chan would do - **will** do! Please, please, please!"

Hanyuu growled, balling her hands into fists. She was at a standstill. **What should I do? I want to help Yuuki as much as I possibly can - she is the only one who can stop this curse! - but there are rules I have to abide to. There has to be **something** I can do! There has to be! **"I don't know!" she cried to herself more than Rika. "I don't know what to do!"

Rika wasn't satisfied with that answer. Switiching to her adult voice she screamed, "Then at least get me to the Coach! If we can't stop this event from happening then we can at least get her some medical attention! Please, Hanyuu! I'll treat you to anything you want at Angel Mort. Just please, let her live!" Overwhelmed with grief and guilt, Rika let her head drop onto Yuuki's bloody brow, crying softly into her skin. "Please . . . I'm begging you . . . ."

Hanyuu sighed deeply. She could do that; it wasn't against the rules. Stooping down to their level, she placed a hand both Rika and Yuuki, eyes downcast. "I'm going to help save you," she whispered to the blond girl. "I can't lose you that easily. You're too important. Rika," - her voice was louder - "there are some things I want to talk with you about when we get her to safety." Closing her eyes, she took in another breath and it felt like the world fell away only to reconstruct into the familiar landscape of the Irie Clinic. Rika looked over at Hanyuu who had materialized into her normal schoolgirl outfit and stood, solid, next to her. Rika didn't know how to express her gratitude. "Thank you so much. **COACH!**" she cried, struggling to keep Yuuki alive until Irie came.

"I'll go get him!" Hanyuu offered and charge inside, quickly locating the man writing something down on a clipboard. "We need help!" she howled before he could ask a question. Hanyuu grasped his coat sleeve and took off at full speed down the corridors, not stopping for anything. **I'm not going to give up. Never again. I chose her for a specific reason and I need to believe she can make it. **The horned girl crashed through the front doors and pulled Irie along with her, momentum propelling them forward. "Rika! Is she still okay?"

Rika looked up suddenly and held Yuuki tight to her as if her proximity would keep her heart beating for that much longer. "She's unconscious," she reported. "But her heart's still beating. Coach, tell me she's going to be okay." **Please . . . .**

Dr. Irie looked down at Yuuki in utter shock. She was the same girl that had escaped from the clinic the day before, but now she was worse than what she had been. Mion and Shion's accusations of child abuse crossed his mind and he couldn't help but think that maybe her mother might have tried to kill her. Still, there was no time to ask questions. She needed help and fast. "Give her to me," he ordered, stretching down his arms. Rika reluctantly rebuked her cargo and sat on her knees, blood soaking into her bright green dress, as she watched Irie rushed Yuuki into the confines of the clinic. The little girl dropped her head as her slender shoulders trembled and tears plopped like rain onto the blood-soaked ground.

Hanyuu kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on the side of her face, hoping that would at least bring her comfort. "Rika . . . It's going to be okay. She'll be okay. I promise."

"Shut up," Rika hissed, rising to her feet. She didn't look at Hanyuu as she grit her teeth, tears still flowing. "You didn't want to help her right away. I don't know why, but . . ." She couldn't bring herself to say that the spirit may not want Yuuki to live. Too many things were happening at once and she needed to clear her head. **I made a promise to her, too. I need to bring Mii and Shi-chan to her. They need to see her. **"Stay here with her. Make sure nothing happens to her. But I swear, Hanyuu, if you put one more scratch on her I'll make you wish you never met me!"

Hanyuu froze, uncertain of what to make of her descendant's threat. Why would she deliberately want to hurt Yuuki? **I want to help her! **"Rika . . . ."

The little girl turned on her heel and took off running down the road, not caring about the fact that she was smothered in blood or what people who saw her might think. She needed to fulfill her promise to Yuuki - she owed her that much for saving her life. Her feet smacked the dirt roads hard as she navigated her way to the branching asphalt street that would take her into the main town. Speed was all she could think of achieving and reaching her destination as fast as possible - and getting back even faster. Even though they had been through a lot together, Rika suddenly found herself unable to fully trust Hanyuu.

* * *

Mion wiped her brow with the back of her hand as she placed the last of the stuffed animals back in their resting places on the elegant shelves. During the small tremor a few of the store items had fallen along with some of the more delicate things in the back. Their uncle had offered to take care of the shattered porcelain and glass in the back while Mion and Shion inspected the things in the front. The older twin pursed her lip as she traced her fingers along a soft teddy bear. Her mind had not left the unbearable things Yuuki had done to her the day before. In fact, they constantly replayed over and over in her mind, like a bad song she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. **Did she really mean that? I understand that she was scared to death - she thought her whole world was going to fall down - but it still hurt. **She winced as her hand wormed its way over her heart. **I should never have done anything! **

Shion, seeing her sister's pain, came up beside her and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You okay?" she asked gently.

Mion couldn't help but smile. Shion always had that natural touch for making someone feel better. Feeling beside herself, Mion turned and wound her arms under Shion's and held her close, eyes closed and heart thudding dully in her chest. "A little," she admitted, though truthfully she felt terrible. "I'm still a little upset."

Shion hugged her back and soothingly rubbed her upper back. She smiled as Mion gripped her tighter. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure she didn't mean it. She was just scared. She knew that you were only trying to help her and not hurt her. If you ask me" - a mischievous grin played across her lips as she recalled Rika's phone call - "I'd say she felt just as bad as you did and would do anything to apologize."

Mion sniffed in Shion's ear. "Really? She didn't seem so upset when she socked me." A dry chuckle escaped her. "She got me pretty good. It still kind of hurts."

Shion laughed too, happy to know that her sister retained some normalcy. "Really," she confirmed. "In fact, just as a hypothetical question, what would you tell her if you saw her come into the store say in the next . . . ten minutes?"

Mion looked up from her sister's shoulder, tears clinging stubbornly to the corners of her eyes. Her lips parted only a little as she saw right through what Shion had said. She knew that trick from front to back and couldn't help but widen her eyes in shock and mild fear. "She-She's coming here?" she barked, gripping her twin's shoulders tightly.

Shion upturned her brows in mock innocence, turning her face away for good measure. She was found out. "I never said that," she said in a kind voice, pulling a small smile. "All I said was hypothetically."

"Oh, don't give me that!" Mion yipped. "That's the oldest trick in the book. What did you do? Did you tell her that we were going to be here and invited her to come? Why would you do that, Shion? She already told me she never wants to see me again?"

"Have you listened to a word I've said this entire time?" Shion countered, looking directly into Mion's eyes. The older twin pulled back slightly and loosed her hold on Shion, if only a little. "Since you've already figured it out, yes, I did invite her here. Actually, it's all Rika's doing. She had Yuu-chan over last night and talked everything out with her. She told me that she feels guilty over what she and never meant to do it. She regrets every word she said, Onee!"

Mion gasped slightly and stared in complete shock, Shion's words sinking into her like the cold blade of a knife. Yuuki regretted everything? It didn't seem like it - there was no mistaking the sincerity in her eyes. However, Shion didn't have a reputation for lying and to bring Rika into it only hardened the fact that she was telling the truth. Mion, ashamed for her sudden outburst, looked down at her feet, her longs bangs shading her eyes from view, and she released her hold on Shion. "I'm sorry," she murmured quietly. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Shion smiled softly and gave her sister's shoulder a comforting squeeze. It was very hard to keep grudges between them. "Hey, don't worry about it," she assured. "You're going through a lot right now and we only wanted to help. Rika and I thought it would be a good idea if you two meet and work things out."

Mion didn't say anything. For Rika and Shion to go to that length in order for her and Yuuki to make amends was astounding. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a sister and a friend who would do that for her. She felt as if her heart would burst with happiness. Her shoulders shook as grateful tears slipped silently form her eyes and a series of light chuckles escaped her lips. Shion blinked, confused, but yelped in surprise as Mion launched herself at her and barely brought her arms up in time to catch her. Mion laughed against Shion's chest as she said, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. You're the best, Onee!"

Shion couldn't help but blush a light pink and hug Mion back. "Hey, what're sister's for?" she asked softly in her ear. "I couldn't stand to see you so miserable. It didn't suit you. You're much better when you're flighty like this." Shion raised her head to gaze at the clock on the opposite wall. A smile tugged at her lips. "They should be here soon. Rika told me an hour so I'm guessing five minutes or so."

Mion straightened up and removed the apron around her neck and placed it on a coatrack in the corner. She pulled a loose strand of hair behind the curve of her ear and asked Shion for a inspection check. "You look fine," Shion said, laughing. "Relax. You act like you're trying to impress her! Almost like you're in love!"

Mion blushed and held her tongue as her heart drummed loudly in her chest. **Well . . . .**

When she didn't react with a smart crack, Shion parted her lips in astonishment and her brows shot up to her hairline. This was a joke right, right? Mion would never be that way, much less fall in love. She upturned her nose every time she saw a couple holding hands on the street. It was impossible! **Or is it? **Shoin stepped closer to her sister, bent on getting an honest answer. "Onee . . . do you . . .? With Yuu-chan?"

"**MII-CHAN! SHI-CHAN!**"

Both twins turned at Rika's distressed voice and they charge outside, shielding their eyes from the bright glare of the sun. Mion approached Rika first and recoiled as the sight and scent of blood that came along with her. She thought Rika was hurt, but noticed that there was no trail following in her wake. It wasn't her blood. "Rika-chan," Mion muttered as she placed both hands on the exhausted girl's shoulders. She didn't wait for her to catch her breath. "What is it? What's wrong?" Her chest tightened as she noticed one person was missing from the group - the one person Mion was hoping against hope to see. "Where's Yuu-chan?"

Rika bent over and placed both hands on her shaking knees, thoroughly spent. She had run nonstop all the way and the physical work was taking its toll. She didn't feel she had the energy to speak. Her jaw clenched. **No. I have to tell them. Yuu-chan's in trouble. **Bringing up her head, the small girl locked gazes with Mion and said in a dead serious tone, "Yuu-chan's in trouble. She's at the Coach's clinic and she's hurt. That big earthquake made a pillar fall over and she was hit in the head." Her voice wavered as the tragic event played over and over in her mind. Her legs gave out from underneath her and crashed into Mion's chest, sobbing. "I'm sorry, Mii-chan! She saved me and now she's hurt! I'm sorry!"

Mion stiffened and felt the blood in her veins run cold; she felt no different than a block of ice. Was that true? Yuuki was hurt and in the hospital? A whirlwind of fury, guilt, and worry writhed in her gut and it was all she could do to gently tug Rika to the side and rise to her full height. "Shion, you and Rika stay here," she ordered, fists clenched. "I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"Onee, wait!" Shion yipped just as Mion took a step forward and she grasped her wrist. She could practically feel the tension mounting in her twin and it unnerved her. However, she didn't back away. It would take a lot more to scare her. "I know you're worried - I am too. I never expected this to happen. But you won't make it that quickly on foot. Let me call Kasai. He can -"

"That'll take too long!" Mion roared, pulling her wrist from Shion's grasp. She whirled on her, eyes blazing. "For him to come all the way here and then back? No. That'll waste too much time. This is my fault. I already made the mistake of letting her go. I should have made her listen to me and had her stay with us. That way I could've kept her safe. I'm not going to let that happen again." She disappeared at top speed around a corner to an expertly placed bike rack and forcefully pulled her bicycle from between the curved piece of iron. She didn't hesitate as she swung one leg over the side of the seat and pedaled off, her voice trailing loudly behind her, "You and Rika do what you want. I'm not going to leave her a second time!"

Rika took a step forward to give chase, but was stopped when Shion placed a hand to her shoulder. She turned and gazed at the older girl, bewildered, but a small smile from her soothed Rika's raging spirits and she stood silently beside her, watching Mion's abrupt departure. A stiff breeze rushed by and Shion ran a hand through her hair, brushing back loose, emerald strands from her face. **That look in her eyes,** she thought as she observed Mion's retreating back. Her looked down at the ground and placed her free hand over her heart. **That's the same look I get whenever I think of Satoshi . . . . **

**

* * *

AN: A real sense of desperation at the end. I liked it. I had this scene in my mind for a while so I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. And so now Shion knows Mion's growing feelings for Yuuki. Drama, drama, drama! :D**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	14. First Love

Hanyuu sat at Yuuki's bedside, her fists clenched tightly around the red plaid she wore at her waist. The last few hours had been nerve wracking with not a single dull minute. Since Irie had admitted her into the emergency room Yuuki had done nothing but fight. She had lost over half of her blood supply and her vital organs were in serious danger of shutting down. Even through Irie's best efforts, he had to resuscitate her at least twice through the entire surgery. He even said afterwards that it was a miracle she was even breathing.

"Her brain didn't sustain too much damage," he told Hanyuu when they met outside the recovery room. His tone was stoic and held no optimism. "However" - he pushed his glasses higher on his nose - "she has sustained some memory loss so when she wakes up - I said **when**, not **if** - she may not recognize you right away. Don't be frustrated," he continued when Hanyuu's head fell. "She's still alive and given some time she'll recover. You and Rika-chan did the right thing by getting her here quickly. She'll be okay."

**No, she won't**, Hanyuu thought as she gazed at the bloodstained bandages tied tightly around Yuuki's brow. The teenager had so many wires and needles in her that Hanyuu couldn't tell which one ended and which one began. A heart monitor beeped slowly and steadily nearby and a blood bag captured the mid-morning sunlight. And even now, Yuuki's bruises seemed more clear than every before. The effort she put in in trying to look like a normal girl was wasted and she was right back to square one: helpless and broken. **With her memory loss it'll only take longer for her to break the curse. She did a noble thing saving Rika like that, but she was only a small part. I'm glad that Rika was okay, but Yuuki should have looked at the bigger picture and tried to get herself to safety as well. **The horned girl stood up from her chair and gazed at the blond's sleeping features with what could have been seen as the offspring of disgust and disappointment. **I didn't want to give up on her, but . . . now I think I might not have a choice. Too many factors have gone wrong and no right can come of it. I'll give them all until the Cotton Drifting then it'll be over . . . . **She absently reached out and stroked the soiled bandages covering Yuuki's eyes, regret staining her heart. **I'm so sorry, Yuu-chan . . . .**

"Yuu-chan!" Mion stormed through the clinic doors and bent over her knees, panting. Her bike ride from the main town left her spent and exhausted; she could hardly even stand up. Sweat soaked the tight black collar around her neck, rubbing against the chaffed skin until it was red. Strands of her emerald hair stuck out at odd ends of her ponytail and for a moment she was tempted to simply let her hair down, but thought against it. Yuuki might not know who she was talking to if she did that and she didn't want to confuse her after what had already happened.

Gritting her teeth, Mion stood to her full height and steadily stalked towards the Coach's office, banging on the door roughly, and demanding that he let her in. **I need to find her!** she thought as her tensed fists slammed down on the wood. **This wouldn't have happened if not for me!**

"Mion-san." Hanyuu's calming voice broke through her haze of rage and worry and Mion looked over her shoulder at the younger girl. The stoic look on her face indicated that something was unusually wrong. Mion stooped down to Hanyuu's level and placed both hands on her shoulders, holding her tightly as if she may try to run away before Mion could get the answers she sought. "Hanyuu . . .?"

"She's okay," the horned girl replied, sensing Mion's anxiety. "Irie-sensei performed emergency surgery and saved her from bleeding to death." She frowned as Mion breathed a sigh of relief and what seemed to be the whole world lift from her shoulders. The last thing Hanyuu wanted to do was crush the older girl's hopes, but she needed to know exactly what kind of condition Yuuki was in. "However, she did suffer some damage." Hanyuu inwardly winced as the blood drained from Mion's face. She hated being the bearer of bad news. "It's not life-threatening, but she did suffer some memory loss. When she wakes up, I'm not entirely sure that she'll remember any of us." She turned her head away, disappointment writhing in the pit of her stomach. "Gomen nasai, nano desu . . . ."

Mion didn't know what to say. She already knew the good point in Yuuki's memory loss - she wouldn't remember the argument they had - but on the other hand she may not recognize her at all. That struck a heavy blow to Mion's heart and she clutched her chest tightly as if at any moment it would burst. "I see," she whispered quietly. Rising to her full height, she stared Hanyuu dead in the eyes, her own glazed with sorrow. "Can I see her?"

Hanyuu shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'm sure your presence will provide her with some comfort, but I wouldn't recommend you staying too long. She's still very weak and it'll take time before all of her strength comes back." She began to walk past Mion, but stopped when the pair stood abreast of one another. "Is Rika here? I want to speak with her?"

Mion shook her head, eyes downcast. "No. I left her with Shoin back in town. I wanted . . ." - her grip tightened over her heart and she grimaced, determined to keep the floodgate of her emotions closed - "to see for myself if she was alright . . ."

Hanyuu couldn't help but smirk. "You're very loyal, Mion Sonozaki, almost to the point where you don't even know it yourself. I know how much you hurt for her - so do I. To have a life wasted like this would be inexcusable and I don't plan on her dying at this critical moment. Mion Sonozaki," - Hanyuu turned on her heel to stare Mion directly in the eye, the afternoon sunlight playing across her violet hair - "I'm counting on you to help her through this. I was bent on giving up, but seeing your devotion - I can make one more effort to believe again. Don't disappoint me." With a fluid motion, Hanyuu walked solemnly to the front of the clinic, her long hair trailing behind her.

Mion stood in confusion, pondering Hanyuu's words. What had she meant by not having Yuuki die at this critical moment? Did she have something to do with her situation in the first place? Mion's green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was she to blame for Yuuki being in the hospital? **Or am I just overanalyzing things? **She shook off the silly questions, attributing them to anxiety and worry. Hanyuu was just a little girl; she couldn't hurt Yuuki even if she wanted to. It didn't seem like it would be in her nature. The older girl shrugged off the uncomfortable atmosphere and walked down the hall quietly, scanning the row of doors for Yuuki's name. She was going to find her, no matter what. She suddenly paused at the twenty-first door and absently looked up to read Yuuki's first name on the door and for a moment Mion raised a brow in confusion. **Oh, that's right. She doesn't have a last name. **Taking in a deep breath, she reached for the knob and gently twsited it, bent on making as little noise as possible. If Yuuki was sleeping she didn't want to wake her.

"Yuu-chan?" she called in a hushed tone. She stepped into the room and was immediately floored by the image of her friend, broken and bleeding, lying in the bland, white bed, painted a gentle orange from the late afternoon sun. Sunlight bounced off of Yuuki's gentle features and a brilliant shine gleamed off her blonde hair. Her arm was bent up with her hand placed gracefully on the corner of her pillow, wires and needles poking in and out of her fair skin. Mion almost wished such beautiful flesh wouldn't be mutilated by them. Crimson bandages coiled like a snake around her head, even covering her eyes as to spare her the sight of where she truly was and her chest heaved up and down slowly with each shallow breath. Despite being in such a critical condition, Mion couldn't help but think how beautiful Yuuki looked. "Oh, Yuu-chan . . ."

She took careful steps towards the younger girl until she was standing less than an inch away from the bed sheets. Her emerald eyes scanned her features with a pitying eye and knelt down beside her, sadness weighing heavy on her heart. "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan," she whispered quietly, guilt coiling around her. "It's my fault that you're here. If I hadn't been so pushy then you wouldn't have run away and ended up here." Her voice broke and a tear slipped from her eye, a herald of many. "I would have kept you safe. I would have protected you." She reached up with her hand and coiled it around Yuuki's, reveling in how soft and warm she felt. "I'm so sorry . . . Yuu-chan . . .Please, forgive me."

Through her tears, Mion could feel Yuuki's fingers tighten ever so slightly around her hand. She jerked her head up, tears sparkling in her eyes. She rose higher on her knees and leaned forward, eager to be the first person Yuuki would see when she awoke. "Yuu-chan?" she asked excitedly, her warm breath grazing the blond's neck. She gripped her hand tighter. "Yuu-chan, it's Mion. Do you remember me? Do you know who I am?" The girl caught herself after the last question and she recoiled, ashamed. "There I go being pushy again. I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I'm just . . . so worried about you. I don't want you to die. I want you stay here . . . with me, where I know you'll be safe. Yuu-chan . . . if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Can you do that for me? Please, just tell me you're okay."

Mion waited patiently for the blond's reaction, never wavering from the hope that Yuuki would respond to her, one way or another. It didn't matter how long it took; Mion would wait forever if she had to. She made the mistake of letting Yuuki go once and she wouldn't foolishly do it again. Yuuki meant everything to her and so much more. She knew that she was strong and would pull herself out of her comatose state without a hitch. Mion closed her eyes and leaned forward, her forehead touching the edge of the bed, her long bangs just grazing Yuuki's arm. "Yuu-chan . . . please . . . I care too much for you to lose you . . ."

"Mi . . . on . . ."

Time froze and it felt as if the very air in the room was sucked away, leaving an unbreathable atmosphere. Mion leaned over Yuuki eagerly as her breath caught in her throat. Had she heard right or were her ears playing tricks on her? Either way it didn't matter. As long as she would hear her voice again . . . "Yuu-chan?" she called. "Yuu-chan, did you say something? Say it again, please. Say my name again. I need to hear you." Her grip was like a clamp on Yuuki's fingers.

The blond winced under her blindfold of bandages. She was still disoriented and didn't know all of what was going on. It hurt her ears to have Mion talk so loudly, but she couldn't find the strength to tell her. All the energy she had was focused on uttering only a few little words. "Mion . . ."

"Yuu-chan!" Mion's forehead crashed against the girl's collar as hot tears poured from her eyes, drenching Yuuki's warm skin. The older girl's shoulder's shook as she praised God for her friend's safety. "I thought I'd lost you!" she cried. "When Rika told me what happened . . . I'm just so glad you're okay!" Her ivory cheeks flushed and she whispered, "Promise me you won't leave me. Don't leave me every again, Yuu-chan!"

Yuuki tried in vain to push Mion off her, but no strength was found in her arms. Though she attributed it to the head injury, she didn't exactly **want** to push Mion off her. The feel of her hair, the scent of her skin; it all felt nice and heartwarming. She gave up her pursuit of personal space and went slack, her chin touching Mion's soft head. "You . . . okay? Rika . . . okay?"

Mion sniffed and turned her head against Yuuki's chest, resting at the right angle to listen to her heartbeat. She when when she heard how strong it was. "Yes," she nodded. "We're okay. Rika's fine too. She ran all the way to get us. She was really worried about you . . . and so was I."

Questions burned in Yuuki's mind. How did Rika know that Mion would be in town the same time they were going? It could have been coincidental, but somehow she didn't think that was the case. Reaching up with one hand, she tried to push the bandages off her eyes, but was stopped when a gentle hand overlapped her own. "Don't," Mion ordered in a caring tone. "You're not completely healed yet and the last thing I want you to do is hurt yourself more. Leave it on, Yuu-chan."

Yuuki lowered her arm and sighed. She was already spent from talking this much, but there was more she needed to find out, more she needed to know. What happened after she got hit? Where was Rika now? She opened her mouth to try and voice her questions, but was cut off short when a lithe fingertip laid over her lips, quieting her.

"Shh," Mion hushed. "Don't talk anymore. You need your rest. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You're stronger than this, Yuu-chan, I know, and you can beat this. Fight and I'll fight alongside you. If you somehow fall through the cracks, I'll be there to catch you. I'll always be here for you and keep you safe." She smiled tenderly as a stray tear slipped from Yuuki's concealed eye. "Hey, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. Sleep, Yuu-chan. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Mion rubbed Yuuki's hand as she quietly fell asleep in her arms, bent on enjoying every last minute she had with her. Mion's heart soared with joy as the blond laid her head against her upper chest, her soft breath caressing her skin. Mion coiled a protective arm around Yuuki's waist and simply held her. "I'll always be here." Absently, Mion inched her face forward until her lips brushed Yuuki's forehead. A pink blush colored her ivory cheeks as a genuine smile cracked her lips. "I promise . . ."

* * *

Hanyuu waited for what seemed like an eternity for Rika to show up again - if she ever would. Mion didn't exactly say whether she and Shion would be arriving. She was tempted to back and ask, but thought better of it. The older girls needed time to straighten things out between them. Hanyuu leaned back in the waiting room chair and hoisted her knees up close to her chest and hugged them. That was the original plan before it all blew up in their faces. The horned girl closed her eyes and took in one breath after another. She felt that she could have done something more to prevent this unexpected disaster, but had no clue what it could have been. Even though, technically, she was Oyashiro there were still laws she had to abide to. And one of those laws was direct interference with natural disasters and human casualties. Regardless of how she felt for someone - Rika or otherwise - she couldn't prevent their death no matter what she did. "Fight, Yuuki," she whispered to herself. "You were given another chance; don't blow it. Too many people would be sad if you died now."

"Hanyuu!"

Rika's sharp cry pulled Hanyuu out of her momentary trance and her head jerked up violently, long curls bouncing. Rika rushed forward from Shion's side as the pair stepped in through the door, a strange man wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses bringing up their rear. Merely from the fact that Shion nor Rika showed no suspicion towards the man Hanyuu was able to determine that they knew him. The horned girl intercepted Rika as she clutched her shoulders, barking madly, worriedly, "You didn't do anything to her, did you? Tell me Yuu-chan's still alive. Where's Mion-san? Is she here? Is she okay?"

"Rika," the girl called stoically. She looked deep into the priestess's eyes, her own glowing with pupil irises. Rika grimaced as a cold shiver bled up her spine and she backed down, knowing that any wrong move might be her last. Hanyuu's expression softened, but not much. It was about time she shared everything with her descendant. "They're both fine. Mion is with Yuuki now. I thought it appropriate to give them time alone considering how worked up Mion was when she first arrived."

Rika inwardly sighed. One thing she could say about Hanyuu was that she never lied. She had no choice but to believe her that both of her friends were alive and well. "So Yuu-chan is okay. I'm glad to hear that."

Hanyuu nodded. "Yes. I would assume that it was okay for you to see her, but Rika there are things I need to discuss with you." She turned her gaze to Shion, innocence coloring her features. "Shion-san, if you want I can tell you which room they're in."

Shion nodded her thanks. "Hai. That would be most helpful. Thank you." It took only a couple minutes for Hanyuu to point the way and she waited until Shion and the man were gone from view before returning her attention to Rika. "Let's talk outside. We'll have more privacy there."

Rika nodded and followed the taller girl out of the clinic where she took a seat on a fallen tree (it most likely fell from the earthquake). Hanyuu patted the spot next to her and the priestess reluctantly sat down, eyes fixed on her dusty toes, and waited for her ancestor to begin.

"I understand that you have a lot of questions," Hanyuu proceeded, getting right to the heart of the matter. "Some of which are a little harder to explain. My explanation is long, Rika. Are you willing to hear all of it, without objection?"

"Go ahead."

Hanyuu was surprised at the abruptness of her answer. Apparently Rika was even more prepared for the truth than she thought. **Or is she? **The horned girl frowned and looked up at the brilliant display of the setting sun. Closing her eyes, her tale dripped from her lips as smoothly as if it were drops of gold. Her tone of voice hadn't change throughout the story, but Rika's pent up frustration only grew as she caught each and every detail she had missed herself. By the time Hanyuu was finished, the little girl was about to blow.

Rika grit her teeth as the last of Hanyuu's words were spilled. All this time, she had thought Hanyuu was the one trying to get rid of Yuuki, but in actuality she was trying to help her. The smaller girl mentally smacked herself for her stupidity. "So she's the one who's supposed to free us from your curse?" she asked, voice hard.

Hanyuu nodded, hurt by her companion's increasing aggression. "I've tried before with Keiichi, but after Takano killed him that time I had to find someone else. I have no idea what drew me to Yuu-chan, but . . . somehow I knew that she could help us - would help us. I don't know what it is that makes her unique, but if she had the audacity to save you from being crushed to death . . . then that has to be something."

Rika stood to her full height and looked up at the myriad of orange and gold lacing the sky. though she wanted nothing more than to rile on Hanyuu, that wouldn't solve anything. She had learned long ago when to be childish and when to step up and act like an adult. Now wasn't one of those times. "I don't think we should pressure her into anything, regardless if it's to break the curse or not. She's being tormented at home, Hanyuu, and there's no one to save her. She's been through so much already - I remember in the last world all the hardships she suffered and all to be sacrificed in the end - and now I think it's time we would repay her. I don't know how, but I owe her that much for saving me . . ."

Hanyuu lowered her head until her curved violet bangs shielded her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was stoic and foreboding, as if at any moment the world would come crashing down. "That might be a little sooner than you think . . ."

* * *

Shion tapped lightly on the door to Yuuki's room and waited a few seconds out of courtesy. Kasai, her personal bodyguard, stood beside the door with an unreadable expression. He was always known for his stoic expressions. "Are you sure you should be intruding like this?" he asked in a nonchalant tone. Shion turned to him, confused. "That girl said that your sister and your friend needed time to work things out. What if they're still in the process?"

"Oh don't worry," Shion said, waving him off. "Onee and I are really close so she won't be mad if I came in. Besides, I knocked so they should already know I'm here. Trust me, Kasai, everything will be fine." Turning the knob, the younger twin stepped into the room and was immediately floored by the picture before her eyes. Mion and a worse for wear Yuuki were fast asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. The blond girl was pressed up to Mion's upper chest with her head perched comfortably at her collar. Her pincushion arms were coiled loosely around her own shoulders, reminding Shion of the position mummies take in their sarcophagi. There was no true emotion on her face; just content. Mion, however, was a different story. She was positioned a little higher than Yuuki with her chin resting soundly on the injured girl's head. Shion could even see her the breeze of her breath swaying her fair hair. Her creamy arms were wrapped around Yuuki's shoulders and upper back, holding the girl close as if at any moment she might slip away. Lastly, but not least - and it struck Shion to the core -, a gentle smile cracked her older twin's lips; she was happy.

Shion grimaced and clenched her fists. She didn't want to see anymore. This was too much - too wrong even, and it sickened her. Turning her eyes away, the younger twin exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her, leaving the unnatural pair to dwell in their ideal and blissful dreams.

**

* * *

AN: The main theme of this chapter came out when I was listening to Luka Megurine's "Your Song". It helped to establish the different relationships between the characters a lot. Yay, first MiYuuki kiss! :D And now Rika knows how important Yuuki is. Oh noes! Foreshadowing! Not good! XD Oh, everyone's gonna hate me during the next chapter! This chapter was meant to be short. I just wanted to update it after a long week at school. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	15. Two Paths

Two weeks came and went swiftly and it was the now night of the Watanagashi. Yuuki had done pretty well since her recovery from the coma. She had received very little visitors - Mion came to visit her nearly every day without missing a beat, but a random appearance by her mother put the girl on edge. It was clear, Takano noted as she led the woman to her injured daughter's room, that there was bad blood between them. The nurse kept within close range of Yuuki's room, listening to the hushed conversation with wary interest. Though the conversation was pretty superficial, the fearful edge in Yuuki's voice hinted at a potential evil that only she was aware of.

Their brief visit had only lasted for the duration of a few minutes and Takano lightened her expression as the woman entered the hall - slipping a bottle of alcohol into her leather jacket pocket. She said something to the unwary nurse on her way out and by the grim expression on the younger blond's face it didn't appear that it was a farewell. Takano's heart quivered with the consequences of her actions for the next few hours, struggling over what would be the most logical - and most holy - of choices. Her mind went blank as she slipped inside Yuuki's room once the cover of darkness had draped over Hinamizawa. If she was going to go through with this then no one needed to be around (lucky for her irie had decided to leave for the festival early). The blond woman stepped to Yuuki's bedside, thankful to find her fast asleep. The more oblivious she was the better it would be - for both of them. Takano sat on the edge of the girl's bed and touched her cheek in a tender, almost sorrowful manner.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, more to herself than Yuuki. "With you doing so well I would hate to ruin your recovery. Especially like this."

Yuuki flinched, but otherwise did not wake.

"You amazed me when you pulled through the surgery. And to recover so quickly." Her heart gave a painful twinge and Takano bit her lip in an effort to reign in her emotions. "But knowing what will await you once you leave . . ." Her voice trailed off as she rose and found a spare pillow on the side of Yuuki's bed. She swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat, and gripped the pillow tightly in her palms. "The last thing I want to do is make your death longer than necessary, but . . . I still need to cover my tracks." Her lips moved to the pace of a quick prayer as she placed the pillow gently over Yuuki's face and pressed down.

"Takano," Irie called from the hallway in an almost joyful tone. "You still here?"

The nurse looked up and swiftly removed the pillow before Irie could see. If he caught her now then it would be over for both females. She was thankful she decided not to turn on the lights. "Irie-sensei!" she barked from Yuuki's room. "Quickly! She went into cardiac arrest not too long ago," Takano replied, doing her best to sound concerned. She felt Yuuki's neck and began to pump her chest, right over her heart. "Get her some oxygen, fast." As if to better further her performance, she slipped her lips over Yuuki's, forming a tight seal, and breathed deep into her mouth.

He didn't have to be told twice. "How could that even- cardiac arrest?" he questioned when her returned a few minutes later. "That makes no sense- she was fine!"

"I haven't figured it out either," she replied, continuing her montage of CPR. "But with that much damage done to her head and with the amount of blood lost . . ." she trailed off for a dramatic effect.

Takano cursed in her mind while the girl coughed then steadily breathed in and out. This wasn't the plan. She was supposed to die tonight or else she wouldn't live long enough to see next week. Everyone would have chocked it up to the Curse and that would be it. There wouldn't have been any murder investigation. **I need to get Irie away before the night is through!**

"Alright, well I think that I should stay here and look after her, at least . . ." he said, preparing to sit down in a nearby chair.

"No," Takano snapped, almost scared. Clearing her throat, she composed herself and stated, "**I'll** look after her. Go and enjoy the festival. I'll stay here."

He looked up, touched. "Really? But I thought you really wanted to go . . . Didn't you have something with Jiro Tomitake . . ."

Takano smiled almost disappointedly. "Sacrifices have to be made sometimes. I'll tell him the truth later. Besides," - she stroked Yuuki's bang - "she needs a woman's care."

Kyousuke-san lowered his head to laugh lightly, slightly relieved. "Oh, Takano Miyo . . . what **would** I do without you?"

She laughed, humored by the compliment. "Go and have a good time. I'll take good care of her."

Irie stood, eager to have the rest of the night off and relax. "Thank you. You'll call me if there is a problem, right?"

"Right," Takano confirmed with a faked smile, guilt wriggling in her heart.

"Alright," he called out, leaving the clinic, knowing that he was leaving Yuuki in the most capable of hands.

Once she was sure he was gone, the nurse's eyes glazed over and she quickly wiped away what tears dared come to her eyes. She knew murder was a crime - a sin, in fact - but she knew that this killing would be justified - and out of mercy. Even if she could not forgive herself, she prayed that somehow God might. She tenderly removed the oxygen mask from Yuuki's mouth and grasped the pillow once more. "I hope no one interrupts us this time. I will pray for you, Yuuki, but I won't expect you to forgive me. I'm sorry." She placed the pillow once more of Yuuki's face and pressed down hard, stifling her breathing - for good.

As Irie stepped outside of the clinic, he was greeted by the entire group of Yuuki's friends: Keiichi, Rena, Satoshi, Satoko, Shion, Rika, Hanyuu and Mion. "What are you guys doing over here? And already in your kimonos -" They all held their fingers to their lips, signaling him to be quiet, as Mion pulled out an extra red kimono that looked like it would fit Yuuki perfectly.

The blonde squirmed slightly under Takano's smothering hold, but was still not strong enough to fight back. The blonde nurse pressed harder. It shouldn't have been this hard to smother someone!

"You guys want to see Yuuki, huh? Well she just-" he paused. On such an important night, the last thing he wanted to do was worry these kids with their friend's near-death experience. Laughing off the uncomfortable atmosphere, he smiled softly and said, "She's not feeling real good right now. I'm sorry, it came as a surprise to us too. But don't worry," he said as he saw the group's heads fall, "Takano is looking after her!"

The group's eyes widened and the same thought ran through each of their minds. **TAKANO?**

"Uh, hey Coach, you don't mind if we at least drop this off do you?" Mion said, holding up the kimono. On the outside she smiled, but inside she was boiling. How could Irie be so idiotic as to have **Takano** look after Yuuki? Didn't he remember what happened in the previous worlds? Apparently not or else he wouldn't have made that mistake.

Irie smiled, breathing an inaudible sigh - "I don't see why not!" - and let the group in, pointing them the way down the hall to Yuuki's room in case they forgot.

"Don't be too long!" he waved as he turned his back and proceeded down the darkened dirt road.

"We won't!" Hanyuu called out in a cheery tone. She waited until the Coach was gone before giving way to her panic and fear. "Yuu-chan! Hold on, we're coming!" The group took off down the clinic hall, fading into the shadows of the barely-lit hall.

Mion swore under her breath. **I left her alone for only a minute! I would never forgive myself if she slipped away the few minutes I was gone! **She padded faster down the way, tearing away from the group even as cries of protest streamed in her wake. **I told her I was always going to keep her safe. I said I would be there whenever she woke up. **Mion felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. "There's no way . . ."

Mion's fierce expression turned to one of confusion as a blur of violet hair whizzed passed her. Her emerald eyes focused in front of her and called out once she recognized the figure. "Hanyuu! Wait up!"

Takano withdrew the pillow as soon as Yuuki stopped moving, but there was no certainty that the girl was dead. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt a slow heartbeat under the girl's still warm skin. "She's only unconscious," Takano sighed, but clenched her fists as she was reminded of her barbaric task. She placed the pillow over Yuuki's face for a final time and held it there, counting down the seconds until the teenager's heart stopped.

Hanyuu entered the room in a heartbeat, a tight snarl plastered on her contorted face. "What have you done?"

Takano froze, but did not remove the pillow (Yuuki's heartbeat had slowed considerably, but not stopped - not yet). She had heard that voice before. Her shoulders quivered as the fluorescent line on the heart monitor went flat. "I'm sorry."

Hanyuu opened her eyes with a new light, glowing red. "Child of Man, what have you done?" she repeated, more serious this time, standing on a desk so that she was taller than Takano yet far enough from her that if she lashed out, she wouldn't hit her.

Takano placed a hand over her eyes even as tears slipped down her flawless face. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Now, Rena!" Mion whispered as Rika had already snuck into the room and pulled on Takano's shirt, making her turn "Mii."

Rena bolted from the confines of the strongly-lit hallway, swinging her cleaver into Takano's stomach and sending her flying."Usoda!"

Satoshi's eye twitched involuntarily. "When did she get the **cleaver?**"

Takano gripped her wounded belly tightly, her tears only doubling with the pain. "Kill me . . . Please, kill me and let me atone for what I've done!"

"Don't worry. Rena used the side opposing the blade . . . blade," she said with a smile, the moon reflecting off the blade as the held it up above her chest, showing the blonde. (Although she would have more than **loved **to take the nurse up on her offer).

While the murderer was distracted, Shion turned her eyes to Yuuki. "Yuuki, hey." She crossed the room over to the bed and felt her neck. Her eyes shrunk and her slender body quivered in disbelief. Takano was right. " . . . No . . ."

"Yuu-chan!" Mion bellowed and pushing her way to her crush. She leaned over Yuuki's still body, her fingers worming beneath the cloth of her gown to press against her soft neck. Mion's throat swelled shut as a pulse refused to pound against her fingertips. "No . . . Yuu-chan, you can't!" Tears sprang to her eyes and it was all she could do to collapse on Yuuki's chest and cry. "**USODA!" **

Rena glared at the murderer, her own bloodlust shining through her eyes. There would be no forgiving her now.

Hanyuu stood over Takano and looked into her eyes, red pupils shining furiously.

Takano was unfazed. She had resigned to her grief and simply sat against the wall, chin pressed down against her upper chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered, almost in a chant. "I'm sorry."

Oyashiro clasped her hands together, freezing the time frame where it stood. Only she and Takano still moved. "Child of man, what have you done? You would be wise to answer this time," she snarled, standing tall.

Takano spat, doing her best to rise to her feet. "What happens if I don't?" The blonde grunted as she unwillingly sat. Her eyes glared daggers at the small girl. "Nice trick," she said bitterly.

"Do you even know who I am, Child of Man?"

"Hanyuu Furude," Takano replied. "I remember you coming here with her. You kept a close eye on her . . . Far better than me . . ."

Hanyuu was silent as a smirk fell across her face.

Takano didn't miss that. "I'm guessing there's more to it than that?"

"I shall give you a hint." Oyashiro exhaled heavily, weaving through friends, almost in a serpentine fashion. "Noticed they have ceased to move . . . much less breathe." She paused beside a horror-struck Rika and stated, "I have stopped time."

Takano didn't bother to show emotion. "May I guess that you are a god of some sort?"

"I am Oyashiro, Child of Man," she said flatly, fluffing the blonde's hair, almost mocking her. She stood back and raised her head, tilting her chin upwards. "What have you done?"

"You've seen what I've done," she said in a hushed tone. "I've committed the worst sin anyone like me could commit." She hung her head. "My job is to save people . . . not kill them. I'm so sorry . . ."

Oyashiro stood, lip curled in disgust. "Do you regret killing that girl?" she pointed to Yuuki, right past a bloodthirsty Rena, a shocked Satoshi, frozen Satoko, an enraged Keiichi, a mortified Shion, and a sobbing Mion inhaling to scream in sheer agony.

"Of course I do!" she yelped. "I-I didn't want to do this!"

"I am not human," Oyashiro admitted. "I am one who stands above man. An existence that forgives man's sins. Man cannot forgive sins of man. I, however, can forgive those sins." She paused. "I can forgive thee."

"No one can forgive me for what I've done," Takano replied, shaking her head. "I swear to you I didn't want to kill her. I didn't plan this!"

"Whether or not you did is irrelevant right now," Oyashiro said flatly. She'd get to the culprit later. "You killed her of your own free will, Miyo Takano."

"As a mercy," Takano countered roughly. "You have no idea -!"

"No, you did not. Do not try and cover your sin." Oyashiro paused. "You did this to her - because you either wanted her dead or you wanted the curse to continue on. Child of Man, you truly are a pitiful creature."

"And would you have her suffer more?" Miyo challenged, her voice breaking. "You've seen the bruises on her body. If I did not mercy-kill her, then she would only have been thrown into a worse fate."

Oyashiro walked straight to her and smacked her across the face, the sound reverberating off the dark walls.

Takano didn't even flinch. "I know you don't believe me . . ."

"No, I don't, because I know the truth. How dare you talk about her fate like that? Killing her just sends her away to another Hinamizawa, you idiot! She shall suffer again and again in death while she could have lived through tonight - her pain would have ended - "

"Do you really think so?" The nurse looked up into the girl's eyes, her own swimming in tears. "What would you have done? Kill her mother and render her an orphan in this village? That was why she was so afraid to be taken from her - she has no one left!"

"She **would** have moved in with Rika and myself!" The little girl sighed, shaking her head. "You truly are a blond. . ."

"What difference would that have made?" Takano roared, ignoring the jibe. "Why didn't you foresee this and made that happen sooner?"

"Because every world is different . . . I couldn't stop you - you wanted to kill her . . . Time had to go down its own path."

Takano lowered her head, defeated. She was thankful that it was dark or else Hanyuu would have seen her tears. "It wasn't my plan. I already told you, it was out of mercy."

"You enjoyed taking her out of this world."

"That's not true!" the blond replied.

"Would you like to see my proof?"

The nurse clenched her fists; the points of her nails digging bloody holes into her skin.

"Stop that," she ordered.

"No . . ."

Oyashiro extended her hand, opening Takano's fingers, and instantly closing the wounds. "If you die in this time void . . . well . . . who knows?" The girl's hand rose as time rewound. The couple stayed in place as everything around them pushed back against them in one big rush of color and sound. The child looked down at Takano, seeing her expression. It was stoic. The spirit stopped right as a second Takano was suffocating Yuuki and played through the time.

Takano bit her lip until it bled as she saw the bloodlust in her eyes. There was no remorse or regret - just an instinct to kill. How was that possible? She felt the tears. Experienced the guilt. There was no way she could have acted so cruel and heartless and not be aware of it. Yet, the proof was right in front of her. The nurse dropped to her knees, her forehead touching the ground.

"Explain that, Miyo Takano. Do you regret this?"

"I do," Miyo trembled. "I do!"

Oyashiro smiled softly, but did not show it. "Do you want to be forgiven?"

Takano cried into the ground, her fists clenched once more. "Yes . . . I'm sorry!"

"Do you want to stop this from happening?"

Her tears ceased and Takano froze. "But if you do . . . what She said would happen . . . Don't make her go through that, I'm begging you!"

Oyashiro's eyes flew open, understanding. So it was true; Yuuki's mother was - is - behind everything that had happened to her daughter. Her fists tightened. "You're afraid that her mother will kill her?" she turned to the blonde. "In other worlds, you were the mastermind," she said with a soft smile. "Do you remember?" she put a hand to the blond's head and a flash of light consumed the two.

Takano blinked a few times, her sight returning gradually. "What happened?"

**A policeman yelled to the other. "Get Ooishi over here!"**

**"Alright, so what seems to be the problem?" a plumb officer asked, sticking a cigarette under his lip.**

**Takano looked around frantically. "They already found out? So soon?"**

**"He seemed to have been affected by the syndrome, sir!" they all looked at the body on the side of the road. "He clawed out his own throat"**

**"Isn't this Mister Tomitake?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.**

**"Yes sir."**

Miyo was now confused. "Tomitake? What happened To Jiro?"

**"Alright, get him out of here." the aged officer said, putting out the recently lit cigarette with his shoe.**

A bright light flashed again.

**Miyo saw herself over... Satoko? "Broccoli or cauliflower, which one is green...?"**

**"Satoko-chan? . . ."**

**"Cauli- B-Broccoli!" she said finally.**

**The other Miyo smiled her smile and said, "Correct," - and pulled the trigger of her gun, the Houjou girl's young blood spattering across her face. **

Miyo gripped her head, tears leaking from her eyes. "Why're you doing this? Why're you making me relive all these things?"

"Pay attention," the diety's voice echoed simply.

A bright light flashed around them again

Miyo sat on a stool inside of what looked like a van as she and a large man with a headset and a tan shirt discussed something in hushed voices.

Takano's brown eyes widened as she recalled that conversation. "W-What?" She glanced back at Hanyuu, frightened as ever. "Why are you showing me this? I told I regretted killing her, but what does this have to do with it? I told you: I didn't orchestrate her murder! Her mother ordered me to do it!"

"I am aware of this . . . I am just going to rewind time for your sake. People who voluntarily dose something wrong need to be punished. There are worse atonements for murder, but I have a heart and am willing to forgive. Do you remember all of this?"

"Of course I do!" Takano screamed, wishing her past mistakes would simply stop. "I remember all of it! Just make it stop!"

"Then how did you fool the police?" Oyashiro questioned. It was a detail she ha grown curious in and deeply wanted to know. "Not many people can erect their own dead body."

"An undertaker I know," the other replied solemnly. "He helped me to fabricate a body out of pig meat and I still had some baby teeth from when I was little. That's how . . ."

A light surrounded them again as they returned to the hospital room. Mion, Keiichi, Shion, and the rest still held their places, frozen for eternity in their agony. Oyashiro turned back to the blond woman and stared at her coldly. "I could show the impact of your actions here tonight, but I feel you have been punished enough tonight. And believe me, they would be a lot worse than anything you have ever witnessed. Do you know why I have brought us back, Miyo Takano?"

The nurse shook her head, all of her bravado run out. She was weary and in desperate need of rest.

"I brought us back because I have the power to undo what you have done," the spirit announced. "And I **will **undo it. You all are pieces in my game and Yuuki is one knight I can't afford to lose."

Takano instantly panicked. "Haven't you listened to a thing I've said? She'll be massacred if you keep her alive. Do whatever you want with me, but for her sake, don't put her through this!"

"I've already made preparations to counter that. I plan to have a reliable set of eyes watch over her and hopefully things should time out smoothly this time." Oyashiro's smile disappeared and in its place was a tight, threatening scowl. "If you don't screw up."

Takano nodded, realizing she now had a chance to make things right. "I see. I won't make the same mistake this time. I promise." She stood awkwardly to her feet and gazed at the still blond child, determination smeared across her face. "She told me to kill her the day before the Watanagashi. I'll decline. And if She tries to kill her herself - I'll stop her."

"So . . . looks like we're on the same team now then?" Hanyuu said, the red fading from her eyes as time slowly started going backwards again.

"Yes . . . we are . . ."

"Nipah!" she said in a cheery voice.

**

* * *

**

**AN: I have no clue what this was meant to be. Maybe a way for Takano to make herself look more . . . noble than what she actually was in the anime. I don't know. I just don't like Takano too much and I wanted to twist her in a way to make her more . . . likable, for lack of better word. I hope it worked. EWWW! TAKANO SPIT! **

**Takano: *blushes* It's not like it was a kiss! **

**Mion: You kissed, Yuu-chan? *grabs Yuuki and holds her close while shooting Takano with toy gun* My Yuu-chan!**

**Yuuki: . . . ? . . . .**

**Lol, I made irie seem irresponsible. XP**

**The difference between Hanyuu and Oyashiro is when Hanyuu gets that red glint in her eye then she's Oyashiro.**

**Oh noes! Hanyuu stole Rika's "Nipah!" **

**Rika: Copyright infringement! Copyright infringement! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	16. Unlikely Allies

" . . . and I want you to make sure she never breathes again," Yuuki's mother said in a harsh tone.

Takano blinked, snapping out of her momentary trance. "What? I'm sorry." **Was all of that . . . an illusion? Or did it really happen? **The nurse stole a glance to her left and into a darkened room. Yuuki slept soundly without so much a care in the world - she was still alive. **I see. Oyashiro did give me a second chance. **

The mother rolled her eyes, dangerously annoyed. "Apparently that whelp isn't the only one who's dense. Get rid of her," she ordered Takano, almost threateningly. "Make it look like an accident and cover up your tracks as best you can. Don't want a smart thing like you to take the heat."

Takano's breath caught and she steeled herself. She needed to make the right choce this time, no matter the harm it may cause her. "No . . . I can't do that."

"If you're worried about getting caught," the other woman countered, "then try asphyxiation. Smothering rarely leaves any marks."

"No!" Takano said, a little more forcefully. She nearly smiled when the vile mother in front of her raised her too-thin eyebrows. Seeing her startled sent a new confidence surging through the nurse's veins. "Taking a life is inconceivable - especially when its one of your own children. I'm not going to do your dirty work for you."

The mother snorted and took a drink from a small, dark liquor bottle. "Fine," she spat, amber alcohol wetting her dry, cracked lips. "If you don't have the stomach then I'll do it myself. Don't bother going to the police. If you do . . . I have methods of making you hold your tongue." A smirk crossed her as she left the clinic.

Takano clenched her fists as she watched her enemy's retreating back stalk down the pearly hospital halls. "And whateer you have to dish out," she mumbled, "I'll be ready for it."

Ooishi stepped in the clinic aalmost as soon as Takano completed her thought, brushing past Yuuki's drunken mother on his way in. She had to do a doublle take to make sure she wasn't dreaming. **How could he not smell the booze on that woman? **

"Hey, Coach," Oooshi greeted, using Irie's all-around nickname. "How's it going? I've heard about your trauma patient and what she did for that shrine girl, Rika Furude." He chuckled, a horase, grainy sound. "Honestly, I don't know what describes her more: very foolish or very brave."

Irie joined in on his wry compliment and swiveled around in his chair, his laugh fading. "I could say the same thing. It's true, she did save Rika's life and as far as her condition goes I'd say she's in the fast lane to recovery!"

"That's good to hear," the policeman acknowledged. "Say, you coming to the Watanagashi tonight? I hear it's supposed to be extra special this year."

Takano's mudpie eyes widened and her blood ran cold. **The Watanagashi is tonight? And if Yuuki's mother wanted to kill her . . . . **She looked over at the unconscious girl. **Then she could be the one who will be slaughtered! **

Irie laughed and threw his head back, the light playing off his glasses. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Takano greeted the police chief with a slight bow and straightened up with a look that said she had something crucial to relay to him. "Pardon me," she interrupted, cathing the policeman's attention, "Ooishi-san, there's something I believe I need to draw to your attention."

"Oh, do you?" He lit a cigarette as he spoke.

Takano's heart almost stopped. **He's not even interested. It's as if he doesn't care if a girl's life is about to be stolen from her! **"It concerns the brain-trauma patient, Yuuki," the woman went on.

Ooishi blew out a puff of hazy smoke. "What about her?"

Takano wouldn't say right away. The mother's threat was fresh on her mind and she wondered just how far she would go to keep the nurse quiet. Nevertheless, she had vowed to Oyashiro to keep Yuuki safe. "I . . . I fear that she is in trouble."

"Elaborate."

She lowered her voice as she said, "I'm certain her mother is planning to kill her. She asked me to do it on the night of the Festival, but I declined. Before she left she said that she would kill her herself."

"And you're certain of this?" Ooshi questioned, his attnetion piquing.

"Very," Takano nodded.

"Alright." He crushed the burning cigarette butt against the sole of shoe. "Do you want her to be protected by the police? Would that ease your hunch?"

The nurse smiled. She couldn't have asked for better. "Yes. Thank you."

"Well I'm sorry, Miss Takano," he said in a gruff voice, "but everyone in the station is on the killings of the Cotton Drifting festival and Oyashiro's curse. We can't secure the room until after the Watanagashi. I'm sorry."

"But that can't be! You have to have someone to secure the room! Anyone at all!"

"No can do."

"You have to!" Takano cried, practically screaming. "Listen to me: if you don't stop her murder then the Curse will only continue!"

"Curse? Takano . . . if you can get some solid evidence that her mother is trying to kill her own daughter, only then can we take some evasive action. Until then - we can't help you."

"I heard her myself! She tried to get me to kill her!"

"Not good enough. We need proof not 'he said, she said' understand?"

Takano gripped her fists until the points of her nails created bloody craters in her palm. Reluctantly, she bowed. "Yes, sir."

"Alright. Alert me if anything happens, alright? Take care, Miss Takano," and with a wave to the Coach, he was gone.

"Baka . . ."

Hanyuu's words echoed in her mind "If you don't screw it up."

Takano excused herself from Irie and walked into Yuuki's room, leaning heavily against the doorframe. The girl had recently been put through a series of wellness tests and was now taking a short rest. Takano counted her breathing while pondering a solution - any solution at all. **I won't screw up this time,** she vowed. **I want this to end. **Her eyes drifted to the girl as she shifted in the bed, her shirt lifting slightly to reveal a yellow bruise. The nurse's brown eyes softened. "And I know you do too."

Mion stepped in at that moment. "Yuu-" her eyes met Takano's and she bit her lip, remembering all that had transpired with her. There were times Mion questioned who in their right mind ever allowed Takano to become a nurse at all. "-ki . . ."

"Mion," Takano greeted.

Mion calmed down, though each one of her senses was on high alert. She didn't do anything. Not yet. "I was . . . checking on Yuu-chan."

Takano glanced at the hospitalized girl, sighing heavily. "She's fine. Just a little drowsy. She has gone through a lot today and I'm glad to inform you that she is recovering quickly." The nurse's expression grew grim as she decided on just how she was going to combat Oyashiro's Curse. "Mion-san, I need your help tomorrow evening."

Her red flag instantly flew up. "With . . . what?" she asked warily. Trust was the farthest thing she held for Miyo Takano; she had done nothing in the past to deserve it before.

Takano pulled her into the hall and beckoned Mion to follow her into an unoccupied room. Senses still on high alert, Mion complied and turned to face Takano as soon as she shut the door. "This may be overwhelming," the nurse warned before Mion could utter as much as a syllable, "but . . . I have reason to believe that Yuuki's mother may attempt to kill her during the Watanagashi."

Mion's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. **What? **Why? I know she has been abusing her, but . . . would she really go that far?"

"Apparently so," Takano nodded grimly. "She sees Yuuki as a nescience and the reason why her life has recently been on a downward spiral. She believes that by killing her daughter her life would go straight again."

"You think she has the Syndrome?"

"I don't see how. They only moved here and haven't lived in the village previously. Though, through most of the time I was talking to her, she was drinking a large amount of alcohol. I have no doubt that it might contribute to the reason why she wants to kill Yuuki."

"So . . . she's constantly drunk?" Mion questioned, trying to make sense of Takano's speculations.

The blond woman nodded. "Yes."

Mion pondered this, her rage boiling over with each.** She should just be arrested for drinking so much!** Mion thought cruelly. **But beating Yuuki? That's just wrong. **She placed a fist over her heart and grimaced. **How could anyone want to kill someone as sweet and . . . kind . . . and good hearted . . . **It was all she could do to bite her lip to keep back her mounting tears.

Takano heart gave a painful twinge, feeling guilty over burdening this young girl with such a dire situation. She reached out with a comforting hand and placed it on Mion's shoulder. "I can understand if you -"

". . . What do you want me to do?" the girl asked, rubbing her knuckles against her watery eyes.

"I'll keep watch over her tomorrow night," the nurse continued, feeling sympathetic and a tad bit relieved, "when the festival begins. Her mother should come then. I'll do my best to delay her. You just get Ooishi-san in here in time to see her crime." She met Mion's eyes and stared. "I'll give you fifteen minutes at best from the time the festival starts. Any more and it'll be all over."

Mion took a step back, momentarily frightened by Takano's harsh glare. "I don't know," she admitted, looking away. She clenched her fists. "How do I know this isn't a trap?" **If it's coming from Takano then it very might well be. **

"Because I've grown tired of repeating the same thing," Takano replied honestly. "Variety is the spice of life, but all this repetition kills it. I want this never-ending month to be over, Mion-chan. And I know you do too. Believe me, this isn't a trap."

Mion thought for a moment, still not entirely convinced.

Takano sighed. "If you don't believe me that's okay. I'll try to stop this myself. Come tomorrow evening if you want. It's your choice." The nurse took the opportunity to leave and shut the door behind her, leaving Mion alone.

Mion followed Takano's path a minute after, walking carefully down the hall and into Yuuki's room. She looked around to make sure no one else was in the room before shutting the door behind her and looking over her shoulder at her unconscious friend. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights. "Yuuki . . . you okay?" she whispered softly, approaching her. She stopped at her bedside and smiled at how peacefully the other girl slept. She almost looked like a delicate porcelain doll, moonlight playing across her naturally pale skin.

Yuuki stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The bandage that had blinded her had been removed a couple days prior and since then she had had a difficult time adjusting to the world's colors and lights, having spent most of her time in the clinic seeing empty black. She tried to sit up, but was encouraged by Mion to remain lying down. "When did you get here?" she asked softly, rubbing her sore eyes. One of the main exercises of the day was to test her vision; Irie insisted that he wanted to thoroughly check that there was no damage of any kind. Squinting, she looked at the one window in the room and mumbled, "It's late. You should be getting home."

"And miss seeing you wake up?" Mion asked softly with a light chuckle. She reached out and took the blond's hand in hers. "Not for the whole world."

Yuuki blushed, feeling the warmth in Mion's slim, lithe fingers. "Won't your folks be worried?" the other countered. "I mean, I know most parents wouldn't wanttheir kids wandering around after dark." **That's weird. Why is my heart beating so fast?**

"Oh, don't worry about them," Mion insisted. "I do this a lot, so they don't mind. As long as I come home by 11 I'm pretty much good!" She smiled and gripped Yuuki's hand tighter. "I'm just glad you're okay. Takano told me that you are on your way to recovery, so I figured I'd come and see for it myself. I'm so glad you're okay. I was really worried.

"You were?" Yuuki blinked, struck dumb. No one had really shown her much concern outside of Rika (she was told of how Rika and Hanyuu had brought her to the clinic after the earthquake) and it, to say the least, caused an alien warmth to spread from the top of her head to very tips of her toes.

"Of course! You're important to me."

Yuuki's tender pink blush morphed into a burning scarlet and she was close to tears. "I . . . am?"

In the milky moonlight, Mion could faintly make out the glisten of tears in Yuuki's eyes. Her heart suddenly clenched and she wondered if she had said something wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?" She sat down on the bed, slipped off her worn out sneakers, and laid down next to the sniffing blond. Her arms coiled around her upper back and Mion pulled Yuuki's head against her breast. "What is it? Did I say something?"

Yuuki's whole face was an inferno and her heart was like a drum in her chest. Why did she feel this way whenever she was this close to Mion? The best way she could describe her emotions was it was a rush of euphoria. "No," she insisted, bringing her hand up to wipe at her eyes. "You didn't . . . do anything."

"Then why're you crying?" She inhaled, breathing in the scent of her blond hair. **It smells so good . . .! **

Yuuki closed her eyes and settled against Mion's chest. "Can't I cry every once in a while? I think everyone deserves a good cry now and then."

Mion laughed. "Touche." Silence descended between the pair and for a moment all either of them wanted to do was rest in one another's arms and allow the problems of the world just fade away in nothingness. However, it wasn't meant to last. Though her body was relaxed and placid, Mion's mind was racing with Takano's warning. **If that is really true . . . **She looked down at the half-conscious girl resting against her and held her tighter. **Then she needs to know the truth, if only to save her life, but then again . . . **"Yuu-chan, you said you remembered everything, right?" she murmured darkly.

Yuuki blinked, taken aback by Mion's sudden rough tone. "Yeah," she confirmed against her skin. "Is there a problem?"

"What can you tell me about Takano?" **I need to know for certain. **

The blond girl pondered. "Takano . . . Takano . . . You mean that nurse?" She shrugged. "Not much. This is the first time I've met her. Why?"

"No reason," she said nonchalantly, as if she were discussing the weather. "Has she done anything . . . bad to you or said anything to you recently that I should know about?"

Once more Yuuki shrugged, concern mounting in her chest. "No . . . Mion, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Don't worry," the other said flatly, not exactly hearing her. "I'll be here to to protect you. Always. No one and nothing's ever hurt you again."

Now Yuuki was scared. "Mion, what's going on?" She trembled slightly against her, shifting her their embrace to take a peek at the older girl.

"Yuu-chan . . . I honestly don't know . . . I'm just . . . being careful," she said, looking down at the toy gun on her shoulder. "We all have our weapons . . ."

"Weapons?" the blond gasped. She reached up and gripped Mion's shoulders, eyes wide and terrified. "Mion, what're you talking about? You're scaring me."

"Calm down, Yuuki." Mion touched her forehead. "You're my friend, okay?"

"I know I'm you're friend. But what do you mean by weapons? You're hiding something from me!" Yuuki's grip intensified and she jerked away from Mion's side to end up in a sitting position. Before Mion could react, she was pinned down with Yuuki's hand pressed to her shoulders and her full weight on her belly. She shook Mion's shoulders up and down, being sure to slam her down against the bed with all her might. She was crying now. "**WHAT'RE YOU NOT TELLING ME?" **

Mion yelped in pain as the girl yanked her around. Her heartstrings quivered with agony as Yuuki's tears plopped onto her cheeks. "The Curse will take place tonight if we don't fight it! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Who's going to hurt me!" The thrashings only increased with Yuuki's growing rage and confusion. "You're not making any sense! What do you know? Tell me!"

Mion lowered her head, defeated. "Okay, just please stop!" Mion flexed her abdominal muscles and gently pushed Yuuki off her. She sat the girl down beside her, calmly looked her in the eye, and told her everything, starting with her mother.

Yuuki's breath caught in her throat and it felt as if she had rose up from underwater; everything was crisp and clear. "I knew she didn't like me . . . but why would she . . .?" Hot tears dripping relentlessly down her cheeks and it felt like someone had plunged a dagger into her heart. Her hand went to her chest and she dug her fingers in her flesh. "Why would she . . .?"

Mion cupped her cheek, inching closer to the girl she had given her heart to. "But," she continued, "we have a plan."

The blonde looked up, hope coloring her flushed features.

"Where no one has to die. Not this time." **I love it when she smiles . . .**

The other girl's faith rose even more. She sat on her legs and waited for Mion to continue, like a child awaiting a long-deserved bedtime story. She didn't bother to wipe away her salty tears.

Mion explained how Yuuki's mother threatened to kill her and tried to blackmail Takano. "We don't have to worry about Takano. She is on our side in this world, okay? So we can trust her – now, here's the plan . . ."

Yuuki listened to the plan and the more she heard the more she relaxed. Her body went slack against the darkened wall and she sighed, hope wriggling like a glowworm in her chest. "I don't know how to thank you all enough."

"Just be our friend," Mion instantly replied, brushing back some loose hairs from the blond's face. Her emerald eyes drifted lower to Yuuki's lips and she suddenly found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. Those soft, tender lips . . .

Yuuki blushed under her touch. She smiled wholeheartedly. "I'll do that." It didn't take her long before she coiled her arms under Mion's armpits and hugged her while her heart silently broke as depressing thoughts ran laps in her mind. "If I'm a burden to my mother . . . then why am I not a burden to you?"

Mion didn't know how to answer. For Yuuki to ask something like that . . . **Just how much pain did that mother put her through?** "Because I like you . . . and your company," she said smiling down at her.

"That's it?" Yuuki questioned, not letting go. "There isn't something that I do that makes you have me stick around? There isn't anything you're trying to gain from me?"

Mion blinked. "No. Just you as a person." She smiled sweetly as her eyes softened.

Yuuki smiled and closed her eyes, holding Mion closer. She could hear her heartbeat. "That's an odd reason," she commented quietly.

Mion blushed at how close her friend was, but decided to hug her back. She was so soft, so frail that even if Mion made the tiniest movement she might break in her arms. It was a far cry from the determined, tough as nails Yuuki she met in the previous world.

Yuuki smiled as she felt Mion's thin arms coil around her shoulders. She hadn't been hugged like this for a long while . . . and it felt good. She actually felt as if someone really cared for her and not someone that only pretended to care. New tears of joy sprung from the corners of her eyes and they slipped soundlessly down her cheeks, dripping endlessly onto Mion's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course," she whispered back softly.

Yuuki chuckled to herself. "I should . . . probably let go now, huh?"

"N-nah . . . It's . . .nice," she stammered, blushing a little.

Just by her stammering alone did Yuuki know her hug had expired. She pulled away from Mion and sat back against the wall, wiping at her eyes. "I know when to stop," she chuckled.

Mion laughed to herself, a little disappointment that their embrace had been broken. "Okay, okay."

With a friendly smile, Yuuki extended her fist. "Once more - thanks."

Mion completed the greeting. "I'm still gonna get ya in a kimono!"

The blond tilted her head to the side, her hair falling off her neck to expose an ear, a little confused by the rapid change in topic. "A ki-what?"

Mion smiled evilly, as if she had an "Oh you're gonna **love** it!" face, then burst out laughing. "A kimono! They're really comfy and everyone wears them to the Watanagashi! I'm making sure you're going this time!"

Now it was Yuuki's turn to laugh. "No disrespect, but I'm not really in the best condition to go." She gestured to the IV needle in her arm for good measure.

Mion snorted. "What're you talking about? You look fine!" **Not just fine - beautiful.**

". She sighed. "What time is it? I'm getting sort of hungry."

"Well what do you want? It's around seven."

Yuuki pondered for a brief moment. "At this point anything's good. They actually let me **eat**!"

Mion laughed. "How about I get you a bento?" she offered.

Once more, Yuuki cocked her head to the side. "What is that?"

"Oh geez, it's what Hanyuu wanted you to eat!"

The other rolled her eyes. "I know that, but specifically!"

"A packed meal complete with rice balls and sushi rolls," she explained.

"Sushi?" Yuuki's head perked up. "You said the magic word."

Mion laughed whole-heartedly, a grin spreading across her face, giving her a thumbs up. "Alright! Sushi, sushi, galore!"

* * *

Yuuki didn't wait before shoveling down sushi roll upon sushi roll. She swallowed hard before saying, "This is fantastic!"

Mion grinned broadly, blushing slightly. "Thanks. It is kind of good." She stuffed a random sushi roll in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Feeling full, Yuuki sat back on her bed and said, "Hey, Mion. About your plan . . . what'll you do afterwards?"

"I don't know . . . Whatever I feel like doing!" she said, laughing again "Probably come visit you!"

"Where?" Yuuki bowed her head until her bangs his her face in shadow. She no longer wore her twin barrettes. "I won't have anywhere else to go after this. Mom's . . . the only person I live with and Dad's . . ." her voice trailed off. "Where am I going to be after this?"

Mion lowered her head, her appetite lost. "I don't know . . . but no one's taking you away, that's for sure. Maybe you can live with Rika and Hanyuu. . ." her voice faded.

Yuuki didn't say anything. Her throat was swollen shut as her mind returned to her mother's murderous intentions. "Why does she want to kill me?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Mion approached her a second time and held her tightly, counting her breathing. "It's all going to be alright."

Yuuki couldn't help but hug back. "How . . .? How is it going to be alright? Tell me!" She cried into Mion's chest, her tears staining her shirt.

"Yuu-Yuuki . . ." Mion said softly. "I just know, okay?"

Yuuki continued to cry until she had exhausted herself out. She relaxed in Mion's arms, listening the soothing drum of her heartbeat. "I believe you . . ."

Mion smiled into her hair, reclining on the bed until she was lying back against the pillow, Yuuki resting comfortably against her. "I'm glad."

Yuuki smiled softly. "I'm glad you're glad." She breathed in steadily and deeply, the lullaby of Mion's heart singing her to sleep. Her tears had dried, leaving salty trails on her cheeks.

Mion looked down at her friend happily and let her sleep, tenderly kissing her forehead. Yuuki shifted but otherwise did not wake. She coiled her arm around Mion's ribs and snuggled against her soft chest, her heartbeat as loud and as soothing as ever.

"Mion-chan," Takano said as she entered the room. "Let her rest. She still needs to recuperate."

Mion jumped at the sound of Takano's voice and instantly coiled a protective arm around Yuuki.

"Gomen-nasai," Takano apologized. Her eyes suddenly widened as Mion and Yuuki's melded bodies came into focus in the darkness. "What in the . . .?"

Mion blushed and removed herself from Yuuki's side, gently setting her down against the pillow and pulling stray hair from her face. "Does it matter?" she asked stoically as her hands picked up the remnants of their dinner.

"Why don't you go home?" the nurse suggested, shaking away the uncomfortable atmosphere. "It's getting late. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

"No way," she said flatly, setting the empty sushi boxes aside.

Takano sighed. "I know you still don't trust me. I still think Irie doesn't either at times. But you don't have to worry." Her hand wormed its way to Mion's shoulder. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I want this cycle to be over as much as you do."

"I'm not leaving." She shrugged off the nurse's touch.

"What about your family?" Takano asked. "Won't they wonder where you are?"

"They can deal."

Takano blinked, surprised at her tone. "May I ask -?"

"No, you may not."

Takano gave up, not wanting to fight anymore. "As you wish. Leave whenever you want to. I'll get you some blankets just in case." She left the room, still leaving it cracked open so the light from the hall flooded in.

Mion walked up to Yuuki and bent down over her. "I'll be back," she whispered and, with a quick kiss, she was gone.

* * *

Shion walked down the hall to her room, wiping excess water from her hair when she heard the phone ring. "Hello, Sonozaki house. Mion?"

"Hey, Sis," Mion greeted from inside the pay phone booth. She couldn't have asked for a luckier break. If anyone else of her family had answered . . . She tried not to dwell on the scenario. "I need your help. You know how I told you about the never-ending curse? Yuuki's in danger of being killed." She twirled the phone wire around her finger nervously, anxious to hear Shion's reply.

"Killed?" Shoin cried sharply. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, cutting off the outburst.

"Shion? Is everything alright?" Akane Sonozaki asked from a neighboring room, mildly concerned.

"Yeah," Shoin confirmed. "Sorry Mother." In a quieter tone she inquired, "Killed? By who? What's going on, Mion?"

"Remember the talk we had about me remembering the other worlds?" Mion hinted.

"Hai," Shion acknowledged. "But what does that have to do with Yuuki? Who's trying to kill her?" She gasped. "Takano-san?"

"Hai," the other nodded. "I don't know -"

"Is she trying to continue the curse?" Shion pressed, hoping to squeeze every drop of information from her twin as possible. "Last time she was after Rika-chan!"

"I think so, but she said that Yuuki's mother was really trying to kill her . . . but then I thought it over and . . . I think she may be telling the truth, Shion . . ." Her words sounded hollow, even to her.

Shion's fist slammed down on the wall. "Don't believe her! She's just trying to trick you. Stay with Yuuki at all costs! I'll try and see what I can do."

"That's what I plan on doing. Just get the others and get over here . . . Bring your stun gun. I have a feeling we're gonna need it. Now, here's the plan. . ."

On the other line, Shion nodded. "Hai. I'll make an excuse to meet you at the clinic. Onibaba and Mother won't worry after that. I'm pretty sure your bike is here so it should be concrete. I'll get there as soon as I can." She hung up.

Mion placed the receiver down and called another number, checking to see if Takano was coming. _Riiing. Riiing_. **C'mon!**

Rena took the phone off its hook. "Moshi moshi," she greeted into the receiver. "Mion-chan? Is something the matter?"

"Hai, you see . . ." she continued just as she had done with Shion, filling her friend in.

"Are you serious?" Rena exclaimed. "Hai, I'll be right there. Don't let Takano-san anywhere near her." She too hung up.

She went through her friends, one by one, all telling them to bring something - anything - that could be used as a weapon and stay quiet. "Thank you so much for your help," she said as she concluded her conversation with Satoshi. "I'll see you soon." She hung up the receiver and for a moment she reached out to grasp it again, but stopped mid-way. "No. I'd better not. That blasted cop wouldn't help anyways." She stepped out of the phone booth and took off running down the road, determined to get back to the Clinic quickly. She didn't want to leave Yuuki alone with Takano any more than she needed to. **I just hope she isn't dead by the time I get there. **The notion enraged her and sent a fresh burst of energy into Mion's powerful legs.

Takano entered the room with an armful of blankets, but found Mion gone. She looked around, confused."Mion-chan?" There was no response. "Maybe she went home after all." Takano turned back to put away the spare blankets but was startled to find Mion, sweating and panting, standing behind her. The girl glared for a second then roughly pushed past her and came up beside Yuuki. She could feel the girl's breath on her arm; she was alive.

"Thank goodness," Mion sighed.

"Calling your family?" Takano guessed, turning back in the doorway. "Smart move." She approached and placed the blankets on a nearby chair. "I wish I could make it more comfortable for you. Do you intend to stay long?"

"Whole night," she said, taking the blankets.

Takano nodded. "Daijoobu, okay. I can see if I can't find you another room to sleep in. Somewhere close by?" she asked upon seeing Mion's threatening stare.

"I'm good in here, Takano-sama," she said, looking away from the blond.

"As you wish. Just in case, if you need a shower, there's one just beyond that door there. She pointed to a wooden door on the far left of the room." Takano checked Yuuki's heart monitor once before taking her leave. She glanced at the Sonozaki girl over her shoulder, a dead stare in her brown eyes. "I promise you I'm not trying anything." She left.

Mion relaxed a little and stripped off her sweaty, yellow T-shirt, sparing a glance at Yuuki before heading into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Kind of a weak ending, I know. Sorry I hadn't posted for so long. I don't know when the new chapter will be up. So . . . just hang tight, k? **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	17. Slaughter

Some hours later, Takano was sitting at an office desk, reading a random novel. The electric clock on the wall ticked periodically, counting away the seconds in a steady rhythm of ticks. All was quiet for a while but that silence was broken with the sounds of footsteps walking in through the door. Takano jerked her head up and peeked outside of the office door. Her eyes widened and the breath caught in her lungs. Yuuki's mother had come back - and this time with a loaded gun. The drunken woman aimed the pistol at Takano, a malicious glint in her glazed eyes.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked hoarsely. It was clear she had been drinking. "Is the little brat dead?"

Takano grimaced and warily took a step forward, emerging from the doorway of the office. She wanted to run and warn Mion, to tell her and Yuuki to get out of the building, but she knew that wasn't an option. This woman clearly meant business and if she had her way no one would be getting out alive.

The mother smirked and shot, the bullet catching the nurse perfectly in the gut. Takano cried out and crumpled to the floor as crimson blood pumped out of the wound. Her hands pressed against her side in an effort to stem the flow of blood. "I'll take that as a no," the woman sneered as she stepped over Takano's body.

Mion jumped at the sound of a gunshot and Takano's scream. She swore, signaling all of her friends to get into the flawless formation. Mion wondered if she should wake Yuuki . . . **No. The less she she's aware of the better.** She unplugged her heart monitor sat on the edge of the bed, waiting.

Takano tried her best to get to her feet, but the blood increased with every move she made. She wasn't going anywhere. Her hands were red with her hot blood. She needed to make some effort to help them. She made a promise. "Mion!" she cried. "Get out of here! Run for it!"

The mother raised an eyebrow. "So she has friends? Well if that maggot thinks she can hide behind other people I'll just shoot them too!" She proceeded to open each hospital room door, turn on the lights, point her gun in, and move onto another room. And the closer she got to Yuuki's room the faster Takano's heart raced. "Mion!"

_**Boom! **_

Mion felt a drop of sweat roll down her face as the second gunshot reverberated in her ears. She prayed that what she thought happened wasn't true - that Yuuki's mother had accidentally shot herself - but doubt told her that wasn't the case. she lowered her head and clenched her fists as the thought of Takano's lifeless body drifted through her mind. " . . . deliver us from evil. Amen," she finished, heartbroken. She suddenly felt a hand grip hers and the emerald-haired girl whirled around to stare worriedly at Yuuki.

"Mion," she asked, somewhat unnerved and frightened, "what's going on? I heard gunshots."

"Calm down," Mion instructed, taking Yuuki's head in her hands. "Everything's going to be alright. Nothing will happen to you. I'll keep you safe, like I promised."

Yuuki's amber eyes widened in sheer terror and she gripped Mion's wrists. "She's here . . . isn't she?"

Mion didn't say anything. More than anything, she wished she could lie to Yuuki and tell her that it wasn't her mother, but she couldn't hide the truth. With a stiff nod, she held the blond close, counting her uneven breathing. "Don't be scared. This is a great opportunity for you to stand up to her and face your fears. And I'll be right there beside you every step of the way. I'm never going to leave you alone to face her." She pecked Yuuki's forehead. "We'll do it together, every single one of us." She looked at the others, first signaling to Satoshi, his grip tightening on his steel baseball bat and a smile flashed across his face as his eyes filled with fake bloodlust, as if he were trying to lighten the mood - it didn't work.

He ran full speed toward the door, just as it opened, signaling Shion who was behind the door with her stun gun to change locations and get ready to fight.

Gunshots came first before anything else. Yuuki leaped into Mion's arms as everyone was thrown into a world of total chaos. Satoshi fell on his back as blood arced from the bullet wound in his chest. His steel baseball bat clattered to the floor alongside him, landing only inches from his fingertips. "You're too hasty!" the mother sighed, heedless of the bleeding and undoubtedly dead boy. "You should really learn to calculate your moves and time them correctly."

"Satoshi!" Shion cried. Her cry was cut short by a cocked gun aimed only a couple inches from her forehead. She stared down the weapon's barrel, shaking.

"Get where I can see you," the mother ordered her. "Now!" Shion winced and did as she was told, dropping to her knees beside Satoshi's cold body, shouting for him to open his eyes and tell her that he was all right. Satoko joined her a split second later, calling her brother's name over and over again.

"Everyone get out in the open." The mother's bloodshot eyes scanned the room and rested on Yuuki. The blond girl peeked over Mion's shoulder, but shied away a split second later, shaking in terror. "I want to see just how many kids I have to kill tonight~"

Mion cradled Yuuki in her arms, her back turned to the mother. She glared over her shoulder, threatening for the crazed adult to try and do anything to her daughter.

Keiichi didn't move and neither did Hanyuu. Too much had happened too fast and neither of them could make any sense of it; all memory of their rehearsed plan in shambles.

Rika shivered under Yuuki's bed, hoping against hope that this was all just a bad dream and that at any moment she would wake up, warm in her bed.

The mother pointed her gun at Mion's shoulder, but intended to aim at her face. "You already saw what I did to your little blond friend," - she gestured to Satoshi's body - "don't make me do the same to you. Just give me that halfwit and I'll let you all go." She smiled wickedly, exposing twin rows of yellowed teeth.

Rena clenched her fist around her cleaver and glanced at Mion, awaiting orders. She was the only one that seemed to have better hold on the situation and was determined to stick to the plan.

"You will **not** hurt Yuuki . . . or any of my friends . . . you witch," Mion's voice dropped several octaves and echoed through the room, signaling Rena to try and do whatever she had in mind whenever Yuuki's mother responded while Keiichi had silently grabbed Satoshi's bat.

More gunshots rang out and Keiichi dropped to his knees, a fresh bullet wound in his palm. He held it while his jaw clenched tightly. Mion signaled Rena to stay where she was. The last thing she wanted was her last line of defense taken out by a stray bullet. The green-haired girl cursed and relinquished her hold on Yuuki reluctantly. The other girl made a grab at her, but Mion shook her head. "Stay behind me," she ordered, placing a calming hand on her tear-stained cheek. "We're going to face her together, okay? I'm not going to leave you alone." She then turned to fully face Yuuki's wasted mother and spread her arms out to their full length, creating a form of barrier between the adult and Yuuki. "Just try to hurt her," she growled. "And if you do then so help me I'll put you through a fate worse than death itself!"

The woman sniffed, unfazed by Mion's threat. "Tch. Tough talk for such a little girl." She shot the pistol and Mion's shoulder erupted in a blaze of red. She collapsed to her knees, gripping her wounded shoulder tightly, swearing. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"Mom, stop!" Yuuki cried, reaching a hand out in front of her. "D-don't hurt them anymore! Please!" Tears coursed down her cheeks as her hollow heart beat against her ribs. "I-I'll go with you! I'll go with you!"

"Get out of the bed, you leech," the woman hissed, gesturing with her gun. Yuuki did as she was told, her knees knocking together. She held her hands up while she panted, coming to stand beside Mion. "Don't hurt them." She cried out as her mother grasped her upper arm and pulled her into a headlock, the muzzle of the gun pressed firmly to her daughter's forehead.

"NO!" Mion cried out, reaching a hand towards her crush. **She's not supposed to get hurt! **

"No one try anything. Or she dies."

Mion quivered on the cold, tile floor, her emerald eyes trained on the tender blond girl. **I will protect her. She's precious to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to her! **"Yuuki! Jump!" Mion kicked low, swinging her leg under the mother, knocking her off of her feet as she drew her own gun, kicking the one Yuuki's mother had into the corner of the room opposite of the trio.

Yuuki fell away from her mother and started to crawl towards Mion. She didn't get far when the cold steel of a blade pressed to the underside of her chin. "You're good, even with your bloody shoulder," the mother said to Mion. "But I'm better. Get up!" Steadily, Yuuki sat up to her knees and was yanked up to her feet by her mother. The woman stared Mion dead in the eye. She pressed the knife deeper against Yuuki's pale skin, a trickle of blood running down her throat. Mion was tempted to take a step forward but remained still, certain that any sudden movement could be the difference between life and death.

"Let's see who's faster," the woman tainted, "you or me? Will you shoot me before I gut her? But I really don't want to soil your pretty little face with this lowlife's filthy blood." With the knife still pressed to Yuuki's neck, the mother dragged her out of the room and down the hall before disappearing into a supplies closet.

She threw her daughter down to the ground while barricading the door. Yuuki fled to the farthest corner of the closet chanting over and over, "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Her chanting sorrys continued even as her mother pulled out a twin pair of handcuffs and shackled Yuuki to a pipe.

"Shut up!" the mother growled harshly, clouting her hard across the temple. Yuuki cried out as the flat of the blade ripped into her flesh and a fresh line of blood dripped down her face. She waved the knife under Yuuki's nose threateningly, her fetid breath washing over her trembling daughter. "I've listened to your whiny voice long enough and now it's time to silence it."

The blonde's eyes darted right and left, looking for a way out. There was none. "I'm sorry! What did I do? What did I do?" Hot tears coursed down her cheeks as her cries grew louder and louder. "Mion!" She was silenced as the tip of the dagger nicked her chest in various place, dots of blood staining her pure hospital gown.

"Shut up. If your friends are smart they won't come in here. They may have taken my gun, but as long as I have this knife they won't dare come and save you. Not unless they want to witness the spectacle of your throat being sliced open!"

* * *

Almost immediately, Mion charged after Yuuki. She vowed to always protect her and save her from the pain she was forced to endure. If she weren't able to keep that promise, Mion didn't know what she would do. "Yuu-chan, hold on!"

"No!" Rena made a grab for her friend and was successful in holding her back. The two struggled with one another with Mion shouting profanities and threats of torture if Rena did not release her. But the redhead held strong and kneed the back of Mion's knees, forcing her to the ground. She threw the older girl on her back and held her wrists firmly. The green-haired one fought against her restraints, but to no avail. Rena may be small, but at least she was strong. "Mion-chan, don't! If you go after her, you'll be killed!"

Mion looked into Rena's watery sapphire eyes, hoping to convey the seriousness of her emotions. "I can't just leave her! She too precious to me! I can't lose her!"

Rena winced at her sharp tone and held her tighter. "I know you don't - none of us do. She's our friend too, Mion, remember that - but that woman's really dangerous! She shot Keiichi-kun and killed Satoshi-kun." her voice cracked at the last part. "And now that she has Yuu-chan . . ." her voice trailed off, gruesome images painting her thoughts.

"Dammit," Mion whispered to herself. Hot tears sprang to her eyes and she didn't have the energy to push Rena off of her. "Dammit!"

* * *

Yuuki screamed as the blade ripped through her skin, creating bloody scars. She was crying and calling Mion's name, wishing that someone would come to her aid, but if she knew her mother like she did, she would kill anyone who tried.

Nonetheless, Yuuki had to try.

"MION! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Her body hurtled forward as she was grasped by her hair and thrown to the ground, every fresh cut searing. She screamed and her mother only laughed.

"Know that this pain is only a fragment of the pain I felt," she hissed, kicking her daughter's bloody gut. "Do you know why we came to this wretched place? Answer me!"

Yuuki gripped the ground hard, her throat raw from crying. "I-I don't - agh!" Her cry was cut short as she was roughly grabbed by the neck and slammed against the door.

"Yes, you do! We came here because your father was killed. And do you know why he got killed?" She drove the knife down on Yuuki's shoulder and she cried out in agony. "It's because of you! You killed him!"

* * *

"We've **got** to get in there!" Mion cried upon hearing more of Yuuki's screams. When she felt Rena slack her grip, she roughly pushed her off and leaped to her feet. "We've got to help her somehow! Please!"

"How?" Rena barked, clutching her cleaver tightly. "Mii, I don't know what'll happen if we do. She might kill her! She almost slit Yuuki's throat in front of us!"

Mion shakingly got to her feet, clutching her own gun. "I'll kill her mother . . . and if she does anything to Yuuki, I'll jump in the way. I owe her that much at least."

A chorus of protests erupted around her. "Mii! You can't do that!"

"No. I promised her something . . . I swore it . . ."

Rena gripped the girl's shoulders, her cleaver clattering to the bloodstained floor. Her blue eyes bore into her, pleading. "Mion . . . please don't do it! I don't want to lose my best friend!"

"What else **can** I do? Sit here and swear until she's dead?"

"I'm at a standstill too!" Rena snapped. "I don't know what else to do without any of us getting hurt. The best thing we can do is wait for Ooishi-san and hope that he does something."

Mion sighed heavily and stood in distraught and confusion. "There has to be **something**! Anyone have any ideas?" When no one responded, Mion just about lost all rational thinking. "Fine. Then we use my way. Hanyuu." She marched over to the horned girl and gripped her shoulders, hard, staring into the depths of her terrified eyes. "I need you and Rika to run as fast as you can to the Furude Shrine and get Ooishi. Bring him straight back here and don't stop for anything."

Hanyuu quivered under Mion's hard stare. Too many things had happened too fast and her brain could hardly keep up with any of them. She felt Rika come to her side and she gripped her wrist tightly. "But . . . Mion-san . . ."

"No buts!" Mion screeched, shoving the pair away. They stumbled together and just barely caught themselves from falling to the blood-spattered floor. "Get to Ooishi now!" Her shrill and desperate voice struck the girls to the core. They had never once seen her so tense, so pained. They didn't wait before scrambling out of the Clinic, hands linked, and taking off down the dirt road.

Mion didn't wait until they were gone before disappearing down the dimly lit hall towards the supplies closet and Yuuki's desperate screams. She was going to save her with or without the aide of anyone else. Her footing slipped and she lost her balance, falling down in a puddle of slick blackish blood. Mion's eyes widened as she felt the warm fluid between her fingers. She knew whose blood it was and her heart clenched as she slammed her full weight upon the door. "YUUKI!"

The door fell inwards and Mion just barely caught herself as she pitched forward - and a splash of something hot and metallic smelling collided with her cheek. Time froze then and there and all Mion could see in the near blackness was blood. Blood painted the ceilings an ugly color of crimson and soiled every inanimate object in the closet. There was not a single thing that wasn't changed to the color of torture.

Then came the image of her body. A young, teenage body lay against the cold ground, sprawled to one side like a rag doll. Her limbs were all but cut into tiny bits with fresh blood still dripping from the main gauge in her neck. Her strong and delicate hands were palms up and outstretched, as if she had been alive and at the door only a moment ago, begging for someone - anyone - to save her. And the look in her eyes. The blank look that most only see in the dead, when every spark of life is gone. It was the same blank look that now occupied Yuuki's beautifully mutilated body.

"Mion-san!" A strong hand slammed over the girl's eyes, blocking the gory images from her sight. She and the stranger tumbled back a few steps, getting as far away from the bloody closet as possible. "Don't look!" his voice - she recognized it as Akasaka's - cried out. "You can't look."

Mion quivered against the cop's body, feeling physically sick. She panted heavily, trying in vain to quench the urge to vomit. She lost the battle as a disgusting, chunky fluid swelled her cheeks and the contents of her stomach spattered the blood at her feet.

The mother held no remorse in her glazed yes as she scampered out of the bloody room, a twisted smirk smeared across her lips. "I did it!" she boasted, almost skipping gleefully through the darkened, police filled halls. A trio of the law enforcers cornered her in one of the rooms and quickly restrained her in handcuffs. They were surprised to find that there was little to no resistance from the new convict. "I did it!" Her croaky voice was laced with sadistic joy as she was paraded out of the clinic like some classic war hero. "She's gone! That little whelp is gone!"

Akasaka steeled himself as he handed Mion off to a fellow officer. "Get this one out of here," he instructed firmly. "She's enough tonight." The officer nodded and gently, but firmly, began dragging Mion away even as Akasaka dashed into the closet, pulling the collar of his shirt over his nose as a sort of shield against the retched stench of iron.

However, Mion wasn't going to have any of it. She struggled against the officer's grip, doing all in her power to break free and join Akasaka by Yuuki's side. "No, let me go!" she ordered, twisting her body like a snake. "I need to see her! I need to make sure she's okay!" Her rage and panic only blossomed as the officer refused to release her and tightened his hold, the pads of his fingers digging into the flesh of her arms. "Stuff you!" She snapped her elbow and jabbed it into the soft flesh of his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. The Sonozaki heir didn't wait as his grip slackened and she bolted back down the hall towards the closet. Her feet twisted as she turned a sharp corner and catapulted into the closet, coming to her hands and knees by Akasaka's side. She ignored the experienced cop's startled reaction and focused more on her friend and lover.

Hot blood smothered the girl's neck and face. The closet was nearly painted in her crimson flow. Akasaka was certain there was not a single thing that wasn't drenched in her blood. She rested, lifeless and limp in the man's hands, her amber eyes dark.

"Yu-Yuuki? I really . . . need you to answer . . . okay?" His voice was strained and weary, but it was still clear. "Can you hear me?"

"Yuu . . . Yuuki," Mion's voice was not as controlled as she reached out to clear idle strands of hair from her critically injured face. "You . . . you need to answer him. Please . . . say something. Say something to let me know you're okay."

Akasaka's lips became a tight line as his face paled. "Mion . . . leave. You have to leave now . . ."

"No," Mion protested, shaking her head. "She's going to be okay! I know it. I'm not leaving her here. I promised . . ." She stopped, suddenly conscious of her words. **That's right. I did promise to take care of her, but I didn't. I couldn't protect her from her mother, even after I said she would be safe. **Her thin shoulders quivered as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. **But I wasn't able to . . .! I failed her! **

Yuuki's glowing amber eyes were closed shut as Akasaka slid his fingertips over them. He found a cleaning rag and placed it over Yuuki's face and whispered a silent prayer.

"W-why?"

Akasaka heaved a mournful sighed, rising to his feet. "We didn't arrive in time. Takano-san was right. We should have listened to her from the start of it." He cleared his throat and stood beside her. "I'll give you a few minutes, but eventually we have to take her body." He walked a few feet down the hall to give them privacy.

Mion swore. "Why did she . . .?" she swore repeatedly. Her eyes went dim as her long, emerald bangs fell in front of them, smothering her upper face in shadow. "I th-thought that . . ." She shook her head, forcing herself not to believe that the night had occurred.

Mion swore once more and leaned down to brush her lips against the blonde's forehead, tasting her hot, metallic blood. "I'm so sorry, Yuuki. I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe. I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I made. I care about you so much. I don't want to have you stolen from me." She crawled slowly to her side and laid down against her, placing her head over her heart, if only to hear a beat. "And sometimes I think my feelings for you go beyond just caring." Heat rose to her cheeks as she closed her shimmering eyes and snuggled deeply into her chest. "Yuu-chan . . . I think, " - she swallowed - "I think I might even -"

The blonde suddenly took in a gasping breath, coughing violently as fresh blood began to seep from her wound. Her hands immediately flew to the cleaning cloth and pressed it firmly over her throat, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Mi . . . Mion . . .!" Her words were garbled with blood as it poured from her lips.

Her head flew up and for a moment all time stood still. "!"

The blonde coughed more and winced, her hands clawing at the stagnant air. "Help . . ." she wheezed.

Mion immediately sat her up, letting her cough up blood while she pressed the cloth to her gushing neck. Despite the severity of the situation, Mion couldn't help but grin. "Akasaka-san!" she bellowed excitedly, happily. "Call for help! Yuuki's alive!"

**

* * *

**

**AN: Kind of a weak ending, I know. Sorry I hadn't posted for so long. I don't know when the new chapter will be up. So . . . just hang tight, k?**

**Aw, and look. We almost got a confession! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	18. Tragedy Comes In Pairs

"Alive?" Akasaka repeated as he rushed to the closet. He let out a held breath as he saw Yuuki resting in Mion's arms, breathing in deeply and rapidly. "Give her to me." He took the girl in his arms and rushed her to Irie as fast as he could. It didn't take long for her to be taken into emergency surgery.

Mion sat in the waiting room dazed again. Only when Mion knew that Yuuki was alive did she cry. She was joined by Shion some time later, though she really didn't want the company. She knew her sister would have much rather been with Satoshi - though he was dead. They didn't exchange many words, but simply held onto each other as if they could bear the weight of the other's problems and neglect their own. No one would exactly testify to it, but in times of struggle or hardship, Mion and Shion could actually be really close.

Some hours later, Irie came out of the surgical ward, cleaning blood off his hands. He exchanged a few words with Akasaka before entering another room to address Keiichi's shot hand. Akasaka approached the twins and sighed.

Mion looked up, eyes still dead, and held onto Shion's waist tighter.

"She's recovering from the surgery," Akasaka said, though his voice still remained grim. "Irie was able to seal the wound."

Mion dropped her head in Shion's lap, though not with relief but regret. This was all her fault.

Shion gave Mion's shoulder a comforting squeeze, hoping she would find sanctuary in the touch. "Can we see her?" she asked softly.

Akasaka nodded stiffly. "Only for a few minutes. Rest is of the utmost importance right now."

Mion's eyes watered again and clamped them shut even as her face grew warm. "I don't . . . know if I can, Sis . . ." she confessed. Her shoulders quivered as sobs choked her.

"I know you can," her twin encouraged, stroking her emerald locks. "She'll be happy to see you. Trust me." Taking Mion's hand, she guided her into the room where Yuuki lay, asleep, a heavy layer of bandages around her neck as well as smaller band-aids on smaller cuts. There were even more tubs and needles stuck in her body than before and it caused both twins to take a step back in shock.

Mion struggled to escape from Shoin's grasp. She couldn't see her like this. Not after she had failed her.

Shion frowned and let go of her sister's hand, disappointed. "I never thought I'd see the day Mion Sonozaki would run away. Just because she couldn't see her own friend. And not just a friend." She looked back at her with a form of venom in her eyes. Though it wasn't poisonous, it conveyed a threat that said "Look what you have and what I've lost." "A lover," she finished acidly.

"Shion . . . don't make me do this," she pleaded, tears in her eyes, knees knocking together. "I can't bear to see her . . . not until I know she's safe." She paused, placing her hands over her throbbing heart. "I don't want to lose her . . . not again, Sis."

Shion slapped Mion, face dark. She didn't even wait to observe her twin's reaction. "Don't you get it? She **is** safe now. Her mother is gone. There's no one left to hurt her. Though if you leave now, you'll be the one inflicting a wound deeper than that gash in her throat."

Mion's eyes drifted to the hospital bed holding her best friend and lover, eyes still dead.

Shion sighed, her frustration fizzling away like a fireball in water, and grasped Mion's arms gently, making her look at her. "What's the matter? You weren't like this before. Even in the other world where Keiichi . . ." She trailed off, not wanting to think about the night they all were massacred by Takano.

Mion didn't know what to say. "I'm . . . just . . ." She sat down heavily in a nearby chair. "I don't know . . ."

"Mion . . ." The other twin knelt in front of her, concerned. "Are you okay? I'm worried about you." She placed a soft hand on the side of her heart-shaped face.

Mion didn't respond. She was too deep in thought, thinking of all of the possible opportunities she could have saved Yuuki, but chose not to. "I don't know, Sis. I just can't talk to her . . . not now." She made eye contact even as a film of tears clouded her vision. "I just need some time, okay?" she asked, hoping her mirror would understand.

Shion nodded, understanding. "I get it. We've both been through a lot tonight and I already know that Satoshi . . ." Her voice faltered on his name and for a moment she became mute. The silence lasted for the whole of a few seconds before Shion found her voice again. "We'll leave. But I just want to make sure she's okay before we do. You can wait outside if you'd like." She rose from her sister's side and gazed at Yuuki's bandaged throat with distaste. Never before had she seen so much blood. "Yuuki, it's Shion. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." She gently clasped the blond's hand and waited.

Mion glanced up from her spot on the chair. Her mind screamed for her to get up and leave, but her legs wouldn't comply. She was frozen to the spot, as if someone had smeared the chair seat with glue and she had stuck. No matter hoe much she wanted to get away, she was going no where.

"Yuuki," Shoin tried again, a little gentler this time. "If you can hear my voice, squeeze my hand." A heartbeat passed before she felt an ever-so soft pressure on her fingers and she smiled. "Glad to know you're still with us," she breathed.

Yuuki shifted ever-so slightly on the crimson-spattered bed sheets and cracked her eyes open to meet her visitor. "Shion . . ." Her voice was a breathy whisper.

The older girl placed a hand to her wounded friend's forehead. "Yes, I'm here."

Mion hung her head, relieved to hear Yuuki speak. And it was as if the weight of the entire world had lifted off of her shoulders. **Then why? **she mused as her long bangs hung in her eyes. **Why am I acting like this? It wasn't my fault and she know it . . . but I'm immersed in guilt nonetheless; I can't even make eye contact with her! **She pulled her legs up onto the chair and hugged them, placing her forehead against her weary knees. **I'm a coward - that's why . . .**

The blond dared to open her eyes wider and immediately snapped them closed due to the harsh light. She squeezed Shion's hand tighter as a wave of pain coursed through her throat, the stitches pulling ever so slightly. "I'm sorry . . ." she wheezed, voice raspy. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Don't be," Shion hushed. "It wasn't your fault. She would have killed all of us if you hadn't. And even if you did not go with her, she would have killed us all anyways. Just know that there is no possible way this could ever be your fault."

Mion held herself tighter as Shion's words crept towards her ears. **I should be the one telling her that. **

"Mion . . . is she . . . okay?" Yuuki asked, her thoughts snapping to her friends' safety. "Satoshi . . . Keiichi . . ."

The oldest girl's head snapped up at the mention of her name. Even after that had happened, Yuuki would still think about her? Her heart quivered with a newfound devotion and tears beaded at the corners of her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something in return, but no words crawled out from between her lips. She shut her mouth and tried again, but not so much as a single syllable was uttered. She was mute.

"Shh," Shion hushed, placing her fingers over Yuuki's lips, quieting her. "Don't strain yourself." She looked over at Mion and just by her glance told her to say something while she had the chance. Her expression soured as Mion opened and closed her mouth without a single word, reminding Shion of a fish out of water. She shook her head in disappointment and returned her attention back to Yuuki. "We'll talk more when you're strong enough. Rest for now. I'll be back soon."

Mion rested her head in her knees again, shame spreading like a virus throughout her being. She had the chance to talk to her beloved and she couldn't muster the voice to do it. She was an even bigger coward than she thought.

Shion adjusted the garnet-stained blankets on Yuuki's bed before leaving her to recuperate. She was alive, but not out of the woods yet. She was still too weak and had a long way to go on the road to recovery. And there was no guarantee that it would be easy for her. On that note, she touched Mion's head, arousing her. "Let's try and get the others to go home as well," she stated without a hitch. "I'm sure Ooishi would want to question us first, though. We should tell him everything we know. Let's at least hope that it will help get her out of this mess."

**Why would she even want to talk to me . . .? **Mion puzzled, completely ignoring Shion's statement. **I promised her that everything would be alright. She needed me . . . she called my name . . . and I couldn't do anything!** She gripped her fists, the individual points of her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm. "Dammit . . ." She looked at her twin, still in a morbid mood. "Okay."

* * *

The rounded man took a seat in Keiichi's room with a pen and paper, ready to hear the story from the boy. "So Maebara . . . tell me . . . what exactly happened tonight?"

Keiichi cradled his pierced hand, fingering the bandage. "I'm not really all too sure. It's all . . . blurry, like it was happening in fast-motion."

"Well give me what you **can** recall, Maebara?" he pushed, lighting a cigarette, heedless of the fact that he was in a hospital.

Keiichi nodded. "Mion-chan called us to the hospital because she said Yuuki was in trouble. She didn't tell us that her mom might be trying to kill her though. That we kind of figured out on our own. We had a trap set up and ready for her, but she brought a gun, along with a knife." He paused, flashes of the night's events playing like a movie reel in his mind. "She shot Satoshi and got me in the hand. She and Mion got into a fight and she dragged Yuuki away. That's all I remember. Sorry I couldn't give you more."

"And what part did the Furude girl play in this?" The police chief rested his full weight against the back of the chair.

Keiichi shook his head. "None. As soon as bullets started flying she hid under the bed. The only other thing she did was run with Hanyuu to find you, under Mion's orders."

"Anything else?" he asked, scribbling down side notes on the paper. "What about Takano?"

"I-I don't know about Takano-san," Keiichi said honestly if not sadly. "We all thought she was behind this, but with the gunshot before that . . . crazed woman came my guess is that Takano was working against her." Her clenched his one good fist and grit of teeth. "She was on our side this time . . ."

The cop sighed and let a puff of dirty smoke escape from his dry, cracked lips. "What do you mean **this** time, Maebara?" he asked, his interest piquing.

Keiichi met Ooishi's intense stare. **He doesn't remember?** "Nothing," he replied with a shake of his head, discarding the notion that he should remind the policeman of past worlds. "I get confused sometimes. It's probably from blood loss. Forget it."

"You wouldn't have . . . tried to stop her before, have you? Or had a battle with Takano, while she was alive?" he questioned, hoping to draw at least a hint from the boy.

"Battle?" Keiichi shook his head. "No. We were wary of Takano-san when we arrived, but didn't have the grounds to approach her without hard evidence."

"Fine . . ." Ooishi put out the cigarette, his way of saying his work is finished. He stood, arching his back until it cracked and grasped a gray trench coat from the back of the chair. Tossing it over his shoulder, he dismissed himself with a casual wave of his hand. "I'll catch you and your girlfriend later . . ."

Keiichi's face turned crimson and was well aware of the fact that his hands were shaking. "G-girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"See ya, Maebara," he said, closing the door and walking toward Yuuki's room.

* * *

Yuuki's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door opening. Her brows scrunched in confusion as a husky man with grayed hair stepped in. She tensed. She didn't know this face and she was in no position to defend herself if he came with evil intent. She considered calling for Shion or even . . . **Mion . . .** The blond's shoulders sagged as her thoughts turned to her friend and protector. Why didn't she come to see her? Was did she stop caring for her? No, that was impossible. She heard her call her name and asked if she was alright. There was no way that Mion would give up on the ones she cared about so easily . . . was there? Yuuki closed her eyes in frustration and shifted in the bed, drained.

"Oh, good to see you're up," the man greeted. Yuuki cracked her eyes open to stare at the man as he walked over to the wall facing her and leaned against it, withdrawing a yellowed pad of paper and an old pen. "Can you answer a few questions for me?"

The blond sighed. A reporter. She didn't want to talk to the likes of them, but nodded anyways. She had nothing better to do.

"Good," Ooishi said, catching her hint. Tucking the paper and pen in his pants pocket, the man turned to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow . . ." He paused, looking only slightly over his shoulder. "But I wanted to know if the phrase 'other worlds' meant anything to you," he said briskly, as if it were nothing.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed at the question. What did he know?

"All you have to do is nod," he instructed in a light tone.

"And . . . what if . . . I don't?" Yuuki squeezed out. It hurt so much to talk, but this guy obviously was more than just some run of the mill reporter.

"Easy," the cop hushed. "I don't believe in threats . . . but you wouldn't want to deny an officer information."

"Why?" she snapped softly, tasting copper. "So you . . . can put away . . . my mother?"

The officer paused, eyes narrowing. "That is unimportant at this time. I can see you are not well. I wanted a nod, but I got you to speak; I'm so lucky!" he joked. "No . . . you need your rest. I'll be back tomorrow."

"What're you . . . going to do . . . to her?" the girl pressed.

"She shall be charged with murder . . . Court next month," he said flatly. "I'm sorry, kid . . ."

"Then . . . I need to . . . be charged . . . too." She toyed with the bandages at her neck.

"The way it is looking . . ." He turned to face her. "You all will be accused of murder. The court shall decide what becomes of your mother, you, and your friends."

Yuuki's eyes snapped open wide and she sat up, gritting her teeth. "They didn't do anything," she squeezed out. "They didn't kill anybody. They had . . . nothing to do with it! It was all my fault." Her fingers tenderly scratched the soft flesh of her neck.

"Stop that." He pointed to her hand. "You'll - never mind." He didn't want to give her any ideas. He called Irie over on his phone, then continued. "I would like to believe you, but I just can't - it's a crime scene and that's that. You're all suspects. Your mother may not have been the only one to commit murder . . . Mion perhaps? Or should I say, Mion shooting Satoshi . . .?"

Yuuki's hands only scratched harder. "No . . . Mion didn't do anything. My mom shot Satoshi. I saw her! Mii-chan . . . Mii-chan didn't do anything. None of them did anything. It was all my fault! Everything is my fault!" Her cries echoed throughout the building and her fingers had already chewed through the bandages and began scraping at the stitches.

The Coach ran up the stairs and to the girl, eyes widening "W-what the?" he buckled down her wrists as Ooishi left without another word.

"No!" Yuuki continued to screech. "Mii-chan didn't do anything! It's all my fault! My fault!"

"We know she didn't. Calm down," he said in a soft voice. Irie called for more help. "We need to sedate her! She has the Syndrome!"

Tears streamed down the girl's face. "Mion! Mion!"

A panicking nurse drove the needle through Yuuki's arm, sedating her and putting a breathing mask over her mouth.

Mion, who had moved to the waiting room, heard Yuuki's cries once more. "Y-Yuuki?"

The blonde's erratic movements calmed as her eyes became heavy. Why was she living again? Why did she agree with Mion's plan and fake death just to survive? She didn't know, she couldn't remember. All she hoped for was an escape from this damaged life she had created for herself.

Mion stood to her feet as Yuuki's screams for her reached all the way into Keiichi's room. She look over her shoulder towards the door and jumped up to reach for it, but paused just as the pads of her fingers were about to touch the brass knob. There she was being a coward once more. She didn't have the guts to rush to her love's side and make up for her failures. Silent tears dripped down her cheeks even as Yuuki's cries pierced her already wounded heart. "Yuu . . . YUU-CHAN! GOMEN NASAI!" she screamed, slamming her fists against the door, much to Shion and Keiichi's disturbance. "I couldn't help you . . . It's all my fault . . . I'm so sorry . . . " Sobs choked her raw throat, making it difficult for her to breathe, much less talk. "I'm sorry . . ." She looked down at her hands, bloody from when she found Yuuki in the closet. Her fingers twitched and trembled and she held her hands close, breathing in their metallic scent - Yuuki's scent. "Th-There's no way . . . she could ever forgive me . . . for the awful sin I have committed. I- I- I'm unforgivable . . . A monster . . . A demon if I dare say it . . ."

**

* * *

**

**AN: I liked the ending. And when Mion was beating herself up - *gasp* priceless! Also, a little ShiYuuki and Miichi if you squinted very hard. Can you guess where they are found? Until next time! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	19. Love Conquers

Yuuki awoke to the cold, black void once more, her body aching and numb to the world. She was lying on her back, staring up blankly at a sky of ink. More than anything, she would have liked to remain in this lying position, sleeping in the blissful span of eternity, but deep in her consciousness, she knew she couldn't. She wasn't alone in this all-too-familiar blackness and it only took a simply musing question to spark a monumental conversation. "Hanyuu . . . why did I listen to her?" she asked stoically, voice echoing through the sea of ebony. "It didn't work out like she said it would."

The horned goddess materialized next to her, looking down at the blonde with disapproving eyes. Yuuki didn't so much as flinch. "You have to believe it will, Yuuki," she said shaking her head in disapproval. "You** knew** that it wouldn't work. You were convinced that your mother would still hurt you and your friends . . . so that's what happened."

Yuuki clenched her fists tightly. So it was **her** fault? All because she had one little doubt? One tiny inkling that somehow, someway, things would turn for the worse? Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to take the blame shamelessly. "End it," she demanded, voice dripping with venom. "End it all now!"

"What?" the smaller girl asked.

"Get me away from this life!" she cried, fury and self-pity ripping away at her mental stability. "It's only going to get worse! I don't want to deal with it! Let me die for good this time!" She placed her hands over her eyes, digging the heels of her palms into her sockets.

"That's all up to you, Yuuki," Hanyuu sighed, taking a seat in midair. "If you want to end it all, then that's your decision, but you need to think about your choice . . . do you want to see Mion again?" She made a point to bring up the Sonozaki heir.

"She doesn't care about me!" Yuuki cried, voice loud and piercing, like a harpy. "Mom was right - no one wanted to help me. They left me to die. Why I should I care about people like that?" Glistening tears slipped down her cheeks and pooled on the nonexistent ground beside her ears.

The god thought mockingly, reclining a little, arms cushioning her head. "Oh, yes, I can see your point. They should have burst in and let her cut your throat in front of them. Would have saved you a world of trouble and your mom would kill all of them one by one. Then most likely kill herself. Maybe she was the only one who had her head screwed on straight - kill everyone and no one gets hurt!" She almost laughed to herself. Not a single thing she had just said made any sense!

Yuuki heard Hanyuu's chortle and immediately felt as if she were being mocked. Her tears only increased. "She slashed my neck anyways!" she shrieked, turning on her side and curling into a fetal position. "It wouldn't have mattered if they came to get me or not. The moment Mion let her steal me away, I was as good as dead! And what about after that? I was talking to **Shion**! Why didn't Mion want to see me? I could feel her in the room with me and not even so much as a 'hey, are you okay?'!"

Hanyuu crossed her arms, huffing. "Mion was right. You are furious with her."

"Of course I am! I'm furious with myself!" She pounded the "ground" relentlessly, like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting a toy. "None of this would have happened if I had not made my dad go to the store that morning. I wouldn't have moved here. I wouldn't have been caught up in this twisted massacre, but I did! This is all my fault! I should have been the one to die, not him!"

The goddess sighed, running a hand down her frustrated face. "1) Not your fault. 2) Mion's scared of losing you again so she doesn't want to get her hopes up. 3) You're hopeless."

Yuuki lowered her head until her hair shielded her face. "I know I am. What do you mean this isn't my fault? I heard the proof. That police guy should put me away - no one else."

"She was insane," Hanyuu sighed, exasperated. "She was constantly drunk. You will too if you don't freakin suck it up and snap out of it!"

"Then take me out of the game!" Yuuki countered, vaulting up off her back and onto her knees. Her eyes were red with tears. "That's the only way I'll be happy. Spare me from suffering any more! I can't live with it any longer. I acted tough before, but everyone has a limit. I've reached mine. Please . . ." Her voice wavered. "Just end it . . ."

"Nope."

"Why?" she demanded, voice hard as stone. "Tell me why you insist on torturing me like this? I don't want to suffer any more. It would be more of a mercy than anything else."

"Because you are the key," she stressed. "You have to believe you'll survive. Stare death in the eye and live!"

"I don't want to!" was her comeback and Hanyuu recoiled, frowning. "I'm not a hero. I'm not a key. I'm your average person who just happened to get caught up in this madhouse! Please, I'm begging you, make it stop!"

". . ."

"Fine . . ." She fell backwards and landed flat on her back, arms spread out to their full length, mentally and physically exhausted. "I'll just lay here."

"For the rest of your life?" the young goddess asked, voice quiet. All respect she had for Yuuki before had now gone down the drain and there wasn't so much as an ounce left.

"For the rest of my life." She shut her eyes and took in a big, melancholy sigh. "Anywhere is better than there . . ."

**1.** _"Yuuki?" Mion had her hand on her forehead for a split second, but was pulled away, cutting her voice in the Void off short. "Yuuki, forgi-!"_

Yuuki resisted the urge to call the green-haired girl's name, though anyone could see that she was fighting a losing battle. "Uh-uh. I'm not listening to you," she muttered to herself.

_"I'm . . . orr . . ." Her voice echoed. "Pl . . . fo . . . ve me. Don't GO!" Yuuki could hear her crying as her voice came in loud and clear like the chiming of a church bell. "Please. I know it's hard . . . and I screwed up. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Yuuki! Please, please -"_

Yuuki bit her lip hard. Mion's words pierced her heart and dug at the very edges of her emotions. Was Hanyuu right? Did she really miss her? Was she being a fool in just giving up and not fighting to retain the life she had? Yuuki raised her hand to the overwhelming darkness above her, as if her fingers might pierce the darkness and reach Mion. "You'll be better off without me . . ."

Hanyuu looked at the girl in confusion. "Didn't you just say that you didn't want to talk to her?"

"Whoever said I was replying to her?" the other asked stoically, blank eyes fixed on her elevated hand.

"Fine," Hanyuu replied with a breath and a shrug. She leaned backwards and placed her cheek in her hand, as if she were relaxing on the arm of a couch. "She can't hear you anyway."

"So?" Yuuki closed her eyes once more and concentrated on her breathing, taking in one slow breath after another. "Not like I care."

_"I . . ." _A silver drop fell from the endless sky in the Void and raced downward at an alarming speed. Hanyuu watched as the drop splashed against Yuuki's cheek with a slight _plop!,_ shattering into small diamond shards. The goddess gasped._ "It's . . . all my fault. I didn't know what to do . . . I'm so sorry . . . I still don't know what to do . . ." _After a pause, Mion finally admitted the unthinkable. _"I'm scared, Yuuki . . . I'm really, really scared . . . I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared that I won't be able to laugh with you . . . hold you . . ." _Her voice grew very quiet and Yuuki was unable to hear her last few words. _" . . . kiss you . . ." _

"I get it!" she screamed at Hanyuu. "Okay! You've broken me! Take me back to them! Just end this!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, honestly confused. "You have to go back on your own, Yuuki... But I thought you didn't want that..."

"I don't know what I want anymore!" Yuuki bolted upright into a sitting position, gripping the ground angrily. "I just want things to be normal where I don't have to worry about if I'm going to be kicked in the gut or hurt by my friends!"

"I can't do that, Rika," she said. After a short pause she corrected herself, honestly misspeaking. "Sorry, Yuuki."

Yuuki screamed and punched the air around her, attacking unseen enemies with a fervor.

"What do you want, Yuuki?"

"I don't know!" she chanted, slashing at empty air. "I don't know! I don't know!"

" . . ."

_"Yuuki?" Mion's voice echoed._

"Stop it!" Yuuki pressed her hands to her ears. "Stop talking! I don't want to hear your voice!"

_"This . . . mask keeps you under right?"_

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She dropped to her knees.

"SHH!" Hanyuu hissed, intrigued. "She's... onto something. LISTEN!"

"No! Everyone shut up!"

_"If . . . I take it off . . . you'll come back to me . . . right? Because Coach said the meds they shot into you are out and all that's in you in this mask-air . . ."_

"SHUT UP!"

_"If something bad happens . . . I'll put it right back on . . . okay?" she promised herself._

Yuuki suddenly erupted into a coughing fit as the breath was sucked from her lungs. She scratched at the air, but nothing worked. She was suffocating.

_Mion put the mask back immediately, swearing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorr -" Mion dropped to the ground, no longer touching her friend._

Yuuki suddenly got an idea. "Do it again! Kill me! Do it again!"

Silence filled the void.

"Do it!"

_"I wonder how many times I have to die?" Mion wondered to herself as she sat awkwardly on the cold,gray floor. Her eyes were in a blank stare as only her lip moved and nothing else did. "I wonder how much I will remember? I wonder . . . I wonder how I can remember you. I'm the one who . . . who did this to you . . ." She paused and hugged the girl on the bed, lifting her up slightly, not caring if her grip was nothing less than bone crushing. "I'm scared, Yuuki . . . I feel weak . . . and alone . . . I don't know what to do, and . . . and I . . ."_

"Shut up!" Yuuki screamed. "All of this wouldn't have happened if not for me! Kill me! You'll feel good and I'll feel better."

_"I don't want to lose you!" she breathed hard into Yuuki's shoulder, watching the monitor skip a beat._

"Just end it! Take off the mask!"

_"I don't want to kill . . . I don't want my friends to be killed . . . I can't stand this . . . It's torture!" She froze, thinking she was insane as she looked to the unconscious girl in her arms. Yuuki was out cold and there was no possible way she could have replied to her. " . . . Yuuki?"_

"Wait a minute. Hanyuu, I thought you said she couldn't hear me."

_"H-Hanyuu?"_

She put her hand to her head. "As long as she's touching you and staying that close . . ." She shrugged, leaving Yuuki to fill in the blanks.

"I'm gonna kill you," Yuuki fumed. "I'm gonna kill you!"

_Mion got scared. "N-no. No . . . you - no! NO! You really _**do**_ have the syndrome!" Mion panicked. "I-I . . . I 'm sorry! I just . . ." She lowered her head. "I knew you didn't want to talk to me . . ."_

She slapped her forehead. "You see? This is what you do, Hanyuu! Now she thinks I want to kill her! Please, for the last time, end this!"

_"Yuu . . . Yuuki . . .?" she questioned, still petrified. "I'm sorry . . . I just - I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I knew you hated me for being a coward . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm so . . . sorry . . ."_

"Mion, stop crying," Yuuki commanded. She couldn't think straight - too many things were happening at once! "I know you're sorry! I'm sorry too! I sacrificed myself, I was asking for it. I survived because . . . I made a promise, but I can't remember what it is." She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead.

_Mion was quiet, listening. Was this really Yuuki? "Are you sure . . . you don't remember . . .?"_

"I don't know," she said. "I think I do, but . . . I can't really grasp it. What was it? It was something important."

_Mion bit hear lip. No audio was heard. "Yuuki . . ."_

Yuuki glanced over to Hanyuu. "What was it? I can't remember. Tell me."

Hanyuu shook her head and started to fade away. "I'll leave you here for now."

_"Yuuki? What are you talking about? Hanyuu? She-she's with Rika at her house . . ."_

"What? You can't leave! How am I supposed to get out of here? Hanyuu!"

"The way you did last time!" And with that, the horned girl was gone.

Yuuki's eyes widened and she shook her head, frightened beyond sense. "No. I'm not cutting my hands again! That bloody hurt! I won't do it again. My plan was to **escape** pain - not encourage it."

_"What? What . . . are you **talking** about?"_

Yuuki sighed. "I'm sorry. Mion. I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

_"Please . . ." she said more confused than ever._

Yuuki proceeded to explain how she had broken through her **2.** coma - induced by the earthquake accident - and that she made a blood promise - although she couldn't remember what it was. When she had gotten here the second time, she had wanted Hanyuu to kill her to prevent the terrible after effects from happening. She put her head in her hands. "I know that's a selfish thing," she admitted. "But I don't know what else to do. I just want out."

_Mion was quiet, still pondering if she was insane. "If it was a blood promise . . . you should remember!"_

"But I don't! That's the problem," Yuuki retorted. She sighed heavily and sat down, her legs crossed over one another. "And who cares what it was anyways? Promises are meant to be broken . . ."

_Mion's hand twitched and for a moment she thought her heart skipped a beat. "What . . . was that?"_

"I said promises are meant to be broken," the fair-haired girl repeated.

_Mion thought for a minute. "You're not the same Yuuki I remember..." Mion said sadly. "Why did I rack my brain, forcing myself to remember a promise to someone who isn't existent in this world? You're not Yuuki. Yuuki would never give up. You're a coward."_

"You're right, I am a coward!" the girl screamed, heart shattered to pieces, giving in to discrimination against her. "That's all I've ever heard! But how would you feel if you found out that you are the cause of your father's death?" Yuuki's knees buckled and she collapsed to all fours, quivering violently.

_"That's not your fault!" Mion hissed, hand twitching again. She swore, frustration growing and her heart broke over what she was about to say. "You're not the Yuuki I remember . . . You," - she gulped, pulling away slightly, tears flowing from her eyes. - "You have the syndrome."_

"No! I'm just scared!" she gushed, cold tears poring down her face. "I'm scared, Mion! My own mom's going to jail - she tried to kill me! That cop guy's trying to pin you with killing Satoshi. I . . . just don't know what to do!"

_"It won't matter," she said darkly. "Takano and Satoshi died . . . we screwed up. We have to do this again until no one dies," she said sadly, lowering her head and clenching her fists, digging her nails into her hands, blood dripping on Yuuki's bed._

"So . . . you're saying wanna give up?" Yuuki asked quietly. She could smell the blood. Mion's blood.

_"Never," she said darkly._

"But you just said we have to do this again - " She stopped and started shaking her head as she realized just what that entailed. "No. No, no. I'm not doing this again! I won't!"

_"Never - not as long as my friends are in danger - I will _**not**_ give up - I can't . . . I will win. I will protect my friends and the one I love. . . I swear it." Her fists tightened._

"You don't know what you're asking me to do, Mion," she continued to rant. "I won't let my throat get slashed again! I can't do that!"

_"I don't want to see you and everyone else get constantly slaughtered . . . But I have no choice! You can le -!" A thought hit Mion like a freight train and momentarily it felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her lungs. "Yuuki . . . were you . . . thinking about leaving Hinamizawa before you got the syndrome?"_

"I want to leave **now**!" the other girl roared. "I don't have no bloody syndrome. I'm just scared to heaven and back. I'm just scared!" She punched out again and recoiled as glass shards sliced her knuckles. She shook. "No. No, I won't . . ."

_Mion pulled away from Yuuki, slowly, a shadow covering her eyes as she saw Yuuki's bleeding knuckles beside her. "You wanted to leave - so you contracted the syndrome . . . That's all there is to it . . . You want to die . . . don't you?" Her voice broke as her heart ripped in two down the center. "I know things were bad for you, but I would have helped you through it - I _**wanted **_to help you through it! I couldn't stand seeing you miserable and starved all day every day. It broke my heart every time I saw you in those conditions. I didn't care what the consequences might have been for me, all I wanted was for you to have the life that I know you deserve." The emerald haired girl cradled Yuuki's head against her chest and snuggled her close. "__I'll never be the one to kill you, Yuu-chan," she promised. "We will end this . . . Tonight is the Watanagashi, Yuuki . . . Disaster will strike us . . . and we will have another chance . . . to remember . . . to love . . . to survive."_

Yuuki pounded away at the glass, despite the volumes of protest from her gushing knuckles. Though she wanted nothing more than to ultimately give up and leave the world behind, in her heart she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. Mion was breaking her heart. "I'm gonna escape! Even if it means I have to slice my hands open doing it! I'm going to do it, Mion." A familiar ray of light appeared and she pounded away at the surrounding glass. She wormed her body through, shredding her arms and sides in the process. Her pain only fueled her rage as she squeezed the last bit of her bleeding body through the jagged glass fragments. "I will come back to you. I'm gonna escape from here!"

She cried out in the hospital bed as a white-hot pain exploded from every pore in her body. The skin stretched around her arms, legs, and sides grew hot and red and every few inches or so, a fountain of blood burst from the pores. The worst damage was centered around her knuckles, which had almost immediately split open into huge jagged wounds.

Mion's eyes widened as she turned around to see blood erupting from her love and she froze, petrified to the point where she could no longer speak. " . . ."

Yuuki panted hard, gripping the bed sheets tightly, wincing as the fabric touched her wounds. Sweat rolled down her face and pooled at her neck.

"H-Help!" the older girl yelped hoarsely, finally finding her voice. She fell forward back onto the sheets, careful not to touch the blonde's wounds but couldn't resist clutching both sides of her face. "Yuuki, are you okay? What did you do?"

"Mion . . ." Yuuki called roughly. She opened one eye, the other closed in pain. "Who's the coward . . . now?"

Mion was speechless. ". . . Yuuki . . ."

"I'm . . . going to escape," she whispered. It hurt so much now! "From . . . all . . . this."

"Yuuki . . . I'm so sorry! Totally, completely sorry!" The girl clenched the sheets, making them even bloodier. Yuuki could escape this world . . . but . . . Mion lowered her head until her bangs brushed against Yuuki's right arm, sinking close to the ground. "I swear this will stop!" she swore as her hands began to burn.

Yuuki tried in vain to sit up. Every inch of her body was screaming for rest and the chance to recuperate, but she wouldn't allow such luxury. She had won the battle, but the war was still yet to be decided. With a supreme amount of effort, put her arms around Mion's shoulders, her blood soaking her shirt, nuzzling her collar only a little, taking in its aged cotton scent.

Mion froze, gasping slightly. "Yuu . . . ki . . ." She bit her lip in an effort to hold back tears, but was in vain. "Yuuki!" She started to shake when she knew she couldn't hug her back, for fear of hurting her even more.

Yuuki kept hugging her, closing her eyes tightly shut. She had missed comfort for the longest time and she needed it now more than ever. It didn't matter if Mion held her or not. As long as she was able to retain this closeness, she was okay with it. **Anything to make the pain go away . . .**

Mion gently rose and sat on the blood-drenched bed, coming as close to the blonde as possible. "Yuuki . . . I take everything back . . . I'm so sorry . . . Don't ever leave again . . . I'm begging you!" she cried.

The fair-haired girl didn't reply. She just wanted to feel safe.

Mion moved closer to her and paused when she felt her cool breath on her skin. They were closer than she thought. "I'm sorry," she chanted, voice breathy and strained. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . Forgive me . . ."

Yuuki only tightened her hold on the girl's shoulders. "There's nothing to forgive . . ."

"I don't ever want to see you hurt . . . or hurt you myself . . ." She shook in her arms. "It's all my fault . . . I should have come sooner! I should have saved you!"

"What would you have done . . . if you had?" she asked in her ear, voice just as light. "She would have only killed me in front of you."

Mion's shaking slowed as she relaxed in the prolonged embrace. "I don't want to hurt you . . . I want to protect you . . . I want you to be safe, with me." **I want to hold you . . .**

Safe . . . That word had never sounded more beautiful.

"Yuuki . . . I never want to see you hurt again . . . Don't leave me . . . please . . ."

Yuuki swallowed hard, screwing her eyes shut. "I won't. I promise."

Mion blushed, emotion taking her over even as all sadness and blame drained away. "Yuu-chan, I have something to give you."

"What?" she asked softly. "Like a 'get well' present?"

Mion laughed and nodded. "Yes, like a 'get well' present. Although . . . I don't know if you'll like it or not."

"If it's from you," she said, relinquishing the embrace just enough so that they looked at each other. "Then I'm certain I'll like it."

"Really?" she asked, voice breathy. She blushed deeper. "That's good to hear. I really hope you enjoy it, Yuu-chan. Now it's a surprise so I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes." She smiled to herself as Yuuki slid her eyes shut and waited patiently for her "present". She really was something. Slowly, Mion leaned forward towards her, her emerald eyes steadily slipping closed, and the heat rising in her cheeks. "Get well soon."

Yuuki blushed crimson at the feeling of something warm and soft against her lips. She snapped her eyes open to see Mion really close and eyes closed. The point of her nose was pressed softly to Yuuki's cheek and it took the blond only a minute to realize that the warmth she felt against her mouth was Mion's lips. Her heart leaped in her chest and for a brief moment she wanted to pull away, but the sensation of the kiss brought her back to reality and she suddenly realized how . . . good it felt. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before and she didn't want to let it go. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the kiss and gently put her arms around Mion's neck, holding her closer.

Mion blushed deeper and responded by coiling her arms about Yuuki's back, holding her tightly to her body. She had imagined what the young blonde's lips must have felt like a million times, but even her imaginings were nothing compared to the real thing. Her lips were even warmer and softer than in her dreams - and they were awfully warm and soft in those dreams! Even though the older girl could feel every rib curve and every ridge of her spine, she would always cherish the sensation of Yuuki's fragile body against hers and the feel of the heat of love that had consumed them both. Nothing else mattered anymore. All concern that had plagued the two teens had evaporated in the moment when their lips had met. All of the world had seemingly melted away in a silent apocalypse and all that was left was Mion and Yuuki.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **

**1. I used italics to show the separation of the Void and the real world. Sorry if it confused anyone.**

**2. I did not post that part where Yuuki made the blood promise. It didn't really make the final cut and would have been too dramatic for that portion of the story. Basically, that would have happened between the time Rika went off to get Mion and Shion and by the time Mion actually arrived at the clinic. I might post it in the bonus chapters of the story after the main thing is done with.**

**I fumbled around with the ending. I didn't give it much in depth thought and just stitched together some mushy gushy sentences. I don't think it's too good or anything worthy of note. Just fulfilling some fanservice requests. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	20. Unwilling Accomplice

Finally, the air ran out between them and the two girls were forced to break apart. Still in the snares of each other's arms, they panted heavily even as a misty film settled over their eyes.

"What're we . . . doing?" Yuuki asked between gasps. She had no idea what was going on or how it came to that. Either way, she didn't want to know and would have gladly left it as a mystery to be solved in time. She only wanted to feel the soft pressure of Mion's velvety lips once more.

Mion, however, wouldn't allow the mystery to be unsolved. With a flourished smile she replied, "What we've been wanting to do for the longest time. I care about you deeply, Yuuki, and I take full responsibility for what has happened to you - even the things I have no control over. I promised to always look out for you and to protect you from any harm. I haven't done a very good job, so that was my way for making up for it." She shrugged nonchalantly, dismissing her flowery speech as if it had been nothing more than a whim. "How did it feel?"

Yuuki's tender skin burned scarlet and she smiled softly, causing Mion's heart to race. "I'm not sure there was even a word to describe it. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It wasn't quite amazing and it wasn't quite wonderful. It was sort of a mixture and then some." She looked away briefly even as pinpoints of light shone in her amber pupils. "But I would like to know if I could have another one . . ." She held her breath, waiting for Mion's answer.

The green-haired girl laughed lightly before placing a hand under Yuuki's smooth chin, bringing her gemstone eyes back to her. She smiled. "Do you even have to ask?" She took the blonde's lips again, making the kiss especially beautiful - just for her.

"Um . . . Am I interrupting something?" a timid - and interested - voice echoed from the doorway.

Mion and Yuuki jumped at the newcomer, their lip lock shattered. As one, they turned to see who had ruined their ideal moment, but all disappointment fell away as they laid eyes on their visitor. "Not exactly . . ." Yuuki admitted, embarrassed.

Hanyuu stepped in the room with her old innocent light in her eyes. "Nano desu!" she greeted happily, using all of her willpower to suppress a round of excited giggles. "Glad to see you are alright!"

Yuuki relaxed in her beloved's arms and sighed, breathing in the harsh scent of blood. "More or less - no thanks on your part."

Mion looked down at Yuuki, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Hau . . . Au . . .!" the girl moaned in the doorway. She wrung her hands together, hoping against hope that Yuuki would quickly dismiss their little spat in the Void.

Now it was Yuuki's turn to smile. She turned her burning eyes to Hanyuu and her grin widened, twisting into something more malicious. "Go on - tell her. I explained my bit already."

Mion looked in confusion between the two girls, lost on the conversation. "What?"

"Go on."

The purple-haired girl shifted from one foot to the other before giving in to her frustration. "Hauuuuuu! Yuuki-chan, you're so mean!"

Yuuki held up her bloody knuckles, the pale room light bouncing off the crimson blotches. "We're even then."

Mion was completely lost as the horned girl started to gush sacred information and by the end of it, all she could manage was a weak, "What? So . . . **_you're_** Oyashiro . . .?" The information took her aback. She had always imagined the god as something . . . different (mostly male) and without horns and purple hair. She shook her head, doing her best to erase her past thoughts.

"Doesn't make a bit of sense, does it?" Yuuki asked, looking up with only her eyes.

"Nope. Not a shred" was her verdict.

"Auuuuuuuuu . . . "

"So why exactly did you want to keep me alive?" Yuuki confronted. Her eyes were cold towards Hanyuu. She frowned and snuggled deeper against Mion, feeling her warmth against her body. "I can't believe anymore; I already know what's going to happen."

"Maybe not in this world," Hanyuu offered, resting her back against the eggshell wall. "But the next holds new hope. You will be able to believe again."

Yuuki's eyes went wide and she dug her nails into the soft flesh of Mion's back, icy fear clutching her heart. "No. I'm not doing this again. I won't. You can't make me!"

Mion yelped in pain, snapping her out of her trance she was in. "YOWCH!"

"You won't have to!" Hanyuu cried, holding out her hands in surrender. "You won't have to go through this again! I swear. Just calm down, Yuuki!"

Mion took the blonde's shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze, doing her best to settle her. She succeeded and coiled her arms around her, holding her close. "Why don't you just make all of this stop?" she asked the deity.

"I can't . . ." she said flatly.

"Why not?" Mion challenged, prodding for answers. "If you can't make it stop then how come you know what will happen in the next world?"

"Think of it this way," Hanyuu sighed, attempting to explain, "Someone higher than I controls everything around us and I'm just a messenger of said person. I'm like a prophet of sorts -"

"But you're Oyashiro!"

"I never said that! The real Oyashiro is -"

"If you try and get me to do this again, then I'll run away." Yuuki pushed herself off of Mion and slowly swung her legs out of the bed. The emerald-haired girl reached out to pull her back, but was shaken off. Yuuki didn't need any help - not anymore. She made it to the door, her bloody handprint staining its pure surface. "I'm not doing this again."

Suddenly, it was as if everything had changed. The small hospital room grew darker and an icy chill swept throughout, causing a chain reaction of goose bumps to prickle along Mion's skin. She shivered and furiously rubbed her arms, trying to preserve body heat. The tiny hairs on the back of Yuuki's neck stood on end. "Then I'll have to kill everyone now, won't I?" Hanyuu asked, voice several octaves lower than before. Mion's emerald eyes widened ever so slightly as small pinpoints of red glowed in the horned girl's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki's blood dripped in a constant flow down her body, pooling at her feet. It was a wonder she wasn't already dead.

"I said, just what I meant," she continued, tilting her head back and to the side to gaze crookedly at the wounded girl. "The tragedy may be unknown, but everyone will die by tonight. I guarantee it, Child of Man."

Yuuki grimaced and let her head hang, wrestling with her next move. "Then it won't matter if I'm here or not. You can kill me - but you're not dragging me into this again. And if that means I can't see the people I love," - she looked sorrowfully at Mion, almost in an apologetic way. Absently, her fingertips smoothed over the curve of her bottom lip, remembering the feeling - "then so be it." She turned the knob, drenching it in her blood and stumbled out, holding onto the wall for support.

"It won't work like that, Yuuki," the deity said flatly, raising a hand. Mion suddenly felt a heavy weight press against her shoulders from above, holding her tightly in place and stopping her from getting close to Yuuki. She wasn't going anywhere. "You're not in control here."

"I don't care," the blonde mumbled. She stumbled and barely caught herself before crashing to the blood-stained ground. "I'm getting away from here. From this wretched place." Her eyes burned as bright as her blood.

The god smirked, exposing twin rows of gleaming, pointed teeth. "Friendly advice: don't even think of scratching your neck - not even once."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious. "And what'll happen if I do?" As if to test her, she tugged at the linen bandages around her neck.

Oyashiro's smirk morphed into a wicked grin and her red pupils shone as bright as blood garnets. "Does it itch?"

"NO!" Mion cried, still in full control of her voice. "HANYUU! YUUKI! DON'T!"

Yuuki teased the wire stitching like a cat with a mouse. "More than you know . . ."

Mion's eyes widened in horror, the delicate thing that was her heart fracturing. " . . . No . . ."

"Well scratching stitches is very bad for you." Oyashiro turned on her heel to be in a position where she could keep an eye on both girls. She wanted to know just how far they could bend without breaking, though she predicted it wouldn't be very far.

Yuuki's breath became labored and she toyed with the stitching between her fingertips, feeling the coiled fibers that made up each wire. "Says you . . ." she hissed venomously.

Mion screeched in terror, crystalline tears pooling at the corners of her gemstone eyes. "Yuuki! No! Please don't -!"

"Shut up," she ordered the girl, and with a flick of her wrist she was forced to obey.

One by one, Yuuki's lithe fingers tugged at each stitch, pulling it apart. Hot, metallic blood spurted from every gap, splattering the floor like gobs of crimson paint.

Mion was forced to watch, blood boiling inside of her. **No . . . I made a promise. I can't lose her again. That would be too much. I can't afford that. I'm going to keep her safe because . . .** She stood to her feet, using the bed as a crutch. It took all of her strength to remain standing as what felt like the weight of the world pushed against her. ** . . . I love her . . .**

Soon enough, the fair-haired girl held the entire wire in the palm of her hand with her hot blood spilling out across her chest like a waterfall. A sad smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she dropped like a stone to her knees.

Then everything changed. It was as if the world itself had ended and there was nothing left but ghosts, remnants and memories of a beautiful existence that had no warning of its demise and was gone in a flash. And the one to witness that existence go out was Mion. "N . . . No . . . NO! YUUKI!" She fell towards her friend in a panic, catching her a split second before she hit the floor. "NO!" Tears burned her eyes as she held her love in her lap, begging for her to open her eyes and tell her she was okay.

Yuuki's eyes still held light in them even though her breathing had stopped. Her blood had run cold and soaked Mion to the bone. She was dead.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screeched, digging her nails into her. "NO, DAMMIT N-! YUU-CHAN!" She buried her face in her bloody chest, her tears staining her soiled hospital gown.

Oyashiro stepped out of the hospital room, her feet squishing into the puddles of steaming blood. she stopped just beside Mion and sniffed. Human were so pathetic sometimes. "Hmm . . . just shut up and die, will you?"

Mion didn't answer.

"She has infected you, you know. Remember when you cut your palms with your nails? Her blood has mixed with yours." She grinned viciously, like a predator moving in for the kill. "She had the syndrome . . . and now so do you!"

Mion shook her head frantically, wishing that a chasm would open up underneath her and swallow her whole. "No . . . I-I don't!" Sobs choked her throat and it hurt her to mutter even the simplest of words.

"Oh, but you do," she said, cocking her head psychotically to one side. "You'll be the one I'll use to kill the rest."

Mion met Oyashiro's eyes, her own blazing. She held onto Yuuki's body for security. "I won't do it! I'm not going to be your tool! If you want to kill me so badly then do it! I won't dirty my hands with my friends' blood!"

"But you already are!" Her eyes burned red as she forced Mion to a standing position, leaving her friend to bleed out on the ground.

Mion shut her eyes, using all her willpower to resist taking one more step. This was too much. "No! Stop! STOP!"

"It's no use," she urged. "Let's start with that darling lover of yours. Kay-itchy was it?"

Mion's emerald eyes widened. "No! I won't do it! I won't hurt Keiichi!"

"Keiichi! That was it, yes . . ." She paused as if in deep thought. "You know, you've never used that gun to shoot your friends in any of my other worlds . . ." She lowered her head, now using two hands to manipulate her. "Let's change that."

Mion screamed as her hands inched towards her shoulder where her gun rested in its holster. "Stop this!" she cried. "I don't want to do this!" Her heart shattered as the weapon fitted comfortably in her palm. "KEIICHI! RUN!"

"Oh? Something wrong?"

Mion's knees quivered and her searing tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please . . . Please I'm begging you! Don't make me do this!"

"Oh I think I know what it is." Her eyes lowered. "Your resistance is caused by your affection for your friends." Her smile grew more broad and Mion could swear vicious-looking fangs had elongated from her jaw. "I guess I'll just have to wipe all affectionate memories."

"NO!" Mion dropped to her knees and sat on them, her legs spread awkwardly on either side. "Please . . . don't take them from me . . ." **I can't do this anymore. First it was Yuuki . . . then Hanyuu betrays us . . . and now she wants me to kill . . . This is too much, God! **She gripped her heart even as she placed the muzzle of her gun to her temple.

"Oh my," Oyashiro pouted in mock concern, walking over to her and putting a tender hand under her chin and on her forehead. Her expression softened in concern as she gazed into Mion's terrified eyes, reading her anxiety and desperation like a novel. "I'll make things all better. I promise."

"Please . . ." Mion's voice was barely above a whisper. "Don't . . . I'm begging you . . ." The gun trembled along with her hand.

The goddess strained the memories from her mind of good times with fun and laughter and replaced them with death threats from her friends. "I did the same thing with Keiichi a few worlds ago, so don't feel bad." With a flash of light, the replacement was completed.

Mion's sadness was gone, replaced now with only stark fear and paranoia.

The god smiled, satisfied. "Mion? You're in danger here . . . just look what Keiichi's done to Yuuki!"

Panting heavily, Mion dared a glance down at her friend's mutilated body. Her eyes shrunk. "Yuu-chan . . . Why did . . .? Keiichi." Her grip tightened around her handgun and she bared her teeth. "KEIICHI!" She stormed down the halls, kicking in doors and shooting off rounds at anyone who was inside them. By the time she found the boy, she had already slaughtered ten people.

Oyashiro giggled. "Ooh, this is a fun world," and she followed her down the hallway, counting the dead to re-create them in her next world.

Mion didn't even pause when Keiichi bombarded her with questions. "Shut up," she hissed, aiming the gun at his heart. "You deserve this after what you did. You deserve this for killing Yuu-chan!" She fired and he died instantly, crimson blood saturating the white bed sheets.

"All of your friends are planning to kill you at the Watanagashi . . ." the goddess lied, her words twisting like a web, "and your twin was the one who made your friend do this."

"Shion . . .?" Mion said softly as she stared at Keiichi's limp body, his eyes forever frozen in confusion. "My own twin . . ." Her face darkened as she reloaded the gun and resumed in pursuit of the supposed murderers. "I'll kill them all . . ."

The god smiled. "Hurry! The festival is coming! You don't have much time!" she urged.

Mion's rampage only continued and she showed no remorse as she stared her prey dead in the eyes before she shot them - she didn't even shed a tear. She left Shion and Satoko for last, planning to show her sister what losing a friend really was like.

"Satoko," Mion said softly as she cracked open the door. "Can you come over here? I have something to show you." The small girl obeyed and was immediately met with a bullet in her skull.

Shion cried out and lunged for the girl, but was met with no mercy. Mion made a point to stare in Shion's eyes before pulling the trigger, "Now you know how it feels to have someone taken away from you."

**BOOM!**

"Clap Clap Clap!" the god chanted, while clapping her own hands. "Now look at what you have done - You've killed all your friends!"

Mion panted hard as she stared down at Satoko and Shion's corpses. "They were . . . they were . . ." she stammered, not finding the words.

"Murderers?" she guessed. "So are you!"

Mion shook her head violently. "No . . . they were going to kill me. They . . . They killed Yuu-chan! I-I had to do something! To avenge her!"

_"Murderer, murderer_

_You killed your friends,_" she sang.

"Stop it," Mion ordered. She pressed her hands to her ears. "I did it in self-defense!"

_"Murderer, murderer_

_Now you'll be dead!"_

Hanyuu put a hand to her throat. "I feel maggots," she said, actually impressed with the development she had made in such a short time.

Mion touched the soft skin of her neck and indeed felt something moving underneath. She screeched and furiously began clawing at her neck, ripping away strips of flesh in no time flat.

"That's everyone," she noted.

Mion collapsed in a fetal position on the ground, her hands still at her neck, but no longer moving. Her blood mixed in with Satoko's and Shion's.

Oyashiro picked up the handgun and toyed with it, wondering if she should repeat the never ending cycle of blood, lies, and suicides. "Here we go again . . ."

**Boom!**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **

**1. I used italics for the little song I made up and I use bold for thoughts. so don't get those two mixed up. **

**2. We got a love confession! Yay!**

**3. the relationship between Hanyuu and Oyashiro - think of it as a psychic. Hanyuu's body can be controlled by Oyashiro and can act as a link between the real world and the spirit world. **

**4. The ending is kind of lacking detail so I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to get this thing posted!**

**5. And that's the end of the second arc! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	21. Arc Three: Prisonic Fairytale

Yuuki sighed as the grocery bags slipped out of her arms and onto the warm June sidewalk. This was the second time in half a mile and she still wasn't any closer to her house. Crouching down, she tenderly began to pile the spilled food back into the brown bag. Luckily for her everything was wrapped in plastic.

Mion, covering for Shion at Angel Mort, walked out onto the front porch of the restaurant, stretching her arms over her head. It had been a long day of service and it was only now that she was able to have a break, as the place was short on staff. Her tired feet walked her over to top of the stairs where she leaned against the banister, looking out at the picturesque city of Okinomiya. Mion sighed, breathing in a lungful of heated air. Even though it began as a pretty rough day, Mion could safely say that it wasn't so bad.

Her eyes wandered to the ground below and her expression lit up as a lengthy-haired blonde girl gathered fallen food beneath the landing. "A new face? Wow, I don't know for sure but she looks American!" She stood straight, adjusting her skimpy outfit and rushed down the stairs, excitement urging her foreward. "Konichiwa!" She slowed to a halt in front of the girl and smiled warmly.

Yuuki glanced at Mion for a brief second before averting her eyes, blushing. Even though this strange girl seemed friendly enough she still found Japan a little intimidating. "K-konichiwa," she stuttered shyly.

"Watashi no namae wa Sonozaki Shion {My name is Mion Sonozaki}," Mion introduced, substituting her name with her sister's. The less people who knew about Shion's absence the better (even if the people was this shy, meek girl). "Onamae wa nan desu ka?"

Yuuki bit her lip lightly and felt the tips of her ears redden. She tightened her grip on the paper bag, clutching its contents tightly to her chest, if only to secure herself. "I-I'm sorry. I can't understand you very well. I-I don't know much Japanese."

"Oh?" Mion blinked, making the word sound more like "Oro?" than anything else. Her emerald eyes softened as she knelt down to help the blonde girl with her remaining groceries. "It's . . . okay," she eased into English with another smile. Once all of the items had been safely returned to the confines of the bag, Mion rose and offered Yuuki a hand up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you knew Japanese. It was rude of me."

Yuuki still kept her eyes downcast as she reached up and clasped her hand, blushing softly as silky fingers enveloped her own. She coughed, dismissing her embarrassment and slipped her hand from Moin's once both of them were at eye level. "Thank you, I guess." She shuffled her worn tennis shoes nervously before deciding to introduce herself. "My name's Yuuki Soto. It's nice to meet you . . . Sonozaki."

Mion blinked at the usage of her last name before laughing lightly and shaking her head. "My last name is Sonozaki," she clarified. "My first name is Shion. Though if you want to call me Sonozaki, you can do that too." She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Yuuki."

Yuuki half-smiled and bowed her head, given that the bag of groceries were still held in her arms. Her amber eyes turned to the sky and noticed that it was getting late. She turned back to Mion, her face betraying slight disappointment. "Well, I've got to get home now, but it was really nice to meet you. Perhaps I'll see you around sometime?" She silently hoped so. This girl seemed like someone she could really get along with.

Mion nodded and smiled brightly, still retaining her characterization of Shion. "Absolutely. This is a pretty small town so I'll probably be seeing more of you."

Yuuki nodded, a light smile cracking her face. "Yeah. I'll have to come here anyways for groceries and things like that." An alarm went off on her wrist watch and she hastily bowed again in respect. "I have to leave now. Bye."

"Goodbye," she waved after her. Her stare remained on the girl for the majority of a few minutes, watching her retreating back vanish into the horizon. "She was pretty nice. Not like what you hear about Americans most of the time." She shrugged and turned back to the staircase, slowly making her way to the landing. "Maybe our paths will cross again sometime."

Yuuki greeted her parents at the door and set down the groceries. It was only when she began putting them away did she realize she had forgotten to get eggs. "I'll be right back," she told her parents before running back out of the door. In a way, she was almost thankful for the mistake; maybe she would get a chance to see Shion again. The possibility gave her new energy and she ran all the faster.

After her late shift, she updated her twin on what happened that day at work. She leaned against the glass display case in the front, her skimpy waitress outfit tucked under her arm. She didn't miss her twin's sigh as Mion laid out the busy schedule for the following day.

"Don't feel bad," she encouraged playfully, "it's a lot better than what it was today. You're going to be fine." On the other side of the receiver, static imitated a breathy sigh.

"If you say so, Sis," Shion answered almost disappointedly. "I mean, I'm grateful that I'm able to work in one of our family' shops without being noticed, but sometimes the work can get so . . . boring. Not to mention all of the shallow men that come through."

Mion nodded. "I know. It's not a walk in the park for me either, but it's easy to handle if you have enough patience." Her face pulled into confusion when laughter rang in her ear.

"**You**?" Shion mocked, still giggling. "Having **patience**? I think we've switched places once too often. Mion, everyone knows that you're the last person to have even an iota of patience. You snap at anyone who even looks at you funny."

"I do not!" Mion barked. Her brows shot to her hairline as she fell for the trick. She blushed, ashamed of not sensing the setup sooner. Shion laughed. "Gotcha." Mion remained quiet, using all of her willpower to not say something smart response. "Hey, Mion? You still there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anything by it. It was a bad joke. So, all I have to do is come in early tomorrow?"

The older nodded. "Yep. I'll meet you over here so that we can exchange clothes. Sound good?"

"Mhm. Sounds perfect. I'll meet you out back where less people will be able to see us. But enough about me, tell me about you. Anything exciting happen today?"

Mion's face lit up as she recalled her encounter with Yuuki. She was actually glad her sister asked. "Yeah. I met this American girl that seems to have just moved here . . ." Her detailed description of the girl carried on for the whole of five minutes before she completed her tale with when they both departed. Shion waited until her sister had stopped talking before tossing in her criticism. "That's kind of odd. An American girl having a Japanese name. Why wouldn't she just keep her old name?"

That got Mion thinking. "Well, maybe she just wanted to fit in more. It's not that uncommon for people to go to America and change their name. I'm guessing that's what she did."

Shion hummed her agreement. "I guess you're right. But it sounds like the two of you really hit it off. Maybe if you're lucky she might actually live in Hinamizawa and might even got to the same school as you."

Now it was Mion's turn to laugh. "Fat chance. The possibility of that is like one in ten thousand. Maybe even more than that. No one in their right mind would move there if they knew about its bloody history."

"But still, you never know."

"I know. Hey, I gotta go. Grnadma's going to be steaming if I come home late. She might be an old bat, but she's pretty protective."

Shion's voice was surprised at best. "No kidding? That's new. Alright, I'll let you go. Love you, Sis. Thank you."

Beside herself, Mion's heart warmed. "Love you too. And you're welcome."

Yuuki walked down the dirt road once more, although she glanced around rather timidly. She didn't like being alone by herself - especially in the warm dusk light. Quickening her pace, she ran as fast she could into town, sighing only when she was safely in the store.

The clerk laughed. "What's the hurry?"

Yuuki timidly replied, "Late for dinner," although her fast heartbeat said otherwise. She quickly paid for the eggs and began the long trek home, although her pace more or less a fast jog.

Mion ran down the street in the opposing direction, in her normal attire, panting. "Gotta get home. gotta get- EHHHHH? Oof!" A humanoid for crashed into her, knocking Mion off her feet. Both she and the stranger fell onto each other, rolling in the dust of the road in a frenzied tangle of arms and legs.

Yuuki immediately screamed and scrambled to her feet, forgetting the eggs where they had been knocked from her arms. Her heart pounded wildly as her legs propelled her forward down the road and away from her unexpected run-in.

"Aw," Mion said "Gomen!" she shouted to the stranger as she got up, brushing the dry dirt off the denim of her jeans.

Yuuki didn't bother returning the apology. All she worried about was getting home safely.

Mion saw the carton of eggs on the ground and examined them, which was difficult to do in the dim light. "None of them seem to be broken." She stole a glance back down the shaded dirt road. "I'll just put them on the side of the road. Maybe she'll come back."

When she got home, Yuuki apologized to her parents for her mistake, dishing out as many (good) excuses as she could to pick up the slack. "It's all right," her mom said with a wry laugh as she paused her daughter mid-sentence. "I should have driven you. It was getting dark anyway." The blonde girl smiled, relieved, and sat down to a steaming, juicy burger.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **

**1. I don't know what to say about this chapter.**

**2. It's shorter than usual.**

**3. And that's the beginning of the third arc! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	22. Foot In His Mouth

The next day, Mion sat down at her desk a little earlier than usual, waiting for her friends to come. Her meeting with Shion had occurred a little earlier than she had anticipated and Mion didn't want to draw suspicion by heading back to the house. So the next best thing, she decided, would be to come to school. Unfortunately for her, no one was there when she arrived. It was still fairly early and no one would be arriving for another half hour. Nonetheless, Mion allowed herself in and carefully placed her things at her desk, walking over to the window to stare absently at the post-dawn landscape. To her surprise, she actually liked the sound of silence. She was never one to sit still and drink in the beauty of her surroundings, but the young heiress found it oddly . . . relaxing and she was able to care freely smile. The stresses of her life melted away and she closed her eyes as warm morning breeze sweeping throughout the classroom, the light of the post-dawn sun wamr on her chest and forearms, the hum of the cicadas lullaby buzzing in her ears. Perhaps she should come early more often.

"Morning, Mion!" Rena's high voice broke the tranquility, shattering Mion's trance to pieces.

Mion shook her head, scattering the fragments. "Oi, there," she greeted closing the distance between her them, raising an eye brow as Rika and Satoko emerge from behind their short haired friend. "What're you guys doing here so early? If it were my decision, I'd still be at home sleeping."

Rika frowned, confused. "Early? It's eight thirty, we're right on tine." She pointed to the clock to solidify her statement, everyone's gaze following her. "Why?" She turned back to meet her, staring up at her brightly. "Did you come in early today?"

Mion nodded, stretching her arms over her head. "Yeah. I had to go and help my uncle at his toy store in Okinomiya this morning so I had to get up extra early." She yawned, bending backwards a little bit more. "I just hope I don't fall asleep today in class."

"Aw, poor Mion," Rena coddled. "Maybe you should sit down and nap for a while. It might make you feel better, better."

Satoko put down her bag and kneeled in front of it, pulling out a small pail and a bag of powdery cornstarch. "If you sleep you're going to miss the fun." She snickered evilly, the point of a tooth sticking out between her lips. "I hear tell that there's a new girl coming today." Pouring the cornstarch into the bucket, she zipped away into the bathroom. The three girls followed her and entered the bathroom just in time to watch Satoko fill the bucket up with water. Bloodlust sparkled in her maroon eyes as the cornstarch morphed into a thick sticky mess. "Then I say we give her a warm welcome. One she'll never forget!"

Mion laughed loudly and stood beside Satoko, joining her in a celebratory round of cackles, her inner prankster aroused. Rika shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Surprise, surprise!" she giggled. Rena whimpered and voiced her opinion that they shouldn't follow through with such a scheme, but her plea fell on deaf ears an soon she, too, was indifferent to the prank and ready to participate.

With Keiichi's help, (the girls made sure that he wasn't the victim, but a participant) Satoko perched the bucket of goop atop the doorjamb and set a clear tripwire at the bottom. She warned everyone else in the class to step over the line before entering and ordered them to sit at their desks like they would on any other day. She wanted everything to be perfect. Once she was the only one standing, Satoko sat down and chuckled darkly. The air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife and everyone's eyes were trained on the door, their heart pounding with anticipation.

Mion drummed her fingers against her desk top, excitement bubbling inside her. It was a momentous occasion when the victim of Satoko's pranks wasn't Keiichi as it rarely happened. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a victory party afterwards. Her chest tightened as a pair of footsteps echoed down the hall and she leaned forward, rising slightly from her seat. The door slowly slid open and a large grin cracked Mion's face as the bucket tipped ever so slightly.

Then everything went still. Mion's face fell and the blood in her veins froze to slush. It was as if the world had stopped and all that was left was a still life picture of its every day occurrences.

"Oh . . . my . . ." Mion didn't blink as the newcomer walked in - and recognized her as the sweet American girl she had met the other day. She was the one destined to be the victim of Satoko's cruel trap and there was nothing Mion could do about it. She watched in horror as Yuuki stumbled over the wire and tipped the bucket of slime all the way forward. She fell flat on her stomach and the bucket spilled its contents all over her back, its gooey contents soaking into the material of her shirt. A beat passed before a chorus of laughter erupted from the congregated class, each kid's voice morphing into one collective cackle. Yuuki gazed around from one face to another, her cheeks rapidly growing warm. She swallowed hard and lowered her head, her blonde bangs shielding her eyes. Hastily, she scrambled up to her feet and scampered away back into the hall and into the bathroom, embarrassed tears slipping down her cheeks.

Mion groaned and sat back heavily in her chair, a hand placed over her face. **She didn't deserve that. She was so sweet and nice yesterday. Had I known that she was going to be the new kid I would have stopped Satoko. **She placed her head down on her desk, sighing.

"Ahohohohoho!" Satoko cackled, her eyes still trained on the door. "Hook, line, and sinker! Did you see her face? It looked like she was going to cry!" Her laughter increased dramatically as the memory of tears burned in her mind.

Rika, frowning, walked up to her friend. After seeing the new girl almost break out into tears, all fun had drained from the joke and left all participants feeling low and rotten. "Satoko might have overdone it. That was kind of mean."

The little blonde girl shrugged, leaning back some in her seat, a smug grin plastered on her face. "Oh well. She might as well get used to it."

Rika said nothing further and trotted of towards the bathroom, leaving everyone in the class to wallow in their immorality. "Satoko's sorry," she said, poking her head inside. Her pushed the rest of the door open and stepped inside on silent feet, making her presence as little known as possible. She took a couple steps further into the restroom before stopping to gaze at the wounded girl hovering over the sink. She wore a fresh shirt and held the soiled one under the faucet head, allowing the clear water to rinse away the pasty grime of the goo. Her pale face was tinged with red, the color of pain and humiliation and the trails of tears streaking her cheeks.

Yuuki wiped at her eyes and sniffled, doing her best to shield her sorrow from the small girl. She straightened her posture and pulled her shirt from under the faucet. She scanned it with an amateur's eye and decided that it was clean enough before tucking it away in her bag. She refused to meet Rika's eyes as she turned her back and crossed her arms over her chest, more to hug herself than to show resentment. "I forgive her," she murmured quietly along her shoulder. Truthfully, Yuuki did not wish to speak to anyone, but she didn't exactly want to be rude either. "If she really is sorry then I forgive her."

Rika clasped her hands at the small of her back, rocking awkwardly on her heels. "That's good." She stopped to stare at the new girl's back, a substitute to making eye contact. "My name's Rika . . Nipha!" she introduced with a polite smile. She hoped that that would be enough to at east get the blonde to turn around.

Yuuki sniffed and tentatively looked over her, wiping the drying tear stains from her eyes. "H-hello," she greeted meekly. This was a surprise. She fully expected the blue-haired girl to leave once she apologized on behalf of her friend. The fact that she remained to at least give her name told Yuuki that not everyone in the class was so cruel.

Rika smiled gently and climbed onto the sink, a little loose-footed at first but was able to steady her balance and walk across the porcelain counter to be in close proximity to the blonde. She sat down and relaxed her shoulders, her slender legs kicking freely in space. "What's your name?"

Yuuki's first reaction was to simply state her name, but in the past few minutes she had begun to warm up to Rika and found herself even trusting her. Turning around, she gazed into her eyes, studying their surrounding, innocent features. Now that Yuuki had a good look at her, Rika was actually kind of cute. "Yuuki."

Rika smiled wider and leaned back, tensing her legs so that they stood erect in open air. Her fingers were coiled around the edge of the sink to keep her from hitting her head against the flat of the mirror. "Yuuki," she repeated, rolling the name off her tongue. "That's a nice name. It means bravery." She tilted her head to the side at a small angle, getting a different perspective of Yuuki's face. "It suits you very well."

Yuuki blushed and shied away, not used to receiving such a comment. "Thank you. That's kind of why I picked it out. I had an American name, but when I moved here I thought a Japanese name would help me to fit in more. Though," - she looked up, glancing past Rika to stare her reflection in the mirror - "I don't think I can call myself brave. Maybe I chose it so that I can try to be something that I'm not." She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Mii." Rika leaned forward just a bit so that the palm of her hand just barely grazed the top of Yuuki's golden crown. "You don't know if you're brave or not. sometimes it takes certain situations for a person to show bravery. You just probably haven't been in such a situation yet." She pulled away and stared Yuuki in the eye, purposefully dropping her voice several octaves. "Believe me, I can tell just by looking at you that you are courageous - more so than you're giving yourself credit for." Before Yuuki could inquire about her matured voice, Rika quickly deterred the incident with a brisk and high "Nipah!"

Yuuki blinked for a second then shook her head, dismissing Rika's abrupt maturity as a trick of the senses. She sighed and crossed her arms under her chest in a relaxed manner, turning her head slightly and softening her eyes. "You're kind of nice," she commented. "More so than your friend Satoko. And you're very smart for your age. I can tell that you're going to grow up to be someone amazing." She held her arms out to Rika, offering to help her down from the sink top.

Rika blinked in return, a slight blush coloring her pale cheeks. That was a first. Excited by the compliment, she extended her hands back to the American gratefully with a smile on her face. "Mii!"

Yuuki smiled and gripped Rika under the arms, gently setting her down on the tile floor. What surprised her most was how weightless the child felt in her arms, almost like she weighed nothing at all. Letting go, Yuuki was able to see just how adorable Rika looked in the light of the bathroom, her azure hair shining and the pink bow-tie at her neck titled crookedly in an appealing manner. To sum it up: "You're so cute!"

Rika smiled, two blushing circles appearing on her cheeks where the light dusting of pink had been moments before. "And you're really nice. Nipah!" **A lot nicer than you have been these past couple worlds. **

Yuuki almost couldn't contain the warm feelings wriggling in her heart. She could get used to being complimented on a daily basis. "Come on," she said sweetly, extending her hand towards Rika. "We'll go to class together."

Rika nodded and grasped the outstretched palm, swinging their joined hands happily as they walked. "'Kay!" She tugged on Yuuki's hand, taking the lead as she gripped the older girl's wrist with her other hand. "C'mon. If we don't hurry we won't get into class in time!"

Yuuki laughed and complied, quickening her pace and humoring Rika by not going too fast. Her joy only died down when they reached the door. She let go of Rika's hand and allowed her to go in first, as a sort of sacrifice for any other hidden traps. However, when Rika passed without a hitch, Yuuki was almost tempted follow her, thinking that nothing else was set up to snare her. Still, she couldn't be too careful and ran her fingertips along the sides of the doorjamb just to be safe.

Sensing her caution, Rena walked up to the door and smiled at the new girl, displaying that she meant no harm. "It's alright," she said in Japanese. "There aren't any more traps. You can come in."

Yuuki bit her lip and rose up from her squat at the corner of the door, shame heating her cheeks. She wanted to say something back, but knew that regardless this girl wouldn't understand her. One thing she had refused to do was study Japanese enough to understand what the general population was saying. Instead, she stood there like a fool, refusing to so much as even look at Rena, for fear that she would need to hide herself in the bathroom again.

"What's the matter?" Rena asked, wondering if she was still upset about Satoko's prank. Granted, she wouldn't have blamed her. They didn't even start hitting Keiichi with the "falling objects" types until he had endured his fourth week of school. They had gone a little overboard in their excitement, after all. "We didn't mean to hurt you."

Rika walked over next to Rena an held out her hand to Yuuki. "Nii." Before the blonde could actually grasp her tiny fingers, Rika trotted over to her seat and patted the desk next to her.

Yuuki swallowed and gentle pushed past Rena, making sure to squeeze her body in the tiny space between the brunette and the doorjamb. "Excuse me," she said in English and sat next to Rika, her knees knocking together. She wasn't sure how she was going to break the language barrier; luckily for her Rika had come to her rescue. Leaning in close, she asked, "How is it that you know English, but everyone else doesn't?"

Rika chuckled softly as Mion leaned back in her chair. "We do too know English," the green-haired girl stated in perect english, "just not as much as Rika." She shrugged and looked away. Granted, the last thing she wanted to do was attract attention from Yuuki, but eventually they would have met again. And besides, Mion didn't want to go unnoticed by her; she liked Yuuki.

Yuuki turned slightly in her seat next to Rika and her eyes lit up in recognition, smoldering a dazzling amber color, reminding Mion of embers in a fireplace. "Hey, you're that girl I saw yesterday." She frowned, suddenly growing conscious of herself. The last thing she wanted to do was make another mistake. "That was you, right?"

The Sonozaki heir placed her chair legs on the ground and leaned forward on her desk, her arms crossed in front of her. "Yeah, that was me. Don't worry." The best option was for her to keep her answers short and brisk. The less attention she drew to Shion and her's twin swapping the better.

Rika's eyes brightened in confusion. "You two met each other already? Where?"

Yuuki returned her gaze to her and was once again knocked down by a sucker punch of overwhelming cuteness. "Uh-huh. I was walking home from the store and I passed by a sort of restaurant, I guess? That's when Shion came and said hi to me." she looked back at Mion and smiled warmly. "She was really nice. Probably he first person I would have counted as friend if we had time enough to talk more."

Mion blushed and averted her eyes, unable to hold Yuuki's gaze any longer. It wasn't often someone would initially consider her an instant friend. A complete tomboy, maybe, but not a friend. She smiled, suddenly thinking higher of herself.

Rena, who had joined the group a while ago, tilted her head in confusion. "Who's Shion?" she asked her voice sounding out of place in English. She gestured to her friend. "This is Mion. And she wasn't at a restaurant yesterday - I saw her doing some window shopping in Okinomiya." She shrugged friendly. "You must have been mistaken. It's okay."

Yuuki's cheeks burned.

"Oh! You must be talking about my twin!" she said, sticking a finger in the air. "She works at Angel Mort and every so often decides to take a break if she has other important things to do. That's where I come in. I sometimes help her out by taking her place. That's probably why you thought I was in Okinomiya yesterday, Rena." Mion pondered what she just said and shrugged, sighing internally. **I might as well. I couldn't hide the truth from them for long anyways. It's just not in my nature. **

"You . . . have a twin?" Yuuki looked back up, cocking her head to the side. She allowed the notion to marinate in her mind, picturing an exact clone of Mion.

Mion leaned back in her chair, her head throbbing with a myriad of problems now that Shion's existence was out in the open. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't mention her earlier. I mean, we just met and you had to leave so I didn't really have much time to go into details of my family."

"You've known all of us for a long time and you haven't mentioned your twin before," Satoko countered, who had joined the party some minutes ago. "Why are we just hearing about her now?"

Mion sighed again and laid her head on her desk, exasperated. "It's too complicated to explain all in one shot."

Keiichi was as confused as ever, much like the rest of the group. He didn't have any reason to doubt Mion, but the this seemed a little far-fetched to be believable. "What the heck do you mean twin? We've known for a long time, Mion, and not once have we seen you with anyone who might be your sibling, much less your twin. If you ask me, I think you're making this up just impress the new girl."

"Her name's Yuuki," Mion mumbled. She stood up in her seat, her hands splayed out on the smooth surface of her desk. A flicker of anger shone in her eyes. "And I did not make this up. Shion Sonozaki is my younger twin sister."

Yuuki blinked at how fast Mion corrected the brown-haired boy and smiled to herself. Perhaps their brief encounter the other day had made more of an impact than she thought.

"Okay, then how come we haven't met her?" Keiichi challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you not like her? Is something wrong with her that you're embarrassed about? What?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, Keiichi! She and I are exactly the same and I love her very much." Her voice dulled to a low murmur and her gaze traveled off to the side. "It's just that she's not supposed to be in town so we trade places being Mion." She straightened up, confidence boosting. "I'd introduce you, but she's kind of an airhead to be honest," she added, laughing. She _did_ love Shion, but picking on her was too fun sometimes.

"Then we'll stop by Angel Mort after school sometime," the boy said, throwing his arms nonchalantly behind his head. "If she can't meet in town then you can just do it in secret. I'm having a sweet craving anyways."

"Sweet craving for boobs," Mion muttered.

Everyone blushed.

"I really would like to meet your sister, Mion," Rena said, ignoring the obscene jibe. "Can we really meet sometime? Can we?"

"Maybe," Mion bartered, placing a wrist to her hip. "She and I just can't be seen at the same time, you see, or else she'll be in big trouble with Grandma."

"Oh?" Rena questioned. "Is there a problem between your sister and your grandma? Is there?" Everyone else present leaned in close, eager to the explanation that allegedly was "too complicated to explain".

"Well, actually" - her eyes drifted to Rika and Satoko, mindful of their age and innocence - "We don't really like to talk about it, but yeah. Long story short: Grandma wants Shion dead."

Rena's eyes widened and a collective gasp rose up from the gathered assembly. "Why? What did she do that was so bad?"

"Well . . ." Mion lowered her voice to where the younger kids couldn't hear. "She's my twin. And I'm the head of the Sonozaki family so . . . they wanted to kill her thinking that there would be some competition between us for the title and that in the end we would end up literally killing each other. Some of the distant family did try to kill her, but she escaped and has lived our parents in Okinomiya while I stayed here in Hinamizawa to be with Grnadma to learn how to be the heir. That's kind of why I don't talk about Shion too often."

Rena lowered her head, suddenly feeling very foolish to have asked about Shion. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Mion smiled warmly and gave her friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Nah. It's no problem."

Keiichi snorted, still not entirely convinced. He was the type of person who didn't believe anything unless it was right in front of his eyes and tangible enough to touch. "As colorful as that story was, I'm still not convinced. I think Mion's having attention problems and wants use to pay attention to her." He sniffed just to tick the green-haired girl off. "She can be so immature sometimes."

"What was that, Kei-chan?" she said darkly, turning her head slowly to face him.

Keiichi clenched his fists. "It's not 'chan'! I'm not a girl!"

"Well with your constant nagging, it makes a _child_ wonder!" she teased, thoroughly enjoying this game of wits.

"Shut your trap, you boy!" Keiichi snapped.

"_WHAT WAS THAT_?" she roared, resisting the urge to grasp his collar and smear his face into the window.

Keiichi grinned savagely. "Oh did I say something, Mion-_kun_?"

Her eye twitched savagely as she stood from her seat and looked in her locker, pulling out a dress along with multiple pictures of him wearing it.

Keiichi blanched, but kept his cool. "Those could be faked. They're not real, but what did I expect from a boy who calls _himself_ an old man?"

Mion laughed loudly as she said evilly, slamming her open hands on the table. "You're good, Kei-chan, but just wait until the punishment game! Call me old man all you want - I'm used to it - but if you lose I'm going to get everyone to call you -_chan_ until the end of next month!"

Keiichi wiped his thumb under his nose. "Fine, but if I win, you have to wear boy clothes and act like a boy for just as long." He scooted up close to her, getting right in her face. "That even means using the boys' bathroom!"

"AH!" Rika interrupted, stepping in between the two. "Isn't that a little much, Keiichi?"

"You're on!" Mion shouted and held out her hand to seal the deal.

Keiichi pretended to shake her outstretched hand, but pulled it back. "Too slow, old man."

Rika sighed, defeated. "Keiichi, you're so mean . . ."

Keiichi patted Rika's head sarcastically. "When you're older, Rika, you'll understand."

Rena turned back to Mion. "Mi-chan, do you think this is a good idea? Do you?"

"Well why would I lose anyway? I have nothing to worry about, Rena-chan!"

* * *

Keiichi tossed down the cards, putting his hands behind his head, a sly smile on his lips. "Read 'em and weep, old man. I'm out."

"You dirty-! When did you get so good at this?" she yelled, starting the next game.

"When I started reading the cards like you, Mion-_kun_," he chuckled. "How do you think you'll like being a guy - oh wait, I don't have to ask. You already are a guy."

"That's right, you girl, and don't you forget it, you sexist jerk!" she said throwing down almost all of her hand, taking Rena's three of diamonds, then throwing those two cards down as well. "I'm out."

Keiichi blinked, but it wasn't at Mion's win. "So you're pro-yaoi too? You're just full of surprises."

Mion blinked, turning red. "Y-Yoai?" A vein popped on her temple in rage. "I said 'sexist'! Not 'sexy!'"

"Do yourself a favor and pay attention to the way you use your words," Keiichi yawned. "So you think I'm sexy, huh? I'm sorry, Mion-kun, but I don't roll that way."

"Baka!" she said, kicking his shoulder, toppling him over onto the ground, and dealing the last game.

"Aw, see, you're not going to get a girl acting like that," Keiichi continued, while brushing off his bruised shoulder.

"So now I'm bi?" she said, looking at her cards and smiling wickedly. "This is all going to come back and get you, you Old Maid." she threw down all her cards, except two. She had a five and a three - and Keiichi had the same two. She smiled as she reached across the table. "Dealer picks first," she said taking the card from his hand.

Keiichi frowned and shrugged. "Oh don't get ahead of yourself, Old Geezer. I was out first so your cards belong to me." He plucked the two cards from Mion's hand and placed them down on the table.

Mion smiled broadly. "I'm out, Kei-chan." she said.

"What're you talking about, you queer old man?" he asked.

"Oh, but before you even put your cards down; the second you grabbed mine I was out! Don't you listen to the rules, Kei-chan?" She took a collective look to Rena, Rika, and Satoko who had failed stifling their laughter, (beforehand, Yuuki had said that she had some things to do and insisted that she'd go home instead of stay for her club initiation, much to Mion's utter disappointment). Even they knew not to take someone's last card to win.

Keiichi growled, defeated. "You know, now I'm glad you didn't want me to meet your twin - _he's_ probably a bigger old man than you! Probably ten-times uglier too. Why don't you try acting like Rena for a change?"

Rena blanched and waved her arms in front of her. "Hey, don't bring me into this!"

Mion slammed her hands on the table, fuming. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Shion like that, Keiichi," she said in a dead-serious tone as she picked up her bag.

"She's not even real," Keiichi snorted. "If you like to talk about your imaginary friends like their real then you're even crazier than I thought."

Mion turned on her heel and smacked him hard across the face, sending him falling out of his seat. After a pause she finally looked down at him. "The dress is on your desk," she said as she walked out the door.

Keiichi massaged his burning cheek, suddenly feeling awful. "Maybe I overdid it, huh?"

"I don't know," Rika said, "But I haven't seen Mion so upset in a long time" she confessed, looking out the window.

Satoko glared at the boy. "Mion might not have been lying about her twin, Keiichi. I think what you did was nothing less than mean and cruel. Rika, I think we better go."

"Mii? So soon, Satoko-chan?"

Satoko took her backpack in her hands, feeling the straps nervously. "I don't think we should play with Keiichi anymore."

"Wha?" Keiichi yelped. "I didn't mean to!"

Rika waved her hand nervously at Keiichi. "Uh, what Satoko means is that the club is over anyway! We'll see you tomorrow, Kei-chan!" she said, running out the door with Satoko.

Keiichi hung his head. "I guess you want to abandon me too, huh, Rena?"

The girl fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "I wouldn't say that. I just think you went a little overboard, Keiichi-kun," she said. "I better go home too. I'll walk with you if you'd like."

"No, it's okay," Keiichi said, his voice sad. "I need some time to think."

Rena nodded, understanding. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Keiichi." She waved goodbye and went out the door.

Keiichi sat back in his seat, placing his hands over his eyes. "Good job, Keiichi. Way to go for breaking your friendship."

**

* * *

AN: **

**1. I know I did a bad job leading to the argument at the end**

**2. It is long. I understand that**

**3. Shion is in this arc, but not Satoshi or Hanyuu**

**4. Yuuki is a little bit of a pansy**

**5. Rika is the only one who remembers all of the worlds, no one else**

**6. that is the end of the 22 chapter! Whoa, 22 chaps already? This thing is getting long! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	23. River Angel

The next day, Mion waited at the river for her friends as usual. True, she wouldn't have come to school if she could help it. What Keiichi said about Shion the other day had really struck her heart. It didn't matter if at times Mion and Shion didn't get along, they were sisters - twins, even - and as the older sister Mion felt an obligation to protect Shion. Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of light footsteps on the gravely road.

"Good morning," Rena greeted as she approached. She smiled warmly as a soft breeze ruffled her short brunette hair.

"Hey, Rena," Mion replied casually. She leaned a little to the side to peer behind Rena and noticed that one of their party was missing. "Where's Kei-_chan_?" Mion made a point to stress the female suffix. After his bullying the day before, she felt that Keiichi deserved the title all the more.

Rena lowered her head, massaging her wrist uncertainly, as if she had something to hide. "Um . . . I don't know. He didn't come with me this morning. I waited for him, but he didn't show up."

"Really?" Mion's brow crumpled at the news. Despite what she had said to defend Shion, she didn't remember saying anything that might have gotten Keiichi upset. If she had, it was probably over the punishment after the club meeting. However, he hadn't retaliated in such a manner before. Keiichi had always taken the consequences without complain (sometimes) and there was no way that he wouldn't come to school because of it. **Then how come I feel like he's not here because of me? **"You go on ahead to school," she told Rena. She had already started down the road from which Rena had come. "I'll catch up. "

"Oh?" the other girl asked, turning so that she could watch Mion's departure. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot some things back at my place," she said in a nonchalant manner. "I'm going to go get them and come back, okay?"

Rena nodded her understanding and continued on her way, not giving much thought into Mion's forgotten items. Though it wasn't common for Mion to leave things she knew she needed behind, everyone was prone to mistakes now and then. Rena's sullen mood suddenly went up as she arrived at school. There, leaning against the wall, was Keiichi with his shoulders slacked, hands in his pockets, and hair hanging loosely over his eyes. By his body language alone, anyone could tell that he was not very happy that morning. "Keiichi-kun?" Rena asked softly as she drew closer to him. Keiichi said nothing, much less even look at her. Rena frowned and reached out to touch his arm. "Are you okay? Are you?"

Keiichi didn't reply and shrugged off her touch, turning his head away as if there was something he didn't want Rena to see.

Mion approached Rena, "hey! He's not ho -" She saw the scared look on her face and immediately grew worried. "- Rena . . . what's wrong? Did something happen?" She gripped her shoulders and gave her a quick look over, making sure she was okay.

"Keiichi-kun," Rena said sadly. "I don't think he's feeling too good. He didn't even say hi to me."

Mion looked worried as she eyed the boy. "Keiichi?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Keiichi shrugged her off, keeping his head down. "Go ahead. Tell me off. I'm prepared for it."

Her expression hardened, not appreciating being given the cold shoulder. "For _what_?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me yesterday, Mion. I'm sorry about what I said, but I don't think you would want to be friends with me anymore. Friends don't insult each other like I did. I'm sorry." His fist clenched as his chest tightened with sadness. "I'll see you later." He turned around and walked into the school, removing his shoes.

"Keiichi . . . you . . . _baka_!" she shouted as she stormed up to him. "Snap out of it!" She said snapping above his forehead, forefinger poking the jagged edge of his hairline. "Yesterday was yesterday! It doesn't matter now. Besides, I can't blame you for not believing in someone you've never heard of before."

Keiichi backed away from her, not wanting to entice another possible argument. How could Mion be so laid back? He had known her for a long time and knew well enough that she had a tendency to hold grudges. "What I said was unforgivable to you!" he barked, hoping to get the guilt off his chest. "You can't act like it didn't happen! I saw how hurt you were and, frankly, it crushed me. Satoko now hates my guts and it's all because I went a little too far." He bowed at the waist, making a perfect 90-degree angle with his body. "I'm sorry."

Mion blinked and flushed pink, taken aback by the boy's sudden formality. Had he really been so hurt that he would _bow to her?_ She had had many a person bow in greeting to her before, but none had done so out of remorse. And, to say the least, it frightened her. "Don't do that. It's bugging me." She sighed as Keiichi did as he was told and allowed the weight of her book-bag to settle against her shoulder. "Who cares about what happened yesterday? It's in the past now. I forgive you for that and I never intended to hold a grudge against you." Her voice quieted and she couldn't meet his eyes. "I couldn't." She brightened up and straightened her posture, raising her head high. "And in any case it wasn't your fault." She held up a hand to stop him from arguing. "Please, let me finish. We both became competitive and we got carried away. During Club Activities you just made a mistake and went too far. That's all it was, Keiichi - a mistake! We all make them and it's okay. I knew you didn't mean it and I forgave you for it. But today's another day and I don't want to go through it knowing that you're down in the dumps." She grinned and playfully punched him in the arm. "Being all sad like this doesn't you suit you, you old maid . . ."

Keiichi blinked, utterly bewildered and devoid of words. He never knew Mion could make a speech like that. Now he knew why she was next in line for head of the Sonozaki family. He smiled and rubbed his throbbing arm goodnaturedly. His smile reached his eyes as he walked forward and brought his friend close for a hug, holding her comfortable to his chest. He felt Mion tense in his embrace and could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, but that only made him smile more. "Thanks, Mion. You're a good friend."

Mion stood stock-still for the longest time, her mind wiped clean of even the most basic of thoughts. There had only been one instance of him hugging her before and that was in another world. Even then, she had reacted just like this and couldn't help but relive those same feelings she had had. The feel of his arms around her shoulders and waist was just as she imagined it - strong enough to keep her from slipping from his grasp, but gentle enough to keep from crushing her soft body against his hard one. Also the smell of him filled her nostrils and she couldn't help but close her eyes and smile as she slowly brought her arms up and held him back.

Finally, Keiichi let go and stood a distance from Mion, sighing purposefully. "Glad that's out of the way. Man, that's a load off my mind."

Mion, disappointed that their embrace had ended, shrugged and smiled up at him. "I'll bet. You walking around as if you had a cloud hanging over you, Kei-chan." She twirled around to the side and gave him a meaningful wink. "And don't worry about Satoko, I'll set her straight, but right now we've gotta hurry!" She smirked as she grasped his wrist and tugged him towards the road. She frowned as the boy refused to go faster, even with her spurring him forward. "Can't you go any faster? She can't wait around all day!"

Keiichi tried to pull out of her grasp, but failed miserably. For such a small girl, Mion had a cast-iron grip. "What're you doing? Class is about to start, you dolt! And who's 'she'?"

Mion laughed excitedly, enjoying his futile struggles. "You'll see, but only if you hurry up, ya old hag!" Her taunting laughter escalated as she put on an extra burst of speed, dragging him further and further down the road. Their path twisted and turned every which way with Keiichi jerking every time Mion could round a sharp corner. It was when they were at the old water mill did he decided enough was enough.

"Mion, stop it!" Keiichi dug the heels of his shoes into the ground, uprooting some of the dirt and jerking Mion back as her flow of momentum was abruptly cut off. She stumbled and completely lost her footing, releasing Keiichi's wrist as she fell off the small, low-lying bridge into the frigid, fast-moving creek below with a startled cry and explosion of water.

"Mion!" Keiichi yelped as he dropped to his knees to peer over the lip of the bridge. He grew worried as Mion refused to emerge from the bottom of the creek - even though it really wasn't that deep. "Are you okay?"

"Ow," a kind voice came from the water. Keiichi sighed with relief as he backed up a little to give Mion some space . . . but flushed pink as a green haired girl rose up from the water, droplets glimmering in her radiant emerald hair. She flipped it back, spraying Keiichi in a fine mist and sighed as she smoothed her long locks out of her emerald eyes. Trails of crystalline water dripped down her arms and face, catching sunlight as she smiled lightly at him. And as Keiichi drank in Mion's beauty, all words left him and he would have more than gladly have remained and continued to watch her.

Mion smiled sweetly and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She winced and felt a slight bulge on her forehead. "Just a little bump on the head. Thanks for asking, though."

"Ah! Really? Are you okay?" Keiichi started forward to help her but forgot that he was still crouching on his knees. He gasped as his body jerked and pitched forward, plummeting towards the edge of the bridge and ultimately the creek.

"Oh! Careful." Mion reached out just in time to stop his free-fall, snagging him in her thin, porcelain arms before he had a chance to hit the water. The pair blushed awkwardly as they became fully aware of their position: Keiichi was leaning into Mion with his hands at the base of her waist and Mion held his shoulders close with his head resting against her chest. Both adjusted themselves slowly, gazing into one another's eyes with a mad blush consuming both of their faces. they were still in close proximity even as Keiichi sat on his knees again and Mion stood before him, her arms no longer holding him in an embrace.

Slowly, almost at a snail's pace, they both began to lean forward, their eyes lazily sliding closed.

A chill wind blew and Mion withdrew, shivering lightly and gripping her soaking arms tightly. She had almost forgotten she was standing in water. She looked back at Keiichi, a pink blush still coloring her ivory cheeks. "Uh . . . maybe we can leave now. It's getting kind of cold."

Keiichi, coming out of his momentary trance, shook his head and nodded. "Oh, right. Here, let me you help you out of there." He extended his hand forward and gently pulled Mion towards him as she stepped out of the water. Noticing that she was still shaking, Keiichi stripped off his white collard shirt and coiled it around her shoulders. "I don't want you to catch a cold on me!" He smiled brightly, the sunlight catching off the points of his teeth. He put an arm around her and forcefully rubbed her arm in an effort to generate heat. Mion turned scarlet and trembled more, though it wasn't from the cold. "Come on, we'll get back to the school and get you into some dry clothes." He paused and looked around the surrounding area. "Hey, Mion. Who was it that you wanted me to meet again?"

Mion paused for a brief second, as if floundering around for an answer. She sighed in resignation and spoke truthfully, "My twin sister. I arranged for her to meet us here, but I guess it cut in too close to her job and she couldn't make it. Maybe I can arrange another meeting sometime, where she can actually join us."

Keiichi opened his mouth to make a jibe at the twin sister line, but held his tongue. He barely patched things up with Mion as it was and making jokes at this unstable time wouldn't be wise. If anything it might create an even bigger wedge between them. He nodded and held her close to his body, sharing the heat, despite the fact that the water from her clothes was seeping into his red undershirt. "I understand. Perhaps we can pay a visit to her at her job sometime. I'd totally like to meet her."

Mion smiled brightly and subtly leaned into the boy as he began to walk her back towards the school. She wasn't sure, but she could get used to hanging around with a guy like Keiichi Maebara. He seemed nice enough, even though the moment they held each other seemed rather odd and uncomfortable. Yet, he had helped her out of the creek and even given her his shirt to keep warm. She stole a glance back towards the bridge and smiled comfortably. **Now I can see why you like him so much, Sis . . .**

From underneath the bridge, the real Mion swam out in the open and emerged from the water, leaning against the edge of the bridge as she watched the pair leave. Truthfully, she hadn't exactly known how their "twin swap" would work if Keiichi was there, but her little tumble into the water created just the right opportunity. Though, she couldn't help if Shion had somehow manipulated her fall somehow. Mion shrugged. "Oh, well. Either way it worked out perfectly." She jumped out of the creek and onto the bridge, wringing out the water from Shion's black skirt and white blouse. Her eyes darted up to their backs and she smirked. "Have fun, Sis. Let's see how long it takes for everyone to notice that you're not actually me. I'm counting on you to act as you-ish as possible." Her demeanor changed as she saw Shion lean closer against Keiichi and Mion's blood boiled. "Though don't have too much fun or I'll run you out of there before they even get a chance to figure it out. He's mine, Shion, remember that." With the thought brewing in her mind, Mion turned on her heel and steadily walked in the direction of Okinomiya and ultimately to the most dreadful job anyone could possibly ever have.

**

* * *

AN: **

**1. I finally got off my lazy butt and edited this thing! **

**2. I think I might have accented Shion's looks a little too much. **

**3. I like the little Miichi moment in the beginning. X3**

**4. Uh-oh. Looks like Shion is trying to squeeze her way into things. **

**5. It's just going to be a nasty love triangle from now on, man . . . **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	24. Dilemma

Rena was the first to voice everyone's thoughts. "Mii-chan, what happened to you? You look . . . different."

Shion blinked as she tried hard to rein in her nerves. She and Mion had discussed their little twin-swap plan, but nothing had been said specifically about what would be done once she actually got there! The younger twin felt as if she were floundering around in water, trying her hardest to swim for fear of drowning. She relaxed her tensed shoulders and gave Rena her best smile, Mion's cocky grin vibrant in her mind. "Oh, really? I don't really see how. Maybe it's because I'm wearing these extra clothes?" She tugged at the loose-fitting P.E. uniform that Keiichi had gotten for her. Truthfully, she hadn't wanted to wear them, but seeing as how her only two options were to either stay in her wet clothes and possibly catch a cold and changing into some dry gym clothes there really wasn't much Shion could do about it. "After I fell in the creek these were the only dry clothes I could find."

Satoko peered closer to Shion, scrutinizing her with her mischievous maroon eyes. "Why'd you do that? I mean, I would understand it if it was Keiichi who fell in, but you Mion? That's kind of out of the ordinary."

Shion paused as she set her eyes on Satoko. She had seen her only a few times before with Satoshi, but she had never truly gotten a chance to actually _look_ at her. She resembled her brother in so many ways, almost to point where one might have guessed that they were twins. Granted the way her eyes shone and how Satoko placed her wrists against the base of her waist was unlike Satoshi's softer and kinder disposition, but they still looked the same. Their choppy, short blonde hair, the color of their eyes, their stance and posture - even their skin tones were exactly alike. In fact, Shion might have fooled herself into thinking that she was staring at a little girl version of Satoshi. _She's grown up so much it's almost unbelievable. I want to just hold her and pick up where Satoshi left off. He asked me to look after her so that's what I should do. _Her fist tensed. _But, Sis's plan will fall apart if I do, not to mention what will happen if I reveal myself and Grandma finds out I'm here. Oh well, I guess there will be a time when I can hold Satoko in my arms and be there for her like Satoshi was. _

"Hello?" Satoko snapped her fingers in front of Shion's nose, jolting her back to the present time. Satoko raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What's with you today? You're usually not this spacey."

"Huh? Oh! Um," Shion stammered, fumbling around for a believable excuse. "It must be the water. I think I might be catching a cold after all." she laughed off the uncomfortable atmosphere, hoping against hope that it would be enough to get her off the hook - for now.

"Really?" Keiichi asked. He strode forward and placed the back of his hand against Shion's forehead. "You don't feel warm, but do you want my over shirt to at least keep you warm?"

Shion looked up at him for a brief second, amazed. This boy - this strange boy - would really do that for her, just so that she wouldn't get sick? She smiled. Mion was right, he was kind of like Satoshi. "No, that's okay. I'll be fine. I'm just saying, is all. I didn't mean to set off any alarms or anything." She giggled whole-heartedly, blushing lightly. "Thank you for offering though."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow. Was it just him or was Mion acting . . .nicer? He couldn't explain it, but her actually found himself liking it. Maybe he should throw her in a creek more often. "Okay," he smiled with a nod.

Shion looked around the room idly but paused when she saw a familiar figure sitting by the window, reading to herself. Her eyes widened as she drank in the girl's beauty. The morning sunlight streaming through the window made her hair seem like it was woven out of pure gold and her skin shone with the elegant essence of ivory. She was dressed in the same attire as Rena, indicating her age to around fourteen, a year younger than Shion. Nonetheless, the delicate blues and the pure whites of her uniform was a beautiful contrast with her skin and hair, making it appear to Shion as if she were a beautiful illusion, a dream of a celestial angel gracing the tiny school classroom. The angel turned and the brightness of her amber eyes was enough to suck the breath form the Sonozaki girl's body. The warm orange of her eyes held nothing but warmth and a desire to be kind to everyone, no matter who they were. The way the sunlight bounced off those shimmering pools of mandarin was enough to finalize it: this girl - this angel - held the beauty of summer, the tenderness of autumn, the nobility of winter, and the gentle kindness of spring - no doubt about it, she was the one Mion spoke about on the phone.

"Is . . . everything alright?" the angel asked and Shion realized that she had actually moved to stand in front of her. Shion was in awe at the sound of her voice: soft and silky like that of the finest velvet and its very sound was as sweet as honey, a true treat for the ears. She stared into the angel's warm amber eyes in silence, waiting for her to say more. "Mion? Are you okay?"

however, Shion was no longer paying attention - she couldn't. The fact that this gorgeous and noble angel would even be speaking to her was a miracle in itself and couldn't help but ask, "Is it you? You're the girl she spoke to me about?"

Yuuki blinked and drew back, confused. "Mion . . .?" Why was Mion staring at her like that? It wasn't like her, just not in her personality.

"Though to put you as being just as girl is to say the least an insult," Shion continued, unwavering. "You're much more to just be any normal girl." She rose up from the chair she was sitting in and closed the distance between her and the angel, her hands reaching out to touch her, but was too frightened to actually make contact. She didn't want to damage this precious beauty if she could help it. "I've heard about you, but I never thought I'd actually be right and you'd be here."

Yuuki blushed heavily as she felt Shion take her chin gently in her hands, as if she were made of glass and at any moment she would shatter into a thousand glittering fragments. What was happening? Why was she doing this? Yuuki wanted to pull away and ask what had gotten into the older girl, but somehow she couldn't find the strength to. Her arms and legs felt like jelly and if she made the slightest movement then she would simply collapse. There was nothing she could do to escape . . . but then again . . . did she truly _want_ to escape? These things Mion was saying, these glorious things, they were all so wonderful and beautiful that they set Yuuki's heart ablaze. The way the words would slip from her lips and slide out in gorgeous poetics stanzas - it was as if she were weaving a spell upon Yuuki's heart.

"Mi . . . Mion," she murmured in a hushed voice. "What's gotten into you? You never used to be this way. What happened to you?"

Shion blinked, momentarily forgetting her faux persona. "Mion? I'm not Mion, I'm Shion, her identical twin sister." She let go of Yuuki's chin and smiled warmly at her, her emerald eyes shimmering as if they were two gyms beneath the curtain of a flowing stream. "It's nice to finally meet you, Yuuki."

Yuuki stared up in awe at the girl who had greeted her so warmly, so enchantingly. "You're not Mion . . . but her twin?" she asked, her mind running at a sluggish pace.

Shion nodded. "Yes. My name is Shion Sonozaki, it's very nice to meet you - all of you." She turned around to address the gathered group in general and she noticed that the whole class was staring at her, tender blushes on each one of their cherubic faces. Shion laughed to herself, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I guess I went a little overboard with the compliments."

"But if you're Shion," Keiichi muttered to himself, regaining use of his tongue after being robbed of coherent speech. "Then where's Mion?" He thought back to the almost kiss they had shared at the bridge and his whole face became an inferno.

"She's taking over my job at Angel Mort in Okinomiya for the day," Shion replied. "Actually, this whole thing was her idea. It was kind of an experiment to see just how long you guys would go before you noticed that I wasn't Mion." She turned pink. "I guess it's my fault it didn't go on for so long. I'm not a very good liar and when I saw Yuuki I blew my cover." She turned to the young blonde and proceeded to explain, "Mion told me about your meeting with her when you buy groceries. It was a running joke that you would actually end up in the same class as her so when I saw you . . . I was kind of taken aback. I didn't know that would actually happen."

"So . . . you and Mion switched places?" Yuuki stammered, finding her voice once more amid the confusion. "Why?"

"So that I can meet you guys!" She smiled with a wink that had Yuuki blushing. _She really is cute,_ Shion thought. _I guess they weren't kidding when they described Americans as being beauties. _

"Shi . . . Shion . . . san?"

Shion turned her head to the small voice and noticed Satoko standing before her, her maroon eyes wide with disbelief and longing. Her shoulders shook slight, the tremors reaching down to her knees and she had her hands clamped together and held them up to her chest, as if she were praying. The look of absolute shock was enough to send tremors throughout Shion's heart and she stooped down to one knee to be at the little girl's level. Her emerald eyes were soft and kind as she looked at her.

"Yes," she replied back in a hushed voice. "It's been a long time, Satoko-chan."

Satoko simply stared back, moving not so much as a muscle. "Is it really . . .?"

Shion nodded and reached to the back of her head, taking down her ponytail and reconstructing her hair into a half-up. She smiled again as she held a hand out in the space between her and Satoko. "See for yourself."

Satoko looked at the hand for a brief second before unclenching one of her own hands and extending it out to meet Shion's. Tears sprang to her eyes as her small fingers brushed against the warm skin of Shion's palm. This wasn't a dream - it really was her.

"Shion-san . . ." Satoko met her eyes and couldn't contain her emotions any longer as she clamped her eyes shut and threw herself into the older girls arms, coiling her own arms around her neck. "SHION-SAN!"

The force of Satoko's embrace caught shion off-guard, but she held her balance even as she wrapped her arms around Satoko's frail back and brought in close to her, feeling the little girl's tears drip like hot rain onto her neck and shoulder. "Satoko-chan . . ."

"Why would you and Mion switch places?" Rena asked as Shion continued to hold a crying Satoko. "Why not just invite you to school and introduce you?"

Shion met Rena's eyes. "I'm not supposed to be in Hinamizawa, or anywhere near it for that matter. It's complicated so I won't explain why, but that's why I can't be seen standing next to Mion or bad things will happen. And now that I'm back with Satoko" - her eyes softened - "I can't afford to be exposed. I need to keep as far away from my family as possible."

"But you have to switch back sometime, right?" Rena pressed. "How are you going to pull it off without your family discovering you?"

Shion laughed softly. "Mion and I have done this a thousand times and then some," she assured. "We plan to meet back at Angel Mort before sunset so that we can switch places again. I'll just convince her to repeat the same process tomorrow."

Satoko, sniffling, rubbed at her watery eyes as she pulled away slightly to look at her caretaker. "Does that mean you're gonna stay?"

Shion nodded and gently pecked Satoko's forehead, eliciting a blush from her. "I never left in the first place. Even though you couldn't see me I was always with you." With the nail of her index finger, Shion tapped the area that housed Satoko's tiny, beating heart. "In here."

Satoko grinned broadly and attached herself to Shion's neck once again.

* * *

"Shion, can I talk to you for a second?"

The day had progressed smoothly after Shion's arrival and introduction and it was now time for students to return to their homes. Rena, Rika, Satoko, and Yuuki had walked out of the main classroom only a few seconds before, but Keiichi decided to hang back and catch Shion before she left, giving them the privacy he desired.

Shion turned around to meet him and stared at him quizzically, her emerald hair glistening in the waning afternoon light. "Yes, Keiichi?" she asked in a soft tone. "What is it?"

Keiichi swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head in an effort to disperse his bashfulness, but to no avail. It was either get out what he needed to say or abandon the effort altogether. Closing his eyes shut, he blurted out his request before his mind had a chance to process the words, "Will go out with me?"

Shion's eyes widened and she felt as if someone had slammed a fist into her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. Had she heard right? Was keiichi asking her out on a date? Her lips trembled as she stared at him, shocked. "Keiichi . . .?"

"I know that you and I just met this morning, but in that short time I found myself kind of liking you," he continued, hot blood pooling under his cheekbones. "The way you acted around Satoko told me that you are very nice and sweet and the way you described Yuuki was simply poetic. You're talented, kind and not to mention . . . pretty. So, if you want to." He made eye contact with her, smiling gently. "Will you go out with me?"

Shion stood frozen for a few seconds, her mind short circuiting over what to do. Keiichi was a very nice boy, but she had Satoshi she was still waiting for. He was her everything - her one true love. But was really going to come back? Would he want Shion to move on and have a happy life? And what about Mion? What would she think if she found out that Shion was going out with the boy she held dear? There were just too many questions and not enough answers and that left Shion in a hazy fog. "Um . . . I'll think about it. Is that okay?"

Keiichi held his breath for a few seconds, but let it out. She hadn't said no, but she hadn't said yes either. And after all, they just met! it would be cruel for him not to give her some time to think it over. "Sure. Take all the time you need." He walked past her, hands in his pants pockets, and out through the front doors, pausing only to take up his shoes.

Once in total seclusion, Shion dropped to the ground, her body trembling, her mind conflicted. She didn't know what to do. And not for the first time, she wished Satoshi was with her to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay and she wouldn't have to do anything she didn't want to do. " . . . Satoshi . . ." She fell to the wooden floor, crying into her arms.

* * *

**AN:**

**1. If you think Shion and Yuuki will end up together . . . *shrugs* I don't know. I would certainly fall head over heels for anyone who would compare me to angel like that.**

**2.**** When the next chapter will be up . . . Eh, I don't know.**

**3. Can you tell I've been watching more yuri anime?**

**4. Aw, Satoko and Shion had a moment. I liked that. It was kind of cute to write. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	25. Angel Morte

"Thank you and enjoy your meal," Mion said in character as she bowed and walked away with a platter. _Man, this is harder than it looks!_ she grumbled. Walking over to the front register, she leaned against it and sighed, utterly spent. She had only been working here for a few hours, but she was exhausted. It was bad enough to parade around in a trashy outfit, but to also put up with the long line of perverts that hung around on the regular was more than she could bear. Truthfully, she wasn't sure how Shion put up with it. Mion only wished, no - hoped! - that this would be the first and only time she would have to switch places with her twin. One more day working at this scuzzy place and Mion was sure she'd kill herself.

The sound of the door bell jingling brought Mion out of her momentary trance and she sighed again, ruing the thought of more sick men coming in to gawk at her. Oh well, she thought as she straightened her posture. There was nothing she could do about it, but grin and bear it until her shift was over. "Hello," she greeted with her fiftieth forced smile of the day, "and welcome to Angel Mort." She opened her eyes to see the customers but stopped short when she noticed that they weren't who she expected them to be. "Y-you guys!" She cried, pointing a finger at them. "What're you doing here?"

Rena, Rika, Satoko and Yuuki all exchanged uncomfortable looks. They came to this restaurant for a purpose, but they were finding themselves unable to fulfill that purpose. What could they say that wouldn't break Mion's heart? There was no easy way to "let her down gently" and it would be too cruel for them to say it bluntly. Instead, they simply stood together as a group, saying nothing, their eyes downcast.

Mion blinked, confused and worried. By the looks on her friends' faces there definitely was something wrong. Whether it was severe or not there was no way of knowing unless she got them to talk. However, she didn't want to do it one big shot. That would be too dramatic. She would have to do it gently and get them to share their secrets.

She allowed her shoulders to relax and smiled gently, offering them to follow her to a table. The group followed behind her, their mood lightening only a fraction as they strode through the eatery and sat down at their appointed table. Mion offered them something to eat or drink and the group gave their orders for a round of iced coffee, if only to be polite. Mion nodded and went into the kitchen to fulfill their needs.

Yuuki raised her head slightly and glanced around, blushing at the waitresses, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She had never seen so much skin in a public place. She lowered her head once more in order to keep herself from looking, however the image of the skimpy outfits had burned itself in her mind and she couldn't help but blush deeper. _Is it always common for their waitresses to dress like this?_ she thought to herself, knotting her hands between her knees. Being new to Japan, she still did not know much about the country, despite her research attempts. Yet, a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her that there was something special about this particular diner that caused the waitresses to dress in such a manner.

"Yuu-chan?" Rika asked from her seat next her. She tilted her head to the side curiously, her long, choppy hair falling away to expose a rarely seen ear. "Are you okay? You don't look to good. Your face is all pink."

Yuuki swallowed and licked her lips, her toes twisting in the dark confines of her shoes. She nodded, acknowledging Rika's question. "I'm fine. It's just . . . do all of your waitresses dress like this?" She didn't mean to be so blunt, but with her energy focused on wiping the fleshy images away, she couldn't help but be.

Rika pursed her lips and looked away with only her eyes, her feet kicking idly under the table. "Well, it's kind of like a Hooters . . ." Rika confessed, edging closer to the older blonde. She wasn't entirely comfortable with their surroundings either. "Not every place is like this, in fact most aren't. We only come here because of the cakes and stuff and because Mii-chan's uncle owns it."

"Oh," Yuuki nodded, understanding. "I get it." Abruptly, she did a double take and looked back at Rika was a disapproving frown. _It's just like a Hooters? _Yuuki blanched and turned seven shades of red all in one swift motion. _How does she even know what that is?_

"Here you go!" Mion stated as she came back with a platter of icy drinks. "I made sure it was freshly made too so you guys could get the good stuff." She placed the tray on the table in which everyone promptly grabbed their share. Mion joined them at the table and gazed around at the multitude of faces, watching each sip at their iced coffee idly, as if not thoroughly interested. This alone was enough to tip Mion off that something was _indeed_ bothering them. And she was going to find out what.

"So," she said leaning her elbows against the tabletop, hoping to spark idle chat, "where's Kei-chan? I don't see him with you."

The group, as one, froze in mid-drink and it was a whole beat before any of them dared to move again. Rena shot worred glances to the rest of her comrades; Satoko looked away, pretending that she didn't hear Mion's question; Rika just sat still, her innocent eyes downcast; and Yuuki bit the corner of her lip, passing worried glances to Mion every now and again. None of them talked.

Mion's brow crumpled in mild frustration as she curled her hand into a fist, her emerald eyes glowing passionately as she stared at each of them in turn. "What happened?"

". . . ."

Mion sighed and plopped her head down on the table in defeat. "She blew her cover, huh?" She mentally kicked herself for thinking that their twin swap plan would work. Everything had to come to an end and most likely it was because Shion couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"She . . . more or less told us upfront," Satoko said, returning her eyes to the older girl.

Mion growled to herself. That was it. Shion had blown their cover for the last time. Mion made a mental note to strangle her sister later. She looked up and her face held nothing but waning frustration and an overpowering calmness. "Where is she now?" she asked with a sigh, pinching the skin between her eyes.

Once more, the group paused and exchanged worried looks. This was it: the question they had all hoped to be avoided. However, it was there in front of them bold and plain as day. they had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Out," Yuuki said slowly, turning her face away. She didn't want to see Mion's reaction. "On a date . . . with Keiichi."

Mion blanched and for a long, agonizing moment it felt as if the entire world had ended in the mere blink of an eye. She stared hard at Yuuki, her emerald eyes laden with crushing sorrow and widening with every second Yuuki's words sank in. _On a _date? _with Keiichi? _It was too out of the ordinary to comprehend and the only way Mion knew how to respond was getting up from the table and rushing outside the restaurant to sit on stairs, knees pulled in close to her chest, and taking in long, staggering breaths to hold in the tears. _How? How is this possible? Why would Shion do this . . . even though she knows how I feel. _She clenched her hands into fists as a wave of unimaginable agony stabbed at her heart.

"Mion?" Yuuki called gently as she pushed the door open enough so that she could squeeze by. She gazed at the green-haired girl's trembling back and frowned in pity, regretting that she had been the one to let the truth slip out. With soft steps as light as feathers she drew up beside the older girl and sat down next to her, her warm amber eyes downcast. Yuuki hugged her own legs to her chest as she drew in a deep sigh. "Are you okay?" She winced. What kind of question was that? Of course she wasn't okay! The poor girl was nearly in tears!

"Yeah," Mion replied in a breathy voice as she wiped at her eyes with the heel of her palm. She sniffled and took in a gasping breath. Her generous chest rose up and down sharply, like a piece of cork in water and her knees trembled along with the rest of her body. "I'm fine. I'm just . . . a little shook up." She grinned to herself, hoping a fake smile would somehow give birth to a real one. Her facade didn't last long as a pair of thin arms coiled around her from the side, pulling Mion close to Yuuki's body. The pain in her heart increased tenfold and this time she truly was fighting a war with her tears and so far she was losing.

"I'm sorry," Yuuki murmured as she held her. "I didn't mean to be so blunt, but . . . there was no other way of telling you. We didn't want to tell you in the first place, but we didn't want you to find out the hard way either. We thought that this way would be less painful for you." Yuuki bit her lip and waited for Mion's answer, hoping that the heartbroken Japanese girl wouldn't simply shove her away and rant in her face.

"N-no," Mion replied, her normally clear and high voice catching. "In a way, I'm glad you did. You're right. I wouldn't have wanted to see Keiichi and Shion together, that would have been too much." She smiled softly as she pulled out of Yuuki's arms, though their hands still remained in close contact on the steps beneath them. "Thank you, Yuu-chan."

Yuuki returned her smile and blushed a little, her skin highlighted in rich reds and deep oranges with the setting sun. She looked the same as she did the evening of Mion and her's first meeting. "You're welcome. And are you sure you aren't mad at me?" She bit her bottom lip again.

Mion nodded and pulled her into a loose hug, though it became more intimate as the seconds passed. "I'm sure. You were only trying to protect and help me. I can't ask for a better friend than you right now." Mion closed her eyes and took in a breath, traces of Yuuki's cherry blossom scent catching in her nose. _She smells so good . . ._

Yuuki smiled again and leaned into Mion's hug, resting her head on the older girl's naked shoulder, feeling for the first time how warm and soft her skin was. "Thank you . . ."

"Mii-chan," Rena suddenly called out and the pair broke apart, turning back to see their friends gathered at the door. Rena led the way as the rest of the group piled out onto the landing, rubbing her left arm as she glanced at her long time companion. "Are you okay? We didn't mean to be so blunt with you -"

"It's alright," Mion assured with a nod. "Yuuki explained it to me and I feel a lot better now." She heaved a heavy sigh and turned her head downward. "I just wish Sis would have told me she had planned on going out with him. It would have been a lot more meaningful coming from her."

"Well," Rika started, "she didn't actually know it would happen. It sort was out of the blue. See, Keiichi had pulled Shion to the side and asked her. She wasn't sure at first, but after some consideration she accepted." Rika's demeanor changed and she shifted uneasily from one sandaled foot to the other.

"Still," Mion replied, "even if it was random him choosing her over me is as good as a rejection." He face was hard as she said this and betrayed none of the emotions brewing inside her. "He knew of my feelings - and I've hinted to him - but still he rejected me and accepted her." She drew in another breath.

"Think of it this way though," Yuuki said, stepping away to merge with the other girls, "if it doesn't work out between him and Shion, it might work between you and him. You just have to think positive. There can always be hope."

Rika's eyes flashed to Yuuki and her demeanor changed once more. _That's the first time I've heard you spoken those words. But how long can you believe in them? How long can you keep them alive in your heart when everything comes crashing down around you? Only you can know if you can carry our strength for us. _

Mion nodded, a half-smile returning to her lips. "Yeah. You're right. You know, you know just what to say sometimes to make someone feel better. You have a real talent with words, Yuu-chan." Mion turned to look at the setting sun and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. "Well, my shift is just about over so why don't I grab my clothes and we can call it a day. We can all walk home together if you want."

The group nodded. "That sounds perfect."

With a bright smile, Mion dashed into the restaurant once more and in no less than ten minutes she came out dressed in her full jeans and tee shirt garb, the flirty waitress dress slung over her arm. "Let's go." The group descended the stairs in single-file before fanning out into a horizontal arrangement on the sidewalk. Their trek home was highlighted with small chatter here or there and more than once silence would reign over them and the girls would simply enjoy one another's company and the warmth of the setting sun on their backs. At a four way intersection along the path to their homes within the village, Yuuki bowed her respects and said goodbye.

"This is a shortcut to my house," she claimed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

"You want us to come with you?" Mion offered. To the rest of her friends, it seemed to be common courtesy, but really Mion just wished to spend at least one more moment with the young blonde who had pulled her out of the pits of sorrow and disappointment.

"No!" Yuuki barked, her eyes laced with subtle fear. She quickly regained her composure and added, "I mean, I'm okay. Thanks for offering though." With a friendly wave, Yuuki turned and jogged down the dirt path, keeping pace so that she was out of running distance just in case.

"Bye . . ." Mion replied sullenly and continued on her walk with the rest of her comrades.

Not long after Yuuki had left the group alone did she pause and scramble for her pockets, her lithe fingers digging deep into the denim to pull out a razor blade and a wad of white gauze. With a swift look around, Yuuki dropped to her knees and pressed the blade against her right wrist, wincing as it bit through skin and vein to pour out liquid iron. She didn't miss a beat as she attached her lips to the gushing wound and sucked, taking the blood back into her body via another route. After about the third suck, she licked her lips and applied the gauze to the wound, coiling it tightly as to keep from excessive bleeding. The first part was done and over with and now came the hard part: waiting until the wound healed and she was able to set foot in her house without being discovered. _Mom and Dad would yell at me to no end if they knew I was doing this instead of taking those blasted pills. As if those things work anyway! _Sighing, Yuuki began walking again, keeping as much pressure on her wrist as possible, praying that it would heal in time before she arrived at home.

* * *

**AN:**

**1. I kind of want to see Mion in an Angel Mort outfit now. Just to see what she would look like.**

**2.**** This chapter was a little longer than normal, but just because there was a lot to fit in.**

**3. Miichi was the main focus of this chapter, but I added a touch of MiYuuki in there for all you fans. **

**4. Oooh! Yuuki's emo! *le gasp* **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	26. Blood Secrets

The next day, Mion went to school as herself. she had had a talk with Shion the afternoon before and they both agreed that they should put a hold on the twin swapping for a while. "I don't think it's fair that we deceive my friends like that anymore," she had said over the receiver of the house phone. Mion sat down at her desk and sighed, leaning her elbows against the desktop and half-smiling lazily. "Hey, gang," she greeted with an idle wave.

Rena waved back, turning in her own seat. "Hey, Mii-chan," she greeted. She paused her face crumpled in skepticism. "That _is_ you, isn't it? Isn't it?"

Mion nodded, sighing louder than necessary. "Yeah, it's really me. Shion had some things that came up and she had to leave. We decided that it would be better if she went and I returned back here. It's just easier that way then have people guessing."

Rena nodded. "I see. So . . . um," - she wring her fingers together nervously, her eyes glancing around nervously - "are you feeling any better? Are you?"

Mion stopped and swallowed, her lips becoming a tight line. She recalled having a heated conversation with Shion the previous night, calling her twin sister some serious names and insulting her. Looking back on, Mion really regretted that such vile things came form her lips. However, she reasoned, she was only reacting normally. Shion knew how much Keiichi meant to her, yet she still went along with his date plans. Mion's fists tightened. _I was justified to be angry . . . right?_ Idly, her emerald eyes flicked up and stared at Keiichi's turned back.

The boy was busy writing something down and didn't notice Mion's cold stare. It was actually more to his benefit as meeting her eyes would have instilled guilt in him. He hadn't meant to take out Mion's sister, but still he couldn't help but have a fondness for Shion more as a girlfriend than just a friend. Shion was pretty, gentle, kind, sweet, and not all rough and tough like Keiichi made Mion out to be. In short, Shion was more of a girl than Mion and that in itself kind of drew her to him, plus the fact that the younger twin was, in a physical sense, a gentler version of Mion. He let out a carefree sigh as he continued to write down notes for the next time he and Shion would meet.

Mion sunk back against the chair of her desk and sighed, her eyes downcast and shaded with depression. "Not really," she replied honestly, heaving a light sigh.

Rena frowned and turned her body towards her friend. "Why don't you just talk to him?" she suggested, keeping her voice low so that their conversation was exclusively for Mion and her ears only. "I mean, maybe if you got his point of view about all this you can . . ." she faltered, "I don't know, maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Mion asked, her voice heavy with the emotion the more she thought about Keiichi. "Talk him out of dating Shion? He asked her so he'll be the last person who would break off the relationship."

Ren rolled her eyes. "Mion, they've only known each other for a few days. There is no relationship."

"That's not what Shion told me." Mion rose up from her chair and slowly began walking towards the door, the jagged bangs of her hair shielding her eyes. No one noticed the small tear sliding out of the corner of her eye.

Rena sighed and slumped in her seat, laying her arms and head upon the desktop.

Mion sat outside the classroom, blushing like mad and stray tears of unknown origin slipping down her face. What had gotten into her? Could she no longer look at Keiichi now that she knew he and Shion were dating? Mion knew how cliche that sounded, but for some reason it was exactly how she felt. She couldn't even spare a glance at him without breaking into tears. How was she going to function, much less be in same room with him on a daily basis? She sighed heavily and placed her head in the crook of her knees, conflicted. There was only one solution to this problem, and it was one she wished she didn't have to make, but for her sake and Keiichi's she would have to. _I have no choice but to get over him. But . . . _She sniffled, wiping the back of her hand across her tear-swollen eyes. _I don't think I can . . . _

A faint hissing caught Mion's attention and she looked up, her momentary depression waning. The hissing came again, along with the slightest whimpering, as if someone was in extreme pain. Was someone hurt? And if so, how bad? She rose to her feet and began walking towards he sounds, which had changed to wet squishing of sucking. Her brow knotted as she came across her destination - the bathrooms.

She stepped in quiet and stayed by the door, listening for any more of the mysterious sounds, which had suddenly paused. She held her breath and dropped her eyes to the space underneath the stall doors and her eyes caught the bright flash of a blue skirt and white shirt, along with pale skin, white knee socks and black buckle-up shoes. Mion knew that combination, it didn't match any of the younger children in the class. In fact, there was only one other person besides Rena who wore such an outfit. Her eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled as an identity formed in her mind, however she made no move to help her. If she was hurt, than any help Mion might give would only drive the wounded girl away. Instead, Mion stood against the wall, arms locked to her sides and breathed quietly, trying to calm herself down from all that had been happening in the past few days.

Heavy panting emanated from the stall the girl was in and she moved at a slow pace, small blood droplets splattering onto the tile ground from the long, angry gashes in her wrist (the girl had momentarily placed her hands on the ground). She hardly seemed to notice Mion's presence as the ruffle of gauze resounded as well as the hiss of spray-on disinfectant.

Finally, Mion, could hold her tongue no longer. She had to say something, even if it had nothing to do with the hurt girl, she needed to break this torturous silence. "H-hello?" she called in a trembling voice, the fists locked at her sides clenching into tight balls.

The person in the stall froze, not moving a muscle. The breath caught in her lungs and the warm blood that drained from her turned icy cold.

"Who . . . Is there someone in here?" Mion asked, purposely to the opposite wall than where the girl was. She was barely fighting tears.

_She can't see me_**,** the girl thought, keeping her eyes trained on the space beneath the stall door, staring at Mion's brown shoes. If s_he can't see me, I don't get caught. But why did it have to be _her_ to find me like this?_

Mion lowered her voice, if only to keep the sadness at bay. "It's okay . . ." she hushed, daring to take a step forward. When the girl did not retaliate, she took another then another until she was less than an inch away from the stall door. Her eyes were still trained on the girl's bloody hands as she finished, "You can trust me . . ."

The girl grimaced, but said nothing. She tried to swallow, but found that her mouth was too dry. _I know I can trust you, but I don't think you'd want to have me on your mind._ She hugged her bandaged arms closer and willed the gashes to heal, closing her eyes.

"Please." Mion's voice had a new tone in it, almost begging the girl in the stall to allow her to help. "You're hurt and I don't like seeing you hurt." She closed her smoldering emerald eyes and leaned her body against the stall door, her forehead pressed into the cool wood. "Let me help you."

The girl bit her lip tightly, with not enough force to draw blood**, **and sat against the side of the stall, curling in on herself. She wanted Mion's help - really wanted any help she could get! - but what would Mion say if she saw her like this? What would she do? Sometimes, the girl reasoned, it was better to help yourself than allow other people to do it for you. And Mion was no exception.

Mion sighed heavily and peeled herself away from the stall door and to the sink bar. She took one swift look in the long mirror and turned away just as quickly before jumping up onto the bar and pulling her knees into her chest, her back pressed against the mirror's surface. She sniffled once more as she took in one breath after another, trying to calm the maelstrom of events raging through her mind.

The girl knew Mion was still there (no footsteps went out of the bathroom) and she sat quietly, hoping to wait the older girl out.

"If you want to leave . . . now would be perfect," she said into her knees, pointing out the obvious escape the girl could make, her pointer finger trembling. "I won't look . . . I swear."

As if to satisfy herself, the girl took a peek under the stall door to make sure Mion was not indeed looking. _I better disguise myself though. I can't be too careful._ The girl pulled out a hooded sweatshirt from her backpack and carefully slid it on, being sure to hide her blonde hair inside it while covering her face. She stood and very carefully opened the stall door and almost made a dash for it, but that would have only made her more conspicuous. One step at a time, she walked out and made no passing glance at Mion.

"Just go," Mion whispered, tightening the grip on her knees.

The girl stopped in her escape and stole one last glance at Mion, bringing the lip of her hood lower over her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked, lowering her voice by several octaves.

Mion almost laughed at the voice. It was almost comical, reminding Mion of Kermit the Frog. ". . . I don't know . . ."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, remaining where she was, heart aching for the green-haired girl before her. _Mii-chan . . ._

"You could trust me a little more, Yuuki . . ." she said, looking up and staring into her hooded face. Her tone was accusing at best.

Yuuki froze then sighed, promptly removing her hood and allowing her light blonde locks to roll down her shoulders. "I didn't want you to have to worry about this," she said in her normal voice. "You're so sad already."

"It's fine," Mion said, holding up a hand to quiet her. "I just don't know why you would do this and not tell me! I want to keep everyone safe this year and that means you too!"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean 'this year'? Did something happen?"

Mion sighed, looking to the opposite side of the room. "Can I trust you? Cause it sounds pretty insane."

Yuuki walked up to her and smiled softly. "Of course you can trust me. You're my friend and I'll always be here for you."

"It's . . . the Curse of Oyashiro."

The blonde blinked, her confusion deepening. "A . . . curse?"

Mion nodded and proceeded to explain every aspect of the curse, starting with the first murder and then the one after that and so on. She saved the superstition of one person dying and another disappearing for last, not wanting to give the tender girl too much in one day.

Yuuki leaned against the stall door across from Mion, pondering. "If you say that it's a curse then . . . I believe you. But you don't think that it might be someone killing people on purpose and making it happen on the same day every year?"

Mion leaned further against the mirror, her full body weight against it. "Yes, but one person committing all of these murders doesn't add up. The police haven't found any connecting clues, if they have found clues at all!"

"Maybe the people were all pressured into it. Maybe the murderer threatened to hurt their families or-"

Mion shook her head. "I don't think so or else we would have found out by now." She sighed once more, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Either way . . . it's going to happen again."

"How do you know?"

"I just do . . . and not one of my friends is going to be hurt," she swore with a new fire in her eyes.

"We'll all be careful, okay?" Yuuki said, giving the green-haired girl's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I just . . . don't want anyone to be lost . . ." her shoulders shook slightly.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Yuuki wrapped her arms around her. "We're going to be fine. No one's going anywhere, okay."

Mion grabbed Yuuki's wrist. "Promise me."

The blonde winced and pulled away, cradling her wrist softly in her other hand. "I promise."

Mion's eyes widened at the blonde's pain. "You . . . were . . ." she started putting pieces together rapidly.

"It's not what you think!" Yuuki cried, holding her hand in front of her. "Believe me, it's not what you think."

"Than what is it?" she said. "I need to know!"

"An iron deficiency," Yuuki said quietly. She frowned. "Blood is the ultimate source of iron."

"So you're a vampire?" she guessed sarcastically, eyebrow raised.

"Not necessarily," the other girl replied. "Vampires feed off of other people. I feed from myself. If I decide to feed from other people then I could get an infection or an STD or something like that."

"But . . . STD is sexually transmuted," she giggled, a heated blush spreading across her cheeks.

"It can be transmitted through blood too," the other said.

Mion sighed, hoping to get Yuuki to see her mistake. "Blood is the best way to get iron but drinking your own could kill you."

"It's not like I have a choice," Yuuki sighed. "Believe me, I don't want to do it, but . . ."

"Please . . . It's just a change in diet . . . Please, Yuuki - for me?" she begged.

The blonde girl smiled, dismissing the indirect notion to return to those vile iron pills that didn't even work. "I appreciate the concern, but it's not a big deal."

Mion's eyes lacked color or shine as she got down from the sink. "Please . . . Please." She brought Yuuki in close to her and held her tightly, her thin arms coiled tightly around the blonde's shoulders. "I want to protect you, but you have to be willing, Yuu-chan."

"Mion, calm down," Yuuki replied, making no move to tear herself from Mion's warm embrace. "There's nothing to be scared of. I don't need protecting. I can . . . handle myself." _I think._

Mion's eyes held a blank stare as pulled away enough to stare into Yuuki's beautiful amber eyes. The older girl wasn't even sure she was thinking straight as she leaned forward and graced Yuuki's soft brow with her lips. "I pray that you're right," she murmured against her skin.

Yuuki blushed a tender pink, conscious of Mion's actions, but thankful that no one was around to see them so close together. "Thank you . . ."

* * *

**AN:**

**1. Yes, so this last arc will center around mainly Miichi - a lot will be in the next chapter! XD**

**2.**** I liked how Mion always wants to take care of Yuuki. It's very fun to write. **

**3. Has anyone noticed that no matter what, Yuuki must have something in her life that always hurt her?**

**4. I always have to add a little MiYuuki in there. I just **have **to! **

**Until next time! :D**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	27. True Confessions

"Guys," Keiichi said abruptly, rising from his seat after packing away his things for the day, "can you give Mion and I some privacy? I want to talk to her."

Mion looked up, surprise coloring her eyes, as well as everyone else. The boy had hardly spoken a word to anyone all day long and now he decides to all of a sudden grace the classroom with his voice? It was both surprising and conceited. _But then again, when has Keiichi been anything but?_ Mion thought to herself as she continued to stare at the stone-faced boy. She nodded to everyone that it would be an okay idea and they all acknowledged the decision, stepping out of the classroom in single-file, as the door couldn't sustain more than one person at a time. Only Yuuki lingered when Mion called her to linger.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked as Mion coaxed her into the privacy of the hallway.

"Remember what we talked about this morning," she said pointedly, her voice serious. "I want you to keep your promise and don't feed from yourself anymore. There are other ways."

Yuuki pulled a face, the thought of taking those horrid iron pills rearing its ugly head in the back of her mind. Mion laughed lightly, mistaking the blonde's facial expression. "Aw, come on. It's not that hard. and as proof that you are keeping your promise, I want a log of what you eat for dinner tomorrow morning. I'm going to trust you to be as honest as possible, okay? You won't let me down right?"

Yuuki shook her head, no. "Yes, I'll be one hundred percent honest."

Mion smiled gently and pecked her forehead again, eliciting a hot blush from the young blonde. She also noticed that the same blush that had captured Yuuki adorned her own cheeks as well. "Good. You should probably catch up with the others -"

Yuuki shook her head. "It's okay. I can wait for you. I really don't mind." She turned on her heel and waved goodbye, the blush lingering on her cheeks. "Don't take too long!" she winked and disappeared down the hall and out of the twin doors.

Mion didn't have time to shout back her reply, but nodded instead and headed back into the classroom. When she met Keiichi's eyes, she noticed that they were completely alone in the room - not even Ms. Chie was there. The sudden realization set Mion on edge, which was odd seeing as how she and Keiichi were only friends, but it still didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. She lowered her head, unable to retain the boy's gaze any longer and sat on a nearby desk, hiding her shaking knees beneath the long sweep of her skirt.

Keiichi swallowed hard, but didn't exactly know why. He could tell Mion was nervous - and for some reason he was too. "Mion . . . I'm sorry for how I was acting today. I didn't mean to ignore you like I did."

" . . . Keiichi . . ."

"You didn't deserve to be treated like that," he continued, his guilt bubbling out like a spring.

Mion sighed, her nerves calming somewhat. "It's alright, I-" She was rendered speechless as the boy hugged her close to him, one arma round her back and the other holding the back of her head against his shoulder. He turned his head towards the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his words ghosting over her ear. "Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry."

A shiver ran down her spine as his words brushed against the nape of her neck. She suddenly became conscious of how warm he was and she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into him a little, if only to be closer to that warmth, resting her head on his shoulder. "Keiichi . . ." was all she could say, her mind and tongue robbed of words.

Keiichi closed his eyes, relaxing in her returned embrace, his own becoming stronger, more intense, as if if he didn't hold her tight enough then she would slip through his fingers. "Do you forgive me?"

Mion brought her arms up and placed her palms on either side of Keiichi's back, the bony ridges of his shoulder blades pressing into her hands. She rested her chin carefully on the muscular curve of his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "I forgive you," she whispered, unable to speak in a tone beyond that. "You knew my feelings and still chose her." A painful twinge gripped her heart and she held him tighter, resisting the urge to sniffle. "I can't be mad at that . . . It's your choice."

Keiichi didn't know what to say, but then again he didn't feel like saying anything. Having Mion close to him like this, it was more than he could ever ask for. She was so soft and warm, so fragile as if she might break in his arms. She always acted so strong, so tough, but somehow the boy knew the beneath that hard exterior Mion wasn't any different than Shion. _That makes sense - they're twins!_ He chuckled to himself, the cool sweep of his breath brushing against Mion's neck.

Mion shivered and went crimson in one swift motion, clamping her eyes shut upon hearing him laugh, fearing that she had said something foolish. She shifted in his arms, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "Did I say something funny? You _do_ know my feelings for you, right?"

Keiichi nodded and opened his eyes, staring at the small strands of emerald hair that streaked the back of Mion's head. "You like me, don't you?"

Mion blushed again, nodding and pressing against him further. "And you knew that . . . and then you asked her." It was getting so difficult to talk right now, but she needed to get this out, if only to achieve some closure. "She said yes to you, and you said no to me. That's all there is, Kei-kun," she said in a soft, silky voice.

Keiichi blinked, the meaning of Mion's words lost to him except for the last part. "You finally called me a boy!" he yipped, pulling away just enough so that they could see each other.

Mion paused, reflecting on what she said before erupting into a fit of light giggles. "Yeah, I guess I did. First time for everything, huh?" She laughed again and suddenly she felt better, happier even.

Keiichi gently ruffled her soft, emerald hair, treating her to a warm, close-eyed smile. "You're okay, Mion-chan. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Mion felt tears come to her eyes and she couldn't stop herself as she launched herself at him again, coiling her arms tightly around his neck. "Kei-kun!"

Keiichi turned seven shades of red and embraced her trembling shoulders gently, not knowing what else to do. "What did I do?" he asked, scared he said something he shouldn't have.

Mion smiled into his collar, shaking her head, telling him he did nothing wrong.

"Then why're you crying?" He could feel her tears soak through his shirt and touch his skin.

"I'm happy," she said simply, shifting to hug him around the shoulders, sniffling softly.

Keiichi blinked. Last time he checked people didn't cry when they're happy. He settled for a smile and hugged her waist. "I'm happy too. I didn't want to lose a good friend."

Mion's eyes softened as she forced a smile. "Kei-kun . . . I don't want to lose you, either." She blushed once more, knowing the true way in which she meant that.

He hummed in his throat and pulled away to give her a thumbs up along with a broad smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

Mion lowered her head to think about what he said, crossing one knee over the other, her palms on the desktop. _'A good friend'. That's all I ever will be to him, isn't it?_ "Hey, Kei-kun, how close are the two of you?" She panicked as the question left her mouth. She didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out. She waited anxiously, fearing the answer.

Keiichi shrugged, his demeanor changing to the comfortable state of just talking among trusted friends . "We only had . . . one date. I don't think we're _that_ close. Not yet anyways." He swallowed, second-guessing his judgement. Should he really be saying this to a girl who had a crush on him - and the twin sister of his date?

Mion frowned, biting her lower lip hard and tasting blood. "You really _do_ like her, don't you?" she asked in a quiet, almost inaudible voice.

Keiichi knew this trick. If he said yes then Mion would hate his guts forever, but if he said no . . . then he would be lying. He settled for a neutral shrug.

Mion looked down at her feet bashfully, taking his shrug as answer enough. She smiled widely, burying her emotions as deep in her heart as she could. "Alright. Take care of her, okay? She is my twin after all." A mouthful of sarcastic laughs spilled forth from her lips and she willed herself to be happy for him. Shion would be good for him . . . unlike herself. _Who could ever love an old man like me? _

Keiichi blinked and smiled, reaching out to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You got it. I won't let anything happen to her." He winked and set Mion's face ablaze with a blush. He laughed and ruffled her hair once more before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door. "We should probably go too. It's getting late."

Mion nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She slid off the desk and walked close behind him, a burning urge plaguing the back of her mind. She tried to fight against it, but found it increasingly impossible. She kept it at bay as far as the hallway, but inevitably the urge overpowered her. She paused. "Hey, Keiichi." As the boy turned around, she walked up to him and pecked his cheek, eyes closed tightly and face burning, making sure that the small kiss was especially gentle. _I want to let him see that I'm a girl too. _

Keiichi blushed madly, panicking and growing excited at the same time. Mion's lips were soft and warm, much like Shoin's, but a little different in an unexplainable way. Nonetheless, his mind reacted quickly and he pulled back, casting a concerned eye over Mion and trying to calm the frenzied beat of his heart.

Mion felt her heart break again and bit her lip hard. She knew that such a reaction was possible, but still she did it anyways. Why had she done such a stupid thing? "I-I'm sorry . . . Gomen nasai!" she said softly as she ran past him and out of the doors, bypassing Yuuki and not hearing her call for her to stop. She kept running towards her home, hot tears flowing in a steady stream down her cheeks. She worked quickly with the lock on the front door of her house and charged inside, not seeing Shion as she sat at the kitchen table. Mion threw her things roughly down onto the floor and fell on her bed, burying her face into the fluffy puff of her pillow.

"Onee?" Shion's voice asked as her footsteps approached. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her concerned eyes focused on her sister.

A cold chill swept up Mion's spine and her first instinct was to beg Shion's forgiveness, but she kept her cool demeanor as she casually replied, "Hey, Sis." She refused to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Shion asked, placing a hand on Mion's back and rubbing it. "Why're you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry Shion . . ." she whispered into the pillow, her shoulders trembling with her sobs. "It's not his fault. Don't be mad at him." She curled in on herself, bringing her knees close to her chest.

"What did you do?" Shion asked, taking Mion's shoulders and turning her around so that they could see each other. By the look in her older sister's eyes, Shion could tell Mion wasn't in any mood to talk. "I know you just want to wallow in your own self-pity, but I can't help you unless you tell me what happened."

"I-I kissed him," she confessed, body quivering with regret. "But he pushed me away!" she added, hoping that much would at least get Shion not to kill her. "It's not his fault. I'm sorry . . . It's not his fault!" she repeated.

Shion's fingers twitched, but she fought the urge to wring Mion's neck. "Kiss him where? On the lips?" An edge was in her voice, as if her anger and shock was just barely kept at bay.

Mion sat up, bracing herself to be beaten. "...The cheek. He did nothing. I was out of line. Who could ever like . . . me . . .?" Abruptly, Yuuki's innocent face flashed in her mind and she blinked, confused. She shook it off and turned to show her twin her cheek. "It's my fault. If you're furious with me then go ahead and do whatever you want with me. He is your boyfriend. Not mine. I'm sorry, Sis. I'm sorry!" she repeated as she braced herself for her deserved punishment.

Shion reached out with her hand and slapped Mion across the face, the resounding smack echoing off the four corners of their room. Her heart shuddered and she growled out, "There. Happy? You shouldn't have done it, Sis."

Mion hugged Shion's shoulders, soaking up the red-hot sting in her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Sis . . ."

Shion didn't know what to say to Mion. She knew that technically Keiichi cheated on her and there was only one thing to do if someone cheats on someone else. And what about Satoshi? She had pledged to wait for him until he came back. Now that she was with Keiichi, wasn't she technically cheating on Satoshi? The though tugged at her heartstrings and she sighed. "You can have, Keiichi. I'm going to break up with him."

"NO!" Mion shrieked, holding Shion tighter. "He didn't do anything! I kissed him and he didn't do anything to me! When he felt me kiss him, he pushed me away! Sis, please . . . it's not his fault."

"I thought you liked him!" Shion retorted. "Why should I keep a guy who is going to be kissed by every other girl around him? Besides, you're the oldest." She lowered her head. "You deserve everything first."

"No way," she said softly. "You got him to ask you and he still likes you way more than he likes me. Besides . . . it's time you got something of your own. Please, Sis . . ."

Shion was at a standstill on what to do. "Maybe I should just talk to Keiichi and get his side of the story."

"Okay," Mion said, sighing and thinking that such an action wasn't necessary. She rested her head on Shion's shoulder, sniffling and closing her eyes. "Love you, Sis . . ."

Shion's heart melted and she hugged Mion's shoulders, placing her own brow on her sister's shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN:**

**1. I was going to wait until my reviews hit 46, but it was taking too long. **

**2. A little Miichi because mike11208 asked for it. Hope you liked it! ;P**

**3. Oh no! Shion just had a realization! What will she do next?**

**4. Thank you to all my reviewers: mike11208, Chiyo and Osaka Fan, narutotheowner127, snake screamer, Warlord-Xana, Faithful Sorrows, shi no shiro, Iron-Mantis, angel raziella, Black Waltz, Angelyte, James Birdsong, and Zoken Hirogechi! You guys are all epically awesome! **

**Until next time! :D**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	28. Vampire

Shion stood before the ebony phone in silence, staring blankly at the ghostly sheen the light cast on the receiver. It was well into the night by this time, everyone sound asleep in their rooms with the only sound being that of the clock, its rhythmic ticks mimicking the pace of Shion's heartbeat, steady and soothing.

She reached out towards the phone and grasped the receiver with caution, as if it any moment it would spontaneously burst into flames. She paused for a few seconds, listening to the monotonous dial tone, the phone's heartbeat. She took in a heavy breath and let it out slowly, the breath hot in her nostrils. She had to do this. She made a promise to Satoshi and she needed to keep that promise, no matter how it would affect other people. With her free hand, she reached out and turned the rotating number dial, sliding his phone number into place. The combination traveled across telephone lines and Shion continued to wait, counting the rings before his voice.

"Hello?" a groggy boy's voice answered on the other end of the line. Shion frowned. She had clearly woken him up. "Maebara house. Keiichi speaking."

"Keiichi?" Shion replied, her voice free of emotion. "It's . . . It's Shion."

There was a brief pause before he answered. "Shion? What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Her frown fell further and she nibbled the inside of her cheek nervously. There was something wrong and she needed to tell him about it. "Yes," she replied in a soft, heavy voice. "There is. You see, Keiichi, I found out what Mion did to you and . . . I know it wasn't your fault, but . . . I don't think this will work."

"Shion-?"

"Please, let me finish," she continued before her could utter another word. "I'm not saying this because of the kiss . . . I'm saying this because . . . there is someone else, someone very dear and important to my heart. He has gone away and I promised to always wait for him until he comes back. Don't get me wrong I liked he time we spent together, but . . . I love him and I don't want to break his heart when he returns." Her lower lip trembled and she had to bite it ti get it to stop. "You understand, right? This isn't bout you more as it is me -"

"Yeah, I understand," he cut in, voice heavy and weary. "It's okay. This guy must mean a lot to you."

Shion nodded. "He does. I'm sorry, Keiichi." She hung up the phone before he could say anything else. She stood in the dark hall for a long while, resigning herself to the surrounding darkness and the steady heartbeat of the clock. She slowly released her grip on the receiver and stalked back to her and Mion's bedroom, opening the door quietly and kneeling beside the sleeping silhouette of her twin sister. She watched Mion's chest rise and fall with each breath, counting.

"Congratulations, Onee," she murmured quietly. "Even though my love is gone, you still have yours."

* * *

Mion rode to school the next morning, practicing her apology as she went. The kiss she had with Keiichi was a stupid mistake and she was going to make it right even if it pained her. She pressed down on the brakes and skidded to a halt by the front door, guiding the bike over to a rack on the other side of the school. She walked in through the front door, her pink bag slung over her shoulder, and removed her shoes, giving her apology one last one through before the show. She took in a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. _I can do it._ She walked into the classroom and quickly picked out Keiichi's figure sitting at his desk and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He was sitting there so calm, so stoic, like nothing had changed in the past hours they had been apart. Mion's knees knocked together and she found herself unable to stand right. _I can't do it! _Dropping her back by her desk, she turned tail and fled, running swiftly into the bathroom and the sanctuary of one of the stalls. She locked it, rather forcefully, and slid down to the bottom, knees tucked in close to her chest, head buried in the bony ridges of her knees.

Yuuki blinked, double-took, and licked thrice more at the small cut on her inner arm. "Mion?" she called to the stall, approaching.

"GYAHH!" Mion jumped, screaming at the sudden voice. Along with the sudden jerk, her head slammed against the stall door and she hissed in pain, clutching the forming welt tightly between her fingers.

Yuuki rushed towards the stall, but found it to be locked. She panicked, jiggling the door but to no avail. "Mion, are you okay? Did you hurt anything?"

"Ow . . ." she muttered. With one eye closed in pain, she puled her hand back from the bump on her head, but when she did she blood instantly ran cold. Her fingers were smothered in warm fresh blood. She yelped, feeling it damp her green hair and slither down the nape of her neck.

Yuuki's eyes widened as drops of blood spattered onto the ground beneath the stall door. She dropped down to her knees and crawled underneath the door to sit beside Mion. The Sonozaki girl was pressing both hands to the back of her hair in an effort to stop the flow of blood, but more trailed down her wrists and arms, dripping in large drops at her elbows. Subconsciously, Yuuki's belly rumbled at the sight of the blood, but she fought against such urges. She needed to help her friend. "Don't move!" she yelped, placing both hands on her shoulders to calm her. She jumped up and unlocked the stall door. "Rika! Satoko!" she called as the door swung open. "We need help!"

"Satoko isn't here ye-" The blue haired girl rushed in and gasped, flicking her startled eyes from Mion to Yuuki and back again. _It's happening again . . . ! _

"What're you standing there for?" Yuuki barked, looking at Rika fiercely. "Run and get help! Call an ambulance! Mion's hurt!"

Rika turned instantly around and charged down the hall as fast as she could, knowing that time was of the essence. _I can't rely on Yuuki for everything. If we're going to destroy this Fate, I need to contribute too. _

"Y-Yuuki?" Mion looked to her in panic, blood drops staining the fabric of her skirt.

"It's okay," Yuuki assured. "You're going to be alright. Rika is getting help. You're going to be okay, I promise." Yuuki swallowed hard as her belly roared. She was hungry and there was a swimming pool of iron waiting for her to lap up. She gripped her head as a voice coaxed her towards one of the many trails of red sliding down Mion's arm.

_"Go ahead,"_ it said_. "She won't use it anymore."_

"No," Yuuki murmured. "I don't feed from anyone else!"

Mion flicked her terrified eyes to Yuuki and the color drained from her face. "Feed?" She looked to the blood on her clothes and arms and her heart clenched. Was she going to . . .? "Yuu-chan."

_"You're low on iron," _the voice said. _"You need it to survive. Can't have blood without iron, right? If you don't take her blood your heart will stop and you'll die!"_ Yuuki's eyes shrank.

Mion bit her lip when Yuuki didn't respond. "Yuuki? Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan, answer me. What're you going to do?"

"The hospital people are coming!" Rika's voice cried through the school.

_"Hurry!" _the voice hissed in the blonde's ear._ "You're running out of time! You won't make it if you don't hurry!"_

Yuuki's stomach was howling and the blood stain that had tainted Mion's skirt had spread into one big spot. She could practically taste her blood, a sweet AB positive. Her favorite.

"YUU-CHAN!" Mion shrieked, her voice carrying. The walls of the stall rattled and the glass of the mirror was in danger of cracking.

"No!" Yuuki threw herself back and gripped her head as the voice continued its assault on her mind.

_"Feed now! The blood will clot soon and then it'll be one meal wasted. I practically hand-delivered her to you!"_

"Yuuki, you can beat this," Mion howled, taking her hands away form her head to grip the blonde's arms. "You promised me not to feed from anyone. You promised me, Yuu-chan!"

_"Just drink the blood!"_

"NO!"

The voice scoffed. _"You had the audacity to face Shion and slice your own neck open, but now you won't even lap up one lick of blood - it will sate your hunger and you know it!"_

"No!" Yuuki resisted, her eyes clamped shut and screaming at the top of her lungs. She struggled but Mion's grip was strong and refused to let her go. "I don't care what you say you can't make me feed from my best friend!"

_"Try me!"_ Against her will, Yuuki moved forward, eyes glazed over with gray. She lifted one of her hands and ran her fingers along the inside of Mion's arm, picking up blood, mouth dripping and belly whooping with delight. Her fingertips touched the cooled crimson and she smiled as she put her blood fingers to her lips. Delicious.

Mion stared in absolute shock, backing away from Yuuki and keeping her arms in close to her, if only to deny Yuuki of a food source. "Yuu-chan . . ."

Yuuki, still in her trance, licked at her lips and then glanced at Mion, a predatory glint in her steely eyes. She crawled forward on her hands and knees, eyes not leaving Mion's. Her blood tasted so good and the sensation of it running down her throat was fantastic. She had to have more - she_ needed_ to have more!

"Y-Yuu-chan?" Mion quivered at the look on her friend's face. Who was this person that now rallied for her blood? Where was the young, tender blonde she had met only a few days ago? Where was the nice, sweet, timid Yuuki Mion had met and grown fond of? And now, looking at this predator in front of her was like coming face to face with a nightmare. A nightmare that Mion couldn't escape.

_"Good," _the voice purred. _"Let's see if you can break through _this_!"_

There was no reply or any reaction of defiance to the challenge. Just a savage need to gorge. Yuuki jumped forward and held Mion's head away by her throat while her freed hand grasped Mion's bloody arm. The Sonozaki heir struggled against her, but the blood loss had drained her of precious strength as she watched in horror as Yuuki licked hungrily at her arm and hands, slowly drifting up to drink the gore that smothered the back of her neck.

"YUU-CHAN!" Mion cried, tears beading at the corners of her eyes and a hot blush crisscrossing her cheeks.

A sound like a bell chiming brought Yuuki back to the present moment. She saw the red on her hands as the bell chimed once more in her ears. Her amber eyes widened as the bathroom fell away and everything - even Mion - was swallowed by black. All that remained was the blood pasted on Yuuki's hands. She suddenly pitched forward and at lightning speed began to write a message - a promise - in the blackness. It glowed before her eyes and she nearly doubled over.

_"Do you remember now?" the voice asked, now calmer than before. "Remember why I brought you here. Remember what you're here for - Yuu-chan!"_

"Yuu . . . Yuu-chan!" Mion cried as the blonde went slack against her. Mion caught Yuuki before she hit the ground and laid her down on the bloody bathroom floor. She checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, but her breathing had slowed and her face was scrunched up, almost as if she were in incredible pain. Mion placed a hand on her cheek, monitoring her breathing. "Yuuki, you're going to be okay. I promise." _  
_

_Yuuki breathed in and out slowly, memories of two worlds flooding her mind like a swelling. If the natural anesthesia shock hadn't been there, she would have doubled over in pain. "What am I . . . doing?" she whispered in stark horror. "Was I about to drink my best friend dry?"_

_"Scandalous, isn't it?" the voice taunted mockingly. "To think you would work so hard as to gain a friend like Mion and then be the one to kill her." It chuckled, sending chilling shivers bleeding up Yuuki's spine. _

_Yuuki clenched her fists. "Why? Why would you do this?" she questioned, guilt and self-loathing festering in her stomach. "Why would you do this to me, Hanyuu?"_

"Ha-Hanyuu?" Mion questioned as she leaned over her friend's lips to hear what she was saying. She moved her long emerald hair behind her ear and listened carefully as Yuuki continued mumbling.

_The horned goddess appeared before the blonde, tapping her foot, arms crossed impatiently. Her stance reminded Yuuki of a parent who found out that their child had done something horrible. "You were about to break," she said nonchalantly, as if she were criticizing some cheap fast-food restaurant. "Someone needed to patch you up."_

_"Break how?" Yuuki barked, not having the nerve to rise to Hanyuu's height under her piercing gaze. "I was in complete control -"_

_"You call lapping up your friend's bloody neck complete control?"_

_Yuuki was silent before retaliating. "It was you're fault. You spurred me on!"_

"To do what?" Mion questioned, only hearing half of the conversation. "Yuuki, please, wake up. Talk to me! What're you talking about?"_  
_

_"And you couldn't resist like you had all those other times? You're broken, Yuuki. A broken toy. You no longer have that drive, that vigor that always came so close to defeating this never-ending curse! And like all other toys, you need to be replaced with something stronger and up-to-date."_

_Yuuki's breath caught. "R-Replaced? What do you mean replaced?"_

_"I mean I'm getting a new you," Hanyuu said nonchalantly, stoically. "You're broken, out-of-date, and no longer fun to play with. I need someone who can defy the odds and bring this world beyond this eternal June. I will kill you and this time you won't be coming back."_

Mion's eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "Oyashiro!" she gasped in realization. _That's who did this!_ "Yuuki, hold on! I won't let him take you." She pulled Yuuki closer to her and placed two fingers against Yuuki's neck, monitoring her heart rate, making note of the slightest change in rhythm. "Don't worry, Yuu-chan. I won't let anything happen to you. He's not going to take you away from me."_  
_

_Yuuki dropped to her knees. Hanyuu stepped forward until the cloth of her garment almost touched the blonde's hair. "You'll get what you want - sweet, blissful death - and I'll get what I want. Maybe I'll go back to picking local; there was always a reason why we were superior to you."_

_Yuuki crumbled and let loose her angry tears. "Hanyuu, don't. What about the others?"_

_"They'll go on doing exactly what they were. I'll make it so that they won't miss you - every memory of you will be wiped from their minds."_

_"I can't accept that!" Yuuki roared, rivers of tears pouring down her cheeks. "Mion's heart is broken and she's possibly bleeding to death. I have to help her. She was so worried about protecting me that I need to protect her. Please, she's my best friend!"_

"Oyashiro, please! Don't take her away from me!" Mion cried, tears dripping from her eyes. "Please, she's important to me. You can't take her away from me!"

_Hanyuu looked down at Yuuki with distaste. "Groveling won't help."_

_"Please . . ."_

_Hanyuu shook her head. "My mind's made up. You have proven that you have worn out your chances."_

_"Please!" Yuuki cried. "I love the life I have now. All I've ever wanted I have now. I don't want to give it up. I won't drink my blood, I'll defy the odds again, I'll break the curse this time. Please, I'll do anything just to stay here!"_

_"Just as before: selfish," Hanyuu snorted. "All I heard was about you. This was never about you. It was about breaking this curse via external help. It was never meant to glorify you." Hanyuu extended her hand and placed it gently on Yuuki's head, feeling the blonde stiffen beneath her touch. "I'll make it quick."_

"TAKE ME, OYASHIRO!" Mion begged as Yuuki's heartbeat dropped significantly and her breathing stopped completely. She acted quickly, undoing Yuuki's shirt to clear any constriction to her neck. Mion paused for a brief second at the sight of the blonde's chest and blushed as she placed her hands on the gap between her breasts, locked her elbows, and pumped her breastbone, counting. _I won't let him take you. _She tore away from her chest long enough to tilt Yuuki's chin up, pinch her nose, and release a hot breath into her mouth.

_Yuuki cried into her arms. "PLEASE!" __Yuuki quivered as what felt like the life was being drained out of her, slowly, but surely. Hanyuu lied. It wasn't going to be quick at all. but then again, if it wasn't going to be quick, then she might make the best of the time she had at her disposal to show Hanyuu that she was worthy enough to remain in the game. __"I-I'll fight you!" Yuuki gasped, though air did not coat her words. "Y-you . . . want to see . . . if I have . . . the will to . . . fight?" She shakily got to her knees and then her feet, feeling like her limbs were as light as lead and that at any moment she would fall over. Still, she remained standing._

_Hanyuu raised an eyebrow, interested. "Let's see." She lightened her draining power on the girl and watched with fascination as she remained on her feet, teeth clenched. "At least I know you can stand!" she laughed. _

_"Shut up!" Yuuki pounced on the horned girl and they rolled together, with Yuuki pinning her down. She threw punch after punch at the girl, unfazed by the goddess's innocent face. "You're not going to take me away! __If you wanted me to defeat the curse so bad," Yuuki said between punches, "then why not just tell me what to do? It would have been easier for all of us! I'm never going to give up! I vowed to break the curse for my friends' sakes!" She raised her bloodied fist to punch again, but was stopped halfway, frozen. Hanyuu smiled up at her through bloody teeth._

_"You remembered," she said. "Congratulations. That's all I wanted to hear. Now all you have to do is prove it to me."_

The paramedics got the pair to the hospital in what could have been deemed as record time. They immediately gave Yuuki another round of CPR and rolled Mion into surgery without any form of contact between the two. Mion had a total of 17 stitches in the back of her head and Yuuki had just finished having her stomach pumped to remove all toxic attributes of the Sonozaki's blood. Both were drained and in dire need of recuperation after their endeavors. They were rolled into separate rooms so that they each could have their time to rest, though Mion refused to worry about herself. All she could think about was Yuuki.

_Please, Oyashiro,_ she prayed, _don't take her away from me. I couldn't stand it if she were gone. _She rolled up on her side and closed her eyes, crying softly into the pillow, crying herself to sleep.

"Onee!" Shion's voice carried to her and the feeling of a hand gripping hers. "Onee, are you alright?"

Mion cracked her eyes open to see her twin and Keiichi surrounding her on either side. She initially jumped, but relaxed as she recognized their faces immediately. She looked from one to the other and smiled softly. "Hey, Sis." She intercepted a hug from her sister and looked at Keiichi, her demeanor changing to shame. "Kei-chan, I'm so sor -"

"Save it," he said before she could complete her apology. "It wasn't really your fault. Shoin explained everything to me and we're alright now. You don't have to apologize for anything."

Mion raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about?"

"We decided to break up," Shion said, looking from one to the other. "It's just easier that way."

Mion cast her eyes down, guilt worming itself in the pit of her stomach. "Oh. I'm sorry I came in between you two."

Shion laughed softly. "No, don't be. It wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault."

Mion shrugged then cringed at the pain she felt as her head rubbed on the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Keiichi asked, coming closer to her.

Mion nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine but Yuuki." Her eyes snapped wide in a panic and she looked form one to the other. "Yuuki! Is she alright have you seen her? Is she okay?"

"Whoa, easy," Shion hushed, calming her sister down. "No, we haven't seen her, but Rena, Satoko, and Rika are with her now. They said that she's fine but in a delicate state. The doctors said that she had her stomach pumped because it was filled with blood. Sis, what happened?"

Mion took in a deep breath and frowned. She was glad Yuuki was alright, but still she couldn't believe how close she came to losing her. "Oyashiro," she said darkly. "He tried to take her away and she was dying . . . She was dying, Sis. She said something about being replaced and I think Oyashiro meant to take her away from us and replaced with someone else." Her shoulders trembled and her face crumpled with sorrow. "I couldn't let that happen to her! I couldn't!"

Keiichi looked at her and sat down on the edge of the bed and held her, bringing her head into his chest, mindful of her stitches. Mion curled into him, crying softly into his strong shoulder and breathing in his scent. He smelled just like he did when she kissed him. And even now his strong arms were as gentle as always, incapable of hurting even a fly. She couldn't help but smile as her sadness drained away and she settled in Keiichi's embrace. "Shion, could you give us some time alone?" she asked, eyes closed and mind only focused on Keiichi.

Shion blinked, taken aback, but smiled slyly and nodded. "Sure." She winked at Mion before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. In the hallway, she leaned her back against the door and looked up towards the ceiling. "Now you have yours, Sis. This is how it was meant to be."

"Kei-chan," she said, her voice soft and delicate. "I will understand if you say no, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but I've never had the guts to say it, but now I think I'm ready to ask." She looked up at him, staring into the smooth flesh of his neck. She cleared her throat. "Would you,"- her voice broke as she tried again. She needed to say this before she missed her chance. -"Would you please . . ." her voice drifted into a series of mumbles.

Keiichi leaned forward in an effort to hear her, unable to catch her mumbles. "Huh? Can you repeat that?"

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" she cried, a little louder than she meant it to be. She bit her lip and clamped her eyes shut as she waited for his answer. She blinked when smooth lips graced her forehead and her whole face exploded in a mad blush. She looked up in awe at the boy, her mouth slightly open.

Keiichi grinned down at her, a blush dusting his own cheeks. "It took you this long to ask? Of course I will."

Mion's heart nearly skyrocketed out of her chest as she pushed herself up to a seated position, smiled, and put her arms around his neck, holding him tightly to her. A single tear ran down her face and hit Keiichi's shoulder.

Keiichi frowned and rubbed her back, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy," she giggled, her tears still lingering. She had never felt this happy before it was almost exhilarating.

"Well, last time I checked, people don't cry when they're happy," he replied, still not convinced.

Mion hugged him tighter. "Well, check again."

Keiichi smiled. "I like you, Mion."

Mion's thoughts were silenced as she felt her heart beat loudly. "I like you too, Keiichi-kun." Mion gently kissed his nose, not wanting him to leave her, not again.

Keiichi wrinkled his nose as her lips left it. "That tickles," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Mion rubbed her wrinkled up nose up against his with a smile. "How's this?"

He blushed. "Nice to know you're feeling better!"

She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder happily. "Me too."

Keiichi sat down next to her and simply held her, confident that life would only get better for all of them.

* * *

**AN:**

**1. We made another trip to the Void. Yayz. **

**2. Some gore in there and a little Vampire!Yuuki for you. Ew, imagine having someone lick the blood from the back of your neck. No wonder Mion was blushing. **

**3. Hanyuu or Oyashiro? Who was Yuuki talking to? The rest is for you to decide.**

**4. More Miichi for you! :D There won't be any more MiYuuki for a little while now so sorry for those who have wanted to see more yuri.**

**5. The part where it switches from italics to non-italics is the differentiation between the real world and the Void. So Yuuki is in the Void and Mion is in the real world, thus the non-italics. **

**5. Thank you to all my reviewers: mike11208, Chiyo and Osaka Fan, narutotheowner127, snake screamer, Warlord-Xana, Alice Blue Rain, shi no shiro, Iron-Mantis, angel raziella, Black Waltz, Angelyte, James Birdsong, and Zoken Hirogechi! You guys are all epically awesome! **

**Until next time! :D**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	29. Remembrance

Yuuki opened her eyes, but immediately shut them again as a harsh white light greeted her. She winced and jerked to the side out of reflex, but doubled over when a piercing pain ripped through her gut. She coughed, a small trail of vomit slipping form her lips. A small hand suddenly touched her back and she yelped, jumping and immediately regretting it as more puke shot up her throat and out of her mouth.

"Hold on," Rika cried as her touch became lighter, for fear of hurting the blonde girl even more. "Don't hurt yourself. You're still hurt."

Yuuki took in a cleansing breath as she dry heaved over the side of the bed, her face scrunched up in agony. "Three times . . ." she whispered hoarsely as she laid back down on the bed, the glisten of sweat visible in the bright light.

Rika raised a curious eyebrow at the statement. "'Three times' what?"

"Three times I've been in a hospital," Yuuki stated a little more clearly, though her voice was still rough and breathy. "Though, I don't think the past couple times have hurt this much."

Satoko, who had been standing with Rika and Rena until Yuuki regained consciousness, pouted, crossing her stick arms over her small chest. "Well you wouldn't be in here if you didn't drink blood! That was disgusting! What ere you thinking? Do you think you're some kind of vampire or something?" The way her mouth remained open hinted that she had more to say, but she closed it again, deciding against it.

Rena frowned at the smaller girl, clearly upset by her outburst. "Satoko, you're not being fair. She might have had a reason. And don't talk so loudly, you might hurt her hearing."

Yuuki smiled wryly as Rena came to her defense, but waved her off. "No, she's not hurting my hearing. I'm just feeling a little nauseous still, that's all. Just, tell what they did to me." With a grunt she sat up in the meager bed, clutching her stomach as it churned and she held back another bout of sick.

Rika's expression grew serious. "You're stomach was pumped. The doctors said that they needed to get out all of the blood, but . . . Yuu-chan, why did you do it? Why did you drink Mii-chan's blood?"

Yuuki sighed and looked around at the trio, her amber eyes all but dead. "Can I be honest with you?" They nodded. "I have an iron deficiency, which means that my body can't absorb iron from food. I've been taking iron supplements to try and improve it, but, frankly, I don't like how they taste. I always feel like I'm going to throw up afterwards. Then I got an idea in my head: blood is the ultimate source of iron, so why don't I just drink blood? I only drank small doses and it worked for a while, but I soon needed to drink more and more often."She bit her lip, screwing her eyes shut. "That's why I drank from Mion. I'm sorry . . ." She opened her eyes again when she felt someone pet her head.

"It's okay," Rika assured, looking into her eyes. "You had a reason and you just went a little overboard. You made a mistake and we forgive you. It's okay."

Yuuki sniffled, tears coming to her eyes. She rubbed her knuckles against her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Rika." She turned to Rena and Satoko, a look of business fixed on her face where pain had been just a moment ago. "Rena, can you and Satoko give Rika and I some time alone please?"

"Why?" Satoko barked, indifferent to Yuuki's stare. "What's so important that we can't hear?"

Yuuki bit the inside of her cheek, not having the patience to deal with Satoko's accusations anymore. "Grown folk business, little girl."

"C'mon, Satoko," Rena said before Satoko could make an opening argument. "It probably won't take long." She ushered Satoko to the door and led both of them outside. She closed the door and Rika and Yuuki were finally alone to themselves.

Yuuki frowned and looked over to Rika, truth dominating her eyes. "Hanyuu almost killed me," she said in a low voice.

Rika pulled a face, as if this was the first time she had ever heard of the name. "Han-who?"

Yuuki frowned and shook her head in defeat. "Never mind. Must have been my imagination. Sorry. You can tell Satoko and Rena to come back."

"You mean Oyashiro?" she pushed, her eyes becoming serious.

"If that's another name for her then yes," Yuuki nodded. She bit her lip as she clenched her fists, memories of her almost death plaguing her mind. "She almost killed me."

"Why would she?" Rika asked, growing interested. _Was Yuuki chosen to be the victim of Oyashiro's Curse . . .?_ It only made sense if that were true.

"She wanted to replace me," Yuuki continued, recounting specifically what Hanyuu had told her. "She said that I was a broken toy and used up all my chances or something like that. She said I was selfish and as a result, I needed to be replaced by someone else. She was going to kill me and wipe all memory of me from your guys' minds."

"But you're not dead, are you?" Rika replied with a small smile. "She just wanted you to remember what you're here for, that's all. Nipah~"

Yuuki snapped her head up, staring at Rika in disbelief. "How do you know? What're you not telling me, Rika?"

"Uh-oh, Yuuki's not remembering everything," Rika smiled and cocked her head to one side. "Rika remembers all of the worlds, Yuu-chan! I was just pretending not to know who Hanyuu was just to be certain. You're doing a good job so far, mii~"

"Then tell me, how do I stop this?" she barked, ignoring Rika's playful smile. "I need your help, little girl!"

Rika blinked at her outburst but otherwise seemed unfazed. "I don't know. You supposed to know, Yuu-chan. You have to beat this curse one way or another. It has nothing to do with me except maybe what happens to me afterwards."

Yuuki nearly jumped from the bed in fury, but doubled over to throw up on the side, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. "But I _don't_ know," she heaved. "That's the problem. You can't leave me to do this by myself. I need help if you could just give me a hint or a clue on what to do next then maybe I can take it from there, but please Rika I need your help."

"Well usually thinks go better if we all know about the curse - _Oops!_" she gasped in fake concern with a smile, hinting Yuuki on what to do, a mischievous glint in her sparkling maroon eyes.

Yuuki looked at Rika as if her statement was a trick question. "You want me to tell them about the other worlds?"

"I never said that," she said in sarcasm, pursing her lips and looking up in mock innocence.

"What if they don't believe me?" Yuuki challenged, doubts plaguing her mind. "What then, Einstein?"

"They'll believe you," Rika assured with a nod. "Whether or not you believe that they won't they will. Their memories will slowly return to them and then they will believe. Know this Yuuki: things like hope and faith are the foundations for belief. Without hope you cannot look to the possibility of a brighter future. And without faith there is no reason to hope in the first place. These two things together give birth to belief. But know that Belief is many things, it's varied, but one thing that it will not and never can be is unsure."

"Um, is it alright if we come back in?" Rena asked as she opened the door just a crack to peek in.

Yuuki and Rika exchanged a look before nodding. "Yeah, there's actually something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Yuuki?" Rena said as she drew close to the bed, Satoko trailing right behind her.

The blonde tapped her finger against the blanket as if in deep thought. She wanted to tell them about those other worlds, but the words were caught in her throat. She just sat there, tongue-tied. She saw Rika begin to open her mouth but she shushed her, finding the words. "Have any of you had thoughts lately about Han - I mean, Oyashiro? And his curse?" She wasn't surprised when they nodded. "Those aren't dreams," she continued, her vice monotone. "They are real events that have happened in the past, and I mean past worlds. They are flashbacks, so to speak. The reason I'm here in the hospital is because Oyashiro made me drink Mion's blood and almost killed me. The whole purpose of why I'm here in Hinamizawa is to help break the curse."

Satoko placed her hands on her hips. "So you're supposed to be some kind of hero?"

Yuuki flinched, the word grating on her ears like nails on a chalkboard. "I'm not a hero. I'm just some dumb kid who just happened to end up here."

Rena sat next to Yuuki, looking at her with concern. "I'm sure that's not true," she encouraged.

"Yeah right," Yuuki snorted. "I keep messing up because I have no clue what on earth to do. You two probably don't believe me anyways."

Rena sighed, wishing she could help to the best of her abilities. "Well . . . tell us more about the other worlds . . . and if they sound familiar . . . maybe we'll remember, remember."

"They're just like this one and all of us were there," Yuuki explained. "Except for this one guy named Satoshi and a girl called Hanyuu, you know her as Oyashiro -"

"Nii-nii?" Satoko swallowed hard before fleeing the room, almost in tears as images of her brother flashed through her already confused mind.

Rika looked up in a panic, running after her, the door slamming shut in her wake. "Satoko!"

Yuuki plopped down on her pillow and covered her face with another, growling. "I messed things up again! Hanyuu was right! I'm just a broken toy! Why did I even fight her?"

"Because you . . . made a promise?" Rena whispered softly. She put a hand to her head, feeling what she thought was a headache rip through her skull. What was she talking about?

Yuuki snapped her head up, her eyes brightening with hope. "What did you just say?"

Rena put both hands to her head, utterly baffled. "A promise . . . with Mion?"

Yuuki got out of the bed and placed both hands on Rena's shoulders, looking into her blue eyes. "Are you starting to remember? What is it, Rena? How could you know about that promise? You weren't even there!"

"It's a dream . . . I saw everything . . . even when I wasn't there . . . There . . . was blood . . . Blood promise . . .?" She shook her head in an effort to scatter such absurd thoughts, but deep down she felt that this was important.

"Rena, listen to me: that wasn't a dream," Yuuki yelped as she shook her. "What you're seeing is all true. It happened! Even _I_ remember. I pulled out the stitches on my throat! I watched as you guys tried to save me from my mom! All of it is true!"

Rena started to shake as the horrific images plagued her mind. "Yu-Yuuki . . . I . . . What do we do now?" She was petrified.

"I don't know," the blonde admitted. "I don't know. Rika told me to tell all of you about the other worlds, but she didn't tell me anything beyond that. the rest is just guess work."

"Rika . . . told you?"

Yuuki nodded. "She remembers all of it too. That's why I didn't want to have you and Satoko in here. I needed to make sure."

"We're supposed to tell Satoko about _this_?" she asked in disbelief, wondering how much it would be on a little girl like Satoko.

"I don't think . . . not right now." Yuuki let go of Rena and sat back on the bed. "She's upset right now so I'll give her some space to calm down. I just hope Rika has a better time explaining things to her than I did."

* * *

"Satoko . . ." Rika hushed after getting her to sit down. They both sat abreast to one another in the waiting room. "It's okay . . . just calm down, alright?"

Satoko rubbed her knuckles against her watering eyes, memories of past times with Satoshi flooding her memory. "Nii-nii," she whined over and over again. "Nii-nii . . ."

Rika sighed and hugged Satoko's shoulders tightly, closing her eyes. "Shh . . . It's alright."

Satoko cried into her friend's shoulder, harder than before as she tossed her arms around Riak's neck. "Nii-nii . . ." It took minutes for Satoko to cry herself to exhaustion and she sat down in one of the many chairs that lined the waiting room, knees drawn up to her chest. She hugged them close, face still red.

"You alright?" Rika asked, rubbing her shoulders.

Satoko shrugged. "I don't know. Rika . . ." Satoko whined. "What did Yuuki mean when she said we were in another world . . . where Nii-nii didn't go away?"

Rika sighed. She had no choice but to tell her, but she reminded herself that Satoko would have been told one way or another. "Satoko . . . do you not remember the other world?"

The blonde girl frowned, thinking hard. "I don't . . . think so . . ."

Rika frowned, her jagged bangs shadowing her eyes. "I do . . . It's all part of Oyashiro's curse . . ." She went on to explain every aspect of the past worlds, making sure not to leave out even the slightest detail.

Satoko trembled in her chair as Rika's lengthy and gruesome tale came to a close. She bit her lip just to keep from whimpering. "Mion-chan . . . killed us? Nii-nii . . . was . . . killed?"

Rika nodded solemnly.

Satoko fell to the side and placed her head on Rika's shoulder. "I don't want this to go on, Rika," she moaned. "Can't this stop?"

Rika smiled, patting her friend's head. "It will. Yuuki will make it stop. She's the key to helping us fight our way through this curse, Satoko-chan~"

Satoko frowned. "What if she can't? Why didn't she come before all of this happened? Where was she before?"

Rika frowned. "I don't know."

Satoko buried her face fully in Rika's shoulder, frustrated. "If we break this curse . . . will Nii-nii come back?"

Rika smiled. "Yup."

Satoko perked up and her eyes sparkled. A film of tears glazed her sight, but she held them back. A pure smile spread across her face. "H-He will?"

Rika nodded. "I promise."

Satoko leaped into Rika's arms and hugged her tightly, joy flooding her heart. She hadn't been so happy in a long time. "Nii-nii's coming back! Nii-nii's coming back!"

"Shhhhh! I wasn't supposed to tell you!" she hissed.

Satoko didn't hear her. She was just too happy and hugged Rika all the harder.

* * *

"We need to tell Mion," Yuuki said to Rena as she figured out what to do next. "We might as well tell them while they're all here in any case. You don't have to say anything." She looked up at Rena with determination and an underlay of barely concealed pain. "Do you know where Mion is?"

Rena nodded, wringing her fingers in front of her. "Yes. Though, are you sure you want to walk around? In your condition?"

"Are you kidding?" Yuuki gingerly slid off the bed and landed lightly on her feet. She swayed a little and Rena rushed over to help her, but the blonde girl waved her off. "It's nothing I can't handle," she assured. "Can you lead the way?" She held onto Ren's shoulder as they slowly made their way out of the room and into the stark white halls.

* * *

A soft knock came at the door and Keiichi looked up. Mion had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he gently shook her. "Mion-chan . . . there's someone here."

Mion continued to sleep peacefully, shifting a bit on his shoulder as she sighed then settled back down.

"Mii-chan," Keiichi tried again. "Someone's here. Time to wake up." He nuzzled her cheek, prompting her awake.

"Hmmm?" she sighed as his touch caressed her cheek. She sat up and yawned, stretching her her arms over her head. "Whatizzit?" she asked, speech slurred from sleepiness. She still remained close to Keiichi.

"Someone's here," he said, hugging her shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder again.

She sighed at the thought of someone coming in to disturb her and Keiichi's alone time, but simply shrugged, looking up at him with a sleepy smile. "Okay. Let 'em in."

Keiichi got up, slowly releasing his hold on Mion, and opened the door. "Rena! Yuuki!" he exclaimed seeing the girls at the door. "Are you all right? What're you doing here?"

Mion looked up from her bed with a start, senses on full alert. "Yuu-chan!" She began to get up as her friends entered the room and Keiichi closed the door behind them. "I'm so happy that you're okay. I was so worried about you." She hugged her softly around the shoulders, mindful of her weakness, as Rena had to help her to a chair.

Yuuki sighed with exhaustion as he leaned her weight into Mion, closing her eyes for a brief second. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." When Mion pulled away she looked into her eyes. "Mion, I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"No, it's fine," Mion hushed, holding her again. "I know it wasn't your fault. It was Oyashiro. He was trying to take you away. I don't blame you for my being here."

Yuuki smiled, curling her arms around Mion and holding her back. "Thanks, but I didn't just come here to ask for your forgiveness. There's another reason why I'm here." She looked from Mion to Keiichi and back. "You two better sit own."

Keiichi stood next to Mion and took her shoulders, guiding her to sit on the edge of the bed. "What's this about, Yuuki?"

"Have either of you had . . . nightmares lately?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Specifically ones that involved one us killing the others?"

Keiichi licked his dry lips and gave Mion's shoulder a comforting squeeze. He nodded. "Yes. I have had nightmares lately."

"I have too," Mion confessed.

"I need to know everything that you've been dreaming about. And please, don't leave anything out. It's really important."

Keiichi took in a breath. "We were in Irie's clinic and . . . we were trying to stop someone; like we had set up a trap or something. There were gunshots . . . Satoshi" - he blinked at the unfamiliar name - "was killed and I was shot in the hand. Then . . ." The boy tightened his hold on Mion's shoulders, his voice dropping to a whisper. "And Mion killed us . . ."

Mion shook in Keiichi's arms, curling in on him, sniffling. " . . . I . . . remember that . . ." She looked up at Keiichi, eyes shimmering with sorrow. "Why? Why did I kill you? Even if it was just a dream . . ."

"Because I killed myself," Yuuki said in a hard voice, looking down at her bare feet. "I tore my throat out to get back at Han - er - Oyashiro. My guess is that you went mad because you saw me."

Mion froze, recalling the name Yuuki had said when they were still at school. "Hanyuu . . . Why does that name sound so -?" She gasped in realization. "She did it! She made me kill . . ." Mion put a hand to her mouth, suddenly feeling sick.

"That's it!" Yuuki yelped as she jumped up, but regretting it as her stomach rippled with agony. "You . . . remember!" she breathed out, sitting back down again, clutching her gut. "All of you do. We need to find Rika. She'll tell us what to do next."

"Rika? What does she have to do with this?" Keiichi asked, his attention torn between Yuuki and Mion.

"She remembers the other worlds - all of them, even before I got here," Yuuki explained, her agony subsiding. "She told me that the first step was to make you all remember the worlds. Now that I've done that she can tell us what to do next."

"Kei-kun," Mion moaned, leaning against him. "I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to. there was just nothing I could do about it. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean -" She paused when Keiichi pecked her forehead.

"I forgive you," he hushed, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "It's okay."

Mion smiled brightly and hugged him around the neck. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Kei-kun."

Yuuki smiled to herself, a soft chuckle escaping her throat as Rena began to swoon over the touching scene. "Someone's got it bad."

The boy looked up from where he cuddled with his girlfriend. "Got what?"

"Love sickness!"

He tried to hide his grin and blush, but to no avail. "So what?" he sniffed, dismissing her embarrassment. "I like being love sick." For added effect, he kissed Mion's forehead gently.

Mion felt a shock of electricity shoot up her spine and a reaction of goose bumps prickled her skin. "Whoa!" she cried as she blushed deeply. "Kei-kun!" She grinned too and as she laid her head against his shoulder, turned her head to face his neck and chuckled, wondering if she should try to kiss him back.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, the moment passing. "Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff. I can only handle so much."

Mion turned her head to smirk at her. "You're just envious," she sneered playfully.

Yuuki shrugged, remembering a world where she was on the receiving end of Mion's affections. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm going to go and find Rika. Rena, stay here and make sure things don't get too out of hand." She cast a knowing eye to Mion and Keiichi before stumbling out of the door.

"Wait, Yuuki," Mion called out as she tore away from Keiichi. She followed the blonde girl out of the room and into the hall where she pulled her close in a tight hug, her heart beating a million miles an hour. Whether it was with worry or something else she couldn't tell. "Be careful . . ."

* * *

**AN:**

**1. I've decided to skip the chapter analysis and devote this entire chapter to the people in Japan and Hawaii who have been affected by the devastating earthquakes and tsunamis. So please, if you have read this note, take a moment - even if it's only a few seconds - of silence to honor those who have died. And if you're absolutely heartbroken by what has happened, like me, read this verse and please take it to heart: "Weeping may remain for a night, but rejoicing comes in the morning" - Psalms 30:5. Though times are desperate now, and even when the earth may give way and the mountains tumble into the sea, take heart for misery only endures for the night. **

**R.I.P. **

**God bless you all . . .**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	30. Last Time Dying

"Rika," Yuuki called out as she stepped into the waiting room. She recoiled when she saw Satoko, but kept her eyes trained on the young priestess. Dealing with Satoko's wrath was the last thing on her mind. "Everyone remembers. Now what do I do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Rika asked nonchalantly, as if the question had required little thought from her. "You should know. I can't help you anymore."

It felt like a bombshell had gone off and Yuuki had to steady herself against a table in order to keep standing. "What do you mean you can't help me anymore? No, you need to help me. I can't do this by myself!"

"I don't know what to do next," she admitted, retaining a calm demeanor, "just avoid being killed!" Rika laughed at the confusion scribbled all over Yuuki's face.

Yuuki clenched her fists in fury and disbelief. She didn't know whether to shout or bash in Riak's skull with a baseball bat. "That's it? That's all we had to do this entire time? I spent all of this time worrying my butt and wracking my brain thinking that there was some secret to this when I could have just stayed at home?"

Rika nodded, finding comedy in her flustered frustration. "Of course. That and survive the _un_natural disaster afterwards."

The blonde paced around the room, hands on her hips, and running a hand through her hair every so often. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She decided laughing was better for her health and burst out in a round of half-hearted chuckles. "Shows how much I know." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Everyone remembers . . ." Her eyes widened, the color draining from her face. "Except Shion! Do you know where she is?"

"Shion?"rika blinked, remembering that the other twin had been here. "Wasn't she with Mion and Keiichi?"

"Oh my gosh," Yuuki said as she began to panic. "I need to find her." She scampered back to her room, heedless of the intestinal discomfort she experienced on the way. She found a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top as well as a red zipper jacket. She rebuked her hospital gown for the garments and trotted barefoot through the winding halls of the hospital, pushing past nurses and doctors alike, each and every one of them trying to stop her but to no avail. She needed to find her. "Shion!"

Yuuki paused before Rika and Satoko after she succeeded in a full sweep of the hospital, her eyes resting on the blue-haired girl while she bent over her knees, panting. "Where is she?" she gasped between breaths. "I can't find her."

Rika shook her head, growing worried. "I don't know. Yuuki, try and calm down to think," she suggested softly. "You're too frantic."

The blonde growled. "Of course I'm frantic! I don't know where she is and you said we all have to remember. I'm not going to make the same mistake a third time."She stood to her full height and heaved a breath, looking through the see-through glass of the front doors, getting an idea. "Rika, stay here and make sure everyone doesn't leave. I'm going to go out and find her."

Rika sighed, not knowing she could accomplish such a task. Everyone would be worried if she told them the truth about what Yuuki was about to do. she didn't know if she could do it. _No_, a voice hissed in the back of her mind. _I have to believe. It will be all right._ "Alright, but Yuuki, do you believe you can stop this from happening a third time?" She made eye contact with the older girl, her gaze piercing. "Can you really truly believe?"

The older girl wrapped her crimson jacket tighter around her shoulders as she opened one of the doors, a chill wind rushing past her like an icy wave. "I've made too many mistakes in the past," she murmured, peering into the darkness. "Hanyuu almost killed me because I had given up and I can't give up. Nothing comes for free; I needed to fight for the life I have now and I'm not going to let it go that easily. Mion is now happy with Keiichi and I can't let her down again." She looked back at the two girls and gave them a confident smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." She jogged out of the hospital at a brisk pace, the shade of the night swallowing her whole.

Rika sighed and peered down at Satoko (who had fallen asleep) and then up at where Yuuki had been moments ago. "I pray that you're right . . . Please, be safe."

* * *

Yuuki paraded around the black Hinamizawa streets, fighting the urge to vomit every few steps. It had gotten cold and with each breath a cloud formed in front of her nose. She quickened her pace in an effort to keep warm though it wasn't so easy when she had nothing on her feet. "Shion! Shion, where are you? Shion!" Yuuki paused for breath beside a grove of trees and bent over, hands on her knees. Pearls of sweat rolled off her forehead and neck, dripping to the ground at her feet. "Darn you, Shion. Do you know how important you are right now? I can't afford to lose you like this. Shion! Answer me!"

"Yuuki?" Shoin's voice carried ever so softly from a few feet away and Yuuki immediately looked up, walking further into the grove and emerging at the edge of a bridge that spanned the length of a looming chasm, a gushing river surging several feet below. and right in the middle of said bridge was Shion, sitting on the edge with her feet hanging over the side.

Yuuki instantly flipped out. "SHION!" She started forward a few steps, only to be held back by a wave of nausea and she had to bend over to throw up.

Shion gasped as her friend puked and she got up, charging towards her. "Yuuki! KYAHHHH!" Her foot had caught on one of the cables that supported the body of the bridge and she came crashing down on the hard metal. However, the bridge was slick with moisture from the river and Shion began to slide backwards, tumbling back over the lip of the bridge, her foot become untangled from the cable. With a shriek of terror, she tossed her arms up and clutched the lip of the bridge, clinging on for dear life as her legs dangled beneath her and the swollen river waiting to intercept her. "YUUKI! HELP ME!"

Yuuki jerked her head up and nearly lost it when she saw Shion fall, the world feeling as if it had ended in a silent unprecedented apocalypse. No. This can't happen again. It couldn't happen. Not this time! "SHION!" The blonde raced forward and grasped Shion's hands, digging her heels into the bridge and tensing her muscles in order to keep from being flung forward by Shion's weight. "I can't let you fall!" she gasped, drained body straining.

Shion grasped her hand and whimpered, screwing her eyes shut tightly. "Yu-Yuuki! Help!"

"Don't worry!" The blond screamed, heart pounding with apprehension and effort. "I've got you!" She reached down and grasped Shion's arms, pulling with all her might and setting her arms on fire. However, a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen and she unintentionally let go, releasing Shion out into the open air. It was as if watching a silent movie in slow motion, no audio but just images moving frame by frame so that Yuuki could see every precious detail of Shion's descent. "NO!"

Shion felt her hair fall up as she fell down, the wind rushing past her at an alarming rate. _No . . . No one would miss me anyway . . . Mion's happy . . . and I was supposed to die anyway . . . Besides, now I'll be with Satoshi, right? Wait, what about Satoko? Who would take care of her? I promised to take care of her - for Satoshi! I can't go out like this. Not like this! _"Yuu-!" her voice broke, drowned out by the joyous roars of the river as it waited impatiently for its prize.

Yuuki leaped off the bridge, extending her hand out as far as it would go, almost to the point where it might pop out of its socket. _I won't lose anyone. Not this time!_ She grasped Shion's wrist and reached out with her free hand, miraculously catching the side of the bridge. She screamed as her arm was torn from her socket and white-hot pain lanced up and down her arm, hot tears of agony coursing down her cheeks. "GAAAAAHHH!"

Shion snapped her eyes open to see Yuuki holding onto the bridge and to her wrist. Only then, did she remember that only a couple hours ago she saw her lying helpless in a hospital bed. What this girl was doing . . . was impossible! "Yuuki! Hold on!" she barked, fighting down her panic. _I believe in you . . ._ "I believe we can get out of this, okay? Just hold on tight. Don't let go." She shifted to try and grab the bridge, but was barely out of reach.

Yuuki winced as her arm strained even further, her strength waning the more Shoin moved around. If they had any chance of surviving, she would have to act fast. "Shion . . ." she said breathlessly, panting hard, "I need you to . . . use my body as a ladder . . . and climb up. Okay? Then I want you to . . . go back to the hospital." She growled as what felt like muscle fibers tore. "I'll catch up."

"No! We're both going to get out of this together." Shion clung to Yuuki as she followed her order, steadily climbing up and trying to bear most of her own weight. She couldn't let Yuuki lose her grip and fall. That would be the end of both of them. She made to shoulder level with the younger girl and reached out, grasping the bridge. "I GOT IT!"

"Keep going!" Yuuki screeched, body trembling violently. Flexing her abdominal muscles, she hoisted her legs higher to give Shion a boost. "Just go and be with the others. Rika told me we have to survive one more disaster. Warn the others about it." Her fingers strained and sweat poured down her cheeks in a torrent, dampening her shirt. "I'm counting on you, Shion. Please, go!"

"Rika?" Shion asked, confused. _What does she have to do with-? _"C'mon! You're acting too stubborn. I'm not leaving you here by yourself." She stood on Yuuki and pushed herself up and landed awkwardly on the bridge, as soon as she was up to whirl around and reached for Yuuki, clasping her other wrists in both hands. "I'll pull you up."

Yuuki growled, body weakening by the second. "Go! Tell everyone not to do anything crazy. Just sit there for all I care. Just stay alive until sunrise! Please! Go!"

Shion looked bewildered, doubling her efforts. "There's no way I'm leaving you dangling here!"

"I'll be okay!" Yuuki pressed. As if to solidify the fact, she brought her legs up until she touched the underside of the bridge and clawed inch by inch at the top. "See?" she said, straining. "I'll catch up. Go! Run!"

"Why?" Shion stood. "It's not like the bridge is going to-" Her foot started to slip again as she regained her balance and ran to the safe side of the bridge, waiting for Yuuki, fearful to approach her and possible fall again. "If you fall - I swear!"

Yuuki was no longer listening. Shion's voice was contorted and faded, as if she were no more than a ghost. Another voice, a hauntingly familiar voice, overlapped hers and Yuuki had no choice but to listen. "Yuuki, convince her to leave. She can't be here when I'm here."

"Dang it, Shion! Mion needs you! Go!"

Shion instantly stiffened, memories of Mion unconscious in the hospital bed plaguing her mind. "Onee?" Shion ran toward the hospital at her highest speed, her mind focused solely on her sister, but praying that Yuuki would indeed make it out alright. _I believe in you, Yuuki. I've always believed that you had the ability to free us. I'll pray for you the hardest I can. _

Yuuki sighed and relaxed her abs, now dangling only by her hands, tears gushing from her clenched eyes. "Hanyuu . . . tell me this curse is over. Please. Tell me everything is going to be alright now."

Hanyuu appeared before her and looked down at the dangling girl with an eerie smile painted on her lips. "You have no idea."

Yuuki panted heavily, sweat dripping off her brow and plummeting several feet to the rushing river below. She didn't want to look at Hanyuu. This was her fault in the first place. "Tell me everything's okay. Everything will be okay now, right?" She tried to pull herself up again, but to no avail. She was spent.

"Why should I? Don't tell me what to do, you _maggot_. You're too weak to break this curse, you're just a broken toy," she sneered.

Yuuki gritted her teeth, letting her anger burn inside her like an inferno. "This is your bloody fault!" she roared at the tops of her lungs. "All of this is your fault! It was your fault that the curse exists in the first place!"

"Why, yes" she chuckled, lying down on her stomach, cradling her chin in her hands and kicking her feet behind her, "it is. But you couldn't stop it. Nope, you were wrong. "

"Darn it, Hanyuu! I hate you!" she cried, sorrow and hate devouring her from the inside out like a parasite. All Yuuki wanted to do was help her friends, but if she was going to be cursed out by the very person she thought would be of most help - the very person she could rely on! - then what was the point of her trying to break the curse? _I should let go. I should just fall into the river and get away from her. I don't need to rely on her to survive! _

"You're too weak to even hold _yourself_ up anymore, you moron," she teased, thinking about if she should peel away Yuuki's fingers one by one.

Yuuki gripped the metallic bridge as hard as she could in an effort to keep herself to together, but it was no use. Hanyuu was right. She could barely hold herself up. How could she expect to pull herself out of this mess? Hot tears poured down her cheeks as her heart and faith shattered to pieces.

"You sent your friends away so now no one here to hear you scream," she giggled as she lifted the pinkie of her left hand and gradually working inward, taking pride in Yuuki's panic and terror.

Yuuki cried, giving in to her pain once and for all. "You never did believe in me, did you? All that talk about me breaking the curse . . . it was all lies, wasn't it? You wanted to doom me from the start!"

"I wouldn't say doom," Hanyuu sighed as she tapped her finger against the nail of Yuuki's right pointer finger, "but you were all too anxious. I knew you were doomed after Rika spilled the beans."

"She was trying to help me!"

"She was _supposed_ to keep her mouth shut!"

Yuuki floundered around for a rebuttal, anything to contradict the horned girl but found none. She thought Hanyuu loved Rika, almost like a sister. "You hate her, don't you? You hate _all_ of us, don't you?"

Hanyuu was enraged. "Shut up! I could _never_ hate _anyone_ here!"

"Then tell me why you didn't want Rika to help me!" Her arms strained even more and it was all she could do to hold on and receive the answers she so desperately wanted.

Hanyuu glared down at the American, digging the points of her nails into the backs of Yuuki's hands, hearing her cry out. "Because you have to remember on your own, you idiot!"

"You call that an answer?" she cried. "I _do_ remember! I only had to confirm it with Rika. Everyone remembers. Trust me, they all do." Warm blood dripped down her arms and her heart sank further.

"You _helped_ them," she accused.

"A little," Yuuki admitted, desperation growing. "Rena remembered on her own, I swear. So did Rika and Mion and Keiichi. They all did!" She looked up into Hanyuu's red-tinted eyes and truly felt afraid. "I'm sorry if I screwed everything up. I didn't know what else to do. I was sick of all that was happening! I just wanted it to stop!"

"Well _prove_ it! You said you'd prove me wrong and stop my curse! _I cannot stop it_!" she said, making it clear.

"_I don't know what else to do_!" she howled, confusion and fury writhing in her heart like a pair of angry snakes. "You make it seem like I should know everything, but I don't! I just somehow got caught in this mess." Her head hung and her smoldering amber eyes watched the rushing river below her feet. She closed her eyes as she resigned to fate. "You said you were going to replace me. Go ahead, but promise me not to erase this world. Everyone's happy now. I don't want to take that away from them - not after they all worked so hard . . ."

She blinked, dumbfounded. "This world? Leave it the way it is?" she repeated, awestruck and speechless.

"Yes . . ." Yuuki begged, breathless. "Please . . ." Her grip slipped even more and now she was just barely holding on by her nails. "You can take me out of it if it'll please you, but spare everyone else. I'm begging you!"

Hanyuu was speechless. "You wish to . . . take their place?" A smile slowly spread across her face and her body trembled with excitement. "You would die to stop the curse?"

Right about now, Yuuki would have agreed to wrestling with an alligator if it would break the curse. Anything to keep her promise. "Yes! I would! Just keep them safe and don't erase this world! Please!"

Hanyuu's red eyes glowed furiously as her lips curled up and extended her hand to the girl releasing the vice grip she had on her hands. "Take my hand, Yuuki."

Yuuki half-grinned and her eyes narrowed in resignation and guilt. "Goodbye." She let go of the bridge and fell backwards into empty air, the rushing wind howling in her ears. She tilted her head back and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry . . . everyone. I'll never forget you." A tear slipped from her eye as an image of Mion flashed in her mind's eye. "All of you." She landed headfirst in the frigid river water.

Hanyuu gaped in disbelief as she witnessed Yuuki's descent. There wasn't enough time to catch the blonde before she fell and now all that was left of her was the white-capped splash as she plummeted below the surface of the river. Fury flared like an inferno in her and it was all she could do to throw her head back to the sky and scream to the heavens themselves. "Damn you, Yuuki Soto!"

The water greedily accepted Yuuki's beaten body, tossing her around wildly as it devoured her. It smashed her this way and that, bashing her head and back against rocks and even drawing blood. It carried her further down, the current becoming calmer. With her final bubbles of breath escaping her lips, Yuuki drifted downward until she was resting on a bed of stones at the bottom of the river. She stared up through bleary eyes at the shimmering water above, moonlight glistening off its surface. She was freezing cold and knew she was close to death. The current ruffled her hair and blood as her final thoughts turned to Rika and the promise she had given her. _You wanted me to break the curse . . . but did it have to be so painful? I would have taken anything Hanyuu had coming, but in my last moments I decide to be reckless. Typical of me. I just want you to know that don't take my sacrifice for granted. Have fun, guys. And don't waste the life you are given._ She closed her eyes and allowed her head to roll to the side as the bloody slush in her veins slowed to a crawl.

* * *

**AN:**

**1. Well, the arc is slowly closing to an end. *sigh* I'm sad that it's almost over. :'(**

**2. Heh, Shion's a wuss, abandoning Yuuki like that. **

**3. Once more, Oyashiro pays Yuuki a friendly visit. Isn't it splendid to have friends that are gods? **

**4. I'm going to start posting chapters more rapidly, more so because I want this to be done and get to the good part. **

**5. There is a special treat for all of those MiYuuki fans at the very end. A very special treat. XD**

**God bless you all.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	31. God's Grace

Hanyuu sat on her knees in the Void, palms pressed to her eyes as tears of sorrow and regret wetting the flesh. Before her lay Yuuki's lifeless body, clothes and hair wet with water pooling beneath her. Despite her way of dying and what she had seen, the girl looked rather . . . peaceful.

Hanyuu sniffled and peeled her hands away from her eyes, which were normal and not glowing. "Y-Yuuki . . .?" she called in a quivering voice, terrified to see the girl lying limp at her knees. She slowly extended a hand toward her, licking her dry lips. "Trust me. Please."

As if she heard her, Yuuki tilted her head back and parted her lips just slightly. She wasn't completely dead yet. There was still an ember of life left in her.

Hanyuu smiled, hope swelling in her chest. "Breathe, Yuuki . . . please . . . We're in the void. Oyashiro can't hurt us here. We're safe. Breathe. Please."

As if on command, the girl lurched up and coughed violently, getting on her hands and knees to spit up pools of river water. The blonde heaved heavily, gulping mouthfuls of air greedily. Though she knew she was there, Yuuki didn't dare look up at Hanyuu. Now that there was nowhere to run, Yuuki was completely at her mercy.

Hanyuu could barely contain her excitement as she threw herself at the other girl, hugging her around the shoulders and crying on her neck. "Y-Yuuki-chan! You're okay!"

Yuuki tensed at the unexpected embrace and desperately tried to peel herself away, pushing back with her arms, but the horned girl's grip refused to shatter. "What're you doing?" she asked, utterly confused and convinced that at any moment Hanyuu would whirl on her.

"Thanking you!" she cried, tears increasing tenfold.

"For what exactly?" she asked, leaning back so that she could sit down, Hanyuu now sitting in the space between her legs. She still dared not return Hanyuu's hug, just in case. "If I remember correctly I let go of the bridge before you could kill me yourself."

"Yuuki - you did it!" she grinned, words muffled by the wet collar of Yuuki's shirt.

A chill rippled through the blonde's body and the hair on her neck stood on end, all color draining from her face. "W-What . . .?" she stammered.

Hanyuu tightened her grip on the girl, as if at any moment she would disappear before she had a chance to explain everything. "I made that curse to protect Rika from dying by the people who wanted to kill her, but consequently it kept her from growing up. I needed someone to be her alternate, to take her place to be killed. That's why you came, Yuuki. By sacrificing yourself, you truly believed that everything would be alright and you shattered the curse! No one else had a doubt. Rika talked to them all and reassured them, that you were fine. You did it, Yuuki! You freed us all!"

Yuuki's heart soared and a brilliant grin cracked her face. She had broken the curse! After so long she had finally done it! Plus, she had saved Rika supposedly from being killed! It was more than Yuuki could ever ask for, however her demeanor crashed to earth at the mention of Rika's name. Her jaw dropped and she stared straight into the surrounding space, eyes wide in shock and stunning realization. "But I'm not . . . " Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip hard to keep from losing control. "I'm dead . . ." she whispered. The second "dead" left her lips, the dam captured her emotions suddenly burst and she cried, not caring if Hanyuu saw her weakness or not.

Hanyuu pulled away from her and sat on her knees, bending down to look Yuuki in the face. "Are you sure?" she asked gently, hoping Yuuki would catch on to the meaning of her words.

Yuuki scraped her knuckles against her swollen red eyes and she sniffed. "How can I not?" she screeched, voice cracking. "I . . . drowned. I'm dead!" Her sorrow tripled.

"You destroyed the curse of Oyashiro and therefore Oyashiro himself," Hanyuu continued, placing the tips of her fingers against Yuuki's forehead. She immediately noticed Yuuki's demeanor calm as a minimal of Hanyuu's divine power calmed the frayed senses of Yuuki's mind. "He has one more time reset left. One to a Hinamizawa where everyone is present and safe . . ." she lowered her hand and dropped her chin to her chest as her body started to pixilate away, starting with her feet, "including you."

Yuuki looked up and wiped away what tears clung to her cheeks. "H-Hanyuu . . .?"

Hanyuu rose to her full height and peered down at Yuuki, tears in her eyes as she met the blonde's eyes, a sad smile creasing her lips. "You have a choice: Do you want Oyashiro to keep his promise? Or start it from the beginning? With Satoshi . . . and both twins . . . you. And have them all remember everything? You're choice." Her knees were gone and the pixilation continued sluggishly, fragments of the spirit shattering and scattering across the Void to form into two different pictures, each sparkle of light sliding into place like the piece of a complex jigsaw puzzle, but not so much that you could see what the pictures were of . . . Not yet . . .

Yuuki sat on her knees as she pondered the decision. "If we start from the beginning . . . will that mean that I'll have a new family situation or something wrong with me? Will there be something else I'll have to overcome like the last three times?" She winced. Had it really taken that long just to get to this point?

Hanyuu shook her head, chuckling slightly at the assumption. "No one shall be in any kind of danger. I give you my word."

Yuuki swallowed hard. That was not much insurance. She needed more security. She needed to be sure. "What'll happen if I choose to start from the beginning again? Do you know?"

The pictures started to become clearer, as if every particle of Hanyuu was a puzzle piece and they were slowly clicking together to form a grand masterpiece that appeared to be something out of a painter's fantasy. She pointed to the first picture, which clearly looked brighter. "You will go back to the school where Keiichi, Rena, Satoko, Rika, Mion, Shion, and Satoshi will all be in good health and present, waiting for the new student. The Cotton Drifting Festival will come and go. When the night is ended, memories of past worlds, including this one, shall refill you all and you will know you are safe," she said softly, a little sad. "You all will finally live the life that you have been denied for so long."

Yuuki smiled as she looked at the promising picture of her standing nervously at the front of the class and gradually befriending everyone. It looked really happy and she couldn't help but laugh with joy. "And what about the other one? If I decide to keep all of my memories."

Hanyuu lowered her head, clearly upset. "That one is the present world, the one Oyashiro promised not to erase."

Yuuki's eyes narrowed. "But there will still be problems, won't there? The curse wouldn't be broken in that world, huh?"

"It would be broken," she reassured. "But Satoshi is still in a coma and you . . ." The picture formed a moving image of Yuuki's body, eyes not quite glazed over yet, twitching for air and bloody maggots rose to the surface of the river from the swollen gash in her forehead.

Yuuki nearly fell over at the sight with a cry, shock paralyzing her more than the chill of the river had. Was that all . . . true? If it was, then the choice truly was as simple as black and white. "You're really making this all too easy" she said, rising steadily to her feet to tower just a few inches above Hanyuu. "I've chosen the hard decisions all through this, thinking I could tough it out and everything would be all right. But, I think I should choose the easy road every once in a while; give myself a little break." She walked over to the brightest future she had, glancing back at Hanyuu and smiled. "Thank you for giving me a second chance. This means more than the world to me."

Hanyuu smiled as tears filled her eyes. "You are more than welcome. I only wish I could do more for you. This is only a fraction of what all of your effort is worth."

"What'll happen to you?" Yuuki asked, concern growing over Hanyuu's pixilation. "Won't you be coming with me?"

"Tell Rika . . . I'm sorry . . . okay?" Hanyuu replied, looking down at her fading hands and completely ignoring Yuuki's questions. "I'm not supposed to be in a perfect world. Or any world for that matter," she smiled through her tears.

Yuuki turned to her and trotted forward, coming in close enough to touch her. "Hanyuu . . . what's happening to you? What're you saying?"

"I'm fading into the worlds . . ." said she, smiling.

Cold panic gripped Yuuki's heart. "You mean you're . . .?"

"Dying? Yes. Yuuki, my daughter killed me over a thousand years ago. I was never truly alive and the only reason I was able to remain was because the curse was holding me there in Hinamizawa. You destroyed Oyashiro and his curse and freed me so I must leave . . ." She bowed her head and choked back heavy sobs.

Yuuki lunged for her, placing both hands on what was left of her dissolving shoulders. "No. You can't be! Rika would kill you if you do something stupid like that! Don't you know how much it would hurt her to find out that you won't be around anymore? Please, Hanyuu. There has to be a way you can stay!"

Hanyuu's shoulders vanished and Yuuki fell forward as her grip held empty air. "GO!" Hanyuu ordered, biting back bitter tears. "Before I'm gone! You have to pick one before I vanish! Or else we'll all die! Hinamizawa will be destroyed!"

Yuuki growled as she rose to her hands on knees and finally her feet, sniffling harshly as she but back more tears, but this time of helplessness. Even after saving all of her friends from the curse, she had no power to bring Hanyuu back with her. Her stomach twisted into knots. "You're not making this easy!" With an ear-splitting cry, she tore away from Hanyuu and charged towards the happy world, her tears sparkling in her wake. Everything seemed to slow as she charged into the light. "I won't forget you. I promise you. I won't forget what you've done for me, Hanyuu!"

Hanyuu closed her eyes and smiled, shattering. Her thoughts echoed through the void only after the girl was gone as she was erased from existence. "I live in the other world. If you chose to sacrifice yourself one last time, I could have lived. Why am I glad you didn't pick it? Maybe this is what it means to care for a friend . . . This is what I feel with Rika. Protection. Friendship. Love. Life. I wish you well, Yuuki."

**

* * *

AN:**

**1. No! Hanyuu's gone! :'C**

**2. I have a question that I want all of you who read to participate in: What American name wold you give to Yuuki? You can look at her character picture on my deviantart account (link is on my profile)**** if it'll help. I just want to see what names come up since I'm having trouble finding one myself. And who knows - I might use one of the suggested names in the actuall cannon story! :D **

**3. Didn't I say the chapters would start coming faster? Yes, I have no life. I'm well aware of that.**

**4. This was a relatively short chapter and I don't know if that's good or bad. In some cases it's good and I hope that it is in this case.**

**5. So basically, Yuuki was used as the sacrificial lamb in this whole entire story. Hanyuu did start the curse, but over time people thought it was the work of a powerful god of destruction and called it Oyashiro's curse. In a sense, the curse was Oyashiro because it was the curse that was controlling people rather than an actual deity god. **

**6. Hanyuu and Oyashiro are two different persons. The parts where Oyashiro was talking to Yuuki was because he was using her as a medium. **

**God bless you all.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	32. Arc Four: Morning After

Yuuki stood in front of the alien-looking Japanese class with her heart pounding a million miles an hour. It hadn't been long since she moved to this small village from her suburb hometown in California and she was still, to say the least, frightened. The trip to the small Asian island had been uneventful with the only excitement being talking to some of the people. Luckily for her, her dad was fluent in the native tongue after having to study it for his career change and before long they were on their way to their new home in a small mountainous village called Hinamizawa. In truth, it wouldn't have been her true home since her father's job was centered in Tokyo, but the small family of three had decided that the city wasn't the best place to raise a growing suburban child. Their house was one of the nicer ones, freshly built on an otherwise unoccupied plot of land. Yuuki and her mother (her father was already in Tokyo for immediate business) met with the village leader, Oryou Sonozaki and her daughter Akane as well as a teenage kid Yuuki's age named Mion. Yuuki's eyes had been glued to Mion for the duration of the meeting and she smiled warmly, instigating a mirrored smile from the other otherwise steely-faced teen. However, their friendly gestures stopped there as Yuuki and her mother left to go about their business after they had been thoroughly accepted into the community. They paid the small only school a visit where Yuuki met with the principle as well as her new homeroom teacher, Chie sensei. They greeted her with a smile and handed her a lovely blue and white school uniform that she would be required to wear the following day. She nodded her thanks to them and was confident that her new life in Japan wouldn't be that bad. Now, Yuuki closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she tried to calm her frenzied heart, her confidence wilting and anxiety sprouting. _Relax,_ she told herself. _It's nothing new. It's just a new school. I'll be fine. Everyone here is only a person, not a monster. There's nothing to be afraid of._ She smiled, her anxiety wavering if only a little.

Mion leaned back in her seat and smiled at the newcomer, remembering their meeting the day before. Though it was against Mion's policy to deter from her business attitude during official events, she found herself mimicking the blonde girl's refreshing smile. The instant connection that she had with her was unlike anything she had ever experienced before; it was as if they already knew each other. The notion stirred great curiosity in the emerald-haired girl and she made it her personal crusade to discover the origin of that connection. She waved a little, beckoning Yuuki over to her.

Yuuki felt her face burn and she shyly looked away, but a smile lingered on her lips. She hadn't been in the class five minutes and already people were warming up to her. Though the girl she remembered as Mion was an exception. They had spared a few fleeting moments of their attention, but had not had the time to know one another. Perhaps now was ample opportunity to do just that. Taking in another breath, she walked up to her and stood beside her desk, her smile not wavering. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" she greeted in perfect Japanese, but in the back of her mind hoping that she hadn't made another grammatical mistake.

"_Anata no o namae wa nani desu ka?_ What is your name?" Mion asked the newcomer warmly, her comfort growing due to Yuuki's apparent fluency in Japanese.

Yuuki blinked and rubbed the back of her head nervously, a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she struggled for the correct reply. Now was the perfect time where she had wished she had studied more of her Japanese before using it. "Uh . . . I don't know much Japanese, sorry," she apologized, switching to English and praying that this seemingly kind girl understood her.

"_Nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru baai wa?_ Do you speak Japanese?" Satoshi asked, tilting his head to the side. He, along with Keiichi, Shion, Satoko, Rika and Rena had been observing Mion's evaluation of Yuuki and determined that she was okay due to the fact that Mion didn't initially reject her. Being the oldest, Mion's word was law in the small classroom and anyone she did not take kindly to was someone to be wary of.

Yuuki suddenly felt her face burn with embarrassment. Maybe today wasn't going to be that good. "Uh . . . Gomen nasai," she said quickly and turned away, feeling like a fool.

"_Satoshi-kun wa, Kanojo wa eigo o hanasu koto ga dekiru!_ She only knows how to speak English!" Mion groaned, rising up to be at eye level with him.

"_Eigo?_ English?" Satoshi felt his face turn red. He didn't know much English. "Soh-ry," he pronounced, the syllables falling awkwardly off his tongue.

Yuuki sighed at his futile attempts and turned her back to the gathered group, wishing she could simply fade into the background and be a real wallflower. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she came here. Heaving a hopeless sigh, she sat at an unoccupied desk by the window, fresh sunlight and a cool breeze playing off her brilliant golden hair.

"Hi! I'm Rika!" a high voice piped from beside her.

Yuuki whirled around as she heard her native language - correctly pronounced, even if it was said in a slight British accent. A small, blue-haired girl stood beside her, hands behind her back, smiling and beaming. Yuuki did a double take and asked, "Did you say something?"

"_Rika-chan wa, Itsu eigo o manabu no ka_?, When did you learn English, Rika?" Mion asked, an eyebrow arched, pointing at her in confusion.

"_Teishi engi baka, Anata wa dono yō ni eigo o hanaseru yō ni shitte iru! Nipah~_, Stop acting, baka, we all know that you speak English, too! Nipah!" Rika said with an innocent beam and a smile.

Yuuki frowned and sighed, shaking her head, hopes dashed. "Now I'm just hearing things," she murmured under her breath. That was a crushing disappointment. She had hoped that she would be able to converse with at least one person. Finding it better than nothing, Yuuki withdrew a black, hardcover book from within her backpack and flipped it open to a dog-eared page. Resting her chin in the palm of one hand and the spine of the book in the other, she boredly scanned the pages, not really reading.

Rika saw how quickly Yuuki shut down and frowned, thinking that they had said something wrong. She approached her once more and calmly stood beside her, not wanting to disturb the older girl while she was reading, but found herself interrupting the peace anyway. "What are you reading?" Rika asked in Japanese as she looked at the cover curiously, gazing in wonder at the sparkling garnet title.

Yuuki frowned further and decided to ignore much of what she said. She found that the small girl was gazing at her book in childish fascination and she couldn't help but smile at her innocence. She stuck her thumb on the page she had left off and closed the book, the title now clear for both of them to see. "I wouldn't recommend it for you," Yuuki said, knowing that no matter what she said Rika would not understand her. "It's a bit on the gory side."

Rika hummed in thought as she grasped the edge of the cover and flipped it open, going to the page Yuuki's thumb was on. She stared at the many rows of English words in curiosity, desperately trying to decipher it all, but found it impossible.

Yuuki gazed at her actions curiously. "Can you read it?" She tilted the book closer to her in the hopes of giving her a better angle.

Rika furrowed her brow as her eyes settled on a word. "Hmmmm . . ." she hummed, frowning in concentration. "Him . . . . Him?" she asked, pointing to the word and glancing back at Yuuki for confirmation.

Yuuki blinked, amazed how this little Japanese girl got the word correct so fast. "Yeah," she smiled, hopes swelling once more. "That's right. Good job!"

"Him . . . _Kare ni . . . _Him," she said, growing excited at how fast and fluid the English dialect flowed from her lips. This was kind of fun! Her eyes lit up when she saw the word "Push" and knew exactly what it meant. "Push!" she pointed and smiled, proud of herself. "Pushed . . . _Pushuu_ . . . Pushed him off the . . . breege? Bridge? Br-brih-?"

Yuuki grinned, cheering the excelling reader on. "Yeah! That's right -" She was cut short by what Rika had said. Pushed off the bridge? She put a hand to her temple as an odd feeling of familiarity writhed in her stomach. "Pushed?" she repeated, the voice of Familiarity whispering unknown words in the back of her mind. "No, fell? Let go of . . . the bridge . . ."

Rika put a hand to Yuuki's head, concerned. "{What's wrong did I - Oh! Wait.} Mii, are you okay?" she asked, tone light and gentle.

Yuuki shook her head, dismissing the brief recollections. "Must have been a bad dream," she muttered more to herself than Rika. "Yeah, a bad dream. Don't worry about it."

"Bad dreams . . . are never fun," she said with a frown, knowing better.

Yuuki did a double take and stared in awe at Rika, her tongue almost dry of words. Almost. "You _did_ say something!" she yelped, a broad grin cracking her face. "I wasn't just imagining things."

"Shh!" she hushed quietly, putting a finger to her lips. "It's a . . . game. My name's I'm Rika Furude. Sorry if I had to mess with you before," she apologized, bowing at the waist. "It's part of a game we play sometimes. Whenever someone from another country comes here, we have a tradition to form a language barrier. Just go along with it and everything will be , and look out for trip wires in the doorways for the next few days," she said in afterthought.

"A game?" Yuuki repeated. She frowned, feeling slightly betrayed and not knowing why. "That's not very cool. That kind of sounds like bullying. Are all of you here really that cruel? From the people I've met, everyone seems to be really nice."

"It's not meant to harm you," Rika assured. "It's just a little game that we play. I'm sorry if you're offended by it. I can go and talk to the others and get them to stop if that would make you feel more comfortable."

"No, that's alright," Yuuki said as she rose up from her seat, laying the book against the desk. "If they want to play a game, then I'll play along." She brushed past Rika and kept her eyes fixed on Mion, who she determined just by her stance that she was the leader. If she and Yuuki were able to get along yesterday, then they should be able to get along today.

Rika spared a slight glance at Yuuki's retreating back before her attention was drawn to the glimmer of the title marked in bold red letters. "W-When . . .?"

"Oh?" Mion's eyes lit up as she saw Yuuki approach her. A Cheshire smile creased her lips as she considered this girl's sudden burst of confidence. "{Back for more,} sweetheart?" she asked, spontaneously becoming bilingual. She laughed as the color drained from Yuuki's face and she let her eyes soften. "Gomen. Gomen."

Yuuki sighed. It was just a game after all. She met Mion's eyes, which were about three inches higher than her own, and said in a very submissive tone, "I know you're just playing a game with me and that you can understand me."

Mion cocked her head to the side, interested. "Oh?"

"I know that you don't want to look bad in front of your peers," - she gestured to the gathered group who were whispering amongst themselves, most likely about her - "but you were really nice yesterday and I want to continue being nice to you. So let's start over and make this right." She held out a friendly hand. "My name's Ma-oh . . ." she paused remembering that when she had arrived in the country that she had chosen to change her name to something more native. "My name's Yuuki Soto. It's very nice to meet you again, Mion Sonozaki."

Mion sighed heavily with relief and gave Yuuki a large, grateful smile. "Oh thank you! Nice to meet you, Yuuki," she said in flawless English. _Yuuki_, she repeated, rolling the name over in her head. _I like that._ "Sorry for the mean trick, I just couldn't help it."

"If you say so," Yuuki said with a sarcastic sigh. "Though if you think about it, it was kind of cruel to pretend that you don't know someone's native tongue. Don't you think that it's unfair to do that?"

"Hey!" Mion whined, suddenly feeling bad for her otherwise harmless joke. "I said I as sorry. I didn't mean it on purpose. I was just having a little fun. And in any case, you should get to know how things work around here, but since you're new I'll let it slide for today. I'm king around here so whatever I say goes."

"Is that so?" Yuuki asked, furrowing her brow and crossing her arms over her chest. "Well then I'll be in for a rough time because I come from a democracy so it will be difficult adjusting to totalitarianism. Though be careful not to exert your power too much. As history has demonstrated riots can occur when people do not like the way someone tells them what to do, even if that someone thinks it is for the benefit of his people. So I think there might be friction between us if I see that your general demands are a little out of line."

Mion blinked and instantly fell speechless, as well as the rest of the classroom, who had paused to watch their verbal showdown. For someone to be so openly blunt with her about asserting power, it literally threw Mion for a loop. She had never met anyone with the sheer audacity to challenge her in such a manner. An amused smile cracked her lips and it wasn't long before she threw her head back and laughed, clearly pleased. "Nicely done," she condoned once she had regained her breathing. "You are the first person I've met who had the guts to challenge me."

Yuuki blinked and tilted her head to the side, her hair falling away to expose an ear. "So that was just a test?"

Mion nodded and extended a friendly hand to her, which Yuuki tentatively took. "Yep," she nodded, shaking her hand. _Her skin is so soft_, she found herself thinking and she blushed, willing such thoughts awkward away. "And you passed with flying colors. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of us." She led Yuuki, still holding onto her hand, between the barricade of desks to the gathered group behind it. She first met Mion's twin sister Shoin as well as a brother and sister pair named Satoshi and Satoko Hojo as well as a boy named Keiichi Maebara. Yuuki greeted them all warmly and began to make small talk, answering any curious question the group had for her. Perhaps things would go along better than they had first started out.

"When the . . . Yuuki?" Rika asked, looking up from the book, her hand on the cover. No one noticed how her eyes had narrowed some and grown serious.

Yuuki turned away from her conversation with Shion to meet Rika's eyes. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Cica- sick-ay . . . hurm . . . What is this word?" she pointed to the third word in the title and looked to the American for help.

Yuuki walked over to her and bent down, placing the point of her finger beneath the first two letters of the word. "Sound it out. Follow my lead. Ci, like the beginning of 'sick'."

"Ci-Cica-? Sycamore? A tree?" she guessed, looking up at her.

"No," Yuuki laughed, her eyes softening as Rika blushed. "That's a good guess, though. Cicadas, like a bug."

"Oh! When . . . When he Cicadas . . . When the Cicadas . . . Higurashi No Nak-" Her eyes lit up as the words became more fluid and easy to understand.

"There you go!" Yuuki praised. "You did it!"

"Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni! When the . . . Cicadas Cry." Rika winced slightly and put a hand to her head, gritting her teeth some to keep the pain at bay. A slew of images gushed into her mind at an alarming pace and it only took her a few seconds to make sense of them all. Her jaw dropped a fraction of an inch and her yes widened.

Yuuki furrowed her brow, concerned, and bent down to be more at her level. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, tone soft.

"Cicadas . . . Higurashi." She put down the book and stared at her feet, bangs shielding her eyes as diamond tears pooled at the corners. "Yuuki . . ."

Yuuki frowned and kneeled further, trying to look past Rika's hair to see her face. "Yeah?"

"Thank you!" she yelped, throwing her arms around the older girl's neck and holding her tightly, crying softly into her shoulder. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The blonde had the wind knocked out of her as she placed her arms around Rika's shoulders and holding her back. "For what? If it's for helping you read, it's no big deal. I hardly did anything. You did everything on your own. You deserve all the credit."

_She still doesn't remember. _Rika chuckled lightly in her throat, wishing with all her might to explain everything, but now wasn't the right time. "Do you wanna come to the festival with us?" Rika offered, pulling away an wiping tears from her eyes.

Yuuki cocked her head to the side at the sight of her tears, wondering what was it that made the small girl cry. "Uh . . . I guess so," she said, knowing that she meant the upcoming Cotton Drifting festival (there wasn't anywhere Yuuki went that she didn't see some advertisement for the event). "But why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy," she replied. She sniffled once more and hugged the girl again, stunned beyond belief that she had indeed freed all of them from their never-ending fate. _You truly believed and you broke it. Though to let go of that bridge and openly drown; very foolish or very brave - I don't know which one describes you more. _"You're my hero . . ."

**

* * *

AN:**

**1. A little bit of Japanese for you guys in case you ever wanted to learn. :3**

**2. *Gasp* Yuuki and Mion had their first fight - they really **are** in love! XD**

**3. Can't really say much else about this chapter. Except maybe the title of the book. Yes, I purposely used the fanfic title. See how clever I am? X3 JK! **

**4. Man, these chapters are coming faster and faster.**

**5. So sorry for the LONG paragraph. I didn't mean it to drag on and sorry for you people who just hate reading long stuff instead of it just cutting to the point. **

**God bless you all.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	33. Death Can't Stop True Love

Yuuki pulled at the unusual Japanese robe she had learned was called a kimono in confusion. It was a colorful garment of reds and golds, but the deep crimson sash around her waist was a little too tight, almost to the point where it was a little difficult to breathe. However, feeling that saying something might be rude, she waved off her discomfort and took in a restrained breath. "So, what kind of festival is this?" she asked Rena as she swooned next to her. Not more than five minutes after they arrived Rena went crazy over the myriad of "cute" things dotting the stands.

Mion appeared behind her, seemingly out of thin air. "The Cotton Drifting Festival," she replied, breathing down her neck. "It's an event to repent for the sins you have committed," she explained.

Yuuki shivered as Mion's cool breath swept down her collar. She turned pink and looked away in an attempt to dispel her embarrassment. "Y-You don't say," she answered, stuttering some. "The only sin I can think of being guilty of was insulting you, but I already apologized."

"Oh, that?" Mion said with a small laugh. "That's not what I'm talking about. We come here to apologize to Oyashiro for something we might have done wrong."

Yuuki pulled a face at the term. "Who's that?" She winced as a fleeting pain shot through her skull. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Well, Oyashiro is . . ."

_Xx Ten minutes later xX_

Yuuki's eyes swirled and a vein throbbed in her temple. "I think I get it, but I only believe in one God. And if this is actually a religious thing then I don't think I can take part in it."

"Oh, come on," Mion begged, fearful that the young blonde might leave before things had begun to get good. "Don't leave. You look so cute in that kimono."

Yuuki's forehead broke out into a cold sweat and her blush deepened. Was this the same tough-as-nails girl she had fought with only a couple weeks ago? She looked away, turning her head to the side. "Uh . . . thank you?"

"I-I mean, c'mon, Yuuki!" she said, trying to hide her blush. "I really want you to stay. It's more than just a religious ceremony. There's all kinds of food and games and later we get to see Rika's dance. You want to support her right?"

"I do," Yuuki replied, reconsidering things. "After all, she's the one that invited me here, but like I said, I'm not going to partake in this kind of ceremony. I'm sorry. I'll see you later, okay?" She backed away from the green-haired girl and melted into the shadows.

Mion was taken aback for a split second before silently chasing after her friend.

Yuuki wandered off away from the group, going where her feet would lead her. It didn't take long before she heard the rush of water and noticed a metal bridge surmounting a gorge. Yuuki paused by a tree trunk and recoiled as a brief conversation flashed through her mind.

_"You hate her, don't you? You hate all of us, don't you?"_

_"Shut up! I could never hate anyone here!"_

Yuuki gripped her temple, a bead of sweat rolling down her head. "What the heck?"

Mion paused at a grove of trees and looked around. She had lost Yuuki. Where was she?

Yuuki walked forward towards the bridge until she was standing completely on it. The conversation had not lessened since she stepped on - in fact it had gotten worse.

_"This world? Leave it the way it is?"_

_"You can take me out of it if it'll please you, but spare everyone else. I'm begging you!"_

_"You would die to stop the curse?"_

_"Yes! I would! Just keep them safe and don't erase this world! Please!"_

Yuuki dropped to her knees and cried out as the memories flowed through her. Her nails gripped the cold steel beneath her. What was going on?

Mion looked around, confused and called Yuuki's name.

Yuuki gritted her teeth as the pain grew more intense. She collapsed into her arms, tears streaming down her face as overwhelming sadness gripped her. In her mind's eye, she saw herself - battered, beaten, and just barely alive - hanging only by her fingernails from the bridge. It was a sorrowful sight to look at, much less hear. Crawling forward on her hands and knees, she reached her hand down to her other self, pleading silently. "Take my hand. I'll help you."

Mion's eyes widened as she saw Yuuki on the bridge. "No, Oyashiro . . . No!" She let out a yell and threw her hands to her head. "Oyashiro! Take me instead!" she shrieked as memories flowed back at light speed. Mion got up in a hurry and ran to the bridge, careful not to scare her, but what was she looking at?

Her other self looked up with tear-stained eyes and a sad smile crossed her lips. For all the world she looked happy, as if she held no regrets of what she was about to do. "Goodbye," she muttered and let go of the bridge, plummeting through empty space.

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock and her heart clenched. "NO!" she lunged after her, her upper body hanging in mid-air.

Mion's eyes widened in horror as she saw Yuuki jump off the side of the bridge. "NO!" she screamed, diving for her, hugging her around the middle and holding her back. "Y-Yuu-chan!"

Yuuki crashed back against Mion and writhed in her embrace, her eyes clamped shut, lost in the throws of her past memories. "No, no. Hanyuu, don't! Y-you can't go!" Tears splashed down her cheeks as her and Hanyuu's last moments played like a movie in her mind. "Rika would kill you if you did something stupid like that! Don't go!"

In Mion's arms, she also re-lived the experience, mortified and speechless. Did all that . . . really happen?

Yuuki thrashed her head against Mion's chest, her tears increased. She had calmed down somewhat and panted heavily. "Don't go . . . Please . . ."

Mion looked down at Yuuki and wiped the tears from her shut eyes, holding her middle tightly. "Shh. Yuu-chan, it's alright. I'm here. Calm down. Nothing will hurt you ever again. I'm here now."

Yuuki took in a sharp breath and continued to relax in Mion's arms, eyes tightly clamped shut and bottom lip trembling. "Hanyuu . . ."

"You're okay," she said, stroking her hair. "Wake up, you're okay."

Yuuki's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Mion, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. "Mion . . . Mion!" She leaped up and wrapped her arms around her neck, crying hard into her collar.

"Y-Yuu-chan," Mion looked at the girl again in awe, a hot blush coloring her pale cheeks.

Yuuki gripped her tighter, all of the emotions she had held up until this moment breaking free. She didn't know whether to keep on crying or kick herself for not figuring out a way to save Hanyuu. "I'm sorry," she gasped against Mion's neck. "I'm sorry! I promised Rika I would come back," she continued. "I didn't. I died, Mion! I let go of the bridge. I drowned in the river. I'm so sorry!"

"You're back now though," a familiar voice said. "You're alive."

Mion's eyes widened in recognition and gazed down the bridge to see a teenage girl with violet hair but no horns smiling gently with tears in her eyes. Mion felt tears in her eyes as the girl drew closer towards them, coming within a few inches where she and Yuuki sat in each other's arms.

"Yeah, but," Yuuki continued, thinking it was Mion who spoke, "I didn't keep my promise. I didn't save Hanyuu. If me breaking the curse meant she had to die, I would have . . ." Her voice trailed off, her throat swollen shut with emotion.

"But in this world the curse is broken!" the violet-haired girl continued, playing along, kneeling beside Mion.

"I know that," Yuuki choked out. She sniffed. "But . . . Hanyuu's still . . . It's all my fault! I'm sorry!"

Hanyuu smiled gently at her. "This is the perfect world, isn't it? You have all of your friends, nano desu!"

Yuuki's teary eyes snapped open and her whole expression went blank. Tentatively, she turned her head to the side and no words could describe the immense joy that coursed through her. A joyful smile cracked her face as she threw Mion aside and tackled Hanyuu in a grisly bear hug. "You're alive!" she laughed happily.

"Hauuu, hauuu!" she said scared by her reaction. "Stoppit! I'm glad to see you too, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki held the girl close to her, squeezing hard as if at any moment she might disappear again. "I was so worried about you!" she cried. "I'm sorry that I didn't save you! I'm so sorry, Hanyuu. Please forgive me!"

"Yuuki! Calm down! I'm not going anywhere!" she swore, erupting into a mouthful of amused giggles. "Now the rest of our friends are recalling the past worlds. They may be happy to know I'm living, nano desu," she imitated her old, higher voice.

"I was so scared," Yuuki admitted. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Not in this one time had she let go of the now taller girl.

Hanyuu smiled softly and hugged her close.

"Promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again," Yuuki hissed, fearful that events might repeat themselves.

"I promise," said she instantly, knowing she would never have to again. "Yuuki, I didn't know I would come back. It was a surprise to me too. I'm glad. I'm glad that everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

Yuuki exhaled, her cool breath grazing Hanyuu's slim neck. "Me too."

Hanyuu quivered with goose bumps and she got up. "I better go."

Yuuki froze and began to shake as the girl pulled out of her arms, still keeping a tight grip on her hands. "Hanyuu . . . Don't leave again! You promised me!"

"I'm not leaving," she chuckled with a brisk smile and soft eyes. "I'm just going to see the others, that's all."

Yuuki sighed with relief, letting go of her hands and breaking out in a smile. "Don't scare me like that," she chided. "Do you want us to go with you?"

She looked at Mion with a knowing smile, who averted the goddess's gaze with a slight blush. "No, that's alright. I think you need to keep an eye on Mion though," she said with a slight giggle.

Yuuki glanced behind her at the green-haired girl who was sitting on her knees a couple feet away from her. "She can come too," the blonde said with a shrug. "That way I can keep an eye on both of you!"

Mion blushed and looked away, chewing the inside of the upper lip. "You do what you want."

"You're not coming too?" Yuuki asked out of curiosity. Mion had been acting strange for a while. She wondered what was wrong with her.

Mion blushed and said, "Of course. It's j-just . . . I wanted to talk with you a little."

Yuuki turned to her fully and sat on her knees, with her hands placed on the ground between her legs. Her kimono slipped a little off her neck, revealing a pale shoulder free of flaw. "What about?"

Mion blushed and looked down at her ankles, and after Hanyuu left she looked back up, bashful and tongue-tied. "I don't want anything to happen to you . . ."

Yuuki half-smiled. "Neither do I," she agreed. "After all that has happened the last thing I want is to die again!"

Mion shook her head, fearing wiping all coherent thought from her mind. "Please, please don't be scared of me . . . Please . . . "

Yuuki furrowed her brow in confusion and tilted her head just enough so that the moonlight glinted off her amber eyes. "Why would I be?"

Mion pulled some loose hair behind her ear as she bit her thumbnail, worried. "Please, _please_ you have to promise," she said, eyes pleading as she leaned forward, to be a little closer to her face.

Yuuki pursed her lip and closed an eye. "There's no reason why I shouldn't. I trust you, Mion." She looked down and placed a knuckle to her lips, looking for all the world like the most helpless and cutest thing that ever lived. "You wouldn't hurt me, right?"

"N-NO! Never!" the other replied instantly, shaking her head frantically.

Yuuki smiled. "Then why would there be a reason for me to be afraid?"

Mustering her courage, Mion looked up at the moon and smiled, her own eyes sparkling like emeralds and hair like crisp, individual blades of grass. "I care for you," she admitted in a soft whisper, one that often bears secrets shared only between close friends.

Yuuki blushed pink as she witnessed Mion's beautiful features. It was a wonder that she didn't already have a boyfriend; she was so beautiful. "I-I know you do," Yuuki whispered in just as soft a tone.

She ran her fingers through her hair, curling the ends of it shyly. "M-more than that, Yuuki." She blushed a bright pink and screwed her eyes shut, biting her lip, waiting for the other's reaction.

Yuuki swallowed hard as Mion's lithe fingers curled her emerald hair and she wondered what it would be like to have those fingers running through her hair. The blonde inched closer to her, hypnotized by the girl's beauty. "R-Really?" she stammered, not even so much blinking for fear that if she did Mion would be gone. "That's funny . . . 'cause so do I."

Mion froze and her eyes slowly opened, a new light filling them with every inch she opened them. "Yuu-Yuuki . . ." She looked at the girl's fair skin and blushed again, unsure of what to do. "You know what I mean though, right? It's more . . . than just liking. Much . . . Much more . . ." she muttered, ashamed to look the beauty in the eye.

Yuuki turned bright red and rubbed her arm, bashful. "Yeah," she admitted. "I-I know. But it's okay because . . . I feel the same way . . ." She couldn't lie to Mion. After all they had been through together this confession wouldn't be that bad.

Mion looked up at Yuuki in awe, jaw dropping a fraction of an inch. "Y-you . . . like . . . Why? I'm just a little nothing - an old man!"

Yuuki approached and placed a soft hand on her cheek. "You're not. You're so much more than that. You're smart, brave, clever, and have a heart bigger than any I've seen. You love your friends dearly and I know you would go to the edge of the earth for them. You're beautiful, Mion."

Mion felt a shiver go up her spine and a new look filled her eyes. "Y-Yuu-chan . . ." She hugged her around the middle, pinning them both to the ground. Now it was her turn to cry into her shoulder. "Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan!"

Yuuki winced as she landed hard on her back, but she didn't show Mion. Wrapping her arms around her shaking shoulders, she said, "I just don't know how you could like me. I'm too weak. I always end up dying."

"Yuuki, ever since you walked into our little classroom you've shone like a star. You're smart, sweet, caring, and your heart may be weak at times and may even give in, but I will always see a light that never goes out, filling us all again with hope every time. You are amazing, Yuuki," she said, getting up to let her breathe.

Yuuki didn't know what to say. No one had complimented her like that before and her heartbeat quickened. Hot blood filled her cheeks and her whole face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Mion . . ." Her eyes shone in the moonlight.

Mion blushed at how beautiful she looked. "W-what? What is it?"

Yuuki swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes. Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour and she couldn't stop it. "I-Is it alright if . . . No, forget it."

Mion's eyes lit up and she gently put a silky hand under Yuuki's chin, a concerned look in her eyes. "No. Nothing you say could ever be stupid. What is it?"

Yuuki shivered under her touch. Her skin was so soft. Taking in another breath she let out, "I-is it okay if . . . I kiss you?"

Mion's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and she gasped.

Yuuki winced and turned a bright red. "I'm sorry! I got carried away! I know it's wrong. Forget I ever said it."

Mion's eyes softened and answered, "No. No. Not at all."

Yuuki dared a peek at the other girl, her panic wavering, if only a little. "W-What?"

Mion kissed her spot Yuuki's forehead tenderly, the place where she had kissed her numerous times in past worlds. She pulled away, smiling.

Yuuki didn't know what to do. She felt happy, but shocked at the same time. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and she couldn't find the voice to speak to Mion. Finally, she recovered and stammered, "W-What was that?"

Mion smiled as her heart beat harder and harder, faster and faster. "Your turn," she said with a gentle, beautiful smile as she shrugged her smooth, white shoulders and giggled lightly.

Yuuki's breath caught. Never before had Mion Sonozaki looked more beautiful and angelic. Rising up from her back, Yuuki sat on her knees and slowly inched forward, eyes closed, and gently brushed her lips against Mion's porcelain cheek. She pulled back, blushing.

Mion blushed at how shy she was. "It's alright. I'm new at this too." She leaned forward and hugged her, leaning Yuuki's head gently on her chest, just over her heart so that she could hear the frenzied beat.

Yuuki stiffened at first, but gradually relaxed and listened to the soothing lullaby of Mion's heartbeat. "Really?"

"I've never felt this way about anyone . . . so really. I'm here for you now. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Yuuki smiled, knowing for sure that Mion was being honest. Closing her eyes, her smile faded as she sniffed and began to cry softly.

Mion held her close, tears flowing down her face as well. "Yuuki, did I do something to make you cry?" she asked gently, wanting to know what she did wrong.

"No," she replied, snuggling into Mion's shoulder. "But I did something to make _you_ cry. I remember . . . pulling the stitches out of my neck. I heard you scream. I'm sorry I made you cry, Mion. I'm sorry . . ."

Mion's eyes softened. "It's in the past, Yuuki. It wasn't your fault. I cried because you left me. I cried because I knew I couldn't stop you. It's over though and I will always protect you from anything like that again."

Somehow, Yuuki couldn't bring herself to believe that. "You said that before . . . when I was tortured by my mom. And still you didn't come." She gripped the older girl's kimono tightly. "What makes now so different?"

"Because I'm not afraid anymore," Mion stated simply, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. "I am willing to give my life for yours."

Yuuki hiccupped against Mion's collar, her tears glistening in the soft moonlight. "You would do that? Why?"

"Because . . . I love you, Yuuki."

Those three little words sent tremors down her spine and for a moment time froze. It was as if everything became clear and Yuuki was able to take a breath of fresh air for the first time. She slowly turned her head upward and stared Mion in the eyes, her own brimming with fresh tears. "Y-You what?"

"I love you, Yuuki. I always have," she stammered, looking down at her happily, praying that this moment was real.

Yuuki's eyes quivered in happiness and let her new tears slip down her face. "Mion . . . I-I love you too . . ."

Mion felt as if time had stopped and they were the only two in the world. "Y-you do? Really?" She could hardly contain her joy as it sprouted in her heart. "Or . . ." She pressed her lips against her hairline.

Yuuki blushed a tender pink as she felt Mion's soft lips on her brow. She didn't miss the "Or" and frowned. "What? Did I do something wrong?" She looked away from her, embarrassed and humiliated. Was Mion sincere? Or not?

"Or are you just saying that?" When she saw Yuuki pull away, her heart plummeted; her sea of happiness met the Dust Bowl and crashed. Mion looked away, hurt, and blushed deeply.

Yuuki blinked, confused. She thought _Mion_ wasn't being completely truthful. She mentally kicked herself for being so foolish. Swallowing hard, she turned her face back to the older girl and kissed her cheek again. "If I was just saying it . . . would I have done that?"

Mion's head jolted upright in shock as she blushed madly and looked back at her friend in awe.

Yuuki smiled cutely. "Were you telling the truth when you said you did?"

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I?" Mion blushed dumbly. Was that really what she thought?

Yuuki pouted and looked away. It was all too easy. "Because . . . you like Keiichi . . ."

She gulped. "I tried . . . to . . . but . . . he doesn't make me feel this way. Exactly. I like Keiichi . . . as a friend. We tried to be more . . . and it didn't work," she said honestly. "I love _you_, Yuuki. Keiichi doesn't matter to me anymore!"

The blonde wiped at her eyes, not daring to look at Mion. "You can . . . always try again. You should be with someone who won't be so desperate to throw his life away like me. I'm not worth your affection."

"You already have my affection. Keiichi blew his last chance. He is a thing of the past. You . . . I hope that you and I are never that. More . . . I want to be with you till I die," she vowed, a serious look in her eyes.

Yuuki's heartstrings quivered. That was pretty deep stuff to be telling just on a whim. Maybe there was more to Mion's affection than just saying three simple words. The blonde sniffed and started to lean forward, spurred on by the powerful emotion in her heart. Her kimono sleeve slipped even more, drifting down to her upper arm. "Mion . . ."

Mion let her hair down and looked happily down at Yuuki. "Yuuki . . ." she said as she hugged her deeply, not ever wanting to let go.

Yuuki hugged back and reached up, running her fingers into the soft strands of emerald hair at Mion's neck. It was just as smooth and silky as she hoped it would be. Her heart trembled as she whispered, "Mion . . . is it okay if . . . I kiss you?"

"I would be delighted," she said with a smile, heart pounding.

Gently removing herself from Mion's shoulder, Yuuki sat on her legs and looked into Mion's emerald eyes, drinking in her beauty hungrily. A light breeze played across the water and the older girl's hair blew across her face, glints of moonlight catching in the strands. Yuuki turned a deep crimson and half-lidded her eyes. She felt as if she were in the presence of an angel.

Mion gently smiled at her, beautiful eyes shimmering, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Closing her own eyes, Yuuki leaned forward, unsure if she knew how to kiss or not. She didn't want to damage the delicate angel in front of her. She hesitated when she felt Mion's warm breath on her lips and hovered in front of her, uncertain of what to do next.

Mion waited patiently and closed her eyes, putting her arms around Yuuki's neck and shoulders, silently urging her to move forward.

Yuuki mimicked her movements and coiled her arms around Mion's neck, holding her close. She gently pulled herself forward and slipped her lips tenderly over hers.

Mion melted and smiled, craning her neck to kiss at different angles, all of them feeling genuinely astounding. She never wanted this to end.

Yuuki turned a deep burgundy as Mion shifted the kiss. She didn't know it would go that far, but she liked it. Spurred on by emotion, she matched Mion's movements, meeting her at every turn. Her lips were so soft, so smooth that they reminded her of the finest velvet. If she were to give away her first kiss, she would gladly give it to Mion.

Mion finally smiled in their kiss, lips closed, and kissed her nose gently.

Yuuki shrugged her shoulders closer to her neck and smiled cutely. She was almost sorry Mion broke off their lip lock. It felt so nice.

"You're so cute when you do that."

Yuuki opened one eye. "When I do what?" She could still feel Mion's lips on hers.

"Smile. It makes my head spin," she said simply.

Yuuki looked away with playful embarrassment, her small grin not wavering. "Um . . . thanks, I guess." Yuuki realized that she still held Mion in her arms and vice versa. She tightened her hold on her for a second then relaxed her grip, her face morphing into concern. She looked away as she pondered a critical fault in their relationship.

Mion looked at her and furrowed her brow, worried. "What? What is it?"

"Mii-chan," she said, using the girl's newfound nickname, "you're the heir to your family, aren't you? What will they say when they find out about . . . us?"

Mion didn't even blink. "Nothing. They won't care," she said truthfully.

Now it was Yuuki's turn to furrow her brow. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. "I don't want you to lose your power because of me."

"Even if I do, it'd be a load off my back!"

"You mean, you don't want that power?" the blonde asked. "I thought you liked your position."

"It's way too busy for my taste, honestly," she said shrugging. "I did it cause I was told to. But that slave job isn't going to deter me from having feelings for you," she promised.

Yuuki couldn't help but feel touched at her promise. She truly _did_ love her. "But . . . what about your sister? What'll she think?"

"She'll get over it and accept my happiness with you! Besides, she'll get the dream job of her life! Yuuki, everything will be perfect, I know it."

Yuuki didn't know what to say to that. It sounded too good to be true. She smiled, wider this time, and turned a sparkling pink as she said, "Remember when you said that it was my turn after you kissed me?" She looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed and somewhat childish. "Well . . . now it's your turn!"

Mion smiled a pure smile in the moonlight, brushing away some loose strands of Yuuki's hair and whispered down her fair neck, "Fair enough," before moving her lips onto Yuuki's happily, grateful that there were no more secrets and no more fear. Just . . . life.

Yuuki shivered from Mion's soft words but gratefully accepted her kiss, shutting her eyes tightly and letting all of the bottled up emotions she held for so long flow out. After all this time of pain and suffering and fighting alone it was all over. Everything was the way it should have been and so much more. There was no distress, no worrying over who would kill who next, no Hinamizawa Syndrome. All that was left was Mion and Yuuki and a promising future ahead of them.

From the top of the bridge, Shion narrowed her eyes as she watched the pair. She never knew her sister harbored such feelings for the blond girl and it sickened her to no end. There would be no forgiving this sin, but she made a promise to put an end to the unlawful relationship - if only to protect her sister's position. _And if Yuuki somehow gets hurt in the process . . . then that'll teach her not to be romantically involved with another girl._

**

* * *

AN:**

**1. I promised you all a MiYuuki treat at the end. Well, this is more like a MiYuuki dessert buffet! I hope you all liked it very much.**

**2. Do you think I'd leave the story off with a fairytale ending? Maybe, but not right now.**

**3. Why does Shion have to ruin everything?**

**4. Yay! Hanyuu's alive! :D **

**God bless you all.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	34. Love and Prejudice

Some time later, Mion and Yuuki joined everyone else at the festival, laughing and having fun in one another's presence. It was quite odd by everyone else in the village to see the two girls strolling up the way, hand in hand, grinning lovingly at each other. Mion leaned closer to Yuuki and whispered something in her ear, a smile still fixed onto her lips. Yuuki blushed and giggled, responding by coiling her arms around Mion's arm and snuggling it tightly. Many a person stared at the new couple in odd fascination, but none dared to approach them - Mion's presence was enough to keep them at bay. It was undocumented knowledge to never upset the heir to the Sonozaki family for fear that some great trouble might come out of it. It was only when they mingled in with the rest of their companions did Yuuki pull away from Mion, resisting the urge to keep their hands linked. However, her hand was immediately gripped once more as Mion reassured her with a smile and excused themselves from the rest of the group, much to the confusion of the others.

"What was that all about?" Yuuki asked once she and Mion were lost deep in the sea of people. She gripped her fingers a little bit tighter as the Sonozaki girl brought her close to her, eliciting a blush from the young blonde.

"What's the matter?" Mion asked as she peered deep into Yuuki's warm amber eyes. She smiled and kissed her spot on the other's forehead. "Is it wrong for me to want to be alone with my girlfriend?"

Yuuki started at the word girlfriend, her mouth hanging open a fraction of an inch, shocked. "_G-girlfriend?_" she asked, breathlessly, unable to tear her innocent gaze from Mion's smoldering emerald one. Her heart soared when Mion nodded and kissed her once more, quickly, but softly. Yuuki returned the kiss, prolonging it a little more than necessary and holding Mion's waist tightly, happily. "I love you."

In the time before Rika's dance, the pair had found a shooting game run by one of Mion's relatives and, to no one's surprise, Mion took the lead. With a few expert shots, she was able to knock down a stuffed teddy bear and gave it to Yuuki, a blush coloring her features. Yuuki matched her blush and took the stuffed animal in her arms, hugging it to her chest tightly, but replacing it with Mion a moment later, snuggling into her soft chest if only to hear the steady beat of her heart. Mion laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed to have her new girlfriend snuggling her in public, but didn't do anything to push Yuuki away. Instead, she simply held her back, stroking her blonde hair.

Shion clenched her fists as she saw the blond hug Mion, her discontent growing. First they confessed their love, then they kissed and now they are displaying their obscene affection in public for everyone to see! Did Mion not care what it would do to her reputation to be seen with another girl like this? Shion felt her blood boil as the couple leaned in for another kiss. This was going too far. She needed to do something to save her sister before it was too late. When Mion left Yuuki's side for a brief moment, Shion took the opportunity in a heartbeat. She was going to end this now.

"Hey, Yuuki," she said in a friendly tone as she emerged from the shadows of a booth. Yuuki jumped for a second but relaxed when she laid eyes on Shion. "Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" the other twin asked, cocking her head towards the shade of the main temple.

Yuuki shrugged, sensing no harm in talking to the younger twin. "Okay." Shion led her to a secluded spot between a collection of trees. When Shion turned to face Yuuki, her eyes were cold and hard.

"Tell me, Yuuki," she asked, voice stoic and as biting as ice, "what would you consider Mion to be to you?"

The blood froze in Yuuki's veins and she nearly dropped her teddy bear in the dust. Where did this question come from? Did she know their secret? Yuuki decided that she should play it safe and pretend that nothing serious was occurring between her and Mion - if only to protect Mion. She bit her lip and averted her eyes, wishing that she didn't have to face Shion on her own. "Uh . . . a really good friend . . ." she muttered quietly, holding the bear for extra security.

Shion snorted, resisting the urge to interrogate Yuuki the way she wanted. "Just a really good friend?" she asked, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "That's good, but if I were you I wouldn't get too close to her. You know she still has feelings for Keiichi, right? She's been after him for months and has not spoken of anyone besides him. And if you get too close to Mion and she ends up getting Keiichi, she's going to break your heart." Her eyes softened and she reached out to cup the other girl's cheek gently. "I'm not saying this to scare you, Yuuki, I'm just trying to prevent you from being hurt. You understand, don't you?"

Yuuki bit her lip hard as her heart shattered to pieces. Mion was lying? But she said that she didn't have feelings for Keiichi anymore, that he didn't matter to her! It was almost impossible to believe, but she knew that shion would never lie to her. She kicked herself for being so gullible. She even fell for the "I want to be with you forever" line! Hastily wiping her eyes, she sniffled and look up at Shion, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "Thanks for the warning. I . . . I appreciate it. Um . . . I'm going to leave, okay?" She looked at the teddy bear in her arms and held it out to Shion. "Make sure Mion gets this back. I'll see you later." She casually walked away, heart shattered to dust, and wiping tears from her eyes. Now she knew why love hurt.

Shion watched Yuuki's retreating back and half-smiled. One day she would thank her. "One down," the twin muttered. She looked at the bear and sighed, tucking the animal under her arm. "One to go."

Mion returned to where she left Yuuki with a small tray of mochi ice cream in her hands and looked up to see Shion . . . holding Yuuki's bear. _What the . . . ? _Mion paused as she went over to one of her family's booths and asked for them to watch her ice cream for a moment. She met Shion half way with a frown on her lips and her arms folded across her chest.

Shion met Mion's gaze and stood silent for a few seconds before deciding to proceed with her interference. She walked up to her sister and held the bear out to her, a dead serious look in her emerald eyes. "Yuuki said she didn't want it. She left; you just missed her."

"W-What? B-But she-" Mion took the bear in shock, eyes confused and pained. "She . . . left?" She looked around, frantically, seeing if she was around anywhere, praying she was. _Why would she leave? I was only gone for a few minutes. I thought were having a good time. _

Shion grimaced. She really didn't want to do this to Mion, but she had to do this regardless. If only to save her. "She told me that she didn't feel comfortable with you and that . . . what she did with you was a mistake." _Now for the icing on the cake._ Shion frowned and immediately smothered her face in mock sorrow. "She told me . . . she didn't want to see you again."

Mion's face went pale and she could swear all blood movement ceased in her veins. "W-What?" Mion choked out as she felt tears form in her eyes as she desperately turned to her twin, searching for something that said this was some kind of cruel game. "Please tell me you're joking, Sis. This _is_ some kind of a joke, right?"

Shion instinctively took a step back. She didn't like seeing Mion in so much agony - especially after all they had been through. But still, she had to remind herself it was for her own good. Mion might not see it now, but someday she would thank her. "I'm sorry, Onee, but that's what she told me. I'm sorry you had to find out from me instead of having her say it." She smiled, hoping to cheer Mion up. "But look on the bright side, I'm sure you and Keiichi can get back together now that she's out of the way. That's good, isn't it?"

Mion's jaw dropped and for a moment she felt as if a bomb had gone off and she was the only one who heard the deafening explosion. "W-What? K-Keiichi? Now that she's . . . out of the way?" Her heart shattered and hardened all in one reckless movement and she grit her teeth in raw, unadulterated fury. "_**YOU DID THIS!**_" she screeched, voice carrying over the entire valley.

Shion winced, but stood her ground nonetheless. "Mion, I know this might seem cruel to you now, but sooner or later you'll thank me. This is the wrong path for anyone to take and it's not a road I wish for you to travel. I'm not saying you should stop being friends with Yuuki - you can - just don't be romantically involved with her. If you don't want to date Keiichi then you can find some other _boy_. Falling in love with a _girl_ is the biggest taboo you can commit. I don't want you to do that." She reached out to touch her sister's arm. "Can't you see that I'm just trying to protect you?"

Mion felt her heart harden more and more and she smacked Shoin's hand away, her jaw clenched so tightly that it might shatter. "FORGET IT!" she shouted, tears rolling down her face, hurt more than ever. "Yuuki and I are going out now, and I will stick by her side until the bitter end, Sis," she said, gushing her feelings. "Don't you understand that I love her?"

Shion growled and smacked Mion hard across the face. "Listen to yourself!" she roared. "You're missing the main point. You're a _girl_! Yuuki is a _girl_! Girls can't be romantically involved with one another. It's not how the world works. She's poisoned your mind somehow and twisted your emotions to focus on her." The younger twin sighed, frustrated, and placed a hand on Mion's stiff shoulder. "You may not understand now, but believe me, you'll thank me for this later."

"Shion . . . I can't believe you would . . . deceive us . . . like that . . . That . . . that is truly twisted . . . You're the twisted one." Her eyes turned stone hard as she yelled "**YOU'RE THE TWISTED ONE!**" and ran away from her twin. She rushed past many people, trying to get out of the crowd and into Yuuki's arms. She needed to see her, tell her Shion lied. She needed to comfort her and hold her in her arms. _I need to tell her that I'll always lover her - no matter who or what tries to tear us apart. _

Shion clenched her fists and winced as her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palm. She expected this to happen and she had done all she could to stop Mion, but her sinful feelings would not be swayed easily. She was going to need help in convincing Mion how wrong she was. And she knew just who to enlist. Turning on her heel, Shion trotted away from the shelter of the trees to the place where the village leaders met. _I'm sorry, Sis. But this is for your own good. Just remember that I warned you. _

Mion ran through the crowd with an inhuman swiftness and agility, barely colliding with anyone as she twisted, swerved and ducked beneath an array of human limbs. She had no idea how far Yuuki was by now, but she had to reach her. She just had to. As she broke through the cluttered mass of strangers' shoulders, the blood froze in her veins as she laid eyes on Keiichi standing at the top of the stairway that led up to the temple grounds. _N-No . . . _She halted to a stop a couple feet in front of him and simply stared, panting softly. _No, anyone but him! _

Keiichi turned his head and met Min's terrified gaze. He frowned, concerned, and walked up to her. "Mion-chan? Are you okay? You look afraid." He reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kei-chan . . ." Her eyes dilated as he stepped closer, shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, which was still laying down against her shoulders instead of tied up in its usual ponytail, shaking her head more and more. When she looked up to see a hand approaching her, she panicked and slapped his hand aside, instantly regretting it. "No." She took a step backwards meeting his hurt gaze. "I'm sorry, but no . . ." She swore as she started to run past him again.

Keiichi reached out to grasp her wrist, but missed and watched as she rushed passed him, her long hair flowing behind her. Had he done something wrong?

Mion felt silver tears fill her eyes as she ran down the stairs at full speed, the wind whipping past her at breakneck speed. She made a point to be careful with her steps so that she wouldn't tumble down the ancient stone steps, slowing her pace only when necessary. Her mind sifted through what had happened in the past few hours: her confession to Yuuki, their first kiss, their first date, Shion breaking them apart - She stopped abruptly at the detail, quickly becoming enraged. "Why? Why would she do that? I was happy - _we_ were happy!" She winced as she increased her speed, jumping the last final steps and landing heavily on the dirt road at the body. A tremor bled up her body at the shock of her landing, but quickly dismissed it to glance down both paths of the road. Yuuki could have gone down either of them. She cursed once more and closed her eyes, thinking. _Yuuki . . . Yuu-chan, where did you go? _"YUU-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

Yuuki looked up suddenly at the bellow of her nickname. Tears welled in her eyes as she recognized the voice as Mion's. "Mii-chan . . . " She sniffled and wiped her eyes furiously with the cuff of her kimono, her heart throbbing violently. Why had Mion lied to her? It would have been so much simpler if the older girl had not said anything and chased after Keiichi instead of Yuuki. Perhaps Mion just wanted to toy with Yuuki's emotions. After all, she was considered a princess in this village so it would only make sense that she would be prone to playing with her subjects. Yet, Yuuki had to wonder why Mion picked her to play with. She clenched her fists as agonizing heartbreak turned into pure hatred. She needed to tell Mion exactly what her little games did to her. Yuuki turned around and began running at top speed towards Mion's voice, angry tears streaking her cheeks. "MIOOON!"

Mion heard the cry of her name and her heart soared with relief. Yuuki was close by and by the sound of it coming after her. She turned to the right and began running again towards Yuuki's voice, eager to see her smiling face, feel her skin, smell her hair, hear her voice, and taste her lips. "YUU-CHAAAN!"

Yuuki bit her lip hard, slicing the pink skin and causing it to bleed. Mion was coming after her and now she will be hurt just like she hurt her. "MION!"

Mion saw Yuuki approaching first and a large smile cracked her face as she closed the distance between them and scooped Yuuki up in her arms, holding her tightly against her. Happy, regretful tears poured from her eyes as she frantically said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forget everything Shion said to you! It was all a lie. I love you with my whole heart and I would never do anything to hurt you!" She gasped as Yuuki pulled away suddenly and smacked her, hard, across the face. The icy sting of the slap lingered on Mion's cheek more than necessary and she reached up to touch the icy burn, looking at Yuuki in a shocked daze, confused. "Yuu-chan . . .?"

"Stop it," Yuuki growled, panting hard and staring at Mion with burning teary eyes. She lowered her hand and clenched it at her side, body trembling in a vial concoction of anger, bitterness, betrayal, and hurt. "Stop lying to me. I don't appreciate it when people lie to me."

Mion frowned and reached out to pull Yuuki back to her. "Yuu-chan, I'm not lying. I would never lie to you. What would make you think I was -?"

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Yuuki suddenly roared, pushing Mion back a couple of steps. Mion watched in shock as Yuuki sobbed in front of her, her tears wetting the ground at her feet. "You betrayed me . . ." she repeated, voice and heart broken. "You said that you love me, you said you always want to be with me, you said you want to be with me until you die! You lied to me!" She looked up suddenly, warm orange eyes red and swollen with burning tears. "Why did you lie? Why did you lead me on when it was really Keiichi you were after? Did you get some kind of sick kick out of playing with me? Was this just another one of your tests to see if I would actually fall for you? Why did you do this to me, Mion?"

Mion stared in complete horror as Yuuki poured out all of her accusations, each one more painful then the last. It was like Yuuki had taken a knife and was stabbing Mion in the heart over and over, going a little deeper each time. Was that what she thought? That this was some kind of punishment game? Mion frowned and chewed the inside of her cheek, mind tracking back to Shion. _Just what did she tell her? _"Yuuki . . ." Mion reached out to her once more, but before Yuuki could back away she grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her close, holding her tightly to her chest. "Yuu-chan, I did not lie to you."

Yuuki opened her mouth to protest but was silence when Mion laid the pad of one of her fingers against her lips, quieting her.

"Please, let me finish," she continued, dropping her hand and looking deep into Yuuki's eyes. "_Shion_ lied to you. She doesn't approve of our love and wants to do whatever she can to destroy it. She wants to destroy us, but I won't let her. I love you with my entire heart, my being, and my soul. I would never, _ever_ do anything that might hurt you or steal you away from something you might want to do. I love everything about you that when I look at you my heart races and all I want to do is hold you close." Her emerald eyes softened as she reached up to clear away Yuuki's tears. "You're my whole world, Yuu-chan, and nothing anyone says or does will change that."

Yuuki blinked, uncertain of what to do. Now that she knew the truth, she felt idiotic for wanting to hurt Mion as much as she hurt her, almost hypocritical. She would never hurt Mion for anything and yet just moments ago she had slapped her. Guilt blossomed in her chest and she snuggled her head against Mion's chest, feeling the older girl rest her cheek upon her head. "I'm sorry, Mii-chan. I'm sorry, I didn't believe you at first. It's just that, I've never been with anyone before and when Shion told me that you still loved Keiichi -"

"You don't need to apologize," Mion stated, cutting her off. "You made a mistake, that's all, and I forgive you. As for Keiichi, I told you, didn't I? I no longer have feelings for him. I love you and you only. I don't care if I lose my position in my family because of it, I won't forsake our love or forsake you." She leaned forward and graced Yuuki's forehead with her lips, kissing her softly. "I love you, Yuu-chan."

Yuuki blushed and hugged Mion tighter. "I love you, too. With all of my heart. Thank you so much for forgiving me. I'm sorry I hurt you and ran away. i didn't mean to. I was just afraid that you had done that just to hurt me." She reached up and tenderly placed her hand upon the mark on Mon's cheek, bringing her lips up to kiss it.

Mion smiled and overlapped Yuuki's delicate hand with her own, using the other to grasp Yuuki's chin between the knuckle of her forefinger and thumb, guiding her lips to meet hers in a gentle, forgiving kiss. "Forget everything Shoin has done to you. All there is is me and you, no one else. This is our night."

Yuuki accepted the kiss gratefully and broke off soon after, staring up into Mion's gemstone eyes. She smiled and looked away, a little embarrassed by what she was about to ask. "Um, if you don't mind, can you walk me home? I don't really like walking around in the dark by myself."

Mion smiled softly and nodded. "Of course." She withdrew her embrace and stood next to her, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. "Go ahead, lead the way."

Yuuki smiled and nodded, squeezing Mion's hand and leading her further down the road, feeling safe now that they were together. It didn't take too long for the pair to reach Yuuki's house, roughly half an hour after they had begun walking. Yuuki withdrew a key from around her neck and slid it indie the lock of the front door, opening it to allow herself in first, but kept it open for Mion. "You can come in if you'd like," Yuuki said as she peered out from behind the door. "I'm sure you don't want to go back to the festival."

"it's okay," Mion said. "I need to go and talk to Shion. She needs to know when to and when not to stick her nose in someone's business. You know, a twin-on-twin talk." She giggled as Yuuki pulled a skeptical face. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, once everything's ironed out I might actually stop by again. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not," Yuuki replied, happy that Mion might come back. "You're welcome here any time you want. Just . . . don't get hurt, okay?"

Mion's eyes softened as she pulled Yuuki into the cool summer air once more. "Don't worry. I'll be perfectly fine. I have you to come back to, after all." She leaned down and captured her lips once again, kissing her gently and tenderly while holding on tightly her waist. If Mion wasn't going to come back like she had planned, then she wanted to remember what Yuuki's lips felt like moving against hers and the way she fit so perfectly in her arms, as if the American were the missing piece to Mion's puzzle.

Yuuki sniffled as she kissed Mion back, coiling her arms around Mion's neck and holding her there, if only to keep her with her for that much longer. There was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind that something wasn't right, that things wouldn't go so smoothly once Mion returned to her sister. Still, she didn't want to argue with her as a tear of worry slipped from her eye, a herald of many. "Be careful . . ."

**

* * *

AN:**

**1. I promised you all a MiYuuki treat at the end. Well, this is more like a MiYuuki dessert buffet! I hope you all liked it very much.**

**2. Do you think I'd leave the story off with a fairytale ending? Maybe, but not right now.**

**3. Why does Shion have to ruin everything?**

**4. Yay! Hanyuu's alive! :D**

**5. I finally gave this chapter a name besides a Roman numeral. Gee, I wonder why . . .**

**God bless you all.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	35. A Family Affair

Mion arrived at home roughly an hour later and immediately felt on edge. It was quieter than she expected for a festival night and that was one of the tip-offs she received. She stalked through the house carefully, glancing around every corner and searching every shadow for something or someone that might jump out at her. the sound of approaching footsteps sent chills up and down Mion's spine and she strained her eyes to pierce the dark. "Who's there?"

"You've finally come home," Shion said as she stood before Mion in the hallway, dressed in a simple white kimono tied with a blue sash. She glanced at her twin and her eyes held no warmth. "You need to come with me."

Mion gulped but nodded, keeping a straight face, preparing for the punishment she had known would come. Suddenly, Yuuki's face flashed in her mind she knew she had to try and stall her inevitable fate. "Shion, can't we talk about this? Why do you hate my relationship with Yuuki? If you really think about it it's no different than your love for Satoshi!"

"Satoshi is a _boy_!" Shin screamed, quickly becoming enraged. "The love he and I share -"

"Is the same as the one between Yuuki and me!" Mion interrupted, voice just as piercing as her sister's. "I love her, live for her, die for her, sacrifice everything I have just so that I can be with her and make her happy. I love her with all my heart and no matter what you might think, nothing anyone will do will keep me away from her."

Shion growled and lunged at her sister, tackling her to the ground and pining down her shoulders while she focused her body weight on Mion's chest, making it difficult to breathe. "LISTEN TO ME! This is wrong! Insanely wrong! You're not like this, I know it! Because that would mean that I am too; we're twins! I have no idea what's going through your head right now, but you need to get yourself together before it's too late! Please, before things get any worse for you!"

Mion cringed under Shion's harsh words and vice grip, but she refused to waver. She vowed to Yuuki that she would not forsake their love and was determined to see that that vow was never broken. "I'm sorry, Sis," Mion said in a respectful tone as she looked up at her twin. "But no mater what you say I won't change my mind. Even though we are twins, we are still two different people. I still want to have the relationship I have with you now, but if you're not willing to accept me or my girlfriend for the way we are then that's fine too." With a strong hand, she tossed Shion off her softly and stood up on her knees so that she was at her sister's level. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Mion inched forward and pulled Shion into a sisterly hug, holding onto her tightly. "Love you, too, Sis," she whispered in her ear.

Shion inwardly quivered at her words, but tried not to have them affect her. She loved her twin - more than anything - but sometimes love didn't always wear a pretty face. And unfortunately Shion had to be the one to don that hideous mask. Closing her eyes, she pulled out of their one-sided embrace and retreated into a room, coming back later holding a stuffed bear from one hand. "You dropped this," she said solemnly, holding it out to Mion. "I hope it brings you some comfort." She walked down the length of the darkened hall and disappeared into another room, Mion following close behind. Shion then walked to another door and slid it open, allowing a loose breeze to brush past as Shion looked into the moon-lit backyard, staring into the reflective surface of the small pond in the backyard.

Mion stared at the bear's reflective eyes and sighed softly, hugging it close and smelling Yuuki on its soft fake fur. She smiled and buryied her face in the top of its head, mustering up her courage to face what was coming to her. She had faced a good many things in her life, especially that in the past few worlds. She was certain that she could overcome whatever her family had in store for her. With a determined glint in her eye, she marched up to Shion's side, the bear still clutched in her arms, and joined her in looking up at the moon, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she saw it's gleaming face. "Let's go."

Shion clenched her fists for a second time before walking heavily out of the main house, Mion keeping close on her tail. Her footsteps were silent on the grassy path towards the underground tool shrine and engaged in no conversation. She had done all the talking she needed to do and it didn't get through to her. It was out of her hands now. She paused beside the heavy steel doors and looked at Mion, who still had the bear pressed against her chest. Shion clamped her eyes shut and bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. _I can't take it back now. Her love affair is out in the open - and all because of me. Why couldn't I have just accepted it? I feel like such a traitor._

Mion walked past her without making eye contact, pushing against the heavy metal door with the majority of her body weight. When Shion's cloth brushed her arm, Mion grimaced and stopped to turn to her, walking back to hug her tightly, the bear sandwiched between them, letting a single tear fall down her chin and slip down her sister's back. _It's my fault. You did nothing wrong. I forgive you. I love you, Sis . . ._

Shion didn't know whether to push her away or completely bawl in her shoulder. How could she have done this to her kind and forgiving sister? Her emotions decided for her as she gripped Mion close and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't do this to hurt you. I wanted to protect you. I thought you were making a terrible mistake." Her voice wavered. "I'm so sorry, Onee."

"I forgive you. You didn't understand, that's all." Mion left the bear in her twin's arms as she pulled away and walked down the cellar's steps mournfully, green eyes now cold limestone, to meet her fate. "You know who to give that to, don't you?" she asked, looking back stoically, robotically.

Shion hugged the stuffed toy to her chest, desperately fighting tears and the guilt that thrived inside her. She nodded. "I do." Steeling herself, she joined Mion's side, the stuffed toy pressed firmly to her chest in an effort to keep from losing control of her emotions. "I'm willing to repent for my mistake," She mumbled, squeezing up to her sister's side. She looked up suddenly, her smoldering eyes meeting Mion's. "I'm going to be with you, Mion, through the entire thing. I promise you, I won't leave your side."

Mion simply stared back, unwavering at Shion's vow, and shook her head. "No. You did nothing wrong, Shion. I can't let you get hurt . . . not again." She inhaled deeply and clenched her fists, eyes softening only slightly. "Not ever . . . Now . . . you have Satoshi and Keiichi. I wonder whom you'll pick," she said in a mocking voice and a smile, teasing her like any other day.

Shion laughed lightly to herself, hoping to ease the mood. They could at least make some effort to be optimistic. She smiled and said, "Whoever said _I_ was going to be hurt? I'm more worried about you." Swallowing hard, she slowly descended the wooden ladder that led to what could have been an execution room. "Come on. We can't be too long."

Mion caked her feelings with false ease and walked down with a clear conscious, thinking up all of the ways she could plead Yuuki's and her case. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she saw her grandma sitting on her knees on one of the many padded seats in the torture chamber.

"YOU IDIOT! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM YOUR WHELP OF A SISTER, BUT NEVER WOULD I THINK TO SEE THIS FROM YOU!" Oryo Sonozaki screeched once she had laid her eyes on Mion.

Shion winced. She never did like it when her grandmother yelled.

"TELL ME WHAT PERSON DARES TRY TO POISON MY SUCCESSOR?" she further demanded, attempting to rise. "THEY SHOULD BE SPIRITED AWAY BY THE DEMON AND DEVOURED SLOWLY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!"

"Don't say that about her," Mion hissed under her bangs as her planning dissolved away. She looked up and it was as if Mion had donned a ferocious mask of her own fury. Her eyes glowed a dangerous green and a tight snarl was fixed on her lips. "Don't say that about her! And if you so much as insult her again I swear I'll -!" She was cut off by the sting of a hand smacking her across the face with enough force to snap her head sharply to the right.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Oryo howled, glaring down on her granddaughter. "I thought I taught you better than that! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Mion complied with the demand and slowly turned her head to face her grandmother, steeling herself so that her face betrayed none of the emotions raging inside her.

"Your sister tells me that you were with a _girl_," Oroy hissed venomously,spitting out the words as if they were poison. "Tell me her name so that I can -!"

"No," Mion growled, her courage building once again the more she thought of Yuuki. "I won't tell you anything about her. I won't put her in danger by telling you everything about her!" Mion's fists shook as she barely contained her mounting fury. "She's too kind . . . and too sweet to be put through anything that you might have to offer!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!" Oryo slammed her palm against Mion's tender skin again and again, each slap harder than the last. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT EXACTLY YOU WERE DOING WITH THAT **_GIRL_**!" She grasped Mion's collar and hoisted her up. Despite her old age, the woman was surprisingly strong. "Your sister told me that you kissed her! Was that true? Answer me!"

"I kissed her, yes," she said with a respectful tone. She was already in hot water as it was, so it was better, she reasoned, that she go along with what her grandmother wanted. However, she wasn't willing to reveal so much as a fact about Yuuki, if only to protect her.

Shion hung her head in resignation. Mion had admitted it - now came the grueling part. She tensed and shut her eyes, pretending that all of this was nothing but a bad dream.

Oryo pulled Mion closer to her until her breath washed over her like a cloud. "Do you love her?"

"Does it matter," Mion asked respectfully, "if I do or if I don't? You'll still disown me or punish me at the least, whatever my answer may be." Her eyes dropped as she bit her lip.

Oryo's face tensed then relaxed as she freed Mion from her grasp, though her fingers still clung to the collar of her kimono. "That's not necessarily true," she answered, looking away. "If punishment is what you seek, then you shall have it, but I won't give it unless I know who started this. Tell me, Mion: were you the one who started this obscene affair or was it the other girl?"

"I cannot lie to you Grandma . . ." Mion looked down at her feet and immediately felt the blood pool in her cheeks as she recalled the romantic exchange she and Yuuki had on the bridge. "I did . . . I confessed first and was ashamed, but when she shared her feelings for me and confessed as well, my heart soared and I knew I had to be with her," she said honestly, slipping from her grip to bow to her grandmother. "She had already done so much for me and everyone and I had grown to love her." She looked up and her beautiful eyes glimmered in the dim light. "I love her."

Oryo growled and kicked out with her foot, hitting Mion squarely in the jaw. Mion rolled backwards, head hitting the back wall of weapons, and bleeding a little. Shion started forward to help her, but a glance from her grandmother froze her in place. "I think it's fair to say that I am severely disappointed in you," she said to Mion. "I thought under my guidance you would be better than this, but you're just like your mother - turning your back on everything for the sake of a love that will most likely fail. And for that you must be punished."

Mion clenched her jaw, but didn't resist what was coming. She asked for it and now it had to be done.

"Here are my conditions: you will be flogged forty times with a small pause every five lashes. You will then be asked if you still love her. If you answer yes then the lashings continue. No, and you will be immediately released and retain your standing among the family. However, I'll have eyes watching you from all corners to make sure you don't do anything . . . irrational with that girl. Do you understand?"

Mion winced at the punishment but could not do anything to stop it. _Unless . . . _She bit her lip as her mind began to think. She could deny Yuuki . . . and save everyone the pain. _But could I really do it? _Mion recalled how distraught Yuuki was when she thought she had been lying to her and agony pulsed throughout her being.

"C'mon, Sis," Shion said, speaking for once in a while. She crouched down by Mion's side and took her shoulders, causing her sister to meet her eyes. "All you have to say is that you don't love her and it'll all be over. Please, just say it . . ."

Mion looked up at her twin, painful tears searing her eyes. "But . . . But I . . ."

"Listen to me. I know you don't want to deny it. This is the exact way I felt for Satoshi - the way I feel for Satoshi. But please, for your sake - for both your sakes - please deny it." She held her sister's head against her chest, cradling her. "I don't want to see you hurt."

Mion bit her lip, harder this time, and a bead of blood swelled at her teeth. _For both of our sakes. If I don't . . . Yuuki might be in trouble._ "I have no choice, do I?"

"That's not true. You can still love her, but that'll only bring you pain." She laughed half-heartedly. "Well, I guess either way will bring you pain. I'm so sorry it had to be this way, Sis. I thought I was protecting you." She looked up at her grandmother's impatient stare and said, "But you have to choose. Please, say no."

Mion shook, trying to decide which answer to choose. She couldn't lie to her grandmother, but then again . . . "Alright . . . but please help me . . . get through this . . . alright, Sis?"

Shion held her tight. "I'll help you through anything. We're twins, we do things together."

"I'm glad I can count on you," she said honestly, hugging her in return.

Oryo couldn't help but soften her expression. She secretly always liked it when her granddaughters got along - though she would never openly show it. "What is your choice? Do you deny that girl?"

"Y- . . ." Mion bit her lip, and held her twin's hand tightly, heart aching. _I'm sorry, Yuu-chan, but I have to do this. Please, forgive me . . . _"Y-Yes . . . I do."

Shion sucked in a gasp and gripped her sister's shoulders as hard as she could.

Oryo nodded. "Very well. By denying your love you have still retained your standing in this family. However, I will still be keeping a very close eye on you and that girl. Don't try anything because I will know and the consequences will be even more severe if that should happen. You are free to leave." The older woman turned and walked out of the opposite doors, hands behind her back, leaving the twins alone to themselves.

Mion quivered and fell back onto Shion. The once brave and bold Mion Sonozaki had fallen.

Shion rested her head on Mion's crown, burying her face in her soft hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sh-Shion?"

"Yeah?" she asked. Her hand wound its way to Mion's forehead and she gently ruffled her hair.

"I need you to promise me to tell the truth," she said slowly "Can you do that?"

The youngest twin nodded and kissed her sister's forehead. "I promise."

"In another world . . . you envied me; me and my position. Do you . . . still want it?"

Shion blinked and furrowed her brow. "What're you saying, Mion?"

"Do you . . . want to . . ." she shrugged toward her back, "take my place in the family?"

Shion didn't know what to say. At first she thought Mion meant twin swapping like they've always done, but somehow she knew it was beyond that. "What? Even after you preserved your standing you still want to let it go?"

"That doesn't matter. I don't know what I want anymore. You just tell me what _you_ want!" she said anxiously.

"To be honest, I never did want your position. What happened to me in that one world . . . I don't know what caused that. All I know now is that I'm happy where I am and I don't need anything else. To be frank, Mion, no, I don't."

Mion laid her head against her twin, sighing. "Oaky . . ."

Sighing, Shion looked over by the door and noticed the stuffed bear sitting perfectly against the wall as if it had watched the whole thing. It was funny, she didn't remember dropping it. She rested her cheek against her sister's crown, taking in a deep breath and releasing it in the form of a heavy, hot sigh. "You still haven't given it to her. The bear, I mean."

"She'll never forgive me . . ."

"How do you know?" Shion challenged in a light tone, eyes still fixed on the bear. "You haven't done anything wrong to her. If anyone needs forgiving it should be me. I'm the one who messed everything up for you." She sighed and removed her head and turned Mion to face her, cupping her cheek. "I can even go to her house tomorrow and apologize, if you'd like. Believe me, Mion, nothing is your fault."

Mion felt the inner mechanisms of her mind working slower and slower, as if she were an entirely different person all together, looking at things from one angle, not knowing ways around her obstacle. "I can't see her . . . We'll both be punished . . . I can't put her though that. Besides, if you do then that means I have to avoid Yuuki altogether and what about Satoshi? You won't ever see him again if you do."

Shion closed her eyes and her shoulders sagged, at a standstill on what to do. "Then I can give it to her . . . disguised as you . . . and I can take the downfall. I want you to be happy, Sis."

Mion sighed and stood up, all emotion fading as her cold robotic attitude returned. "No . . . I have to go. I need to straighten this out one way or another. If I'm to leave her . . . then I at least want to say one last goodbye."

"Wait, Sis," Shion began but shrunk back when Mion's shine-less eyes rested on her. Sitting on her legs, she uttered one final piece of advice and she hoped Mion would take it to heart, "Be careful."

* * *

**AN:**

**1. Man, Shion - pick a side already! You're being really bipolar right now!**

**Shion: Not my problem! You're making me seem like a horrible person! **

**Author: That's because half the time you are.**

**2. Yes, Mion! Go to your love! Take her in your arms and hold her! Your love will prevail!**

**Mion: . . . Okay, Yuu-chan! *glomps and kisses passionately***

**Yuuki: *blushes but wraps her arms around Mion's neck* Mii-chan! *kisses back***

**3. That's it for another glorious chapter. And thank you to those who are asking if they can do some MiYuuki fanart. Go ahead, I say! Make all the fanart you want. They deeply appreciate it! **

**God bless you all.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	36. Love Scene

Yuuki slept peacefully on her mattress, curled up comfortably under the blankets. When she had arrived home, her parents were gone, but had left a note indicating that they had gone to see what the Cotton-Drifting Festival was all about. The girl shrugged and had stayed up some to wait and see if Mion would come back, but decided that she was too exhausted and went to bed, memories of Mion's and her evening igniting her dreams. A soft knock came at the door and Yuuki stirred, opening her eyes in time to catch the next set of knocks. "What in the world?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes, upset that someone had disturbed her rest. Getting up, she walked slowly to the door and opened it, becoming fully awake when she saw her visitor. "Mii-chan?"

Mion's eyes held no glimmer of emotion, yet her heart jumped with excitement when she saw Yuuki. the young blonde had changed out of her kimono and into simple blue short shorts and an orange tank top that paled in comparison to her amber eyes. The shorts showed more of her legs than Mion would have liked to see at one time and the tank top clung to the curves of her waist so perfectly that Mion had to tear away her gaze just so that she could keep from blushing. "Can I . . . come in?" she asked in a more timid voice than she had intended.

Yuuki smiled and nodded, the heavy veil of sleep lifting form her eyes. "Of course! I said that you can come over anytime you like. Make yourself at home." She stepped aside and gestured for Mion to enter.

Mion stepped in and sat down on a nearby couch, not fully interested in the layout of Yuuki's home. She held the stuffed bear in front of her, staring into its reflective, obsidian eyes. She sighed and held it out to Yuuki who had joined her soon after she had closed the door. "You forgot this," she said stoically, not daring to look her love in the eye.

Yuuki smiled and hugged the bear close to her, pressing it tightly against her small chest. "Thanks. I forgot I forgot it." She buried her face in the back of the toy's soft head and took in a breath, smiling and blushing. "It smells like you."

Mion's eyes snapped open at the statement and she couldn't help but turn her head to face her, her heart hammering so wildly against her ribs that it might break out of her chest. "I . . . have a . . . smell?" she asked, wondering why she didn't notice her body odor before.

Yuuki nodded and sat down next to her, still nuzzling her prized possession. "Uh-huh. It's the sweet scent of cherry blossoms right after they bloom, along with the slightest hint of water. That's one of my favorite smells in the whole world." She smiled innocently and gave the toy an affectionate squeeze.

Mion broke out in a mad blush and twirled some of her hair around her finger, looking away, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm glad you like it, Yuu-chan," she said with a slight smile. "I would be kind of disappointed if you didn't but . . . the reason I came back was . . . Shion . . . Grandma . . ." Her eyes watered up.

Yuuki frowned and inched closer to her, afraid as a frigid chill swept down her spine. "Your family . . . found out? What happened? Are you okay? Can we still be together?" She had heard rumors of what the Sonozaki family could do whenever someone broke the rules of the village. She only hoped, no _prayed_, that such punishment hadn't befallen her love.

"I . . . had to lie," Mion said, ashamed. "Grandma will whip me and punish me to almost no end if she found out that I really am in love with you . . ." She looked up to meet Yuuki's concerned gaze. "I'm alright, but . . . I had to deny my love for you in order to save both of us. Really, I'm not supposed to be here, but I just had to see you and tell that I'm really, really sorry. I still love you to the depths of my heart and I always will." She sighed and looked away, eyes trained on the ground. "I just wish that everyone could accept our love."

Yuuki's amber eyes widened. Was that true? Would Mion's family really go that far just to keep them apart? She almost felt as if it were her fault for making Mion love her. _If it weren't for me being around her as much as I do, then she would probably still be pining for Keiichi. I screwed everything up for her! _The blonde retreated from her lover and sat up on the couch, leaning over her knees, the teddy bear dropping from her hands to land at her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Had I known this would happen . . . I'm sorry for making you fall in love with me, Mion. I really am!" A stray tear slipped from her eye and she didn't bother wiping it away, allowing it to slide down her cheek and to disappear into her lips, tasting its bitter saltiness.

Mion looked hurt as she followed her lover and put a soft hand on her cheek, bringing her closer, emerald eyes shining vibrantly and sincerely. "Don't ever think this is your fault," she ordered in a whisper. When she saw her lover's reaction, her eyes softened as she leaned closer, kissing the trail of her tear and then her tender, fuchsia lips.

Yuuki melted and closed her eyes tightly, kissing Mion as if it might be their last meeting. She edged closer to her, practically coming to sit in her lap, and slung her arms around her neck, turning her head slightly as Mion continued their lip lock. If Mion really was going to leave, then she would always remember the warmth of her skin and the sweet taste of her soft and tender lips.

Mion fell back onto the couch, pulling Yuuki closer and closer to her being, feeling her heartbeat pulse in time with her own. She smiled as the blonde laid herself on top of her and that only spurred her on to kiss all the more passionately. Mion felt pure bliss wash over her being as she smiled a little into the kiss, never wanting this to end. She relaxed and happily let Yuuki take over for a while.

Yuuki was so enveloped in the kiss that she hardly noticed that she was lying on top of Mion, her arms still around her. She could feel Mion's heartbeat through her kimono and was surprised to find that her own was in synch to it. A surge of pure elation pumped through her veins and she couldn't help but smile. So this was what love felt like. Yuuki turned a bright crimson as a thought crossed her and pure emotion overpowered her, all consciousness slipping away. She cracked her lips ever so slightly and licked shyly at Mion's bottom lip.

Mion sighed happily and smiled, pulling her closer, coiling an arm around Yuuki's perfectly slender waist while the other she used to place a hand on her porcelain cheek, feeling the heat of her skin. She cracked her lips open ever so slightly and pushed her tongue out to greet Yuuki's, licking her lips in return.

Unfortunately, air was a basic necessity of life and Yuuki had to pull away. A transparent thread of saliva connected the girls as they panted hard, trying to regain their breathing. "You . . . okay?" Yuuki asked between breaths.

Mion used the back of her hand to wipe the saliva from her lip between breaths and gave her a huge grin with sparkling grassy green eyes. "Never better," she whispered, her voice sweet and silky like honey.

Yuuki smiled happily and got off of Mion, sitting up on one end of the couch. Grasping the teddy bear again she cuddled it close and admitted, "I've . . . never actually kissed like that before." A pink blush colored her cheeks and she smiled as her heart beat faster and faster.

A little upset at the absence of Yuuki's body, Mion, too, sat up and crossed her legs, leaning on the arm of the couch. A soft smile graced her lips as she glanced over to Yuuki, watching her. "Neither have I . . ."

Yuuki blushed darker and said in a barely audible voice, "I kind of liked it." Subconsciously, she touched her lips. They were still tingling.

"So did I . . ." Mion said honestly, her smile widening. She blushed again at how beautiful the blonde looked right then and there.

Yuuki made eye contact and her breath caught. The fading moonlight caught every strand of her emerald hair and she looked just as stunning as she did when they were on the bridge. She turned over on her knees and began to inch forward again, eyes half-lidded with a desire that the American girl had been ignorant to. "Mion . . ." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Y-yes?" Mion asked, voice shaking a little as the American Beauty came to her. She noticed the glint of desire in her warm amber eyes and her heart skipped two beats as her mind abruptly went blank. It took all of her willpower not to take the other girl in her arms and show her the true depths of her love.

"Kiss me."

Mion's heart jumped out of her chest with joy as she gladly finished the walk for her as they met in the middle in a passionate embrace. "Yuuki!"

Yuuki slipped into sheer bliss as Mion cried her name. She always liked it when her name would roll off her tongue and slip out of the velvety lips she loved so much. Yuuki held Mion tighter than ever before and crushed her lips against hers roughly, but lovingly, leaning back and allowing Mion to loom over her, winding her fingers into the older girl's long emerald hair. She blushed deeply as Mion lapped at her lips again, requesting entrance. Yuuki more than willingly complied and moaned in her throat as her tongue wrestled with Mion's, both of them fighting for dominance. It was a strange sensation. She had never first-class experienced what a tongue felt like . . . or what it tasted like. It was sweet, almost like honey, and it was all Yuuki could do to savor Mion's exotic flavor. She groaned in pleasure as she lifted her ribcage to inhale deeply before entering a world where the night never ended and she was drowning in its pleasure.

* * *

Mion opened her eyes sometime later that night. She was disoriented at first, but gradually became more aware of her surroundings. She was in another room with the pale moonlight shining on her skin. Everything surrounding her was dark and she closed her eyes, hoping to get back to sleep, snuggling into a very warm and very soft body. _Body?_ Mion's eyes snapped open as she pulled back just a tad to stare at Yuuki's sleeping figure. Shock overpowered her at first but relaxed when her eyes adjusted and found Yuuki still fully clothed. Mion sighed._ It didn't happen. _The Sonozaki girl rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, grasping Yuuki's hand as she drifted back into slumber.

Yuuki shifted in her sleep and whispered Mion's name.

Mion snuggled closer to Yuuki until the tips of their noses touched. She smiled.

Yuuki smiled in her sleep as she released a heavy, warm breath in comfort to the familiar touch.

Mion pecked her once more before finally succumbing to her dreams.

* * *

From inside the hall of the Sonozaki mansion, Shion could hear her grandmother discussing something about Mion. Her heart sank to her toes as the words "kissing" and "punsihment" ghosted by her ears. _Mion . . . what have you done?_

* * *

**1. You thought I was going to let them go at it like a pair of baby monkeys didn't you? Well, not matter how hot that would have been, no. This story is PG-13 for a reason. **

**2. Once more, Shion has to be the bearer of bad news. I need to have her get her act together.**

**3. We're almost done! One more chapter and that's it. Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and will be satisfied with the ending. **

**4. Also, I'm tired of stories not being what the reader wants so if any of you have any suggestions on how you would like this to end, feel free to say so in your comment. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Inhumunculus**


	37. To Making It Count

The next morning Shion waited outside for Mion to come back – she hadn't been home all night. Her thoughts considered all that might have happened to her and not one of them was good. Her fists tightened when she considered what she could be doing with Yuuki. _If she did anything stupid she could possibly be as good as dead. _She unexpectedly looked up and saw a mirror image of herself come up the road. Mion's hair long hair was a mess and her kimono could have been tied a little better. Every sense in Shion was on high alert and her heart froze._ She didn't . . . !_

The next Mion knew was that she was being tugged off the road and into a cluster of bushes by her sister. She automatically knew something was wrong. "Okay, okay, okay," the older twin chanted as she was forced to crouch on her knees. "It was late last night when I went over there and I was tired so –"

"I don't care whether or not you're tired," Shion interrupted. "My main concern is what you did over there last night. Mion, I want you to answer me as honestly as possible." Shion took in a breath and asked, "You didn't . . . with Yuuki . . . did you?"

Mion raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do what?"

Now it was Shion's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Mion's face instantly grew scarlet and she automatically cried, "Wha-No! Oh my, gosh, no! I would never do that!"

Shion sighed volubly, hand on her chest. "Thank God, you scared me. I'm sorry to have accused you of _that _but how can you come home looking like that? If anyone besides me saw you leaving your girlfriend's house with your hair and your clothes messed up it would give them the wrong idea."

Mion looked down at herself and nodded, realizing how anyone could have made that mistake. "You're right. I wasn't thinking. I should have just asked Yuuki to give me a ride home, but then again Grandma would have seen the car and Yuuki and I don't want to do that. I don't want to put her in danger."

"Well you cam pretty close to putting yourself in danger had I not caught you," Shion chided. "You should be more careful. Next time you may not be so lucky. Just out of curiosity, what exactly did you do over there last night if not _that_?"

Mion blushed and licked her lips, hints of Yuuki's flavor still in her mouth. "We kissed . . ." Her heart pounded against her ribs as she recalled the feeling of Yuuki's warm, slender body crushed up to her side while she slept. "Then slept together, but that's just it we just slept! We didn't do anything else. I swear on our mother's life!"

Shoin pursed her lips, unconvinced. Mion was known for being honesty and a liar. It was hard to tell which was which sometimes and now was one of those times. She looked deep into her twin's eyes and asked again, "That's _all_ you did?"

Mion nodded vigorously. "I swear, cross my heart and hope to die that's all we did." She frowned and suddenly became tensed, every sense on high alert. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you, Shion?"

Shion considered Mion's question thoroughly, stressing her pause just enough to set Mion on edge before she delivered her verdict. "Of course not. I said I was wiling to repent for my mistakes and I will. I'm going to be more open about your and Yuuki's relationship. I'm only going to bust you if you to _actually_ have sex."

"SHIOOOONN!" Mion cried as her face went scarlet. She panicked when her mind started churning out nasty thoughts about the young blonde and she took a moment to calm down and will those thoughts away. Once she had calmed down, Mion drew Shion in for a hug, holding her shoulders tightly. "Thank you, Sis. Thank you for keeping our secret."

Shion smiled and held her twin back, clutching onto her just as tightly. "No problem. I'm sure you would have done the same for me had you not been pressured. Well, I guess you kind of did until I found out Grandma actually blessed Satoshi's and my relationship."

Mion laughed into Shion's shoulder, a light sound that could only be compared to the cool jingle of wind chimes. "Yeah, I guess so. Seriously, though, thank you, Shoin. This means the world to me. I love you."

Shion smiled wider and tightened her hold on Mion, squeezing her with enough strength that the older twin had to gasp for breath. "Love you, too, Onee."

* * *

Mion saw Yuuki first the following morning as she came close to the school. The Sonozaki girl could hardly wait as she dashed from the classroom window, through the hall, and burst out of the front doors. She jogged up to Yuuki, who had donned a smile of her own, and scooped her up in a crushing hug, spinning her around twice before stopping so that they could simply enjoy being in one another's arms.

"Morning, Yuu-chan," Mion greeted as she pecked her spot on Yuuki's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Yuuki didn't reply right away, but simply snuggled into Mion's chest, listening to the soothing drum of her heartbeat and the warmth that seeped through her clothes. She loved it when she was close to her love like this. "More or less . . ." she sighed.

Mion noticed that Yuuki's tone wasn't as light as it would normally be and immediately she was set on edge. She tilted Yuuki's chin up just enough so that both of their eyes met. Mion inwardly gasped as she saw the pain hidden behind Yuuki's faux happiness. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Yuuki stared into Mion's eyes for a long while, simply enjoying their rich color and warm gaze before burying her face in Mion's chest, holding onto her tightly. Her shoulders trembled as muffled sobs emanated from her lips, the wetness of Yuuki's tears staining the front of Mion's blouse. "Mion!"

Mion immediately panicked and took a hold of Yuuki's shoulders in an effort to make them cease shaking. "Yuu-chan? What is it? Why are you crying?"

Yuuki sniffled and continued to cry against her love, mustering up what coherency she could as she said, "I . . . I have to . . . leave . . ."

The blood ran cold in Mion's veins and she immediately froze, feeling as if her world had just shattered around her ears. "W-What?"

Yuuki pulled away from Mion's chest just enough so that she could clear her own tears and breathe better. She didn't dare look into Mion's eyes as she continued to explain. "When I moved here . . . it was only meant to be temporary. My dad moves around a lot and my mom and I have to go with him." She sniffled as more tears spilled down her cheeks, despite her best efforts to clear them away. "Well . . . he needs to move again - this time to Tokyo and we have to go with him." More sobs wracked her throat and she held onto Mion as if at any moment she would be dragged away. "I don't want to leave you! I love you!"

"Oh Yuuki . . ." Mion held her as tight as she possibly could without crushing her. They had (so far) escaped the watchful eye of Mion's grandmother and even had Shion come over to their side. And now Fate had decided to tear them apart. _How could things be so cruel? after all we've been through! _"Yuuki . . . why didn't you tell me before that you being here was only temporary? We would have made the time we had together worthwhile!" She kissed the trails of Yuuki's tears, tasting their salt.

"I didn't think it was important," Yuuki mumbled, reveling the sensation of Mion's lips on her skin. "I guessed that since I just moved here I wouldn't be moving out so soon. I mean, on average it's about six months before we move . . . but I don't know what happened! I haven't been here more than a few weeks!"

"Shh, it's okay," Mion consoled, quieting her with a finger to her lips. "It was a mistake, you didn't know, but now I don't know what to do. I love you so much and there's so much love I still want to give you. I just made you mine and I don't want to lose you - not after I've lost you all of those other times. Is there any way you could possibly stay?"

Yuuki shook her head, sniffling. "No, I've tried that before and it didn't work. I doubt that it'll work this time. I'm sorry, Mion. I'm sorry i had to burden you with this news, but I had to tell you myself. I didn't want you to find out at the last minute. That would have been too cruel. At least now we have some time before I go." She laid her head upon Mion's chest again, listening to the heart that had captured her own.

Mion coiled her arms around Yuuki's shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly, if only to keep her own emotions in check. "How long do we have until you leave?"

"By the end of the month, so not very long." She looked up at Mion sorrowfully, longingly, lovingly. "I'm sorry. I wish things could be different and that I didn't have to move again, but there's nothing -" She was cut off by Mion's fingertip that had found its way to rest against her lips.

"Shh. Don't think about what you could have done because there's nothing we can do about it now," Mion said as tears seared her eyes. "Instead focus on the time we still have together and make it count. And even though we won't see each other too often, we'll always love each other. I'm not going to let something like distance come between us."

Yuuki sniffled and placed a hand on Mion's cheek, clearing away what tears that dared slip out of her beautiful green eyes. "Can I still have my 'good morning' kiss?"

Mion couldn't help but smile and laugh half-heartedly as she overlapped Yuuki's delicate hand with her own and pull her in close, her other arm wrapped around her waist. "Do you even have to ask?" She leaned forward until her lips collided with Yuuki's softly, but she pressed deeper as the full bitterness of the kiss stained her lips. All the other kisses they had shared had been so sweet and passionate, but why did this one have to be bitter and taste like ashes? The pair kept kissing even long after their tears had continued to mar the faces.

* * *

Yuuki sniffled once more as the last of her family's belongings were loaded into the large white moving van. Though it had been two weeks prior that she had revealed to everyone she was moving, the time had passed a lot quicker than anyone could have comprehended. She turned away from her parents' blue minivan as they loaded what personal possessions they could. This was all too much to take at one time.

A ruffling of leaves sounded off to her right and Yuuki looked up as a flash of emerald and yellow lanced through her vision. Her heartbeat immediately picked up as she charged after the bright colors, charging off at a high speed through the brush that surrounded one-time home. She paused once she lost track of the colors, but she didn't give up. If this was to be the last time she would see Mion, then she would make it count.

"Mii-chan?" She called glancing around all directions. "Mii-chan, where are you? I don't want to leave without saying goodbye. Please, I don't want to not see you before I go."

A sudden rustling of leaves met Yuuki's ears and she jumped back, but relaxed once her eyes met the familiar shape of Mion and she smiled, running up to take the older girl in her arms. She laughed when Mion took a grip on her shoulders and spun her around, coming to a stop after the second spin and holding her tightly.

"Nice to know you still wanted to see me," she half-laughed as she looked into Yuuki's warm amber eyes. She gave the blonde a look over before smiling brightly. "You look beautiful."

Yuuki smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, so do you. Though, do you have to stalk my house just to see me? You could have just asked me to meet you here."

"What? And ruin the fun of you chasing me?" Mion said in a playful tone, raising an eyebrow. She laughed as Yuuki pulled a face and gave her a quick kiss. "As if. Besides, we both haven't told our families about us so I didn't want to break the ice on the day that you were leaving. Our love will always be our secret until we decide to reveal it to everyone else. And don't be sad or depressed that you're moving away. Though I would love nothing more than to have you here, as I said, nothing as small as distance will keep us apart. I'll call you and send you pictures any chance I get. I'll always love you, no matter what."

Yuuki smiled and willed the embryos of tears away, staring up lovingly into Mion's brilliant eyes. "You're too good to me sometimes. I love how you use words. I'll do the same for you. I'll keep in touch just as much as you because I'll always love you not matter what."

Mion laughed as her own words were used against her and pulled Yuuki in for another kiss. "You're quite a magician of words as well as well as defeating fate. You've already proven that fate isn't written in stone and that anyone can break it. Like you've already done, we'll break through this fate too. And before you go, I have a little present for you." Under Yuuki's curious stare, Mion pulled something out of her jeans pocket and opened her palm to reveal two garnet barrettes. "I bought these for you when Shion and I went shopping in Okinomiya yesterday. I thought now was a good a time as any to give them to you." She unsnapped them and placed them in Yuuki's hair, pushing back the gold strands and tucking whatever loose hair there was behind her ear. She smiled as she nodded her approval. "Suits you very well."

Yuuki smiled and threw her arms around Mion's neck, standing on her tiptoes so that she and Mion could be at eye level. "Thank you. And I still have the teddy bear you won me so I'll have two things to remember you by. I only wish I could give you something." Without warning, Mion leaned in and stole a kiss, urging Yuuki to close her eyes as they both slipped their tongues between one another's teeth. When air became scarce between them, they broke apart with a thin thread of transparent saliva connecting them. Mion licked up the amalgamation of their spit and smiled down at her, giggling at the confused blush on her lover.

"That's gift enough," she said in a soft tone so only Yuuki could hear. "I'll always remember you this way and I promise I'll never forget."

The honking of a car horn shattered the peace between the two girls and they reluctantly drew apart, counting down the precious seconds they had remaining.

"See you later, Mii-chan," Yuuki said as she touched the barrettes. "I'll miss you." She pecked her lips quickly and pulled away to stare once more into her eyes. "I love you."

"Oh Yuuki." Mion touched their lips once more before relinquishing her love for the final time, still holding onto her hand. "I love you too, with all my heart. I'll wait for your call okay? And don't forget to send me pictures. If I can't see you for real then at least I can still remember what you look like."

Yuuki chuckled at Mion's demands and nodded, squeezing her hand. "I will, I promise." With a final squeeze of her hand, Yuuki pulled out of Mion's grasp and began walking back through the green brush and memorizing the haunting buzz of the cicadas as they guided her way back to the car. With a final glance back, she climbed in to the back seat and closed the door, turning over to stare out of the back window, touching the barrettes in her hair. As the car began to pull down the road, she smiled as Mion's figure emerged from the bushes and stood in the middle of the road, watching sadly. Yuuki kissed her fingertips and pressed them against the back window, smiling as Mion kissed her own hand and extended it towards her. A slight tingling buzzed on Yuuki's lips and she touched them absently with a smile, and as the car turned around a bend, she knew that she would always keep Mion in her heart.

* * *

**1. That's it! Thank you everyone for supporting a wonderful story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**2. Thank you for supporting the MiYuuki pairing! They both appreciate your love!**

**3. Thank you to the following people: vicedrinker, Alice Blue Rain, snake screamer, Chiyo And Osaka Fan, narutotheowner127, Iron-Mantis, mike11208, Warlord-Xana, shi no shiro, James Birdsong, angel raziella, Zoken Hirogechi, Angelyte, and Black Waltz. Your support is what made this story keep going right up until the very end.**

**"To making it count," - Jack Dawson "Titanic"**

**Yours Truly, **

**Inhumunculus**


	38. Sequel Preview

_"Have you ever wondered what happened to your grandfather, Mion? And why he wasn't there to see you and your sister being born?"_

_Mion closed her eyes, trying to bite back the creeping fear mounting in her heart. It had always been a family policy to not inquire about Saburou Sonozaki because of the mysterious circumstances of his utter disappearance. Now that he had been brought up again, Mion couldn't help but feel a little emotional. _Remain calm. It's only an illusion. Yuuki would never be a demon . . . Not Yuuki.___ "You killed him?" she asked, hiding her sorrow behind her bravado. _

_"And so much more," Yuuki hissed, drawing close to Mion again. She grasped her arms in one hand and pinned them in front of her, smashing the Sonozaki heir into the wall again. She made a point to peer deep into her eyes before continuing. "I did the same thing to him what I am going to do to you. After I had my first taste with your ancestors, I made a point to kill one Sonozaki a year. There was always something about your flavor I always liked." As if to prove a point, Yuuki leaned in and gently licked Mion's cheek, shivering as the salty sweet of her skin coated her tongue. _

_Mion winced as a cold sweat formed on her temple, magnified only by a deep blush. She had to will herself not to coil her arms around Yuuki's waist and kiss her passionately. "I-I'm flattered," she stammered peering into her cold amber eyes, matching her intimation level, if not topping it. "Although, you'll find out soon that I'm pretty hard to kill." Mion__ pushed herself from the wall by only a few centimeters, but it was more than enough to ease her way around to slide her foot behind her beloved's ankle._

_"Practice makes perfect, Akuma!" she hissed into her ear as she brought the demon down into the layers of bedrock that made up the ground of the torture chamber. She inwardly felt guilty for hurting her, but Mion had to remind herself that this wasn't the same beautiful blonde girl she had fallen in love with. She was a demon through and through. Without another word, Mion dashed from Yuuki's side and through the wooden doors of the chamber, scurrying up the stairs frantically until her footsteps were no more than ghostly echoes resounding off the walls. _

_Yuuki stood in one fluid motion but didn't bother to go after Mion. Instead, she grinned and nodded, beginning a slow, sarcastic round of applause. "Nicely done. You've evaded me this time, but let's see for how long. We'll meet again, I guarantee it."_

* * *

**Thank you for previewing this little bit. Stick around for more in the coming sequel "Clocks". Mind you, if things don't make sense now, then they will. This is only a teaser. **


End file.
